Atada a mi alma
by TwiliNeko
Summary: Hyakkimaru continuó recorriendo su camino como un ronin, ayudando a todas las personas que podía en su trayecto. Dororo, por otro lado, trabajó arduamente para lograr que la aldea de los refugiados de la guerra sea un lugar próspero y lleno de paz. Tras cinco años separados, la vida les da la oportunidad a ambos de reencontrarse ¿Su lazo seguirá siendo igual de fuerte?
1. La historia de Dororo Parte 1

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo únicamente para la realización de este fanfic.

*Nota importante: Este fanfic es la continuación de mi otro fanfic "Y se enamoró de esa pequeña alma". No es completamente necesario que la lean, pero lo recomiendo si tienen tiempo para entender algunas referencias del mismo, así como la forma de pensar de Hyakkimaru y Dororo.

Capítulo 1.

La historia de Dororo. Parte 1

— "Así que ya pasó una semana…"

Pensó Dororo mientras se sentaba en la entrada de la aldea y veía hacia el lejano horizonte, el cual marcaba los límites de las tierras de Daigo. No importaba que tantos días pasaran, ella seguiría haciendo lo mismo atardecer tras atardecer. Iría a la entrada de la aldea y esperaría a que Hyakkimaru regresara a su lado, ella podía estar segura que en algún momento volvería. Por desgracia, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo iba a tardar.

Podía ser joven pero no era tonta, era mucho más perspicaz e inteligente de lo que muchas personas podrían imaginar para alguien de su edad. Dororo supo desde el momento en que le pidió a Hyakkimaru que la ayudara a levantar esa aldea y este no pudo decirle que sí que probablemente algo como eso iba a pasar. Conocía a su Aniki, ella sabía que al igual que ella, aunque no precisamente de la misma manera, Hyakkimaru era un alma libre, ni ella misma se lo había podido imaginar estando tranquilo en un solo lugar, su Aniki no era así. A pesar de eso, aunque ella imaginaba algo así, se lo pidió, pues una pequeña parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que Hyakkimaru iba a aceptar. Si, darse cuenta de la realidad había sido un golpe duro para ella, pero de cierta forma ya estaba preparada para eso.

Lo que encontró dos días después de la desaparición de su Aniki en la choza donde se estaba quedando solo se lo confirmó. En una de las esquinas adentro de la choza pudo ver un pequeño bulto envuelto con mucho cuidado en una tela. Al abrirlo, Dororo se sorprendió de encontrarse con un puñado de semillas de arroz. No había duda de eso, eran algunas de las semillas que Hyakkimaru guardaba como un recuerdo de Mio, esas semillas que habían recuperado de la amable chica en esa tarde que les traía tan dolorosos recuerdos a ambos.

Dororo no lo dudó ni un momento, esas semillas eran un mensaje de Hyakkimaru. Él quería que usara esas semillas para comenzar su sueño, todo iniciaría con esas semillas y con el tesoro de sus padres, esos eran los cimientos para comenzar a trabajar arduamente en un mejor futuro para todos en la aldea de los refugiados de la guerra. Esa noche, Dororo durmió con las semillas sujetas fuertemente en su mano, a la mañana siguiente se molestó consigo misma, ya que no pudo evitar llorar durante toda la noche pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Hyakkimaru.

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y los meses y Hyakkimaru no regresaba. A pesar de su ausencia, afortunadamente no se encontraba sola. Los tres chicos que conoció en la aldea resultaron convertirse en muy buenos compañeros suyos, los aldeanos al ver lo valiente que era y tras decidir compartir su tesoro con ellos la tomaron en gran estima. Incluso el potrillo blanco no se alejaba de su lado, a quien cariñosamente había decidido llamar "Chibi". Dororo también recibía muy a menudo la visita de Biwamaru. El tranquilo y bondadoso monje siempre le repetía las mismas palabras cuando la atrapaba mirando hacia la lejanía con añoranza en sus ojos:

— "Él solo pensó en tu seguridad y en lo que era mejor para ti. Además, ese joven también tenía muchas cosas que pensar y hacer, aún no era el momento para estar juntos. Pero nadie dice que ese día no llegará en algún u otro momento, así que mantente con la frente en alto y sigue luchando arduamente".

Esas palabras siempre le levantaban el ánimo, ella también lo sabía, sabía que Hyakkimaru no podía dejarla para siempre. Su Aniki en más de una ocasión se lo prometió, le prometió que siempre la protegería, que estarían siempre juntos, y eran promesas en las que ella decidió confiar con todo su corazón. Después de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos no podía ser de otra manera.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar no podía ser fuerte siempre. Eran más noches de las que ella se atrevía a confesar las que se las había pasado llorando de dolor por lo mucho que extrañaba a Hyakkimaru. Algunas noches incluso soñaba con él, soñaba que Hyakkimaru entraba por la entrada de la aldea, esa entrada en la que ella tantos días lo había esperado. Entonces al verlo ella corría presurosa a su lado y se lanzaba a abrazarlo, escuchando su hermosa y baja voz susurrar su nombre con cariño. Por desgracia al abrir los ojos se encontraba de nuevo con su soledad, esa soledad que la atormentaba y le rompía el alma.

Había días incluso en los que deseaba mandar todo al demonio y odiarlo, si, odiarlo por abandonarla, dejarla sin decirle ni siquiera una palabra ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo a pesar de todas las cosas por las que habían pasado juntos? ¿No se merecía algunas palabras cuando menos? Pero se recriminaba así misma pues ni siquiera podía hacerlo, por más que intentaba no podía odiar a su Aniki, a pesar del tiempo separados seguía siendo la persona más importante y valiosa en su vida.

A veces incluso pensó en irse y buscarlo, pero tras reflexionarlo se dio cuenta que no iba a abandonar su sueño por él, ni aún con lo mucho que deseara verlo de nuevo iba a hacerlo. No le cabía duda que su lugar era en esa aldea, al lado de todas esas personas que tanta ayuda necesitaban.

Aún con todo eso, a pesar de lo difícil que fue recorrer su camino sin Hyakkimaru a su lado cinco años habían pasado ya desde su partida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dororo había crecido y ahora era una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis años. Al crecer su cuerpo le fue mucho más difícil seguir pretendiendo ser varón, motivo por el cual se vio obligada a utilizar ropa más de acuerdo a su género. A veces usaba kimonos, pero otras veces optaba por usar los siempre confiables pantalones, eso dependía de sus actividades de ese día, pues a pesar de todo, seguía siendo esa niña activa y despreocupada de siempre. Además, también decidió dejar crecer aún más su largo cabello como un homenaje a su madre, incluso optó por recogerlo como ella también lo hacía.

No está de más decir que todos los aldeanos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que Dororo era en realidad una mujer, sin embargo, esto no hizo que perdieran el respeto ni el cariño que sentían por ella. Después de todo, si ahora vivían en esa aldea tan pacífica y prospera era gracias a la nobleza y valentía de Dororo, todo en gran parte se lo debían a ella.

— Uf, por fin, este es el último saco.

Dijo Dororo con algo de cansancio en su voz mientras terminaba de meter un saco de arroz en la pequeña choza que usaban de almacén en la aldea.

— ¡Dororo! —Escuchó de pronto—¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo!?

Dororo se dio la vuelta y se encontró con uno de los tres chicos que en un principio la recibieron en la aldea y que ahora eran sus buenos compañeros, se trataba de Jiheita.

— Estaba metiendo el último saco de la cosecha de arroz de hoy.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

— Tengo dos brazos ¿no es cierto? —Le respondió Dororo mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus manos, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona—. Por lo tanto, puedo cargar todos los sacos de arroz que sean necesarios.

— Ya te he dicho que es demasiado peligroso, son muy pesados para ti, podrías lastimarte.

— Tonterías, ningún saco de arroz es lo suficientemente pesado para la gran Dororo.

— Siempre eres tan descuidada y terca. —Le reprochó Jiheita acercándose a ella y tomando con cuidado una de sus manos—. Mira esto, mira como están tus manos ¿de nuevo estuviste practicando hoy con la katana?

— Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió Dororo malhumorada, alejando su mano—. Mi técnica mejora cada día más, es por eso que no puedo descuidar mi práctica ni un solo día.

— No estaría mal que descansaras de vez en cuando ¿sabes? —Continuó el joven, mostrándole una enorme sonrisa a Dororo para evitar que se enojara—. Todos en esta aldea te apreciamos y nos preocupamos por ti, imagina como nos sentiríamos si algo malo te llegara a pasar.

— Y es por esa misma razón que yo debo esforzarme aún más para que nada malo les pase. Tú lo has visto Jiheita, ya hemos sufrido de algunos ataques de bandidos, y aunque hemos logrado salir bien librados quiero estar preparada para defender a mi aldea si es necesario.

Jiheita no pudo más que suspirar dándose por vencido. Conocía muy bien a Dororo, después de estar cinco años trabajando hombro con hombro junto con ella por esa aldea no podía ser de otra forma. Sabía muy bien lo terca que era y de su carácter tan fuerte, por lo cual era más que obvio que nunca podría ganarle en una discusión. Pero aun así por muy raro que sonara, ese carácter fuerte que tenía era una de sus mejores cualidades, de no haber sido por eso, la aldea en la cual vivían no sería ni la mitad de prospera y pacífica de lo que ya era.

Seguía admirando las cualidades de Dororo, cuando se dio cuenta que debía dejar de soñar despierto y enfocarse en el motivo por el cual buscaba a Dororo en un principio.

— Oye, Dororo… ¿ahora mismo estás ocupada?

— He acabado con mis labores diarias, solo iba a darle algo de comer a Chibi.

— ¡Perfecto! Eh… quiero decir… ¿te parece bien si charlamos un rato? Hay algo importante que quiero decirte.

A Dororo le pareció algo extraño el comportamiento de Jiheita, sin embargo, optó por no darle mayor importancia y seguirlo. Comenzaron a charlar amenamente caminando por el camino principal de la aldea. Dororo apreciaba mucho a los tres muchachos que la habían recibido en la aldea y había comenzado a trabajar con ellos por un futuro mejor para todos los refugiados, pero Jiheita era diferente, era con quien mejor se entendía y a quien más apreciaba.

Jiheita siempre la apoyó en todo incondicionalmente, nunca dudó de ella a pesar de que era apenas una niña de once años cuando la conoció, ni para su sorpresa, tampoco la creyó menos cuando descubrió que era una mujer. A pesar de que fuera mayor que ella por cinco años siempre lograron entenderse muy bien, lo consideraba como uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Finalmente detuvieron su charla y su caminar en la entrada de la aldea. Ese lugar tan querido y odiado por Dororo a la vez. Lo quería pues era el lugar por el que aún ansiaba ver a Hyakkimaru aparecer para volver a estar con ella, y a su vez lo odiaba pues le traía los amargos recuerdos de su niñez de todas las veces en que lo esperó y nunca apareció.

La voz de Jiheita la hizo regresar a la realidad y dejar esos tristes recuerdos a un lado.

— Dororo, mira todo esto. —Le dijo Jiheita con ternura, volteando hacia la aldea—.

— ¿Qué? —Dororo siguió su mirada—¿Te refieres a la aldea?

— Si, mira todas las casas que hay ya en la aldea. Cada día hay más comerciantes también y los habitantes se ven seguros, felices y sanos, y todo esto es gracias a ti, Dororo.

— Pero ¿qué dices? —Le reprochó Dororo, dándole un amistoso golpe en su hombro para ocultar su vergüenza, aún le resultaba difícil dejar de lado algunas actitudes de varón—. No fui solo yo, todos trabajamos por años para lograr esto. Si las cosas están así ahora fue gracias al esfuerzo de todos y a trabajar como un equipo.

— Si, en parte tienes razón, pero…—Jiheita se acercó a Dororo y tomó con cariño sus manos—. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ti. Tú nos convenciste de que era posible lograr todo esto si trabajábamos arduamente. Además, nos diste el dinero de tu padre para poder comenzar con todo esto, así que si ahora todos somos tan felices y gozamos de esta época de paz es gracias a ti, Dororo.

— Jiheita, yo… No sé qué decir…

Fue lo único que atinó a responder Dororo mostrándole una tímida sonrisa, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a causa de la vergüenza. Nunca sabía cómo actuar cuando la halagaban de esa manera.

— Lo que yo intento decirte Dororo, es que eres una mujer sumamente maravillosa. Eres una persona muy fuerte, noble y determinada. —Jiheita aferró más sus manos a las de la hermosa y apenada muchacha—. Por eso es que justo en este lugar, en la entrada de esta aldea que tanto nos esforzamos por construir y hacerla lo que es ahora debo decírtelo… Dororo… te amo. Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos y conviértete en mi esposa, cásate conmigo, Dororo.

Continuará

Hola a todos. Como les dije en mi otro fanfic esta historia la estoy publicando actualmente en otra plataforma, pero debido a que no se pueden compartir enlaces y he recibido algunos comentarios queriendo leer la continuación por eso decidí publicarlo también aquí.

Es importante aclarar que este fanfic no lo considero tan bueno como el pasado, principalmente porque esta continuación tiene un contenido más relajado, romántico y hasta un poco de comedia en comparación del otro, pero esto es solo porque quise escribir una historia más relajada después de todo lo que el anime original me hizo llorar xD En fin, aún así espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo esto n.n


	2. La historia de Hyakkimaru Parte 1

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo únicamente para la realización de este fanfic.

Capítulo 2

La historia de Hyakkimaru. Parte 1

Le dolía, su corazón se partía de dolor. Había pasado ya una semana desde que había dejado las tierras de Daigo y nunca se imaginó que la soledad le iba a pesar tanto. Extrañaba demasiado escuchar sus pequeños pasos caminando a su lado. Extrañaba su alegre voz, su tacto, su aroma, su cariño, extrañaba todo de Dororo.

— "¡Es imposible, no puedo seguir así, no puedo vivir sin Dororo!"

Pensó con desesperación, dándose la media vuelta para regresar a los territorios de Daigo. Sin embargo, ni bien había dado unos diez pasos cuando se paró en seco. No podía hacer eso, volver sería romper la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo y echar todo el esfuerzo a perder. Estaba más que seguro que Dororo se encontraba ya trabajando en cumplir su sueño, por lo cual él debía poner de su parte también para hacer lo que le correspondía.

Desde un principio sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero ese mismo dolor que tanto sentía al estar lejos de su pequeña era también parte de su castigo. Debía remediar sus errores, y regresando a donde todo había empezado no iba a servir de nada. Con esta resolución en mente desvío su camino de nuevo, pensando en que tenía que aprender a vivir con el dolor de estar sin Dororo hasta que pudiera verla de nuevo.

Hyakkimaru continuó si vida como un ronin por dos años. Iba a donde su corazón le dictara, ayudando a las personas que lo necesitaran en su camino. Primero que nada, se había enfocado en encontrar un herrero para que le forjara una katana nueva, eso claro, con menos filo que las que había tenido en lugar de brazos. En esa época de guerra donde predominaba la desesperación y la tristeza los demonios y monstruos seguían apareciendo, Hyakkimaru no dudaba en acabar con ellos cuando veía como atacaban a los viajeros en el camino. También llegó a salvar muchas personas y aldeas de bandidos, eso claro, solo dejándolos inconscientes o levemente heridos, después de todo lo que había pasado se juró a sí mismo no volver a tomar una vida humana jamás.

Era algo que disfrutaba hacer, y con lo cual sentía como poco a poco su alma y culpa se iban lavando. Nada se comparaba a las enormes sonrisas de agradecimiento de todas las personas a las cuales había ayudado a lo largo de esos dos años.

Algunos se compadecían de él y le agradecían dándole algo de dinero, comida, o incluso ofreciéndole una estadía de una o dos noches en sus hogares. Eran acciones que Hyakkimaru no desaprovechaba, a veces se cansaba de no tener una comida apropiada o de dormir a la intemperie. Por supuesto no está de más decir que en más de una ocasión Hyakkimaru se había quitado el alimento de la boca para dárselos a personas que lo necesitaban más que él.

Su largo caminar lo llevó en cierto momento a regresar a territorios no muy lejanos a las tierras de Daigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto su corazón dio un vuelco al preguntarse como estaría Dororo después de esos dos largos años. La seguía extrañando como el primer día en que se separó de ella. Dororo seguía siendo dueña de sus suspiros, de sus sueños, de su corazón, ella seguía atada a su alma, la seguía amando. A pesar de esto, sentía que aún no era el momento de regresar, algo lo seguía llamando, aún sentía que debía hacer algo más antes de volver, y si Hyakkimaru había aprendido algo de sí mismo, era a confiar en sus increíbles instintos.

Dejó de mirar al horizonte para continuar caminando cuando escuchó a su estómago proferir un fuerte rugido, al tiempo que su visión se hacía borrosa ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido? No podía recordarlo, había perdido la cuenta. A veces se enfocaba tanto en su lucha contra demonios y bandidos que se olvidaba de sí mismo, incluso les había dado a unos niños huérfanos de un templo lo último que tenía de verduras y carne ¿eran ya cuatro días sin comer?

— ¡Auxilio, que alguien nos ayude!

Escuchó Hyakkimaru de pronto un grito desesperado que lo hizo olvidarse del hambre. A pesar de que se sentía muy débil no perdió tiempo y se dirigió corriendo en dirección donde escuchó el grito. Al acercarse pudo ver como unos bandidos estaban atacando a una mujer y su pequeña hija. Un bandido estaba a punto de atacarlos con su katana cuando Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo y con una gran velocidad lo detuvo justo a tiempo, haciendo que incluso la katana del bandido saliera volando por los aires.

— ¿Q-quien demonios eres tú? —Exclamó furioso uno de los bandidos—.

— Si saben lo que les conviene, se irán de aquí sin decir o hacer algo más.

Los advirtió Hyakkimaru, apuntándolos con su katana. Sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo, y dicho y hecho, los bandidos lo atacaron todos a la vez. La mujer y su pequeña no podían más que apreciar asombradas las sorprendentes habilidades como espadachín que tenía Hyakkimaru. En cuestión de segundos había desarmado a todos los bandidos, y estos no pudieron más que huir despavoridos del lugar ante la mirada de furia que el joven ronin les dedicaba. Por desgracia toda esa lucha fue demasiado para él, pues de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto oscuro, había perdido el conocimiento.

Escuchó una dulce y aguda voz llamándolo ¿era Dororo? Su mente sí que era cruel engañándolo con la voz que más ansiaba escuchar en el mundo. Era imposible que Dororo estuviera ahí ¿entonces había muerto y estaba en el paraíso? Si Dororo estaba ahí entonces seguro debía ser el paraíso.

— ¡Señor, oiga, señor!

¿Señor? Dororo nunca le había dicho así. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos se encontró recostado en una cobija de paja dentro de una pequeña casa. Al voltear a su derecha pudo ver el tierno rostro de una niña pequeña, observándolo con atención.

— ¡Mami, mira, el extraño despertó!

— ¡Gracias al cielo, por fin despierta!

Hyakkimaru se incorporó lentamente y reconoció a la mujer y su hija que acababa de salvar de los bandidos.

— De repente perdió el conocimiento y nos sentimos tan preocupados por usted. —Dijo la joven mujer al tiempo que se acercaba a donde estaba Hyakkimaru—. Algunos hombres de la aldea me ayudaron para traerlo hasta mi casa. Dígame joven ¿cómo se siente, se encuentra bien?

— Sí, estoy bien. —Respondió Hyakkimaru sobándose la cabeza, al parecer se había dado un buen golpe en ella—. Muchas gracias, y disculpe las molestias.

Hyakkimaru estaba a punto de levantarse cuando su estómago se encargó de volver a reclamarle por no haberle dado de comer. El joven no pudo más que bajar la vista con molestia, reclamándole internamente a su estómago por hacerle pasar más vergüenzas que las que ya había pasado.

— Esto es horrible. —Exclamó la mujer, viendo con preocupación a Hyakkimaru—. Debe estar muriendo de hambre y seguro por eso se desmayó. No se preocupe, en seguida le prepararé algo de comer.

Después de unos minutos Hyakkimaru (por insistencia de la mujer) ya se encontraba sentado cerca del fuego que la mujer usaba para cocinar. Delante de él estaban ya servidos dos cuencos con numerosa y deliciosa comida. Al ver como Hyakkimaru no probaba ni un solo bocado, la mujer le insistió:

— Adelante, no sea tímido. Debe estar muriendo de hambre, coma todo lo que guste.

— Sé que en estos tiempos no es nada fácil tener algo de comer. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru con su tono siempre bajo y serio—. No puedo comer esto sabiendo que usted y su hija pasarán hambre por mi culpa.

Hyakkimaru volteó a ver a la mujer y se sorprendió al ver como esta le dedicaba una enorme y cálida sonrisa al contestarle.

— No debe preocuparse por eso. Afortunadamente en esta aldea tenemos la suficiente comida como para darnos el lujo de compartirla con quien la necesite. Por eso coma por favor, usted salvó mi vida y la de mi hija, lo menos que puedo hacer es darle algo de comer como agradecimiento.

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que regresarle una pequeña sonrisa y aceptar su ofrecimiento, en verdad se moría de hambre.

— Oye, oye. —Comenzó a llamarlo la pequeña niña mientras picaba uno de sus brazos con su dedito índice—. Eres muy raro. Yo soy Yumi ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Hyakkimaru dudó un momento. Él era un ronin, por lo cual prefería mantener su anonimato de ser posible, sin embargo, no quería ser grosero con la mujer y esa niña, motivo por el cual se vio obligado a contestar.

— Hyakkimaru.

— Hya… Hyakki…ma… ma… —Pero fue imposible, la pequeña no fue capaz de pronunciarlo. Viendo esto se rindió y continuó—: También tienes un nombre muy raro, no puedo decirlo. Mejor te diré Hyakki.

— Basta, Yumi. —La reprendió la mujer tomándola y cargándola—. Deja de molestar ya al joven Hyakkimaru, él está hambriento, déjalo comer y sobre todo no le faltes al respeto.

Hyakkimaru no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver la imagen frente a él, la niña reía mientras su madre la abrazaba con cariños y le hacía mimos. Hyakkimaru aún era una persona de pocas palabras, por lo cual optó por mejor dejar que la mujer hablara con él mientras seguía comiendo. La mujer le contó que su nombre era Hanami, ella había perdido a su esposo en un ataque de samuráis, de eso ya había pasado un año. Afortunadamente había logrado llegar a esa aldea junto con su pequeña de cuatro años en donde la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Hyakkimaru no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado cuando la mujer le empezó a contar un poco más acerca de la aldea donde vivían. Era una aldea que recibía a todas las personas sin preocuparse de su procedencia ni de su pasado. Mientras ellos estuvieran dispuestos a cooperar los unos con los otros podían quedarse a vivir ahí. Todos trabajaban arduamente para conseguir el sustento diario de todos. Las mujeres trabajaban en el comercio de bienes, así como en el campo de cosechas, mientras que los hombres trabajaban en una mina que se encontraba muy cerca de la aldea.

Le dio gusto saber que aún existían aldeas como esas donde las personas llevaban una buena vida y conseguían todo a base de esfuerzo. Estaba más que seguro que la aldea en donde estaba Dororo debía ser muy parecida a esa, no le cabía duda, Dororo era capaz de lograr todo eso y mucho más.

Una vez Hyakkimaru terminó de comer no perdió tiempo y decidió marcharse para continuar su camino.

— Joven Hyakkimaru ¿está seguro que no quiere pasar la noche en la aldea? —Le preguntó Hanami con preocupación en sus ojos—.

— No se preocupe, estaré bien. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru colgándose su katana en su funda—. No quiero abusar más de su hospitalidad de lo que ya hice. Muchas gracias por todo.

Mostrando una última pequeña sonrisa Hyakkimaru se despidió de la amable mujer, dándose la vuelta para irse, sin embargo, la dulce voz de Yumi lo obligó a detenerse.

— ¡Hyakki, Hyakki, espera! —Como sus cortas piernas le permitieron la pequeña se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Al voltear a verla, Hyakkimaru se sorprendió al ver como la pequeña le estaba tendiendo una hermosa flor—. Toma Hyakki, es un regalo para ti, por habernos salvado.

— Gracias, Yumi.

Le respondió Hyakkimaru con una sincera sonrisa en esta ocasión, tomando la flor y dándole una pequeña caricia en su cabeza.

— ¿Vas a volver, verdad Hyakki? ¿Volverás a visitarnos?

La niña le mostraba una enorme y cariñosa sonrisa. Hyakkimaru miró de reojo como Hanami sonreía de la misma manera, mirando a ambos con ternura. Esa joven mujer y su pequeña le recordaban mucho a Dororo y su madre, o al menos, por todo lo que Dororo le había contado de su madre en más de una ocasión, no pudo evitar imaginar que así debieron verse las dos cuando Dororo era más pequeña. Por ese motivo Hyakkimaru no pudo evitar encariñarse con ellas, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, le prometió a Yumi que en algún momento volvería a verlas.

Y así lo hizo, Hyakkimaru continuó su viaje ayudando a más personas, pero siempre que podía y si se encontraba cerca iba a visitar a Hanami y a Yumi. La casa de Hanami era una de las primeras al entrar a la aldea, motivo por el cual al solo irla a visitar a ella no se veía en la necesidad de adentrarse más. Era lo mejor, quería llamar lo menos posible la atención y evitar todo contacto con otras personas de ser necesario.

Hanami y Yumi ya se habían acostumbrado a su actitud seria, distante y de pocas palabras, aun así, sabían que en realidad bajo esa mascara de indiferencia se encontraba un joven amable y de buen corazón. La rutina siempre era la misma, Hyakkimaru llegaba a su casa para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y aceptaba gustoso la comida que Hanami le ofrecía.

— Puede comer todo lo que guste, joven Hyakkimaru. —A pesar de que Hyakkimaru ya llevaba algunos meses visitándolas, Hanami seguía siendo muy formal con él—Tenemos comida de sobra… ¿Sabe? Acabamos de recoger toda la cosecha de nuestros campos y tenemos suficiente para toda la temporada de invierno. Nos sentimos muy felices y orgullosos de esto.

— Eso es bueno. —Respondió Hyakkimaru mientras terminaba su tazón de arroz—. El jefe de su aldea lo hace bien.

— Si, aunque la verdad es que no todo se debe a él. —Continuó Hanami, mientras le servía más arroz. Siempre era así, la joven mujer lo consentía demasiado—. Todo esto se debe en gran parte también al joven que siempre lo ayuda, él es quien en verdad se desvive haciendo todo el trabajo que esta aldea requiere.

— ¿Lo ayudan? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru sin poder ocultar su curiosidad—.

— Si. Ese pobre joven… Ha pasado por cosas difíciles al igual que muchos de nosotros. Hace dos años algunos hombres de la aldea lo encontraron siendo arrastrado por la corriente del río, inconsciente. Tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo, además su ropa estaba quemada y muy maltratada. No sé qué le habrá pasado ya que también tiene una cicatriz enorme en su ojo derecho.

Al escuchar como el relato de Hanami proseguía Hyakkimaru fue incapaz de seguir comiendo, al escuchar la descripción del joven sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

— Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente gracias a los cuidados de los médicos de la aldea pudo recuperarse. Cuando ya estaba completamente curado, ese valiente joven accedió en ayudar a la aldea en todo lo que le fuera posible como agradecimiento por salvar su vida.

— Él se salvó…

Susurró Hyakkimaru, contestando mecánicamente, esperando ansioso la continuación del relato de Hanami. No era cierto, no podía ser, no podía seguir con vida ¿oh si?

— Si. Es un joven sumamente inteligente y capaz. El jefe de la aldea también es muy sabio, sin embargo, él ya es una persona de edad avanzada. Es por eso que su ayuda le ha venido muy bien, incluso está pensando en dejarlo a cargo de la aldea de un momento a otro cuando el jefe ya no pueda más. Si ahora somos una aldea que vive tan pacíficamente y con esta abundancia en gran parte se lo debemos a él. El joven Tahomaru es en verdad excepcional.

Continuará


	3. La historia de Dororo Parte 2

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 3

La historia de Dororo. Parte 2

Jiheita esperaba ansiosamente y lleno de nerviosismo la respuesta de Dororo. Vio como al escuchar su confesión la muchacha abría sorprendida sus hermosos y brillantes ojos, esos ojos que lo habían enamorado perdidamente, esos bellos ojos que en tantas noches le habían causado insomnio al no poder dejar de pensar en ellos.

Cuando Dororo finalmente volvió a hablar escuchó confundido como la chica soltaba una fuerte y sonora carcajada.

— Basta ya, Jiheita. —Dijo finalmente Dororo aún entre risas—. Deja ya de hacer esas bromas de tan mal gusto… ¿qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

Jiheita fue incapaz de responder de inmediato tras escuchar como Dororo había tomado todo como una broma. Se había esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. Respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura, Jiheita se aseguró de mirarla con seriedad al responderle, esto con el motivo de que Dororo le creyera.

— Sabes bien que yo nunca bromearía con un asunto tan serio como este. Digo la verdad, Dororo. Tengo ya un buen tiempo enamorado de ti, y finalmente hoy me armé de valor para poder decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti.

Dororo no pudo más que calmar su risa y bajar la vista mientras se sonrojaba. Le respondió a Jiheita aun mirando al suelo, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos a causa de lo apenada que se sentía.

— Eso no tiene sentido… Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo, nos llevamos tan bien y siempre hemos trabajado juntos por el bienestar de esta aldea.

— Precisamente es por eso mismo, Dororo. —Jiheita dudó por un momento, pero finalmente se atrevió a tocar con suavidad el hombro de la jovencita, obligándola a voltearse para que lo mirara—. Esta bella amistad y compañerismo que nos unió en un principio con el tiempo se convirtió en admiración, y posteriormente en amor. Esperé a que fuera el momento indicado para ambos, y ahora que la aldea se encuentra tan bien y goza de esta prosperidad, estoy más seguro que no hay mejor momento que este.

— ¿Por qué te fijarías en mí? —Continuó Dororo, esforzándose por sentirse incrédula. No se sentía nada cómoda con esa situación, quería que Jiheita se cansara y desistiera—. Estoy segura que te has dado cuenta que hay muchas otras chicas en la aldea que desean estar contigo. Son muchachas hermosas, delicadas, educadas y femeninas, las esposas ideales para cualquier hombre.

— Pero ninguna de ellas es como tú, no pueden compararse contigo, Dororo. Eres una mujer independiente, fuerte, valiente, noble, bondadosa y además sumamente hermosa ¿por qué querría estar con otras mujeres pudiendo estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú a mi lado? Si piensas eso de ti misma Dororo, es porque en realidad eres muy ingenua. Lo raro más bien es que cualquier hombre que te conozca no se enamore de ti y se rinda a tus pies.

— ¡Basta, deja de decir esas cosas! —Dororo alzó el tono de su voz, comenzando a enojarse. No se soltó del agarre de Jiheita, pero si volvió a desviar su rostro—. Deja ya de confundir las cosas, nosotros somos amigos cercanos y nada más, lo que sientes por mí no es real, solo estás confundiendo tus sentimientos.

Jiheita ya completamente fastidiado ante la terquedad de Dororo se olvidó de su hombro para atrapar sus brazos, se sentía sumamente frustrado y lastimado.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en negar mis sentimientos y hacerlos a un lado? Nos conocemos ya desde hace cinco años y estoy seguro que entre los dos hay un lazo muy especial ¿por qué te niegas tanto a corresponderme?

Dororo fue incapaz de contestar algo más. No pudo más que en un reflejo automático desviar la vista hacia la entrada de la aldea, perdiéndose su mirada en el horizonte, esperando ingenuamente que gracias a un milagro Hyakkimaru apareciera para ayudarla.

— ¿Se trata de él… verdad?

Dororo se vio obligada a finalmente encarar a Jihaita al escuchar el tono sombrío y bajo de su voz. Al ver como Dororo aún era incapaz de responder, el muchacho continuó hablando:

— Se trata del dueño legítimo de estas tierras, se trata del descendiente de Daigo. A pesar de todos los años que han pasado… ¿aún lo sigues esperando?

Todos los sentimientos se agolpaban uno tras otro en Dororo. Tristeza, miedo, furia, vergüenza, la pobre muchacha estaba hecha un mar de emociones y simplemente no sabía cómo responder. Ese prolongado silencio de Dororo había sido el quiebre para Jiheita. Se dejó llevar por los celos y la ira, comenzando a apretar con mucha fuerza los brazos de Dororo en su desesperación, un agarre que comenzó a lastimarla.

— ¿¡Por qué, por qué aún lo sigues esperando!? ¡Ya pasaron cinco años y ese idiota no ha vuelto! No ha hecho más que hacerte sufrir todo este tiempo, Dororo. Yo mismo te vi llorar por él durante días al seguirlo esperando en la entrada de la aldea ¡¿Cómo puedes seguirlo esperando aún después de que te dejo sin decirte palabra y te ha hecho sufrir por cinco largos años!? ¡No va a volver, debes entender de una vez por todas que ya nunca volverá, él te abandonó! Si me dieras una oportunidad, yo…

Sin embargo, Jiheita no fue capaz de terminar esa frase cuando Dororo ya se había encargado de hacerlo callar dándole una fuerte bofetada. Jiheita tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar solo atinó volver a fijar su vista en Dororo, al tiempo que se tocaba su inflamada mejilla producto del golpe que acababa de recibir. La muchacha por su parte lo veía llena de furia, aún con la mano alzada después de haberle abofeteado. Sus ojos se veían humedecidos, estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— ¡Cállate, cierra tu maldita boca! —Le gritó Dororo, respirando con agitación a causa de la furia que sentía—¡Tú no sabes nada de mi Aniki ni de mí! ¡No sabes por todas las cosas difíciles por las que tuvimos que pasar juntos ni porqué él tuvo que irse! No me importa que pasen dos, cinco o diez años más, yo lo seguiré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario, nunca dejaré de esperarlo, así él nunca regrese, yo siempre lo esperaré. El lazo que comparto con Hyakkimaru es mucho más fuerte que ninguno, siempre será mucho más fuerte y especial que cualquier lazo que pueda compartir contigo Jiheita, así que deja de molestarme y olvídate de mí… ¡Yo nunca me casaré contigo!

Y tras gritar esas últimas palabras Dororo se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, por fin dejando escapar esas lágrimas que contuvo frente a Jiheita por mero orgullo. Pudo detener su correr hasta llegar a su lugar favorito en la aldea, se trataba de un enorme y dorado campo de arrozal que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la aldea. Con paso lento y cansado atravesó el enorme puente de madera que conectaba a la aldea con el capo para finalmente sentarse a la orilla de este y continuar llorando.

— "¿Qué tal si el idiota de Jiheita tiene razón? —Pensó Dororo aun llorando lastimeramente mientras veía los tallos de arrozal deslizarse lentamente según la voluntad del viento— ¿Qué tal si Hyakkimaru nunca vuelve? Aniki… Aniki vuelve por favor, te extraño tanto, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño".

Dororo se perdió en su tristeza y en sus recuerdos observando cada rincón del arrozal. Ese campo era su orgullo. Recordó como hace cinco años, cuando aún era una niña ella se había esforzado arduamente plantando las semillas que Hyakkimaru le había dejado. Se esmeró en cuidarlas y regalarlas, sintiéndose sumamente emocionada al ver como los tallos crecían hasta dar sus frutos. Así esas semillas y muchas otras más fueron creciendo cada día hasta convertirse en un extenso campo de arroz, la principal fuente de sustento de la aldea, y todo había empezado gracias a las semillas de arroz que Hyakkimaru le había dejado.

Dororo había crecido y madurado a la par de ese campo de arrozal, y fue precisamente esa nueva madurez adquirida la que le permitió reconocer lo infantil y cobarde que se había portado con Jiheita. Claro que él no debió insultar a su Aniki de esa manera, pero no pudo evitar pensar que de haberse explicado mejor desde un principio, las cosas no hubieran tomado ese rumbo.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le preocupaba ¿qué iba a hacer con los sentimientos de Jiheita? Ella también lo apreciaba y quería, pero estaba segura que no era de la misma forma en que Jiheita la quería, no era con esa misma intensidad, ella solo lo amaba como su amigo y nada más. Además, la palabra matrimonio nunca se le había cruzado por su cabeza. A pesar de que para su edad ya estaba más que apta para casarse, el deseo por casarse nunca había surgido en ella. Estaba demasiada ocupada con cosas de la aldea como para pensar en casarse o tener un noviazgo con alguien.

— Dororo, por fin te encuentro.

Escuchó Dororo de pronto a sus espaldas, y al voltear se encontró con la figura de una agradable muchacha acercándose a ella. Se trataba de Natsumi. Natsumi era una dulce y educada muchacha que había llegado junto con su padre a la aldea cuando Dororo tenía catorce años, ellas eran de la misma edad y eran muy buenas amigas desde entonces. A decir verdad, era la única amiga mujer que Dororo tenía, ya que siempre se había sentido mucho más cómoda estando con hombres.

A Dororo aún le resultaba difícil entender como a pesar de ser tan diferentes habían logrado entenderse bien y ser tan buenas amigas. Natsumi era una muchacha muy tranquila, amable y educada, era básicamente todo lo contrario a Dororo. Si Dororo ahora se podía comportar más como una señorita fue gracias a Natsumi y todas las correcciones que le hizo a su debido tiempo.

— Hola Natsumi ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Dororo mientras veía como su amiga se sentaba a su lado.

— Dororo, lo siento mucho…—Respondió Natsumi con una voz baja y apenada—. Estaba pasando cerca de donde estabas con Jiheita y sin querer escuché y vi todo lo que pasó.

— ¡Ay no! —Exclamó Dororo, comenzando a rascar su cabeza a causa de la vergüenza—. No me digas que más personas se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó.

— Eh… Bueno, solo algunas cuantas. —Confesó Natsumi con una sonrisa nerviosa—.

— ¡No puede ser, ahora toda la aldea se enterará!

Gritó Dororo sintiendo como su vergüenza aumentaba. No pudo más que tapar su rostro con sus manos.

— No debes preocuparte, se necesita mucho más que eso para derrotar a la gran Dororo ¿no es así?

— Natsumi…

Dororo volteó a ver a su gran amiga al sentir como esta tomaba sus manos con las suyas con cariño, al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

— Lo que realmente importa es que hayas sido sincera con tus sentimientos. —Continuó Natsumi para animar aún más a su amiga—. Si era realmente lo que pensabas, entonces lo demás no importa, Dororo.

— Muchas gracias, Natsumi.

Le respondió Dororo con sinceridad, pudiendo por fin tranquilizarse. Siempre era así, Natsumi era una muchacha sumamente amable y bondadosa, siempre parecía saber que decir en el momento justo. Dororo sabía que siempre podría contar con el apoyo de su fiel amiga, y era lo mismo para con ella, Dororo siempre la iba ayudar en todo lo que necesitara.

Ambas muchachas permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mirando los arrozales, cuando fue Natsumi la que volvió a hablar:

— Dororo, ¿puedo decirte algo?

— Sí, claro… ¿qué pasa?

— Yo pensé que terminarías por casarte con Jiheita.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué pensabas eso!?

— Bueno, los dos siempre se veían tan unidos y felices juntos, yo pensé que correspondías sus sentimientos.

— No es así. —Respondió Dororo tratando de ocultar la tristeza en su voz, aun mirando con ensoñación los arrozales—. Quiero y aprecio mucho a Jiheita, pero… No es de esa manera, no me imagino pasando el resto de mi vida con él. No me lo imagino ni tampoco lo deseo.

— Lo entiendo.

Vino otro silencio prolongado hasta que Natsumi soltó otra pregunta.

— Dororo, tú hace años tuviste la confianza de contarme de la muerte de tus padres, pero… ¿también tenías un hermano mayor?

— No. Solo viví con mamá y papá… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Bueno, es que… Algunas de las veces en que me quedé a dormir en tu casa, escuchaba como en las noches en sueños gritabas llamando a tu "aniki". Por eso yo pensé que también habías perdido a tu hermano mayor.

— Si… también perdí a Aniki… Pero no es como tú crees…

Dororo comenzó a relatarle a su amiga todo lo que había vivido al lado de su querido Aniki. Natsumi no podía más que escuchar con suma atención y sorpresa cada palabra que Dororo se atrevía a confesarle. Era a la única persona a la cual le tenía una confianza tan ciega como para contarle algo tan íntimo y especial en su vida como lo eran sus recuerdos con Hyakkimaru.

— Entiendo, entonces él es una persona sumamente valiosa en tu vida.

— Así es, es lo más importante para mí. —Respondió Dororo mirando al cielo sin poder evitar sonreír con ternura al recordar a Hyakkimaru de nuevo—.

— Entonces por eso rechazaste a Jiheita, porque estás enamorada de Hyakkimaru.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en el campo de arrozal por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Dororo soltara un potente: ¡¿Qué!? Natsumi no pudo más que reír un poco en voz baja, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas reacciones tan espontáneas de Dororo.

— ¿¡C-c-c-omo que enamorada!? No, no, no… ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él, ni nada por el estilo! Él es mi Aniki, como podría…

— Tranquila Dororo, es una historia de amor muy linda. —Interrumpió Natsumi con una amplia sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba—. Por lo que me cuentas suena como una persona realmente maravillosa. Además, no te culpo, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos lo inevitable era que te enamoraras de él ¿no lo crees? Espero de corazón que muy pronto puedas reunirte con tu amado de nuevo. Debo irme ya, es muy tarde. Prometo que mañana iré a visitarte a tu casa, nos vemos.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sola de nuevo pues Natsumi se había alejado de ella a paso apresurado, dejándola con todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos confundidos.

¿Enamorada ella, y de Hyakkimaru? No, no podía ser… ¿oh si? Cerró sus ojos dejando que todas las vivencias que tenía con su Aniki volvieran a su mente. Esos recuerdos, aunque le dolían también la hacían sentirse sumamente feliz, y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo. En su inocencia de niña no pudo darse cuenta, pero al ahora reflexionar ya como una jovencita todo le quedaba claro.

Estar tan feliz al lado de él, sentirse dichosa, amada y protegida por él siempre había sido maravilloso para ella. Siempre alejaba a Hyakkimaru cuando este no respetaba su espacio personal y pensaba que lo hacía porque se sentía avergonzada, pero en realidad no fue por eso, en realidad lo hacía porque se sentía sumamente nerviosa de sentir a su Aniki tan cerca suyo. Cada vez que él la abrazaba, tomaba sus mejillas o pegaba sus frentes siempre había sentido como su corazoncito latía a toda velocidad, latía tan rápido que incluso llegó a pensar en más de una ocasión que se le iba a salir del pecho.

Siempre que Hyakkimaru había dicho su nombre con cariño, mostrándole esa dulce sonrisa que solo le mostraba a ella sentía una inmensa felicidad, sentía que solo le bastaba una simple palabra de su Aniki o un cariño suyo para hacerla sentir que se iba a morir de dicha.

Y la prueba más clara de esos profundos sentimientos estaba en que habían pasado ya cinco largos años, y ella aún no perdía la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Ella aún lo seguía esperando, y lo seguiría haciendo por siempre porque lo amaba, en realidad siempre lo amó.

— Maldito Aniki, idiota. —Susurró Dororo para sí misma, ocultando su rostro sonrojado entre sus piernas flexionadas a su rostro—. Ahora más que nunca debes volver. Debes volver a mi lado y hacerte responsable… Debes responsabilizarte por hacer que me enamorara de ti.

Continuará


	4. La historia de Hyakkimaru Parte 2

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 4

La historia de Hyakkimaru. Parte 2

— ¡Hanami, por favor dígame dónde puedo encontrar a Tahomaru!

La joven mujer vio como Hyakkimaru se levantaba de golpe y alzaba su voz. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía Hyakkimaru había perdido la compostura, era sorprendente que ese muchacho siempre tan callado y sereno pudiera comportarse ahora tan ansioso y preocupado.

Aunque este hecho dejó a Hanami sin habla por unos segundos, después reaccionó y se apresuró en decirle a Hyakkimaru donde estaba la casa de Tahomaru. Tras escuchar esas palabras, Hyakkimaru le hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y salió a gran velocidad de la casa de la joven mujer para dirigirse a buscar a Tahomaru.

Pasados unos minutos Hyakkimaru llegó a la casa que Hanami le había indicado, era fácil de reconocer pues era la segunda casa más grande de la aldea. Hyakkimaru se detuvo a unos metros de la entrada, aun respirando agitadamente a causa de la impresión, y de haber estado corriendo sin parar.

Calmándose poco a poco, Hyakkimaru cayó en cuenta de algo. Si realmente ese joven era Tahomaru, su hermano menor ¿cómo iba a reaccionar este? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó en las tierras de Daigo se iba a alegrar de verlo? ¿Qué tal si este lo despreciaba y volvía a buscar una pelea? Hyakkimaru había sido en parte culpable del desastroso final para su familia, ya no tenía castillo, dinero ni una posición privilegiada por sus acciones egoístas. Ahora se daba cuenta lo imprudente que había sido al dirigirse a verlo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Sin embargo, la vida les había dado una oportunidad de volverse a ver, eso no podía ser una simple casualidad. Siendo así, debería buscar hacer las paces con él, después de todo ya era la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

Hyakkimaru seguía debatiendo consigo mismo en lo que era mejor por hacer cuando escuchó un ruido y vio como Tahomaru estaba saliendo de su casa. Cuando Hyakkimaru recuperó su vista solo había podido ver a su madre y a su padre adoptivo, sin embargo, a causa de esas luchas estúpidas había visto a su hermano menor con su visión especial muchas veces, era por esto que pudo reconocer su figura al instante, no había duda, el joven que se encontraba ahora frente a él era Tahomaru.

Tahomaru por su parte, traía una cubeta con agua la cual dejó caer al suelo a causa de la impresión al verlo. Los hermanos permanecieron mirándose unos cuantos segundos en silencio, sin embargo, la tensión en el ambiente era tanta que Tahomaru lo sintió como si fueran horas.

— Hyakkimaru… ¿en verdad eres tú?

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Tahomaru con dolor en su ojo. Si aún le quedaba alguna duda, escuchar su voz le fue suficiente a Hyakkimaru para confirmar de una vez por todas que, en efecto, ese era su hermano menor. Tahomaru miró nervioso como Hyakkimaru se acercaba a él con paso lento y un tanto inseguro, él por otro lado no era capaz de moverse. Hyakkimaru se detuvo a solo centímetros de él, levantando su mano. Tahomaru no pudo más que cerrar su ojo con temor, pensando que Hyakkimaru iba a golpearlo. Sin embargo, no fue un golpe lo que sintió, abrió el ojo sorprendido al sentir como Hyakkimaru acariciaba su cabeza con cariño.

— Lo soy. —Le dijo Hyakkimaru con voz tranquila, mostrándole una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa—. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Tahomaru.

— Aniue…

Y tras decir eso Tahomaru terminó por romperse, se dejó llevar y abrazó con cariño a su hermano mayor, al tiempo que unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que corresponderle el abrazo en silencio, dejando que Tahomaru llorara, que dejara salir todo el dolor de tantos años.

Después de que Tahomaru pudo calmarse invitó a Hyakkimaru a entrar en su casa, tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y ponerse al día.

— Madre y el hombre que la acompañaba lograron sacarme a tiempo del castillo antes de que este se derrumbara por completo. —Explicó Tahomaru al tiempo que movía de un lado a otro su pequeña taza de té—. Estaba muy débil y como pude me arrastré por el suelo para evitar que me cayeran los escombros, pero finalmente en mi intento por huir terminé cayendo a un río, perdiendo el conocimiento.

— ¿Y mamá… y ese otro hombre?

— Lo siento, pero ellos no sobrevivieron. —Respondió Tahomaru cerrando su ojo con dolor—. Los escombros del castillo terminaron por caerles encima, sepultándonos.

Hyakkimaru no fue capaz de responder, solo atinó bajar la vista, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

— Cuando recuperé la conciencia ya me encontraba en una casa de esta aldea. Todas las personas de esta aldea me ayudaron mucho, los médicos curaron mis heridas, y aunque me tomó algo de tiempo recuperarme, logré sobrevivir. Después decidí quedarme a vivir aquí, ayudando a todos para que la aldea saliera adelante y poder tener una vida mucho más tranquila.

Tahomaru terminó su relato, observando como Hyakkimaru seguía con la vista baja, mostraba una mirada triste a su parecer.

— Aniue, lo siento. —Escuchar esas palabras hizo que Hyakkimaru levantara la vista de inmediato—. Madre te amaba tanto, y ese hombre era muy especial para ti, sin embargo, yo estoy en su lugar. Sé que después de todo lo que te lastimé y te hice sufrir yo no merezco estar aquí. —Tahomaru cerró sus manos en puños, apretándolos con fuerza a causa de la frustración e impotencia que sentía—. Madre y ese hombre deberían estar en mi lugar, es injusto que hayan muerto, yo… no sé por qué la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad que yo no merecía.

— Yo tampoco debería estar aquí ahora. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con una voz baja y tranquila—. Yo debería haber muerto desde que Daigo ofreció mi cuerpo a los doce demonios. De haber muerto en ese momento, mamá y tú estarían bien, aun viviendo en el castillo. Muchas veces he pensado eso, sin embargo… no me arrepiento de vivir, me siento bien de vivir.

Tahomaru fue incapaz de responder algo ante las palabras sabias y sinceras de su hermano mayor. Al continuar hablando, la mirada de Hyakkimaru se suavizó al verlo.

— Es por eso que no debemos sentirnos mal de vivir, Tahomaru. Si ambos tuvimos una segunda oportunidad debemos aprovecharla, y también debemos agradecer el habernos podido ver de nuevo.

— Aniue, sigues siendo tan asombroso como siempre. —Respondió Tahomaru, pudiendo sonreír con sinceridad ante su hermano por primera vez—. Sigues mostrando esos deseos por sobrevivir y esa fortaleza tan admirable. Gracias a ti puedo entenderlo, que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, debemos vivir unidos como hermanos, como madre siempre lo quiso.

Hyakkimaru asintió levemente en señal de respuesta. Eso hizo sentir inmensamente feliz a Tahomaru. Saber que su hermano quería estar con él, a pesar de todos los conflictos del pasado, por primera vez lo hacía sentirse feliz por haber sobrevivido.

Hablaron por un largo rato más. Hyakkimaru era malo para conversar, por lo cual se limitó a responder todas las preguntas que su hermano menor le hacía. Le contó de las cosas que había hecho desde que abandonó las tierras de Daigo y como había llegado a la aldea, ayudando a muchas personas y viviendo diversas aventuras durante sus viajes.

— Sin embargo, Aniue…—Dijo Tahomaru al tiempo que le servía más té a su hermano mayor—. Tú eres el legítimo dueño de todas esas tierras… ¿no piensas volver a reclamarlas algún día?

— No. —Contestó Hyakkimaru sin pensarlo dos veces, frunciendo el ceño con molestia a la idea de convertirse en un señor feudal—. Pienso volver algún día, pero no para hacer eso.

— ¿Y por qué no?

— Eso no es para mí. Puedes quedártelas tú si quieres.

— Yo tampoco las quiero. —Respondió Tahomaru, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud reprobatoria—. Me he dado cuenta que el poder y la riqueza no lo son todo. En esta aldea tengo justo lo que necesito, y me siento feliz estando aquí, ayudando a las personas que puedo.

— Esas tierras están mejor así, sin un dueño. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con una enternecida sonrisa al recordar a su pequeña que se encontraba en esas tierras—. Esas tierras son de todas las personas que se encargan de trabajarlas y hacerlas prosperar, por eso, no tenemos porqué meternos, Tahomaru.

— "Aniue es tan asombroso".

Pensó Tahomaru tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano, mirándolo con admiración. Desde ese momento, el cariño que sentía Tahomaru por su hermano mayor creció cada día más, tomándolo como un ejemplo a seguir. Hyakkimaru también aprendía a quererlo y apreciarlo más conforme los días pasaban.

Tahomaru era un joven dedicado y responsable con sus obligaciones para con la aldea, y a pesar de que era muy maduro y tranquilo, de vez en cuando tenía algunas actitudes que Hyakkimaru no podía evitar le recordaran a Dororo. Más que nada, eran sus constantes halagos para con su forma de ser, pensar, o sus habilidades con la espada, así como la insistencia de su hermano menor de estar a su lado. Aunque a veces le molestaban y extrañaba su soledad, Hyakkimaru simplemente lo dejaba ser, después de tantos años separados era normal que Tahomaru quisiera estar con él siempre que podía, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tahomaru siempre le reclamaba cuando decidía irse de nuevo en otro viaje para buscar más personas a quien ayudar, pero siempre terminaba por regresar a la aldea para estar con él y visitar a Hanami y a Yumi.

Así pasó un tiempo más hasta que el destino se encargó de hablarle una vez más a Hyakkimaru. En cierto momento de su viaje se sorprendió de conocer a un hombre que le faltaba una pierna, el cual sabía hacer prótesis, estas eran de madera, exactamente iguales a las que él usó por tantos años. Ante su insistencia, el hombre no pudo más que aceptar el enseñarle ese oficio. Hyakkimaru no pudo saberlo, pero ese hombre era en realidad Kaname, el mismo muchacho que muchos años atrás aprendió a hacer prótesis de Jukai, su padre adoptivo. Esta verdad permaneció como un secreto para ambos, pero la vida se encargó de hacer que se encontraran en el lugar y momento justos.

Logrando aprender esto, Hyakkimaru sintió que por fin podía encontrarse a sí mismo. Usar la espada le gustaba, poder defender a las personas también, sin embargo, él sentía que había algo más para él además de solo vivir como un ronin, defiendo a los necesitados con su espada. Él quería un medio más pacífico, y aprendiendo el oficio de hacer prótesis pareció por fin encontrarlo.

Empezó a ponerlo en práctica en la aldea de Tahomaru, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, se había establecido en ella, viviendo en la casa de Tahomaru. Los aldeanos habían comenzado a conocerlo, y aunque en un principio le tenían algo de temor debido a su actitud taciturna y no muy sociable, con el tiempo llegaron a apreciarlo tanto como a Tahomaru. La voz comenzó a correrse, y cada vez más personas de diferentes partes iban a visitarlo para que les hiciera prótesis. Hyakkimaru no solo se limitó a aprender a hacer prótesis, también se esforzó en aprender medicina junto con los médicos de esa aldea.

De vez en cuando aún se iba de viaje en compañía de su espada, pero esos viajes ya eran muy cortos y cada vez menos frecuentes, pues sabía que muchas personas lo necesitaban y buscaban en la aldea.

Hyakkimaru continuó viviendo así por tres años más, sin darse cuenta, habían pasado ya cinco años desde que se había ido de las tierras de Daigo.

— ¡Joven Hyakkimaru, bienvenido de vuelta! —Le dijo Hanami al verlo a lo lejos, con su característica sonrisa tan amigable—.

— Hanami, estoy de vuelta. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru llegando a su casa— ¿Yumi está por aquí?

Ni bien había dicho eso cuando se escuchó el fuerte y agudo grito de la ahora niña de siete años llamándolo. La pequeña se apresuró hacia él, y lo abrazó con cariño, como siempre hacía cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes.

— ¡Hyakki, estás de vuelta! ¡Te extrañé mucho!

Como de costumbre, el silencioso Hyakkimaru demostraba su afecto con hechos y no con palabras. Buscó algo en una canasta de paja que traía colgada en su espalda, sacando así una pequeña muñeca hecha de tela, y se la entregó a la niña.

— Para ti.

La niña no pudo más que recibirla gustosa, saltando de un lado a otro diciendo lo hermosa que era su muñeca nueva. Acto seguido se acercó a donde estaba Hanami, y le entregó algunas telas de colores discretos.

— Son para usted, para que pueda hacerse nuevos kimonos.

— Joven Hyakkimaru, usted siempre nos consiente demasiado.

Dijo la joven mujer mostrando una enorme sonrisa de dicha, mientras tomaba las telas con algo de vergüenza.

— Aniue, por fin regresas.

Escuchó Hyakkimaru de pronto a sus espaldas, frunciendo un poco los labios al saber que era Tahomaru y le esperaban sus acostumbrados regaños de hermano menor sobreprotector.

— Tahomaru.

Se limitó a decirle Hyakkimaru, dándose la vuelta para esquivarlo.

— ¡Oye, vuelve aquí! —Reclamó al tiempo que lo seguía—. Aniue, entiendo que te guste viajar de vez en cuando, es algo bueno para que despejes tu mente, pero la siguiente vez que te vayas cuando menos avísanos. Nos preocupamos por ti, la pobre Yumi incluso lloró al no verte tras unos días.

Hanami no podía más que reír en voz baja al ver esa escena ya tan común en la aldea. Cuando los veía actuar de esa manera no podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad Hyakkimaru era el hermano mayor y Tahomaru era el menor, parecía que era al revés. Vio como Hyakkimaru siguió caminando ignorando a Tahomaru, mientras que este se empeñaba en seguirlo, discutiendo como a veces lo hacían, una riña normal entre hermanos.

— Soy tu hermano mayor, por eso no tengo ninguna obligación de avisarte.

— Esa es una excusa tonta, y lo sabes.

Después de la cena de esa noche Hyakkimaru salió de su casa, alzando la vista al cielo. Por primera vez desde que se había ido de las tierras de Daigo podía asegurar que se sentía completo, se sentía feliz. La vida lo había bendecido permitiéndole reencontrarse con su hermano, al cual quería mucho, aunque a veces lo sacara de sus casillas. Había conocido personas amables en la aldea las cuales lo valoraban, y lo mejor de todo, ahora era un médico especializado en hacer prótesis, con lo cual pudo ayudar a muchas personas y salvar muchas vidas. A pesar de estar ahora tan tranquilo y feliz, algo le seguía faltando, o más bien, alguien.

— Aniue…—Le dijo Tahomaru con extrañeza al verlo tan pensativo—¿estás bien?

— Si.

A Tahomaru le había costado mucho en un principio acostumbrarse a la actitud distante y poco expresiva de su hermano, sin embargo, conforme más tiempo pasaron juntos aprendió a lidiar con ella y respetarla. Sabía que Hyakkimaru le mentía, pero aun así decidió darle su espacio y no insistir.

— Bien… Iré a ver algunas cosas con los herreros. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo, aniue.

Hyakkimaru no le respondió, se limitó a mover un poco su cabeza. Tahomaru ya sabía que eso significaba "está bien". Su hermano menor se fue, dejando a Hyakkimaru aún perdido en sus reflexiones.

— "Por fin puedo sentirme bien conmigo mismo. —Pensó Hyakkimaru aun mirando al cielo—. Encontré mi camino y fui capaz de remediar mis errores, ahora soy una persona digna y limpia, que es capaz de ayudar a los demás sin recurrir a la violencia. Y aunque ahora soy feliz, nunca podré ser completamente dichoso si no te tengo a mi lado… Dororo, estoy listo para volver a verte".

Continuará


	5. Estoy de vuelta

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 5

Estoy de vuelta

— ¡Aniue, espera!

Al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor, Hyakkimaru, quien ya estaba saliendo de la aldea para emprender su viaje no pudo más que detenerse. Tahomaru se quedó detrás de él respirando con agitación, al parecer había corrido mucho para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Te vas de viaje de nuevo? —Preguntó Tahomaru aún con cansancio en su voz—.

— Si. —Respondió Hyakkimaru, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo—.

— No llevas tu equipo para hacer prótesis, solo llevas tu espada… ¿A dónde vas?

— Voy a regresar a las tierras de Daigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué vas a volver? ¿No dijiste que no querías esas tierras?

— No se trata de eso… Hay algo que tengo que hacer ahí. Debo irme ya, nos vemos, Tahomaru.

Sin embargo, Hyakkimau miró sorprendido como su hermano menor corría para colocarse frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

— Yo voy contigo. —Le dijo, mirándolo con firmeza—.

— No.

— ¿¡Por qué no!?

— No quiero ir contigo.

— Aniue…—Respondió Tahomaru, mirando el rostro indiferente de su hermano con desaprobación—. A veces eres tan directo, no tienes tacto al hablar.

— Me voy.

Repitió Hyakkimaru haciendo un segundo intento por irse, sin embargo, Tahomaru se lo impidió de nuevo.

— No me expliqué bien. —Insistió Tahomaru—. No voy para acompañarte, yo también debo ir a las tierras de Daigo. Es un favor que me pidió el señor Yazuhiro, el líder de la aldea.

— ¿Un favor para el señor Yazuhiro?

Escuchar eso cambiaba todo. A pesar de que Hyakkimaru se sentía impaciente por irse, no le quedó más remedio que regresar a la casa que compartía con Tahomaru para que este le explicara todo.

— Hace unos días, recibimos la visita de un viajero. —Comenzó a explicarle Tahomaru—. Él se presentó con el nombre de Yahiko, y dijo que se encontraba en una expedición para encontrar aldeas con quienes formar alianzas.

— ¿Alianzas?

— Si. Verás, cuando ciertos sectores, naciones o tierras comienzan a ser prosperas y pueden sostenerse sin preocupaciones, les conviene mucho conseguir con quien aliarse. No solo en un sentido político o militar, pueden ser alianzas solo comerciales o de protección. Aunque ese chico, Yahiko, dijo que solo estaba buscando formar alianzas con aldeas que no fueran lideradas por señores feudales ni por samuráis, es por eso que nos pareció tan interesante.

— Tahomaru, no debes empezar a pensar como Daigo.

Tahomaru no pudo más que guardar silencio, mirando con ternura el rostro molesto de Hyakkimaru al hacerle ese inocente regaño. Su hermano mayor, aunque era muy listo y tuviera ya veintiún años a veces se comportaba como un niño. Él no entendía de esos asuntos de liderazgo ni le interesaban, solo reaccionaba a lo que él pensaba estaba mal.

— Descuida aniue, te aseguro que no se trata de eso. No queremos imponer nuestra voluntad ni nada por el estilo. Ahora que nuestra aldea cuenta ya con buenas cosechas, diversos bienes comerciales y sigue en expansión, es una buena idea pensar en formar alianzas con otras aldeas. Esto nos ayudará a que la aldea crezca aún más, y a que todos seamos aún más felices de lo que ya somos.

— Entiendo. Entonces, está bien.

Respondió Hyakkimaru suavizando su mirada al escuchar la explicación de Tahomaru. Este le siguió hablando mucho más emocionado que antes al obtener su aprobación.

— Él nos invitó a su aldea, eso nos pareció una buena idea. Primero debemos ver como es la aldea y sus habitantes para asegurarnos de que no habrá peligro si hacemos una alianza con ellos.

— Y esa aldea… ¿está en los territorios de Daigo?

— Así es. Es por eso que quiero ir contigo Aniue, es algo importante que debo hacer por la aldea.

Tahomaru esperó impaciente la respuesta de su hermano mayor. Para él era un viaje soñado regresar a esas tierras junto con Hyakkimaru, era cierto que les traería recuerdos dolorosos, pero ese viaje solo podía hacerlo con él. Sería como enterrar el pasado definitivamente y comenzar a caminar hacia el futuro sin preocupaciones.

— Está bien, vamos juntos.

— ¡Gracias, aniue!

Respondió Tahomaru sin poder evitar mostrar una enorme sonrisa a causa de lo feliz que estaba. Hyakkimaru también mostró una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan emocionado. La verdad era que él prefería llegar solo a las tierras de Daigo, pero una parte de él se sentía nervioso al no saber que le esperaba al llegar. La compañía de Tahomaru le vendría muy bien, su apoyo era más que necesario en caso de que lo que se encontrara no fuera agradable.

** 2 días después **

Tras lo sucedido con Jiheita, Dororo se armó de valor para ir a hablar con él y aclarar todo de una buena vez. Lo encontró afuera de su casa alistándose para irse a los campos y empezar a trabajar en las cosechas. Al verla llegar, el chico no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra.

— Jiheita, solo dame unos minutos por favor…

Jiheita aún se sentía molesto con ella por su discusión y la bofetada que le había dado. Sin embargo, le era imposible seguir molesta con la jovencita por mucho tiempo. La amaba demasiado, y si ella había ido a verlo debía ser por una buena razón.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dororo? —Le preguntó sin preocuparse siquiera en ocultar el tono molesto y frío de su voz—.

— Por favor discúlpame. —Dororo hizo una inclinación en forma de disculpa—. No debí golpearte ni ser tan grosera contigo.

Jiheita miró como Dororo cerraba sus brillantes ojos mientras la reverencia seguía. Apretaba sus puños y labios con fuerza, en una clara señal de arrepentimiento. Una parte de Jiheita quería seguir molesto con ella, no solo lo había rechazado, también había lastimado su orgullo al golpearlo enfrente de todos. Pero por más que lo intentó no pudo, la quería demasiado como para no aceptar sus sinceras disculpas.

— Está bien Dororo, ya basta, deja de inclinarte.

Dororo alzó la vista con sorpresa para encontrarse con la sonrisa sincera de su preciado amigo.

— Te disculpo, pero solo si tú me disculpas por haber sido tan grosero contigo. Jamás debí meterme con tu pasado, y no respetar tus sentimientos.

— Jiheita…—Dororo fue incapaz de responderle de inmediato, admirando su madurez y bondad. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar se acercó a él, tendiéndole la mano y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa— ¡Por supuesto, todo está bien!

Sin embargo, el muchacho no respondió su gesto. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, cambiando a un semblante triste.

— No, no lo está… No quiero que haya resentimientos entre los dos, pero las cosas ya no podrán ser como antes. No puedo conformarme solo con tu amistad, yo te amo Dororo, por eso… creo que es mejor si tomo mi distancia. Si no puedo tenerte, entonces mejor prefiero alejarme.

Dororo no pudo más que alejar su mano y entrecerrar sus ojos con tristeza. Le dolía la decisión de Jiheita, sin embargo, lo entendía y lo respetaba. Jiheita se merecía tener una persona que lo amara tanto como él era capaz de amar a alguien, pero Dororo no podía ser esa persona. Hyakkimaru ocupaba todo su corazón y estaba segura que así sería para siempre. No pudo más que desear que algún día Jiheita encontrara a la persona indicada para él.

Afortunadamente Yahiko apareció de repente para interrumpir ese incómodo momento, llegó con los dos chicos saludándolos alegremente.

— ¡Yahiko, has vuelto!

Gritó Dororo con emoción, dándole un golpecito en la espalda en señal de saludo.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Yahiko. —Lo saludó Jiheita con una amplia sonrisa—¿Cómo te fue en tu expedición? Te fuiste por varios días.

— ¡Fue excelente! —Les respondió Yahiko con un orgulloso semblante—Logré encontrar varias aldeas como la nuestra que se ven muy prometedoras. Hablé con varios jefes de diferentes aldeas y accedieron a venir a visitar nuestra aldea en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

— Muy bien, eso es excelente. —Lo felicitó Jiheita dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—.

— Sabía que era una buena idea que fueras tú Yahiko, tienes el don de la palabra.

Opinó Dororo mostrándole una pícara sonrisa.

— No hay duda de eso. —Dijo Yahiko, volteando a ver a Dororo con una sonrisa burlona—. De haber ido cierta señorita agresiva, estoy seguro que no hubieran podido con el miedo y terminarían por no venir aquí nunca.

— ¿Acaso te refieres a mí? —Le preguntó Dororo con una voz amenazante, levantando su puño—.

— ¿Acaso hay otra señorita agresiva por aquí?

— ¡Yo no soy agresiva! ¡Lo que pasa es que a ti siempre te gusta hacerme enojar!

Yahiko esquivó la patada de Dororo justo a tiempo, corriendo mientras la seguía molestando, Dororo lo seguía gritándole furiosa mientras intentaba darle más patadas.

— Es imposible, son como unos niños.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Jiheita mientras seguía viendo el divertido espectáculo de sus dos amigos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ver como Yahiko molestaba a Dororo por diversión. Por raro que sonara, esa era la forma de Yahiko de demostrarle su afecto, él apreciaba mucho a Dororo, la veía como si fuera la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

— Eres imposible, por hoy lo dejaré pasar.

Dijo Dororo mientras intentaba arreglar su alborotado cabello, el cual se empeñaba a no estarse quieto en un solo lugar.

— ¿Me dejas ganar en esta ocasión, pequeña Dororo? —Le dijo Yahiko con una sonrisa burlona—.

— Solo por esta vez ya que debo irme. —Respondió Dororo mostrando una enorme sonrisa, despidiéndose de los dos chicos—. Si vamos a recibir visitas de diferentes aldeas, entonces debo ir a las casas de té para asegurarme que les preparen deliciosos platillos, y darles instrucciones a los de la posada. Nos vemos luego.

— Nunca se puede estar quieta ¿verdad? —Le dijo Yahiko a Jiheita mientras veía como la alegre muchacha se iba corriendo—.

— No… Pero así es como es nuestra Dororo que tanto apreciamos todos.

Le respondió Jiheita con una triste sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

— Al fin, la entrada a los territorios de Daigo está a ya solo a unos cuantos pasos más. —Dijo Tahomaru mientras se detenía unos segundos para descansar—. Por fortuna logramos llegar antes del anochecer, aún no se pone el sol, aniue.

— Si…

Fue lo único que pudo responder Hyakkimaru. Su cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar desde ya horas atrás, su mente ya solo la ocupaba una palabra, y esa era: Dororo. Su corazón latía velozmente al pensar en que volvería a verla. Él podía presentir que estaba bien, sabía que su pequeña estaba bien. A pesar de esos cinco años separados la conocía a la perfección como para saber que era una persona muy fuerte, y siempre se esforzaría por sobrevivir.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Hyakkimaru era justamente eso: el tiempo. Habían pasado cinco años, podía estar seguro que Dororo iba a estar sumamente molesta con él por haberse ido sin despedirse. Mientras Tahomaru y él emprendían su camino nuevamente no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros al imaginarse a Dororo gritándole miles de insultos y reclamos por haberse ido, seguramente hasta se iba a llevar un buen golpe.

Ya no podía esperar más, su alma se quemaba por dentro en deseos por verla otra vez. Sí, habían pasado cinco años, pero no importaba, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que hizo y todas las personas que conoció seguía amando con locura a esa valiente niña, seguía siendo lo más importante en su vida.

Había soñado miles de noches con ese reencuentro y por fin se haría realidad. Moría de ganas por volver a escuchar su dulce y fuerte voz, por ver de nuevo esos grandes y bondadosos ojos chocolate que habían capturado su alma, por sentir esa piel cálida y suave que era un deleite poder acariciar con sus manos. Atrapado en esos pensamientos y en sus fervorosos deseos Hyakkimaru aceleró el paso, no podía esperar ni un segundo más.

Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru llegaron finalmente a la aldea de refugiados por la guerra, siendo recibidos por algunos aldeanos. Los aldeanos hablaban con ellos de miles de cosas, pero a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que su hermano menor le dirigía de vez en cuando, Hyakkimaru no les ponía atención. Volteaba de un lado a otro ansioso, buscando a Dororo. Al no verla por ningún lado terminó por desesperarse y adentrarse en la aldea para buscarla.

— ¡Aniue! —Pero fue imposible, a pesar de oír la voz de Tahomaru, Hyakkimau lo ignoró y continuó caminando—. Es imposible, ya me encargaré de buscarlo en un rato más.

— "Bien, he terminado mis pendientes de hoy, estoy agotada".

Pensó Dororo mientras salía de la posada de la aldea, al tiempo que se estiraba. En un principio pensó en irse a su casa a descansar, sin embargo, había sido un día largo y un tanto estresante, por lo cual cambió sus planes.

— "Creo que mejor pasaré primero por los arrozales para descansar un rato ahí, verlos siempre me relaja y me hace sentir mejor".

Los minutos pasaban y Hyakkimaru no lograba encontrar a Dororo, sintiéndose más ansioso y preocupado cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba planeando regresar con Tahomaru para preguntarles a los aldeanos por Dororo, cuando vio a lo lejos algo que llamó su atención. Al acercarse más se sorprendió al encontrarse con un extenso y dorado arrozal. Hyakkimaru se sintió hechizado por él, sentía que de alguna forma el campo lo llamaba. Continuó caminando atravesando un largo puente, llegando a la orilla de este aún sin poder despegar la vista de cada centímetro del arrozal. Era sorprendente, a pesar de sus viajes Hyakkimaru nunca había visto un arrozal tan grande como ese, ni tampoco tan lleno de vida, era simplemente asombroso.

— "Dororo hizo esto, estoy seguro de eso".

Dororo estaba por llegar al arrozal cuando vio una figura extraña parada a la orilla del puente. En un principio se sintió molesta ¿Quién era ese extraño que al estar ahí iba a arruinar su momento de descanso? Sin embargo, al acercarse más se paró en seco, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía en su pecho. Ahora podía verlo con claridad: un hombre alto con larga cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta alta, usaba ropa negra, y portaba una espada en la cintura. Habían pasado cinco años, pero a pesar del tiempo ella podía reconocerlo perfectamente, aunque estuviera de espaldas, no podía ser de otra manera si ella lo había esperado pacientemente por cinco años. Sin perder más tiempo corrió ansiosamente hacia él, corrió tan rápido y con tantas fuerzas que incluso una de sus sandalias se rompió, ocasionado que diera un mal paso y su tobillo se doblara, pero eso no le importó, siguió corriendo con desesperación a pesar del dolor.

— ¡Aniki! … ¡Aniki!

El corazón de Hyakkimaru dio un vuelco y contuvo la respiración al escuchar esa voz llamándolo. Habían pasado cinco años y su voz no se escuchaba del todo igual, pero seguía siendo esa voz fuerte y animosa que tanto añoraba, estaba seguro de eso. Hyakkimaru se volteó y al ver la figura de una jovencita acercándose corriendo hacia él por el puente sintió a su mundo llenarse de color de nuevo al identificar a Dororo. No perdió tiempo y corrió también hacia ella. Cuando ya estaban a solo centímetros Dororo dio un gran salto lanzándose a sus brazos, Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo y la atrapó gustoso en un fuerte abrazo.

— Aniki, en verdad eres tú… En serio eres tú, te extrañé tanto.

Dijo Dororo con una voz cargada de emoción, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, tal cual como siempre lo hacía cuando era una niña. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que acariciar su cabeza con ternura, cepillando con sus dedos ahora su más largo cabello, sintiendo como todo el amor que sentía por ella explotaba en su pecho. Dejó a Dororo seguir llorando de felicidad en su abrazo mientras apreciaba sus cambios.

Su pequeña ya no era una niña, no podía ser de otra forma, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años. Estaba más alta ahora, sin embargo, Hyakkimaru agradeció que no hubiera crecido tanto como para aún poderla sujetar contra su pecho. Su cuerpo era ahora el de una mujer, incluso usaba ahora un hermoso kimono amarillo, la ropa de varón había quedado atrás. Su cabello había crecido mucho, lo sujetaba en una coleta baja.

Apreciando todos esos cambios Hyakkimaru se sintió ansioso por ver su rostro, motivo por el cual la alejó con delicadeza, bajando su mirada al tiempo que limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos. No pudo más que maravillarse con lo que vio, su rostro ahora era más largo y estilizado que antes, aun así, aún conservaba un poco de esas hermosas mejillas algo grandes que Hyakkimaru tanto disfrutaba de pellizcar hace cinco años. Sus ojos aún eran grandes y brillantes, pero ahora los adornaban unas pestañas más largas y elegantes.

Dororo era ahora una jovencita mucho más hermosa, y al darse cuenta de esto Hyakkimaru no pudo más que volver a juntar su frente contra la suya, frotándola con suavidad.

— Dororo sigue siendo hermosa. —Le susurró con cariño, observando enternecido como Dororo solo podía abrir mucho sus ojos y sonrojarse—. No, más bien… Dororo es mucho más hermosa ahora.

Así permanecieron unos cuantos segundos cuando Dororo pareció percatarse de algo y lo alejó, empujándolo de sus hombros.

— Es cierto. —Dijo Dororo alzando su puño—. Hay algo que debo hacer ahora que vuelvo a verte.

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que cerrar los ojos previniendo lo que venía. En efecto, sintió como Dororo le daba un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza. Hyakkimaru abrió los ojos con algo de confusión, mirando como Dororo lo veía entre avergonzada y molesta con su puño alzado, al tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas en un gesto de reproche.

— ¡Te mereces esto por haberte ido por cinco años sin decirme nada, Aniki idiota!

Dororo esperaba cualquier reacción de Hyakkimaru menos lo que vio. Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos y comenzó a reír dulcemente, sobando su cabeza. Viendo esto, se dio cuenta que ese viaje había rendido sus frutos, si Hyakkimaru era capaz ahora de reír de esa manera tan pura y sana significaba que en verdad su alma había cambiado. Dororo no pudo más que bajar su mano sonrojándose al no saber que más decir, mirando extasiada la hermosa sonrisa de su Aniki.

Hyakkimaru la tomó de sus brazos jalándola con suavidad para volver a abrazarla.

— Tienes razón, Dororo. —Le dijo con suavidad, sintiendo a su pequeña tensarse en su abrazo—. Eso es lo mínimo que me merezco por dejarte. Pero… ¿lo recuerdas? Lo que te dije hace cinco años. Te dije que no importaba que hicieras, nunca podrías hacer nada que me molestara o incomodara. Entonces ese golpe está bien, no me molesta si eres tú quien me golpea.

— Aniki idiota…

Fue lo único que pudo contestar Dororo, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

— También hace cinco años te prometí que siempre te protegería y estaría a tu lado, y esa es una promesa que pienso cumplir a partir de ahora. Dororo… estoy de vuelta.

— Bienvenido de regreso, Aniki.

Continuará


	6. Curando las heridas del pasado

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 6

Curando las heridas del pasado

Dororo y Hyakkimaru pasaron un buen rato más abrazados, sujetándose con fuerza el uno al otro en completo silencio. Por el momento las palabras no eran necesarias, después de esos cinco largos años separados necesitaban sentir su calor, respirar su aire, escuchar los latidos de sus corazones velozmente en su pecho, en una perfecta y armoniosa sincronía. Ambos lo sabían, sabían que de momento lo único que deseaban era la cercanía. Podían seguirse entendiendo sin palabras, por difícil que resultara de creer, el lazo que compartían no se había debilitado, seguía siendo igual o incluso más fuerte a pesar del tiempo que había pasado.

Dororo fue la que finalmente terminó por separarse, ocasionando que Hyakkimaru soltara un pequeño gruñido en señal de protesta, aunque este pasó desapercibido para la alegre jovencita.

— ¡Es cierto, Aniki! Debes estar muy cansado y hambriento ahora ¿verdad? Vamos a mi casa para que descanses y te prepararé algo de comer. Además, debes contarme todo lo que estuviste haciendo estos cinco años.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando un dolor agudo invadió su tobillo derecho, ocasionando que no pudiera caminar más y que soltara un leve quejido. Fue entonces cuando Dororo recordó como al correr su sandalia se había roto haciendo que su tobillo se doblara. A causa de la emoción de volver a ver a Hyakkimaru incluso el dolor le había pasado desapercibido, sin embargo, ahora que estaba más calmada comenzaba a ser consiente de este.

— Dororo ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru bajando su vista, observando como Dororo no apoyaba bien su pie—.

— Estoy bien Aniki, no te preocupes. —Le respondió tratando de sonreír lo más naturalmente que podía para que no se diera cuenta del dolor que la invadía—. Cuando venía hacia acá me tropecé, pero estoy bien ahora ¡vamos!

Pero era imposible, Dororo no podía ni siquiera apoyar el pie, el dolor era demasiado como para soportarlo. Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella y con voz baja y tranquila le dijo:

— Dororo, pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿¡Q-qué!? —Le respondió abriendo mucho los ojos y sonrojándose—¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?

— Solo hazlo por favor, confía en mí.

Al ver la pequeña y dulce sonrisa que su Aniki le dedicaba, a Dororo no le quedó otro remedio que hacerlo. Tratando de hacer a un lado los enormes nervios que sentía de tener sus rostros tan cerca Dororo lo obedeció. Segundos después vio como Hyakkimaru se agachaba un poco, y sujetándola de las piernas la alzó para cargarla en sus brazos, tal cual como los recién casados cargaban a sus esposas.

— Pero ¿¡qué haces!? —Volvió a gritar moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con el rostro más rojo que una manzana—.

— No te muevas tanto o podrás caerte. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con serenidad comenzando a caminar mientras la cargaba—.

— ¡Aniki idiota, bájame! ¡Puedo caminar yo sola!

— Es mejor que no lo hagas, lo más seguro es que te torciste el tobillo. Dororo, lo mejor es que no camines hasta que podamos revisarlo.

A Dororo no se le ocurrió nada más que decir para protestar, la verdad era que en realidad su tobillo si le dolía demasiado, por lo cual agradecía el no caminar de momento. Por otro lado, se sentía muy sorprendida por la manera en que Hyakkimaru hablaba ahora. Su forma de hablar era mucho más suelta, segura, educada y formal, no podía compararse en lo absoluto a hace cinco años.

— "Aniki, en verdad has cambiado mucho".

Pensó Dororo observándolo con ensoñación. Ahora que lo tenía muy cerca frente a su rostro, y que había más luz pues se estaban acercando a la aldea Dororo pudo notar como no solo su forma de hablar había cambiado, también su aspecto lo había hecho.

Si bien era cierto que Dororo había crecido en estatura, Hyakkimaru también lo había hecho, era mucho más alto ahora. Dororo aún tenía que voltear hacia arriba para verlo, no le llegaba más que a la altura del pecho. Su cabello también era mucho más largo, a pesar de que lo seguía sujetando en una coleta alta, el cabello de su Aniki había crecido lo suficiente como para llegarle a la cintura.

Su rostro un tanto andrógino de jovencito había desaparecido, ahora su rostro lo conformaban facciones fuertes y bien definidas, su nariz era más grande, aunque aún hermosa y respingada, también su quijada era más cuadrada. Hyakkimaru ahora tenía el rostro varonil de un joven adulto.

Aunque su estilo de ropa era el mismo, Dororo pudo notar como ahora su yukata era completamente negra, esta ropa no se veía tan gastada como su anterior atuendo y le llegaba a mitad de las piernas. Cuando Dororo lo abrazó y ahora que tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello se dio cuenta de que sus hombros y espalda eran más anchos, su manzana de adán también era más notoria ahora, hace cinco años apenas y se veía.

Al Dororo bajar la vista mientras lo seguía analizando disimuladamente y ver como su ropa seguía siendo muy abierta del pecho, se avergonzó al darse cuenta que tanto sus pectorales como su abdomen eran más musculosos y estaban más marcados que antes.

Había sido demasiado ingenua al pensar que después de esos cinco años Hyakkimaru se vería igual. Tal como ella, su Aniki también había crecido y madurado. Había dejado de ser un adolescente ingenuo e inocente para convertirse en un joven adulto educado e inteligente.

Al notar todos estos cambios Dororo ocultó tímidamente su rostro en el cuello de Hyakkimaru, sintiendo como sus mejillas la traicionaban y volvían a sonrojarse. Cuando Hyakkimaru se percató de este leve movimiento, no pudo más que sonreír levemente con dulzura mientras seguía caminando con cuidado para no lastimarle su tobillo.

— ¡Aniue, por fin te encuentro!

Se escuchó de pronto, y Hyakkimaru se encontró con Tahomaru justo al salir del campo de arrozal. Llegó corriendo a su lado y se detuvo por un momento para calmar su respiración agitada. Ya con más calma fijó su vista en su hermano mayor y se sorprendió de verlo cargando a una jovencita.

— Señorita ¿qué le pasa? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Al escuchar esa voz extrañamente familiar Dororo no perdió tiempo y volvió la vista al frente. Al ver al joven frente a ella por un momento se preguntó si se había vuelto loca o si estaba viendo un fantasma.

— ¿¡Tahomaru!? —Gritó Dororo, moviéndose a causa de la impresión. Hyakkimaru apenas se las pudo arreglar para que no se le cayera— ¿¡Cómo es que estás tú aquí!? ¿¡Cómo es que sigues vivo!?

— ¿Disculpe, usted me conoce? —Le preguntó Tahomaru entrecerrando su ojo, mirándola con atención—. La verdad es que usted si me parece conocida, pero no puedo recordarla bien, lo siento.

— Tahomaru, ella es Dororo.

Le aclaró Hyakkimaru con un tono serio e indiferente.

— ¿Dororo? Dororo, ese nombre…—Reflexionó Tahomaru tratando de hacer memoria—. Espera… ¿no era ese el nombre del niño que te acompañaba a todos lados?

Hyakkimaru simplemente asintió levemente en señal de respuesta.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Gritó Tahomaru completamente impresionado— Eso quiere decir que… ¿¡Aniue, todo ese tiempo estuviste acompañado por una pequeña niña!?

— Aniki ¿¡qué demonios significa esto!? —Dororo también gritaba igual de asombrada— ¿¡Cómo es que Tahomaru sobrevivió!? ¿¡Y porqué está aquí ahora!? ¡Dímelo, Aniki!

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que soltar un pequeño suspiro de fastidio, tratando de juntar toda la paciencia que le era posible para soportar los gritos ensordecedores de Tahomaru y Dororo. "Aniki esto, aniue aquello, aniki y aniue lo otro". Sabía que podían pasar mucho tiempo así, y lo más importante en ese momento era revisar el tobillo de Dororo. No iban a ganar nada si se quedaban a la mitad de la aldea gritando como locos, ya varios aldeanos los estaban mirando con extrañeza.

Aun ignorando a los dos Hyakkimaru comenzó a caminar, ocasionando que Dororo y Tahomaru callaran sus gritos al instante.

— Dororo, dime donde está tu casa. —Volvió a hablar finalmente Hyakkimaru con seriedad—. Te llevaré para revisar tu tobillo y ahí hablaremos los tres ¿te parece?

— Ah… está bien, pero… ¿cómo que revisarme? —Le preguntó Dororo con una voz baja y tímida—.

— Hyakkimaru es un gran médico. —Le explicó Tahomaru caminando unos pasos atrás de ellos. Mantenía la vista baja, mostrando un semblante inseguro y avergonzado—. Descuida, el podrá curar tu tobillo.

— Aniki es… ¿un médico?

Preguntó Dororo incrédula. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que mirar con ternura como el rostro de su pequeña cambiaba a uno lleno de asombro y admiración al saber eso.

Ya en la casa de Dororo, Hyakkimaru la bajó con delicadeza al suelo, dejándola arriba de una cobija de paja. Tahomaru se quedó en la entrada de la casa aún inseguro, sin saber que más decir o hacer.

— Dororo, sube un poco tu kimono.

Le pidió Hyakkimaru al tiempo que se agachaba y se colocaba delante de ella.

— ¡A-aniki idiota! —Gritó Dororo sonrojándose y levantando su puño—¡Eres un pervertido! ¿¡Cómo me pides eso, y delante de tu hermano!?

Tahomaru no pudo más que mirarlos a lo lejos, tratando de no reírse.

— Dororo, necesito que subas un poco tu kimono para poder revisar mejor tu tobillo. —Aclaró Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse pues sabía que eso molestaría más a Dororo—. Si lo hago yo sería inapropiado, por eso necesito que lo hagas tú.

Dororo no pudo más que quedarse callada, esforzándose por no soltar más gritos y maldiciones por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Ahora sabía que una señorita no se comportaba así, por lo cual le tocaba hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y hacerle caso a Hyakkimaru.

Levantó su kimono justo debajo de sus rodillas y Hyakkimaru se dispuso a revisarla. Dororo no podía más que desviar la vista y sonrojarse, sintiendo con nerviosismo como Hyakkimaru palpaba su pierna y su tobillo. Hyakkimaru tampoco lo tenía fácil, la piel de Dororo era tan cálida y suave, además, la mitad de sus piernas estaban frente a su vista, tuvo que tener mucho autocontrol para no desviar su mirada y verlas, debía concentrarse solo en su tobillo. Por supuesto que de niña había visto ya sus piernas, pero a final de cuentas, gran parte de su viaje la había visto tan solo como una flama blanca, pero ahora que Dororo era ya una jovencita y su cuerpo había madurado las cosas eran completamente diferentes.

Se arriesgó y desvió su vista por unos cuantos segundos para verlas, hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder acariciarlas, pero debía concentrarse en su obligación como médico y respetar a Dororo. Ahora solo importaba su tobillo y nada más, ya se encargaría de pensar en las suaves y torneadas piernas de Dororo esa noche antes de irse a dormir.

— En efecto, te torciste el tobillo. —Dijo Hyakkimaru levantándose por fin. Dororo no perdió tiempo y se apresuró en bajar su kimono, aún con el rostro sonrojado—. Lo mejor será que por este día y el de mañana no lo apoyes para que baje la inflamación… ¿Tienes algunas hierbas medicinales por aquí?

— Ah sí… En esa canasta de paja atrás de ti hay algunas que recolecté hace algunos días.

— Bien, veré si hay alguna que me sirva.

Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo y se dirigió donde la mencionada canasta. Dororo y Tahomaru se voltearon a ver y no pudieron más que sonreírse nerviosa e incómodamente el uno al otro. Dado todo lo que había pasado hace cinco años no tenían idea de cómo debían actuar ahora que estaban en el mismo lugar, el ambiente para ambos era muy incómodo y confuso.

— Estas hierbas pueden usarse para bajar la inflamación y el dolor.

Dororo y Tahomaru miraron con atención como Hyakkimaru tomaba algunos objetos que encontraba en la casa de Dororo y se dedicaba a aplastar las hierbas hasta formar una pasta verde. Acto seguido volvió a acercarse a Dororo y untó la pasta en su tobillo.

— ¡Asombroso! —Gritó Dororo con emoción—Ya puedo sentir como el dolor disminuye un poco.

— Son hierbas muy efectivas. —Explicó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es una fortuna que las hayas tenido aquí.

— ¡Aniki, eres increíble!

— ¡Aniue, eres increíble!

Exclamaron Dororo y Tahomaru en una extraña y perfecta sincronía, mirando con admiración a Hyakkimaru. Este no pudo más que reír un poco en voz baja al darse cuenta que Tahomaru y Dororo eran más parecidos de lo que él creía. Por su parte al escucharse, Dororo y Tahomaru voltearon a verse nuevamente, pudiéndose sonreír con más naturalidad en esa segunda ocasión. Habían descubierto que tenían algo en común, y eso era la admiración por Hyakkimaru.

— Dororo, solo recuerda no apoyar tu tobillo en dos días. —Le ordenó Hyakkimaru, mirando como Dororo inflaba sus mejillas en señal de protesta—. Esto es muy importante para que mejores. Si quieres puedo hacerte un bastón con algo de madera, pero no me desobedezcas y hagas algo impulsivo.

— Está bien. —Respondió Dororo sacándole la lengua. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que sonreír con ternura al darse cuenta que en el fondo Dororo seguía siendo la misma—. Sin embargo, es una lástima, pensaba hacerles algo de comer, pero en estas condiciones no podré hacerlo.

— No te preocupes por eso. —Se apresuró Tahomaru en contestar—. Si les parece bien puedo ir a alguna casa de té en la aldea y comprar algunas cosas para cenar.

— Eso está bien. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru, sentándose esta vez en el suelo enfrente de Dororo—. Hazlo, Tahomaru.

— De acuerdo, vuelvo en un momento.

Tahomaru salió de la casa de Dororo dispuesto a comprar deliciosos platillos para su hermano y la jovencita, quería consentirlos y hacerlos sentir bien. Estaba seguro que al volver a verlo Dororo había revivido esos malos recuerdos de como Tahomaru la había lastimado tanto a ella como a Hyakkimaru. Él mismo se sentía sumamente triste y con mucha culpa recordando todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, el ejemplo de lo que había pasado con su hermano y sus sabios consejos los tenía que poner en práctica ahora. La vida le había dado la oportunidad de encontrarse con Dororo, aquella niña que siempre acompañó a su hermano y estuvo con él hasta el final. Tenía que remediar todos los errores del pasado y eso por supuesto incluía el daño que también le había hecho a Dororo cuando la secuestraron y separaron de Hyakkimaru. Mientras llegaba a la casa de té tomó una decisión: se iba a disculpar con ella y le agradecería por todo, era su obligación hacerlo para poder limpiar su alma de los pecados de hace cinco años.

Unos minutos después Tahomaru ya se dirigía de nuevo a la casa de Dororo. Conforme se iba acercando más a la casa podía escuchar a los dos conversando.

— Entonces ahora eres un médico especializado en hacer prótesis y vives junto con Tahomaru.

— Si.

— ¡Eso es increíble! ¡Eres asombroso, Aniki!

Desde donde Tahomaru se encontraba podía ver muy bien a Hyakkimaru a través de la entrada de la casa. Tahomaru estaba ya más que acostumbrado al semblante siempre serio e indiferente de su hermano mayor, sabía que solo sonreía un poco ante las personas más cercanas a él, como era el caso de él mismo, la señora Hanami y la pequeña Yumi. Sin embargo, el semblante que tenía al hablar con Dororo era uno completamente desconocido para él. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y cariño, mostraba una gran y dulce sonrisa, era una expresión serena y de una infinita felicidad, era la primera vez que lo veía poner tal semblante.

— "Creo que comienzo a entender que pasa aquí". —Pensó Tahomaru entrando finalmente a la casa—. Disculpen la demora, estoy de vuelta.

— Bienvenido de vuelta. —Le dijo Hyakkimaru, volteándolo a ver con interés—.

— Compré algo de pescado, arroz y verduras al vapor. También traje manjus, tus dulces favoritos, aniue. Además, la dueña de la posada se portó muy amable y me regaló una pequeña botella de sake.

— ¡Eso es excelente! —Gritó Dororo con emoción—. La señora Shibame, la dueña de la posada está haciendo justo lo que le dije. Le dije que fuera muy amable y servicial con los invitados de las otras aldeas, y por lo que se ve lo está haciendo muy bien.

— Esa es una muy buena estrategia, Dororo. —Respondió Tahomaru al tiempo que se agachaba y ponía toda la comida cerca de ellos—. Teniendo todo esto ¿qué les parece si hacemos una pequeña cena de celebración por estar reunidos de nuevo en circunstancias mucho más agradables que antes?

— Me parece una muy buena idea. —Opinó Dororo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa—. Quiero beber sake.

— Dororo ¿has bebido sake antes? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru mirándola con seriedad—.

— Eh… no…—Confesó Dororo, entrecerrando los ojos con molestia—. Pero ahora que estamos todos juntos, no veo porque no pueda hacerlo.

— Dororo, no vas a beber sake. —Le ordenó Hyakkimaru mientras se servía algo de comida y un poco de sake—. Eres muy joven aún para hacerlo.

— ¡Eso es injusto! —Se quejó cruzándose de brazos—. Yo solo quiero festejar con ustedes… ¡Tahomaru, sírveme sake!

— Lo siento mucho, Dororo. —Le respondió Tahomaru imitando a su hermano—. Hyakkimaru es el mayor de los tres y, por ende, debemos obedecerlo—.

— Pues tal parece que Aniki se ha vuelto un hermano mayor regañón y cascarrabias.

Se quejó Dororo con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas burlonas que tanto mostraba de niña, dándose por vencida y sirviéndose solo comida.

— Tahomaru—habló de nuevo Hyakkimaru, mirando como su hermano menor se servía sake—¿estás seguro de también beber sake? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?

Al escuchar eso Tahomaru fue incapaz de contestar, solo pudo mirar a Hyakkimaru con vergüenza y enfado.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Preguntó Dororo con mucha curiosidad—.

— Tahomaru se embriagó y se puso a cantar por toda la aldea.

— ¡Basta Aniue, te dije que no volvieras a mencionar eso, es demasiado vergonzoso!

Tahomaru no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse, al tiempo que alejaba el pequeño plato de sake que se había servido como si fuera veneno.

— Es imposible que le pidas eso—le dijo Dororo entre risas—, Aniki es demasiado directo y honesto siempre, él no sabe lo que es guardar un secreto.

— Si, supongo que es algo que olvido a menudo.

Le respondió Tahomaru con tono derrotado, dejando escapar también una pequeña risa. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que mirar a ambos con confusión, no podía entender muy bien a que se referían.

La cena transcurrió mientras los tres seguían charlando amenamente, terminando la comida que Tahomaru había comprado y bebiendo un poco de sake (solo en el caso de Tahomaru y Hyakkimaru). Incluso Hyakkimaru hablaba más de lo normal y hasta bromeaba de vez en cuando, tal parecía que el sake lo ayudaba a que fuera más sencillo el poder conversar y expresarse. Hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría, tanto de lo acontecido hace cinco años, como lo que pasaba actualmente.

— Por cierto, Dororo debo felicitarte por ese gran campo de arrozal. —Le dijo Tahomaru a la jovencita, volteándola a ver con una sonrisa amable—. En verdad es muy grande, nunca antes había visto un campo de tal tamaño.

— Es sorprendente ¿verdad? —Contestó Dororo con una gran sonrisa un tanto engreída—. Ese campo de arrozal es el gran orgullo de esta aldea, de no haber sido por él, la aldea no sería ni la mitad de grande de lo que es ahora. Pero, la verdad…—Dororo hizo una pequeña pausa, cambiando a un semblante mucho más tranquilo—De no haber sido por las semillas de arroz que Aniki me dejó, nada de eso hubiera sido posible.

Hyakkimaru no respondió nada, permaneció mirando a Dororo en silencio con una expresión dulce y cariñosa, apoyando su mano en su barbilla.

— Ya lo sabes, Aniki…—Continuó Dororo, sonriéndole con ternura—. Ese puñado de semillas envueltas en una tela que me dejaste hace cinco años.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? —Bromeó Hyakkimaru, mirando de esa manera tan profunda a Dororo que siempre la hacía sonrojar—¿estás segura que no fue el demonio de las semillas de arroz?

— ¿Cómo que un demonio de semillas de arroz? —Le siguió la broma Dororo, dándole un golpecito amistoso en su rodilla— Aniki idiota, ya no soy una niña ahora ¿sabes? Ya no podrás engañarme tan fácilmente como antes.

Tahomaru no podía más que mirar con felicidad como Hyakkkimaru y Dororo se reían. Se sentía dichoso de poder ver a su hermano tan feliz, tan vivo. Dororo fue lo que siempre le faltó para poder estar completo, ahora que los veía hablar y reír se podía dar cuenta de eso. Escuchar como Dororo se dirigía a él en esta ocasión lo hizo despertar de sus reflexiones.

— Tahomaru, lo siento mucho… Ahora que ya estás con tu hermano mayor, debes pensar que es inapropiado que yo le siga diciendo aniki ¿verdad? —Dororo bajó la vista, triste y avergonzada—. Después de todo, tú eres su verdadero hermano, nosotros ni siquiera estamos relacionados por la sangre. Lo lamento, no pensé en eso antes.

— ¿Pero que dices? —Se apresuró a contestarle Tahomaru, mirándola con seriedad—. Si hay alguien que tiene derecho a decirle hermano mayor, esa eres tú Dororo. Tú fuiste mucho más una familia para Hyakkimaru que lo que lo fuimos nosotros para él.

Dororo no pudo más que abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Tahomaru. Se quedó sin habla al ver como Tahomaru le hacía una reverencia al continuar hablando.

— Por eso debo agradecértelo, Dororo. Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano todo el tiempo que estuviste con él, gracias por acompañarlo y no dejarlo solo a pesar de las cosas tan terribles que pasaron. Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que hiciste por mi hermano mayor.

Dororo no sabía cómo actuar ante esa situación. Pensaba avergonzada en lo que sería mejor por responder cuando Hyakkimaru se encargó de aligerar la tensión en el aire. Se acercó a su hermano menor, y tomando su cabeza lo empujó hacia abajo, obligándolo a inclinarse más.

— Tahomaru, no te estás inclinando lo suficiente.

— Aniue… pero ¿qué…?

— Inclínate más, Dororo se merece que te inclines hasta el suelo por ella.

— ¡Aniue, ya basta! —Le reprochó Tahomaru, tratando de zafarse de su agarre—¿por qué siempre me estás regañando?

— Es mi obligación como tu hermano mayor.

— ¡Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que te gusta molestarme por diversión!

La riña de los hermanos solo se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon como Dororo reía dulcemente delante de ellos. Voltearon a verla, y aunque estaba riendo se sintieron confundidos al ver como las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus hermosos ojos. Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo y se dirigió donde ella, tomándola con preocupación de sus manos.

— Dororo ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué lloras? Ya no molestaré a Tahomaru, así que por favor deja de llorar…

— No Aniki, no estoy llorando de tristeza, estoy llorando de felicidad. —Respondió Dororo, tratando en vano de secar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos—.

— ¿Felicidad?

— Si, me siento muy feliz de que estés con tu hermano, de verte conviviendo así con él, como siempre tuvo que haber sido, Aniki. Después de todo lo que pasó, ustedes se lo merecen, me siento muy feliz por ti, me siento tan feliz que no puedo dejar de llorar de la felicidad.

— Dororo…

Hyakkimaru solo atinó susurrar su nombre para después abrazarla con cariño y frotar con dulzura su frente contra el de la jovencita, limpiando con cuidado sus lágrimas. Dororo en un principio se dejó consentir, hasta que escuchar una baja tos de Tahomaru la hizo reaccionar. Dororo no perdió tiempo y lo miró, Tahomaru desvió su vista sonrojado y les preguntó con inseguridad:

— ¿Necesitan estar un rato a solas? Puedo salir un momento si quieren.

— ¡N-n-n-no! ¡Claro que no! —Gritó Dororo con el rostro completamente rojo intentando alejar a Hyakkimaru en vano. Este se aferraba con fuerza a ella, dispuesto a no dejarla ganar en esta ocasión—¡No se trata de nada de eso! ¡Aniki, ya no puedes seguir tratándome como una niña! ¡Debes entenderlo, por favor!

Pero fue en vano, Dororo sabía mejor que nadie que cuando Hyakkimaru entraba en esa extraña etapa cariñosa no la iba a soltar hasta que él quisiera.

— "Estás equivocada Dororo, no se trata de eso. —Pensó Tahomaru, mirando con ternura como Hyakkimaru era incapaz de soltarla—. Es más que obvio que mi hermano está perdidamente enamorado de ti".

Ya habiendo anochecido más Tahomaru decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Dororo descansar e irse a dormir a la posada. En un principio Hyakkimaru se negó, pero finalmente Tahomaru lo convenció dándole a entender que Dororo debía descansar por lo de su tobillo y sobornándolo con darle más manjus.

— Dororo ¿podemos venir a verte mañana de nuevo? —Le preguntó Tahomaru en tono formal y serio—. Me gustaría tratar contigo el tema de la alianza entre las aldeas.

— Por supuesto, tenemos mucho que hablar con respecto a eso.

— Muy bien, nos vemos mañana. —Tahomaru avanzó unos pasos, pero al ver como Hyakkimaru no caminaba se volvió para verlo con extrañeza—¿Qué pasa, aniue? Vamos, debemos irnos ya a la posada.

— No iré, me quedaré a dormir con Dororo.

— ¡Eso no está bien!

Gritaron Dororo y Tahomaru nuevamente en una perfecta sincronía. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que ladear su cabeza con confusión.

— ¡Aniki, no puedes quedarte a dormir aquí! —Exclamó Dororo avergonzada—.

— ¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad—Hace cinco años siempre dormíamos juntos.

— ¡Pero ya no soy una niña, por eso no se puede!

Pero era imposible, al parecer había algunas cosas que Hyakkimaru aún no lograba entender bien, a pesar de que fuera una persona más madura ahora.

— Discúlpalo Dororo—dijo Tahomaru con una sonrisa de resignación—. Aniue es un joven muy listo, pero sus habilidades sociales aún son algo discutibles.

— Bien, en ese caso Tahomaru—respondió Dororo desviando la mirada avergonzada—, es tu deber explicarle a Aniki porque no puede quedarse a dormir en la casa de una señorita como yo.

— ¿Debo hacerlo yo? ¿Qué no eras tú la que le explicaba esas cosas antes?

— ¡Por eso mismo debes hacerlo tú ahora, porque yo siempre lo hacía antes!

— ¿Pero no sería más fácil si se lo explicas tú?

— ¡Una señorita como yo no debe estarle explicando esas cosas a un hombre adulto como Aniki!

Era una escena singular y graciosa. La discusión de Tahomaru y Dororo parecía como si fuera un matrimonio discutiendo por la educación de su hijo. Solo que en este caso el hijo era un joven de veintiún años, el papá era su hermano menor y la mamá era su interés amoroso. Tras discutir por unos minutos más, Tahomaru terminó por darse por vencido, dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Ahora era su obligación como hermano de Hyakkimaru el explicarle ese tipo de detalles, no iba a ser algo agradable, pero por el bien de Hyakkimaru debía hacerlo.

— Muy bien, me encargaré de explicarle todo a aniue al llegar a la posada. Nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos mañana. Descansa y ten dulces sueños, Dororo.

— Hasta mañana.

Dororo no pudo más que mostrar una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo a su corazón latir con velocidad al ver como Hyakkimaru le dedicaba una última dulce y cariñosa sonrisa antes de voltearse y seguir a Tahomaru. Había sido un día hermoso e inolvidable, se sentía tan feliz, dichosa y completa al por fin estar reunida de nuevo con su amado Aniki.

— "Mamá, papá… muchas gracias por las bendiciones de este día. —Pensó Dororo observando como la figura de los hermanos desaparecía a lo lejos—. Hoy hablamos y nos divertimos mucho, dejando la tristeza, el dolor y el resentimiento a un lado. Las crueles heridas de nuestro pasado finalmente han comenzado a curarse".

Continuará


	7. El juego del cortejo Parte 1

* Disclaimer: Dororo (2019) pertenece a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo utilizo estos personajes solo para realizar mi fanfic.

Capítulo 7

El juego del cortejo. Parte 1

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes, Aniue? —Preguntó Tahomaru mientras terminaba de ponerse la yukata para dormir que les habían dado en la posada—. No está bien que un hombre adulto duerma junto con una señorita sin estar casados, ni tampoco cuando ella está sola. Los demás pueden pensar mal de Dororo si te quedas a dormir con ella, es por eso que no puedes hacerlo.

— Si, lo entiendo.

Tahomaru escuchó a su hermano mayor contestar con tono triste. No perdió tiempo y se volvió para verlo, pudo observar como Hyakkimaru estaba sentado encima del futón con la vista baja, se veía muy desanimado.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Tahomaru lleno de preocupación, rápidamente se dirigió donde su hermano, sentándose a su lado. Hyakkimaru dudó por un momento, pero finalmente respondió aún sin levantar su mirada.

— Estuve a punto de meter a Dororo en un gran problema por mi egoísmo, pero no logro entenderlo bien… Es todo tan confuso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—… A las cosas que antes podía hacer y ahora ya no puedo.

— Oh si, comprendo.

Tahomaru se dio cuenta que Hyakkimaru en verdad se sentía muy frustrado. Si él se atrevía a abrir sus sentimientos con su hermano menor (cosa que no hacía muy a menudo) era porque en verdad se sentía muy preocupado. Miró en silencio como su hermano mayor seguía con la vista baja, al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente la yukata para dormir con sus manos cerradas en puños.

— Pero ¿sabes, aniue? —Continuó Tahomaru mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de animarlo—No creo que Dororo te odie por eso, ni nada por el estilo. Estoy seguro que, así como es complicado para ti, también lo es para ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras Hyakkimaru se volteó a mirarlo con atención. Tahomaru no perdió tiempo y lo siguió aconsejando:

— Es algo complicado pues cinco años pasaron, tú has madurado mucho, pero Dororo lo ha hecho también. Por mucho que nos duela, o nos cueste trabajo entenderlo, siempre habrá cambios, y eso tú y yo lo sabemos mejor que nadie. Aun así, no debes seguirte preocupando por eso. Estoy seguro que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tanto tú como Dororo puedan acostumbrarse a esos cambios. Solo debes ser paciente, aniue.

Tahomaru cantó victoria en su mente al ver como el semblante de Hyakkimaru se relajaba. Guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos cuando se decidió a responder:

— ¿Qué puedo hacer mientras me acostumbro a estos cambios? Lo único que quiero es no lastimar o meter en problemas a Dororo.

— Um, bueno...

Tahomaru reflexionó esto por varios segundos, cruzándose de brazos y concentrándose. Hyakkimaru no podía más que mirarlo con atención, esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

— En este caso la que mejor puede decidir eso es Dororo. Creo que lo único que puedes hacer por ahora es respetar sus límites. Si ves que Dororo se molesta o algo no le parece bien, simplemente no lo hagas ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, lo entiendo.

— Muy bien, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes más, aniue.

Tahomaru se dirigió a su futón para dormir cuando escuchó la baja y una tanto tímida voz de su hermano mayor:

— Muchas gracias, Tahomaru.

— Me da gusto poder ayudarte. —Le respondió Tahomaru sin poder ocultar la felicidad en su voz al escuchar el agradecimiento de Hyakkimaru—. Buenas noches, aniue.

— Buenas noches.

Pasaron los minutos y Hyakkimaru no podía conciliar el sueño. Había entendido muy bien las palabras de Tahomaru, sin embargo, era mucho más fácil el pensar en lo que tenía que hacer que ponerlo en práctica. Para él era tan difícil expresar lo que sentía con palabras, nunca podría explicarle adecuadamente a Tahomaru lo mucho que amaba a Dororo.

Esos cinco años lejos de su pequeña le habían lastimado el corazón y el alma, si había sido capaz de soportar todo ese dolor de estar lejos de ella fue justamente porque sabía que algún día la vería de nuevo. Sabía que ese sacrificio y su soledad iban a valer la pena para poder convertirse en una mejor persona para ella, y esa tarde al ver su semblante feliz y orgulloso al saber que ahora era un médico respetado en su aldea le hizo darse cuenta que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

Pero todos sus sentimientos lo quemaban, amenazaban por salir. Quería decirle a Dororo lo mucho que la amaba, pero aún no se había dado ese momento, todavía no podía hacerlo, tenía algunas cosas que comprobar primero, era muy pronto aún. A pesar de eso, él deseaba demostrarle cuanto la amaba y la había extrañado, quería abrazarla, seguir acariciando su cabello, aspirar ese maravilloso aroma que ahora con su madurez intoxicaba sus pensamientos. Quería llenar de besos ese hermoso y suave rostro hasta encontrarse con esos delicados labios color cereza, se moría de ganas por saborearlos.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil pues aún no tenía el derecho, y Hyakkimaru debía respetarla, aunque sería sumamente complicado estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por su pequeña. Hyakkimaru pasó gran parte de la noche en vela aun luchando consigo mismo sobre lo que tenía que hacer, cuando llegó a una conclusión que lo asustó. En efecto, Dororo había dejado de ser una niña. Su mente, su cuerpo, su manera de actuar, todo en ella había cambiado, había madurado, ahora era una hermosa jovencita de dieciséis años. Esto había hecho que Hyakkimaru ya no solo la amara profundamente, ese inocente y tierno amor de hace cinco años también había cambiado, se había transformado. Hyakkimaru se dio cuenta con pesar que ahora también la deseaba como mujer.

Tahomaru y Hyakkimaru pasaron dos días más en la aldea, hasta que Tahomaru decidió que ya era tiempo de irse.

— Me encargaré de contarle todo lo que vi al Sr. Yazuhiro y después volveré con una respuesta. Pero lo más seguro es que acepte la alianza en cuanto escuche todo lo bueno que tengo que decirle sobre esta gran aldea.

— ¡Esas palabras me agradan, Tahomaru! —Exclamó Dororo con una enorme sonrisa, al tiempo que le extendía la mano en una señal amistosa—. Entonces, te esperaré de nuevo con tu respuesta.

— Claro, nos veremos de nuevo muy pronto.

Tahomaru no perdió tiempo y correspondió el gesto de Dororo, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos. Sin embargo, volteó extrañado al ver como Hyakkimaru no decía ni una sola palabra, este miraba al suelo pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aniue? ¿No vas a despedirte de Dororo?

— No me iré. —Respondió con firmeza Hyakkimaru, mirando con seriedad a Tahomaru—. Me quedaré unos cuantos días más aquí.

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Dororo dio un vuelco, apenas y se las arregló para no soltar un fuerte grito de alegría al saber los deseos de su Aniki. Lo que si no pudo evitar fue mostrar una enorme sonrisa al voltear a verlo.

— Dororo ¿puedo quedarme una semana más aquí? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con tono educado, volteando a verla mientras le sonreía con dulzura—.

— Por supuesto que si Aniki, eres más que bienvenido en esta aldea. —Le respondió Dororo con alegría mientras completaba en su mente—: "Si quieres puedes quedarte toda tu vida aquí a mi lado, querido Aniki".

— Tahomaru ¿puedo quedarme aquí? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con un tono más de amenaza que de pregunta—.

— Tahomaru ¿puede quedarse Aniki a jugar? —Siguió la broma Dororo con una sonrisa burlona—.

— ¿Por qué me preguntan a mí? —Dijo Tahomaru con resignación—. Aniue es un hombre adulto, él ya sabe lo que hace con su vida y no necesita permiso de nadie. Solo pórtate bien y no causes problemas ¿de acuerdo, aniue?

Hyakkimaru volvió a su gesto indiferente de siempre, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Dororo río un poco y dijo:

— Descuida, yo me encargaré de que se porte bien.

— Sé que lo harás. —Respondió Tahomaru con tono divertido—. Bueno, entonces nos vemos en una semana más, hasta luego.

Tahomaru se despidió de ellos una vez más y se dio la vuelta para salir de la aldea.

— "Supongo que tres días no son suficientes después de cinco años ¿verdad? —Pensó Tahomaru mientras tomaba el camino que lo llevaría de vuelta a su aldea—. Aniue, es tu oportunidad… mucha suerte".

Dororo no pudo más que bajar un poco su mirada con timidez al darse cuenta que estaría toda una semana a solas con Hyakkimaru. Miró de reojo como Hyakkimaru la miraba con suma dulzura, haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir con velocidad.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer, Aniki? —Se apresuró en preguntar para romper ese incomodo silencio—.

— Seguro tienes cosas que hacer. —Le respondió, mientras se acercaba más a ella—. No quiero interrumpirte, así que haz lo mismo que haces todos los días, yo te acompañaré en tus labores diarias.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Dororo cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como Hyakkimaru comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza con ternura—. Tal vez puedas aburrirte.

— Si estoy al lado de Dororo no me aburriré. —Hyakkimaru se había olvidado de su cabeza y ahora había bajado su mano, comenzado a acariciar su mejilla—. Yo solo quiero estar al lado de Dororo.

— D-de acuerdo.

Dororo maldijo internamente pues no pudo evitar balbucear a causa de los nervios que la caricia de Hyakkimaru le ocasionaba. Aunque no sabía cómo actuar ante esas caricias, fue incapaz de moverse, había extrañado tanto las muestras de afecto de Hyakkimaru, las necesitaba, simplemente no se podía alejar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa fue Hyakkimaru quien se alejó. Miró extrañada como Hyakkimaru se daba la media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Aniki? —Preguntó con extrañeza—.

— Vamos Dororo, no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo.

Dororo se sintió confundida ante el extraño tono de voz de Hyakkimaru, le había parecido molesto, hasta un poco malhumorado ¿había hecho algo que le molestara? A pesar de no entender que sucedía, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto pues se dio cuenta que Hyakkimaru tenía razón, ya era casi medio día y aún tenía mucho por hacer.

—"Eso estuvo cerca. —Pensó Hyakkimaru mientras veía como Dororo comenzaba a caminar, al tiempo que le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa—. No puedo tocar mucho a Dororo, o terminaré molestándola. Debo intentar tener más autocontrol".

Por su parte, Dororo pensaba lo mucho que ahora disfrutaba de los cariños que le daba su Aniki. Hace cinco años siempre se alejaba o lo regañaba por no respetar su espacio personal, pero supuso que era lo normal pues tan solo era una niña. Ahora ya con algo más de madurez emocional y mental se pudo dar cuenta que en verdad nunca le molestaron, ahora más que nunca se sentía feliz de que Hyakkimaru fuera cariñoso con ella, disfrutaba de esas muestras de atención de su parte.

— "Ahora sé que lo amo". —Pensó Dororo, sintiéndose dichosa de por fin poder caminar al lado de su Aniki por la aldea, como tantas veces soñó hacerlo en el pasado—. "Así que, supongo que lo normal es querer que esa persona tan especial te haga muestras de cariño ¿oh no?"—.

Dororo sintió ruborizarse al pensar en eso, pero sus reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas al sentir como Hyakkimaru la tomaba de la mano. Este tacto se sentía bien, y aunque Dororo quería seguir sujeta a su mano, se dio cuenta que de momento eso no estaba bien.

— Aniki, ¿qué haces? —Le susurró soltándose del agarre más por obligación que por gana—.

— Quería que camináramos de la mano, igual que hacíamos hace cinco años. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con tono tranquilo mientras miraba confundido como Dororo alejaba su mano—.

— No podemos, Aniki. —Lo regañó Dororo en voz baja—. Todos los de la aldea pensarán mal de nosotros si lo hacemos.

— ¿Es igual a lo de ayer? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con inocencia— ¿De no poder quedarme a dormir contigo?

— Si, es lo mismo.

Hyakkimaru miró con pesar como Dororo desviaba la vista un poco molesta. Había confundido las cosas de nuevo, lo que menos quería era ocasionarle problemas a Dororo y hacerla sentir mal, y sin querer lo había hecho de nuevo. Sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón al darse cuenta de esto no pudo más que bajar su vista, y disculparse con tono bajo y derrotado:

— Lo siento mucho Dororo, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

— Aniki…

Susurró esta al notar como Hyakkimaru se veía triste y un tanto decepcionado. Las cosas eran tan confusas y complicadas para Dororo. Ahora tenía una reputación que mantener para con los de la aldea, y aunque ella se moría de ganas de poder comportarse con Hyakkimaru como lo hacía de niña, ahora ya no podía hacerlo. Hace cinco años ver como una pequeña niña viajaba al lado de un joven muchacho tomados de la mano era tierno, no había problemas pues al verlos pensaban que realmente se trataba de una niña junto con su hermano mayor, pero todo era diferente ahora.

Era mal visto que las señoritas solteras se mostraran cariñosas o afectivas con hombres con los cuales no estaban casadas o tenían una relación, era por eso que no podía permitir que Hyakkimaru la tratara (al menos en público) como hace cinco años lo hacía. Pero una parte de ella se sentía sumamente frustrada y triste de ver a Hyakkimaru tan desanimado de no poder estar cerca de ella, simplemente no sabía qué era lo mejor por hacer en ese caso.

La tarde continuó mientras Dororo hablaba con todas las personas de la aldea para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Hyakkimaru saludaba a todos educadamente, se presentaba y escuchaba en silencio, dando su opinión de vez en cuando solo si Dororo o los demás aldeanos se la solicitaban.

Haciendo esto, Dororo pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la mente de Hyakkimaru había madurado. Ahora era un joven inteligente con muchos conocimientos, era más experto de la vida y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Si, tal vez para algunas circunstancias sociales aún fuera como un niño, y simplemente el hablar mucho no era algo que le gustara, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era una persona muy sabia y capaz.

Dororo ya amaba al Hyakkimaru de hace cinco años, pero no pudo evitar también amar profundamente a este nuevo Hyakkimaru. Era como si lo estuviera conociendo de nuevo, y simplemente se sentía maravillada con lo que estaba descubriendo.

— Aniki, se hace tarde. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a cenar algo.

— Dororo, vamos a cenar algo a una casa de té. —Le sugirió Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Le respondió un tanto extrañada—. A mí no me molesta ir a casa y prepararte algo, después de todo mi tobillo está mucho mejor ahora gracias a tus cuidados.

— Sí, estoy seguro. —Continuó Hyakkimaru mirando al cielo con ensoñación—. Hace cinco años siempre me cuidabas y preparabas comida para mí. Ahora quiero hacerlo yo, quiero invitarte a cenar algo, Dororo.

Dororo sintió su respiración acortarse al ver como Hyakkimaru volteaba a verla de nuevo, sonriéndole con dulzura. Esa profunda mirada color caramelo de Hyakkimaru era su debilidad, siempre la ponía mortalmente nerviosa y la hacía sonrojarse. Después de todo, Hyakkimaru era un hombre muy atractivo pero sus ojos eran sumamente especiales, eran una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Dororo de él y más la desarmaban. La apenada jovencita no pudo más que bajar su mirada, susurrando un tímido: "está bien, vamos".

Mientras se dirigían a la casa de té, Hyakkimaru repasaba en su cabeza su plan. Esa tarde junto a Dororo lo había decidido, había decidido que en unos días más iba a confesarle sus sentimientos. Uno de los temores de Hyakkimaru al regresar a la aldea con Dororo era el descubrir que su corazón ya lo ocupaba otra persona, pero todo parecía indicar que no era así. Si, había varios hombres que se acercaban a ella, pero solo era para decirle cosas de la aldea, nadie más parecía acercarse a ella con otra intención.

El corazón de Dororo seguía libre, y él se esforzaría en esa semana que iban a pasar juntos para conquistarlo. Se había dado cuenta que si no podía demostrarle su amor a Dororo abiertamente como hace cinco años por medio de mimos o caricias lo iba a hacer por medio de acciones. Iba a darle regalos, sería amable y educado con ella, la invitaría a cenar, a pasear. Haría todo lo que fuera necesario para que Dororo dejara de verlo solo como su "aniki" y comenzara a verlo como Hyakkimaru.

— ¡Buenas noches, Dororo!

Escucharon antes de entrar a la casa de té. Dororo se volteó y se sintió sumamente feliz de ver a su querida amiga Natsumi dirigirse hacia ella.

— ¡Natsumi, has vuelto!

Dororo no perdió tiempo y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, gesto que Natsumi correspondió de inmediato.

— Sí, he vuelto del pequeño viaje a las montañas que hice con mi padre. —Dijo la jovencita con una amable sonrisa—.

— ¿Qué tal te fue?

— ¡Muy bien! Encontramos una casa de aguas termales, vimos muchas aldeas interesantes e hicimos algunos buenos intercambios comerciales, fue un buen viaje.

— Me alegra saberlo.

Las muchachas comenzaron a reír cuando Natsumi se percató de la presencia de Hyakkimaru.

— Ah, es verdad. —Dororo se hizo a un lado para que Natsumi y Hyakkimaru quedaran frente a frente—. Natsumi, te presento a mi Aniki, es decir… a Hyakkimaru.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Hyakkimaru!?

Gritó la muchacha con emoción, haciendo que Dororo soltara una risita nerviosa. Hyakkimaru no entendió el porqué del grito de la jovencita, pero se presentó ante ella con tono educado y formal, haciendo una ligera inclinación.

— Mucho gusto. Soy un buen amigo de la señorita Dororo y vine a visitarla por unos cuantos días, mi nombre es Hyakkimaru.

— "¿Señorita Dororo? —Pensó Dororo con cierta vergüenza mientras veía como Natsumi mostraba una enorme sonrisa—. Vaya que Tahomaru ha educado muy bien a Aniki".

— El gusto es mío, joven Hyakkimaru. —Dijo Natsumi en un tono mucho más calmado y formal—.

— Aniki, Natsumi es una muy buena amiga mía. —Explicó Dororo con una dulce sonrisa—. Llegó a la aldea hace dos años y desde entonces nos llevamos muy bien.

— Amiga de Dororo…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con ternura, sintiéndose feliz de poder conocer a una persona cercana a Dororo. Le daba gusto que después de los tiempos difíciles Dororo se pudiera relacionar con muchachas de su edad y tuviera amistades cercanas, fue lo que siempre deseó para ella. Sin embargo, ese tierno momento se vio interrumpido cuando el estómago de Dororo se encargó de recordarle que ya era hora de la cena.

— Lo siento mucho. —Se disculpó al tiempo que reía nerviosamente—. Creo que tengo más hambre de lo que pensaba.

— Vamos a entrar a la casa de té. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con cierto apuro al haber escuchado el hambriento estómago de Dororo. Se dirigió nuevamente a Natsumi y hablándole en tono cordial le dijo—: Por favor Srita. Natsumi, acompáñenos a cenar.

— Pero no quiero molestarlos. —Le respondió Natsumi con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa—. Después de todo usted vino a visitarla, y debe querer disfrutar de la compañía de Dororo.

— "Natsumi, no digas eso". —Pensó Dororo sonrojándose—.

— Está bien. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru, volteando a ver a Dororo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Para mí es un placer poder conocer a las amistades de Dororo.

— "Diablos, Aniki idiota. —Pensó Dororo sonrojándose más— ¿Por qué ahora actúas tan caballeroso y encantador? Harás que mi corazón explote, lo haces latir demasiado rápido"—.

— ¿En serio está bien si los acompaño, Dororo? —Preguntó Natsumi con timidez e inseguridad—.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Respondió Dororo con una enorme y sincera sonrisa—. Quiero que ambos se conozcan, seguro pasaremos un buen rato, así que vamos a cenar juntos.

Ante la insistencia de ambos Natsumi accedió a cenar con ellos. Por supuesto que Hyakkimaru quería cenar a solas con Dororo, pero pensó que si mostraba interés en que Dororo también pasara tiempo con sus seres queridos eso lo ayudaría en su plan de conquistarla. Mientras la dueña de la casa de té les informaba de los platillos del día, Hyakkimaru les dijo con tono tranquilo:

— Siéntanse libres en ordenar lo que gusten, yo invitaré.

— A-aniki…—Susurró Dororo con preocupación, acercándose a Hyakkimaru para que solo él pudiera escucharla— ¿Estás seguro de esto? Yo puedo pagar lo mío y lo de Natsumi, por eso…

— Dororo, está bien. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru con seguridad—. Todos estos años trabajando en la aldea con Tahomaru me ha permitido ahorrar algo. Ahora puedo vivir más cómodamente, por eso no te preocupes.

— De acuerdo…

Dororo no pudo más que volver a mirar con admiración a Hyakkimaru. Ella también podía vivir mucho mejor comparada a hace cinco años gracias a lo bien que había prosperado la aldea. El hambre y la pobreza habían dejado de ser un problema hace años, y no pudo más que sentirse feliz al darse cuenta que para Hyakkimaru era igual. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme admiración al darse cuenta que en el caso de Hyakkimaru todo se debía a su trabajo duro y honesto como médico.

La cena transcurrió mientras Dororo y Natsumi le contaban a Hyakkimaru relatos de todo lo que habían vivido juntas. Hyakkimaru no podía más que escuchar todo con atención, se sentía feliz de poder escuchar anécdotas de lo que su pequeña había hecho esos cinco años que estuvieron separados. Como se podía apreciar a simple vista Dororo era ahora una alegre y valiente jovencita, pero a pesar de su corta edad ella era la líder de esa aldea y trabajaba arduamente por ella. Hyakkimaru se había dado cuenta de eso al acompañarla ese día y gracias a los relatos de Natsumi, no podía más que sentirse maravillado de ella, la admiraba por todo lo que había logrado con su fuerte voluntad. A pesar de esto, en el fondo seguía siendo esa niña burlona, alegre y despreocupada que tanto adoraba. Amaba todas las facetas de Dororo, no tenía ninguna duda de eso.

— Joven Hyakkimaru, es bueno que se quede unos días a visitar a Dororo. —Le dijo Natsumi sonriéndole con cariño—. Ella no paraba de hablar de usted, y la verdad es que no puedo más que sentirme inmensamente feliz de que haya regresado a verla.

— ¿Dororo hablaba de mí?

Hyakkimaru no pudo evitar mostrar una enternecida y emocionada sonrisa al preguntar esto.

— Si, todo el tiempo.

— Pero Natsumi ¿qué dices?

Le susurró Dororo con vergüenza, acercándose a ella. Hyakkimaru simplemente miró a las dos chicas con confusión.

— Tranquila Dororo. —Respondió Natsumi en voz baja con una amable sonrisa—. Solo trato de ayudarte con el joven Hyakkimaru.

— ¿Y qué cosas decías de mí?

Dororo se murió de nervios al escuchar el tono inocente de la pregunta de Hyakkimaru. Ahí estaba de nuevo, el Aniki ingenuo e inocente de hace cinco años aparecía de nuevo para incomodarla. Dororo no pudo más que responder con timidez, al tiempo que veía como Natsumi reía en voz baja.

— Pues… Le decía a Natsumi lo mucho que te extrañaba y quería que volvieras a estar junto a mí. Esperaba ansiosamente tu regreso, convencida que volverías algún día.

El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Dororo cerró los ojos y se sonrojó al escuchar la dulce respuesta de Hyakkimaru:

— Lo entiendo. Pero ahora estoy de vuelta, y pienso estar muy cerca de ti desde ahora, ya no volveré a irme como lo hice antes. Por eso no debes preocuparte, Dororo.

Dororo continuó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el violento latir de su corazón, esperando ansiosa lo que seguía. Pero para su sorpresa nada pasó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sintió un tanto decepcionada al ver como Hyakkimaru continuaba comiendo tranquilamente. Conocía los patrones de su Aniki, sabía que siempre que ella le decía algo cariñoso o agradable hacia él, Hyakkimaru terminaba abrazándola o acariciándola. Pero esta vez no fue así, ni siquiera hizo ningún intento por tocarla. Una parte de ella agradecía que no lo hiciera pues frente a Natsumi iba a resultar muy vergonzoso, pero, por otro lado, en realidad extrañaba las muestras de afecto de Hyakkimaru.

Después de cenar Dororo y Hyakkimaru acompañaron a Natsumi a su casa, y posteriormente Hyakkimaru hizo lo mismo con Dororo. Ambos se miraban dulcemente mientras se despedían en la entrada de la casa de Dororo.

— ¿Puedo pasar todo el día de mañana de nuevo con Dororo?

— Claro que sí, ni siquiera debes preguntarlo, Aniki. Entonces te seguirás quedando en la posada, ¿verdad?

— Si, eso es lo correcto y lo que debo hacer.

Dororo no pudo más que reír en voz baja al escuchar su ingenua respuesta, agradeciendo en su mente la intervención de Tahomaru para no tener que pasar por explicaciones vergonzosas.

— Dororo, esto es para ti.

Dororo miró sorprendida como de entre sus ropas Hyakkimaru sacaba un hermoso ramo de flores de diversos colores. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando Hyakkimaru las recogió para ella, no pudo más que aceptarlas gustosa, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura—. Cuando eras niña yo te regalaba flores siempre, y eso te hacía reír.

— Si, ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?

Respondió Dororo con ternura, sintiendo su pecho caliente al recordar esos hermosos momentos. Finalmente terminaron por despedirse y Hyakkimaru se fue a la posada. Dororo no pudo más que acostarse, sujetando las hermosas flores en su mano. Sin embargo, una palabra llegó a su mente, una palabra que Hyakkimaru había dicho en más de una ocasión ese día: "cuando eras niña".

— Cuando yo era niña…

Repitió Dororo, y entre más lo pensaba, más miedo sentía. Fue en ese momento que se detuvo a pensar más seriamente las cosas, y cayó en cuenta que nunca se había preguntado que sentía Hyakkimaru por ella. Dororo sabía que había dejado de ver a Hyakkimaru solo como su hermano mayor y en realidad lo amaba, pero… ¿con Hyakkimaru las cosas eran iguales? ¿Cómo podía definir su relación ahora?

— "¿Y qué tal si las muestras de afecto de Aniki son porque me sigue viendo como una niña? ¿Acaso Hyakkimaru me sigue viendo como su hermanita? ¿Me sigue viendo cómo esa pequeña niña que lo acompañaba a todos lados hace cinco años?"

Los temores de Dororo solo se intensificaron al día siguiente cuando se dio cuenta de algo: Hyakkimaru era un hombre maravilloso y atractivo. Tras estar ya varios días en la aldea las mujeres y jovencitas de la aldea ya habían comenzado a notarlo más e identificarlo. Mientras caminaban hablando con los comerciantes, Dororo sentía a su estómago arder al ver como diversas mujeres y jovencitas se le acercaban, intentando conocerlo mejor y sacarle plática. Hyakkimaru simplemente les contestaba formalmente lo que fuera necesario, ellas insistían, pero al ver como no lograban nada desistían tras un tiempo.

— "Aléjense de Aniki…"

Pensó Dororo mientras revisaba unas telas junto con una amable señora comerciante, mirando a lo lejos como Hyakkimaru era asediado nuevamente por dos mujeres adultas y muy atractivas a la vista. Dororo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver como las mujeres se iban cabizbajas y Hyakkimaru regresaba a su lado.

— Que señoritas más lindas y agradables ¿verdad? —Respondió Dororo sin poder ocultar los celos en su voz—.

— Creo que buscaban un lugar donde pasar la noche. —Dijo Hyakkimaru sin un rastro de maldad en su voz—. Dijeron que querían pasar la noche conmigo, pero yo les dije que no era necesario pues me estaba quedando en la posada de la aldea.

— ¿¡Pasar la noche contigo!? —Gritó Dororo con vergüenza y coraje a la vez—¿¡Pero que se piensan diciendo esas cosas!?

— ¿Dororo?

Dororo vio como Hyakkimaru la miraba con confusión y cierta preocupación. Dándose cuenta de esto le respondió a Hyakkimaru con cuidado, tratando de hacer la vergüenza a un lado.

— Aniki… ¿qué entiendes tú por pasar la noche con ellas?

— Darme hospedaje en su casa, ofrecerme un lugar donde dormir.

Dororo soltó un leve suspiro de alivio. No pudo más que agradecer que Hyakkimaru aún no le quedara del todo claro lo que "dormir juntos significaba". Hyakkimaru había entendido las cosas en el sentido literal de las palabras, pero no se había dado cuenta que en realidad esas mujeres se le habían insinuado sexualmente.

Eso fue en parte lo que Dororo pensó, pero no se dio cuenta que en realidad Hyakkimaru había entendido bien a que se referían, pero era la manera en la que él lidiaba con ese tipo de situaciones pues no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Hyakkimaru se había visto obligado a fingir que no sabía ante Dororo para no preocuparla ni hacerla pasar por un momento incómodo. Además, era más que obvio que por muy hermosas que pudieran verse esas mujeres él solo tenía ojos para Dororo.

Mientras el día transcurría, Dororo no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose preocupada por los últimos acontecimientos. En la aldea había mujeres sumamente hermosas, educadas y muy femeninas, cualidades las cuales sabía mejor que nadie que muchos hombres apreciaban y buscaban. Aunque ella se comportaba mucho más como una señorita que antes, aún le costaba trabajo dejar de lado algunas actitudes de varón. Eso le atemorizaba, le aterraba la idea que alguna de esas mujeres sedujera a Hyakkimaru pues a su lado de esas hermosas mujeres ella no dejaba de ser una simple niña ruda y despreocupada. No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que le quitaran a su aniki y tampoco quería que Hyakkimaru la siguiera viendo como a la niña de hace cinco años.

Mientras Hyakkimaru la acompañaba de regreso a su casa pues ya estaba anocheciendo, tomó una decisión y se detuvo de golpe, ocasionando que Hyakkimaru no pudiera más que voltearla a ver con cierta confusión.

— Aniki, lo siento… Acabo de recordar que tengo algo importante que hacer.

— ¿Qué es?

— Recordé que le dije a Natsumi que hoy pasaría la noche en su casa.

— Entiendo. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad—. Entonces vamos, te acompañaré a su casa.

— No, no es necesario, puedo ir yo sola.

— Pero…

— Descuida Aniki, es seguro aquí, por eso no debes preocuparte. —Sin embargo, no lo convencía. Dororo sintió a su corazón estrujarse de ternura al ver como Hyakkimaru permanecía mirándola con preocupación. Dándose cuenta de esto, se vio obligada a mentirle para hacerlo desistir—: Aniki, es una cosa de mujeres, por eso no puedes venir.

— Entiendo, lo siento.

Dororo no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja al ver como Hyakkimaru desviaba la vista con gesto un tanto incómodo.

— Mañana es día de cosecha. —Se apresuró en decir Dororo para que no pensara que lo evitaba—. Te veo mañana a medio día en los campos de arrozal ¿de acuerdo?

— Si, estaré ahí.

Con una última dulce sonrisa Hyakkimaru se despidió de Dororo. En cuanto Hyakkimaru se le perdió de vista Dororo no perdió tiempo y se dirigió corriendo a la casa de Natsumi. Afortunadamente al llegar pudo ver como la muchacha estaba por entrar en su casa mientras cargaba algunas telas en sus brazos.

— ¡Natsumi!

En cuanto oyó su grito la muchacha la volteó a ver un tanto sorprendida.

— Hola Dororo ¿qué pasa?

Natsumi le preguntó esto con preocupación al ver a su amiga tan alterada, sin olvidar que era raro que la fuera a ver tan noche.

— Natsumi, necesito tu ayuda. —Le suplicó Dororo con seriedad, tomándola de sus hombros—. Natsumi, ayúdame por favor… Ayúdame a que mi Aniki deje de verme como una niña y comience a verme como una mujer.

Continuará


	8. El juego del cortejo Parte 2

* Disclaimer: Dororo (2019) pertenece a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo utilizo estos personajes solo para realizar mi fanfic.

Capítulo 8

El juego del cortejo. Parte 2

Natsumi invitó a Dororo a entrar a su casa, una vez Dororo saludó alegremente al padre de su amiga se dispusieron a conversar.

— Entiendo, entonces es así como te sientes.

— Si…

— Pero Dororo…—Continuó Natsumi, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa—. El día de ayer que pude cenar con ustedes me dio la impresión de que el joven Hyakkimaru está muy interesado en ti.

— Pero… Aniki siempre me ha tratado así, desde que era una niña lo hace. —Dororo bajó su vista, aumentando la preocupación en su mirada—. Cada vez hay más mujeres que se muestran interesadas en él, por eso yo… yo no quiero que me lo quiten.

Dororo dijo estas últimas palabras en un susurro bajo y tímido, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Natsumi sabía lo complicado que era para Dororo demostrar lo que realmente sentía, si se atrevía a admitir que en verdad tenía miedo o algo la lastimaba era porque en verdad estaba desesperada.

— Ya veo, entonces se trata de eso. —Le respondió Natsumi con amabilidad—. Sin embargo, Dororo, me temo que yo no puedo ayudarte mucho. Ya te he enseñado todo lo que pude acerca de cómo debe comportarse una señorita, pero referente a conquistar un hombre… Me temo que tampoco soy muy experta en ese tema, lo siento.

Confesó su amiga con desanimo. Dororo no pudo más que mirarla con desesperación y tristeza mezcladas.

— ¡Oh, pero espera! —Alzó su voz Natsumi al volver a hablar—. Tal vez yo no puedo ayudarte, pero conozco a alguien que si puede hacerlo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Dororo con impaciencia—.

— Se trata de mi amiga Reiko.

— ¿Reiko? —Dororo no pudo evitar mostrar cierta incomodidad al recordar a la muchacha que mencionaba—¿Te refieres a la _shirabyoshi_[1]de la posada?

— Si. —Continuó Natsumi con una amplia sonrisa—. Si hay alguien que sabe cómo tratar con hombres sin duda es ella. Vamos, Dororo.

Natsumi hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Dororo la detuvo.

— ¡Espera! No puedo ir a la posada… Aniki se encuentra ahí.

— Descuida, estás de suerte. —Le dijo Natsumi, tomando a su amiga de la mano, invitándola a levantarse—. Hoy justamente es el día de descanso de Reiko, por lo cual la encontraremos en su casa, vamos.

Dororo aceptó a regañadientes. Siguió a Natsumi con enfado, tratando de mentalizarse de que, por ahora, esa chica era la única que podía ayudarla. Natsumi conocía a Dororo a la perfección, por lo cual de inmediato notó el malestar en ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dororo? No me digas que aún no te simpatiza Reiko.

— Soy yo la que no le simpatizo a Reiko.

Respondió Dororo inflando las mejillas con tono caprichoso. Natsumi rio un poco antes de contestar:

— No digas eso. Reiko te admira y tú la admiras a ella, es solo que son demasiado orgullosas para aceptarlo.

— ¡Yo no la admiro!

— Su carácter es igual de fuerte—opinó Natsumi con su inmutable sonrisa—, es por eso que siempre terminan discutiendo. Pero lo lamento Dororo, por ahora ella es la única que puede ayudarte, así que dime… ¿qué es más importante para ti? ¿Tu orgullo o lo que sientes por el joven Hyakkimaru?

— Está bien. —Se rindió Dororo, soltando un suspiro de resignación—. Intentaré ser amable con ella.

— Eso quería escuchar.

Reiko en verdad era de las pocas personas de la aldea que no le simpatizaban a Dororo para nada. Natsumi tenía razón, el carácter de ambas era muy fuerte, y Reiko siempre regañaba y molestaba a Dororo por ser tan poco femenina e impulsiva. Nunca se iba a atrever a admitirlo, pero Dororo si la admiraba a la vez que la envidiaba. Reiko tenía dieciocho años, pero en verdad era una jovencita muy atractiva, elegante y femenina.

En más de una ocasión la había visto realizar sus bailes tradicionales para entretener a los viajeros que se hospedaban en la posada, y sus movimientos eran perfectos, elegantes, precisos, nunca cometía ningún error en ellos. Los hombres no podían más que quedar embelesados al verla bailar junto con sus otras compañeras que también trabajaban en el entretenimiento de la posada. Dororo envidiaba su hermosura y femineidad, en el fondo ella en más de una ocasión había deseado poder ser más elegante y sofisticada como ella.

Sin embargo, Natsumi tenía razón, Reiko además de los bailes atendía también a los huéspedes, motivo por el cual estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con hombres de todas las edades. Dororo sabía por comentarios de la misma dueña de la posada lo buena trabajadora que era Reiko, eso quería decir que era una experta para cautivar a los hombres.

— Vaya, pero si es la gran líder de esta aldea. —Dijo Reiko con desdén cuando las vio en la puerta de su casa—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita?

Dororo no pudo más que apretar su mandíbula en un intento por callarse y no responderle de forma grosera a Reiko. Afortunadamente Natsumi se encontraba con ella, estaba segura que si no fuera por eso ya estaría discutiendo con la presumida muchacha.

— Reiko, necesitamos pedirte un favor muy especial… ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?

Reiko enarcó una ceja, al tiempo que cruzaba una mirada desinteresada con Dororo. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos las invitó a pasar a su casa. Natsumi se dio a la tarea de explicarle la situación a Reiko.

— Si, se a quien se refieren. —Les dijo Reiko con tono presumido, hablándole más a Dororo que a Natsumi—. Es ese joven alto con larga cabellera negra, lo he visto ya varias noches en la posada. Mis compañeras y yo le ofrecimos a él y a su hermano baile y entretenimiento algunas veces, pero siempre declinaron nuestras ofertas educadamente. Fue una lástima, ya que ambos son muy apuestos.

Natsumi no pudo más que reír nerviosamente, al tiempo que sujetaba a Dororo del brazo, haciéndole una señal de que se mantuviera bajo control. Dororo no pudo más que apretar sus puños con fuerza, juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía para no comenzar a discutir con Reiko.

— Ese joven es muy importante para Dororo. —Le explicó Natsumi—. Tuvo la oportunidad de reencontrarse con él después de cinco años, y por eso ahora ella quiere tratarlo de una manera más adecuada. Por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, Reiko.

— Oh ¿no es esto tierno? —Reiko habló con un falso tono dulce de voz, intentando molestar a Dororo—. La pequeña Dororo por fin sucumbió a los encantos de un hombre. Bueno, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Lamento decirte esto Dororo, pero si sigues siendo tan descuidada y agresiva como lo eres, entonces no podrás lograr nada.

— Lo sé, eso lo sé muy bien, Reiko.

Reiko escuchó con asombro como en la respuesta de Dororo no podía captarse odio ni molestia, a pesar de las cosas crueles que le acababa de decir. Al continuar hablando lo hizo con desesperación, era la primera vez que Reiko la escuchaba de esa forma:

— Hyakkimaru en verdad es muy importante para mí, y ahora que pude verlo de nuevo no quiero echar las cosas a perder. Por favor Reiko, necesito de tu ayuda. Por favor, ayúdame a comportarme como una mujer con él, quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él.

Reiko quedó muda de la impresión al ver como Dororo le hacía una inclinación de súplica para que la ayudara. Ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó que Dororo dejaría su fuerte orgullo a un lado para pedirle un favor, se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo importante que era para ella si la hacía actuar así.

— No tienes remedio, siempre te sales con la tuya. Anda, levántate ya, que eso de suplicar no te va nada bien.

Le respondió finalmente Reiko, haciéndole un movimiento con su mano para que se levantara. Dororo no perdió tiempo y lo hizo, mirándola con algo de inseguridad. Al verse frente a frente, Reiko continuó:

— No es necesario que me supliques ni nada por el estilo ¿en serio piensas que soy una persona tan detestable?

— Reiko, yo…—Susurró Dororo, sin saber muy bien que contestar—.

— Dororo, de no haberme recibido en esta aldea hace tres años no sé qué sería de mí ahora. —Le explicó Reiko, desviando la vista para ocultar que se sentía algo avergonzada—. Perdí a mis padres, y cuando estaba desesperada sin saber que hacer tú me recibiste en esta aldea con los brazos abiertos. No lo pensaste dos veces, incluso me diste la oportunidad de trabajar en la posada. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte de vez en cuando ¿no lo crees?

— Reiko… Muchas gracias.

Dijo Dororo, pudiendo sonreírle con naturalidad, la chica le regresó la sonrisa.

— Odio admitirlo Dororo, pero tienes una belleza natural que muchas en la aldea envidiamos. —Le confesó Reiko, volviendo a su actitud altanera y presumida—.

— ¿E-en serio? —Preguntó Dororo con incredulidad—.

— Si, pero como siempre, estás tan ocupada en tus cosas que simplemente no te das cuenta de todos los pretendientes que tienes. —Dororo no pudo más que bajar la vista y sonrojarse al escuchar esto—. Así que, vamos a aprovechar esa belleza natural que tienes. Escúchame con mucha atención, te explicaré la manera adecuada para coquetearle a los hombres de una manera tan sutil que ni ellos mismos se darán cuenta de tus verdaderas intenciones. Con esto, estoy segura que lograrás obtener el corazón del joven Hyakkimaru.

— "Lo sabía. —Pensó con alegría Natsumi mientras veía como Dororo escuchaba atentamente los consejos de Reiko—. Sabía que en el fondo ambas se admiraban y se apreciaban, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón".

Al día siguiente, Dororo se dirigía con paso decidido al arrozal. Se había quedado hablando hasta la madrugada con Reiko escuchando atentamente todos sus consejos. No había dormido lo suficiente, pero aun así tenía sus obligaciones para con la aldea que cumplir, sin olvidar que vería de nuevo a Hyakkimaru y pondría en práctica todo lo que Reiko le había enseñado. A pesar de tener algo de sueño se sentía llena de ánimos y motivada para sus actividades diarias y lo más importante, para que Hyakkimaru la viera ya como una mujer, y no como a la pequeña Dororo de hace cinco años.

Al ir llegando al arrozal vio que Hyakkimaru ya se encontraba esperándola, sentado en la orilla del puente. El apacible joven se encontraba jugando con un pequeño gato callejero que al parecer se había encontrado en el camino. Dororo se dirigió hacia él con paso lento, intentando ser silenciosa para seguirlo admirando a lo lejos. Sin embargo, aunque ya era una persona pacífica ahora, los instintos de Hyakkimaru seguían muy desarrollados, motivo por el cual se percató de la presencia de Dororo, a pesar de los intentos que hizo por no hacer ruido.

— Dororo…

La llamó Hyakkimaru con cariño, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Este movimiento brusco hizo que el gato saltara del regazo de Hyakkimaru y se alejara corriendo. Dororo no pudo más que reír con ternura al notar el semblante decepcionado de Hyakkimaru al ver como el gato huía de él.

— Descuida Aniki, seguramente aparecerá luego. —Le dijo mostrándole una dulce sonrisa—.

— Dororo ¿cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con ternura, acercándose a ella —.

— Ah… sí. —Le mintió Dororo, sonriéndole lo más naturalmente que podía—¡Estoy más que lista para trabajar el día de hoy en la cosecha!

— Dororo ¿puedo ayudarte?

— ¿En verdad quieres ayudarme?

— Sí, quiero hacerlo.

— Bueno, la verdad es que la ayuda extra nunca viene mal. Pero Aniki ¿tú sabes cosechar arroz?

— No, pero prometo esforzarme si es que quieres enseñarme.

Era demasiado, Dororo no podía dejar de mirar con ensoñación las tiernas sonrisas que su Aniki le dedicaba. Sin embargo, recordó todo lo que habló con Reiko. Ya no podía ser más esa niña tímida que se sonrojaba por todo, debía cambiar, si quería que Hyakkimaru la tomara en serio debía hacerlo. Haciendo la timidez a un lado, Dororo le respondió con una dulce sonrisa:

— Muy bien, entonces te enseñaré a hacerlo.

Dororo se volteó dándole la espalda, al tiempo que sacaba una cinta para amarrar su cabello.

— Dororo, traes tu cabello suelto.

— Si. —Le respondió mientras comenzaba a amarrarlo en una coleta alta—. Me es más cómodo amarrarlo así cuando trabajo en el campo, ya que ahora es muy largo.

Sin embargo, el amarrar su cabello frente a Hyakkimaru era parte de su plan. Las palabras de Reiko resonaron en su cabeza mientras lo hacía: "Siempre que puedas trata de mostrar un poco de piel de manera sutil, con actividades normales y rutinarias. Créeme, así sea incluso mostrando un poco de piel de los brazos al levantar el kimono les fascina. Ver un poco de piel los obliga a pensar en cómo se verá la demás".

Dororo había recogido su cabello de manera que Hyakkimaru pudiera ver la piel de su cuello. Al volverse, el corazón de Dororo dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que la mirada de Hyakkimaru en efecto, estaba concentrada en su cuello. Fue por un breve segundo, pero Dororo pudo notarlo, ya que, al quedar frente a él de nuevo, Hyakkimaru desvió su vista rápidamente con gesto un tanto incómodo y avergonzado.

Dororo hizo de cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado y se acercó a Hyakkimaru para comenzar a explicarle acerca de la cosecha, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse emocionada al darse cuenta que el primer consejo de Reiko había dado resultado. Una vez Dororo le explicó a Hyakkimaru todo lo necesario, ambos se dispusieron a trabajar. Dororo se encontraba limpiando una espiga cuando escuchó unos leves sonidos de reproche provenientes de Hyakkimaru.

— ¿Qué pasa, Aniki?

Se acercó a él y miró como había destruido una espiga al sacarla de la tierra.

— Lo siento, la destruí por error. —Admitió con cierta vergüenza, dejando la espiga con cuidado en el suelo—. La corté con demasiada fuerza… Me es difícil ya que estoy acostumbrado a cortar las cosas aplicando mucha fuerza por usar la katana y por hacer las prótesis.

— No te preocupes, es la primera vez que lo haces, por lo cual es normal que te equivoques. Déjame mostrarte cómo puedes cortarlas con más facilidad.

Dororo se agachó y sujetó con delicadeza las manos de Hyakkimaru, las cuales sostenían con fuerza la guadaña para cortar el arroz. Quería enseñarle, pero también fue una excusa para acercarse a él y tocar sus manos. Aprovechó esta cercanía para juntar más su cuerpo con el de su Aniki, incluso atreviéndose a dejar apoyada su cabeza en el hombro del apuesto joven. Eran increíbles todas las emociones que Hyakkimaru le provocaba con tan solo tocar sus manos, su corazón se estremeció en su pecho, sentía un agradable cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, así como una sensación de calor invadiendo su estómago.

Miró entusiasmada como la mirada de Hyakkimaru se suavizaba y este mostraba una tierna sonrisa en cuanto Dororo tomó sus manos. Mientras Dororo continuaba moviendo sus manos sobre las de Hyakkimaru para que pudiera comprender la manera adecuada en que debía cortar las espigas de arroz, comenzó a darse cuenta que ya no le era tan complicado acercarse mucho a Hyakkimaru, la vergüenza de estar cerca de su Aniki comenzaba a quedar atrás.

— Uf, estoy agotada, pero terminamos por hoy.

Dijo Dororo mientras cerraba con cuidado el último saco de todo lo que habían cosechado ese día.

— Son muchos sacos.

Opinó Hyakkimaru, mirando con orgullo todos los sacos que se encontraban al lado de Dororo.

— Eso fue gracias a tu ayuda, Aniki. —Lo felicitó Dororo con una enorme sonrisa—. Aprendiste muy rápido como hacerlo e incluso me ayudaste a limpiar las espigas también. Gracia a ti pudimos llenar tantos sacos este día.

— Eso es porque Dororo es una gran maestra.

Dororo no pudo más que reír con ternura al escuchar las felicitaciones de Hyakkimaru. Su risa se vio opacada cuando miró con desesperación como algunos mechones de su rebelde cabello se venían hacia adelante, tapando su rostro.

— Siempre es lo mismo. —Se quejó la muchacha, intentando hacer hacia atrás algunos mechones de su fleco—. A pesar de que siempre sujeto mi cabello, este se empeña en hacer lo que quiere.

— Entonces esto te servirá.

Dijo Hyakkimaru y se acercó a ella, tendiéndole su mano. Al bajar la vista, Dororo se encontró con un hermoso broche para cabello con la forma de una flor roja.

— Aniki… ¿es para mí? —Preguntó en un susurro, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar—.

— Si. Lo compré para ti esta mañana. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con tono apacible—. Pensaba dártelo antes de llevarte a tu casa, pero me parece que lo necesitas ahora.

— ¡Muchas gracias Aniki, es hermoso! —Agradeció Dororo sin poder evitar alzar la voz a causa de lo feliz que se sentía. Estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza—. Aniki ¿te molestaría ponérmelo en el cabello?

Al escuchar esto Hyakkimaru abrió mucho los ojos, tuvo que guardar silencio por unos segundos antes de ser capaz de contestar:

— ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo?

— Si. —Le respondió con una sonrisa juguetona—. Tal vez no lo coloque adecuadamente si lo hago yo sola, por eso necesito de tu ayuda.

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que tragar saliva nerviosamente y acercarse un tanto inseguro a Dororo, tratando de mentalizarse en que solo debía colocar el broche en su cabello y nada más. Aún había personas trabajando en el arrozal, por lo cual si se le acercaba demasiado a Dororo seguramente esto le traería problemas. Tratando de controlar sus movimientos Hyakkimaru acercó su mano a la cabeza de su pequeña, intentando mantener su pulso firme al colocar el broche. Sintió a su corazón latir con velocidad en su pecho al ver como Dororo lo miraba fijamente sin pestañear, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa y mirada juguetona. Era la primera vez que la notaba actuar de esa manera, no pudo más que sentirse confundido ante el repentino cambio en su actitud.

Colocar el broche con solo una mano resultó complicado, motivo por el cual se vio obligado a tomar con su otra mano el rostro de Dororo para moverlo un poco. La hermosa jovencita tan solo cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad al sentir la mano de Hyakkimaru contra su mejilla. Era demasiado, estaba tan cerca de ella que ahora podía aspirar su dulce aroma, el tacto de su suave cara contra su mano erizaba su piel, era una sensación tan placentera. Aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen del hermoso cuello de Dororo al sujetar su cabello, se había perdido unos segundos pensando cómo se sentiría besar ese cuello blanquecino. Estar ahora tan cerca era como lanzarse a una fogata en la cual no le importaría quemarse, si, no entendía ese extraño comportamiento de Dororo, pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradaba. Como pudo se las arregló para terminar su labor, y no pudo más que decir con una voz baja y rasposa a causa de los nervios que sentía:

— Está listo. Espero que con esto tu cabello ya no te moleste… En verdad se te ve hermoso, Dororo.

El calor en el pecho de Hyakkimaru aumentó cuando Dororo abrió sus ojos y sujetó con una de sus manos la mano de Hyakkimaru que aún estaba en su cara.

— Muchas gracias, Aniki.

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que disfrutar del tacto, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y mirándola con ensoñación. Se observaron en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos cuando una repentina voz a sus espaldas arruinó el momento.

— Vaya, así que el legítimo dueño de estas tierras regresó.

Dororo contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como Jiheita se acercaba a ellos. Desde que Hyakkimaru había llegado a la aldea había tenido la suerte de no toparse con él, por desgracia, era más que obvio que ya que Jiheita también se encargaba de los campos de cosecha tarde que temprano se lo iba a topar. Dororo no pudo más que mirar con nerviosismo a Hyakkimaru, este simplemente había adoptado su semblante serio y distante que siempre mostraba al hablar con desconocidos.

— Jiheita…

Susurró Dororo su nombre con dolor. El joven muchacho simplemente se detuvo frente a ellos, mirando a Hyakkimaru con frialdad.

— Tú eres…—Dijo Hyakkimaru mirándolo concentrado, intentando hacer memoria—¿Eres uno de los tres muchachos que recibió a Dororo en la aldea?

— Así es. —Le respondió en un tono molesto y despectivo—¿Qué trae de nuevo a Lord Kagemitsu en estas tierras después de cinco largos años?

— Mi nombre es Hyakkimaru. —Contestó con tranquilidad—. Desde que nací ese apellido nunca fue mío, ese apellido no me representa, por lo cual agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre.

— Es igual. —Continuó Jiheita con desagrado, cruzándose de brazos—. Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a reclamar estas tierras?

— ¡Basta, Jiheita!

Le reclamó Dororo alzando el tono de su voz, dedicándole una mirada desaprobatoria. A pesar de su mala actitud Hyakkimaru seguía sin inmutarse, Dororo lo notó al escuchar como su Aniki contestaba a sus acusaciones con serenidad.

— Te equivocas, estas tierras son de todos ustedes pues las han trabajado arduamente por años, si hay alguien que tiene derecho sobre ellas son ustedes. Yo solo volví para reencontrarme con Dororo.

Al escuchar eso la sangre de Jiheita hirvió. Le respondió a Hyakkimaru con un tono mucho más furioso, escupiendo su veneno.

— Sí que tienes agallas para volver después de cinco años y verla de nuevo como si nada malo hubiera pasado ¿no te das cuenta de todo el daño que le hiciste? Te fuiste sin decirle una palabra y Dororo no pudo más que sufrir tu ausencia todo este tiempo ¡No mereces volver a verla después de haberla dejado sin siquiera despedirte!

Dororo estaba por gritarle a Jiheita que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba cuando la respuesta de Hyakkimaru dejó mudos a ambos:

— Estás en lo correcto. No merezco ni siquiera ver a Dororo por haberme ido por cinco años, la abandoné y fui un cobarde pues me alejé de su lado sin siquiera despedirme. Pero es por eso que me encuentro aquí ahora, para intentar reparar todo el daño que le hice. Si Dororo lo quiere, me quedaré a su lado y la apoyaré en todo lo que necesite incondicionalmente.

Al escuchar esas dulces palabras Dororo se llevó las manos al pecho, mirando con un infinito cariño a su Aniki. La madurez y paz interna de Hyakkimaru terminaron por desarmar al celoso Jiheita, el cual no pudo más que desviar la mirada con rencor y responder:

— Haz lo que quieras… Si Dororo te quiere cerca, entonces no hay nada más que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, cuando Jiheita se percató de la espada que portaba Hyakkimaru. Jiheita le volvió a hablar en un tono mucho más calmado:

— ¿Aún usas la espada?

— Solo para defender a quienes lo necesitan.

— Bien ¿qué tal un pequeño duelo de práctica? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa engreída, al tiempo que desenfundaba la espada que traía colgada en su cintura—.

— ¿Es realmente necesario? —Contestó sin interés—.

— Nunca está de más para mejorar las habilidades. Me interesa ser mejor espadachín cada día para poder defender adecuadamente esta aldea. —Hyakkimaru aún no se mostraba interesado, motivo por el cual Jiheita se vio obligado a provocarlo—: ¿Temes que te gane?

Al escuchar esto, Dororo miró como Hyakkimaru fruncía un poco los labios, al parecer las provocaciones de Jiheita estaban dando resultado. Hyakkimaru volteó a verla, como esperando su aprobación.

— Está bien, Aniki. Jiheita tiene razón, es importante que mejore sus habilidades para poder defender la aldea de ladrones y monstruos.

— Perfecto.

Dijo Jiheita en voz baja, observando como Hyakkimaru desenfundaba su katana y se alejaba unos cuantos metros de él para dar espacio suficiente para iniciar el duelo.

— "Jiheita idiota. —Pensó Dororo mientras veía con molestia comenzar su duelo—. Es más que obvio que quieres fanfarronear enfrente de mí, pero nunca podrás ganarle a Aniki".

Tal como pensó Dororo, el duelo de los dos jóvenes duró unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente Hyakkimaru logró desarmar a Jiheita. El enfadado muchacho no pudo más que mirar incrédulo como su katana salía volando por los aires y se enterraba en el suelo a unos metros de él. Hyakkimaru se limitó a volver a enfundar su katana, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— Hmp, veo que aún me falta algo de práctica. —Dijo Jiheita con una sonrisa de derrota mientras iba por su espada—. Bueno Hyakkimaru, ya que estarás más seguido por aquí me gustaría que pudieras darme algunos consejos de vez en cuando.

— Lo haré si así lo quieres.

Dororo suspiró aliviada al escuchar a Jiheita hablar normalmente, en su voz no se captaba ningún rastro de rencor ni de celos, sus palabras habían sido sinceras. Una vez recogió su espada Jiheita se despidió de los dos, pero Dororo notó con pesar como su mirada aún era triste a causa de su rechazo.

— "Lo siento mucho, Jiheita".

Pensó Dororo con pesar mientras observaba como el muchacho regresaba a sus labores en el campo con gesto desanimado. Sentir como Hyakkimaru la observaba con atención la hizo regresar a la realidad. Ella no quería que Hyakkimaru sospechara nada acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos, por lo cual se apresuró en distraerlo.

— Vaya Aniki, veo que aún eres muy bueno con la espada. —Le dijo Dororo con un tono alegre y despreocupado—.

— Supongo que son de esas cosas que nunca se olvidan. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru, suavizando su mirada al verla—.

— Entonces ¿Qué te parece si esta vez tienes conmigo un duelo de práctica?

— ¿Duelo de práctica?

— ¡Si! Ah, es cierto… No te lo había dicho ¿verdad? Yo también aprendí a usar la katana. Recibí lecciones de algunos ronin que llegaron a pasar por la aldea, incluso algunas del mismo monje Biwamaru. Pero estoy segura que si practico con una persona tan hábil como tú me vendrá muy bien.

Dororo esperaba que Hyakkimaru le dijera que si de inmediato, pero no fue así. Por primera vez desde que estaban juntos Hyakkimaru la miró con enfado, contestándole incluso con una voz ruda y autoritaria:

— Eso no está bien. Dororo, tú no debes usar la espada.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Es algo muy peligroso. Puedes hacerte daño o lastimar a alguien más, por eso debes dejar de usar la espada.

— ¡No lo haré!

Exclamó Dororo alzando el tono de voz y volteándose para darle la espalda. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que insistirle con frustración:

— Es muy fácil perder el control.

— No lo haré.

— Lo sabes muy bien.

— No me importa.

— ¡Recuerda lo que me pasó a mí!

Dororo sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar ese grito desesperado de Hyakkimaru. Se volvió a verlo solo para encontrar que su Aniki miraba al suelo, entrecerrando sus ojos con dolor.

— Aniki…

— No soportaría que tú pasaras por lo mismo. —Le confesó Hyakkimaru, cerrando sus manos en puños—.

Dororo se acercó lentamente a él y lo tomó con cariño de sus manos, al tiempo que le decía en un tono mucho más tranquilo:

— Entiendo tu preocupación, pero por favor, intenta entenderme a mí también. Aniki, tú sabes mejor que nadie que no apruebo para nada la violencia, pero por desgracia necesito saber defenderme. No solo por mí misma, sino por toda la aldea. Soy su líder y como tal debo saber defenderla, por eso aprendí a usar la espada. Créeme por favor, solo uso la violencia como último recurso.

Hyakkimaru finalmente volteó a verla de nuevo, Dororo le mostró una enorme sonrisa para intentar convencerlo. Supo que Hyakkimaru había entendido sus sentimientos cuando este sujetó las manos de Dororo con fuerza contra las suyas.

— De acuerdo, entiendo tus razones y las respeto… Pero aun así no pienso tener ningún duelo contigo.

— ¿¡Pero por qué no!?

Le gritó Dororo con molestia, soltando de inmediato sus manos.

— Que las respete no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo. —Contestó Hyakkimaru con seriedad, al tiempo que se volteaba y se cruzaba de brazos—. Lo siento Dororo, pero este será el único favor que no podré hacerte.

— "Aniki idiota…"

Pensó Dororo con frustración, mirando como Hyakkimaru le daba la espalda. Era igual que el Hyakkimaru de hace cinco años, el cual la ignoraba cuando algo no le parecía bien. Dororo no se podía permitir el perder prácticas tan valiosas como las que Hyakkimaru podría darle, por lo cual tomando en cuenta los consejos de conquista que Reiko le había dado, puso en marcha una nueva técnica.

Se acercó lentamente a Hyakkimaru y apoyó sus manos en los hombros del joven, el cuerpo de este se tensó apenas se percató de este tacto. Apoyando su peso sobre su espalda, Dororo le susurró dulcemente al oído.

— Aniki, es algo muy importante para mí. En serio quiero tener algunos duelos de práctica contigo.

— No.

Respondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, Dororo no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Pegó más su cuerpo contra el de Hyakkimaru, escuchando divertida como su Aniki soltaba un bajo suspiro de sorpresa.

— Si tienes un solo duelo conmigo te recompensaré…—Al no escuchar respuesta de su parte, decidió mostrar su carta fuerte—¿Qué te parece…? ¡Ya sé! Si lo haces, te dejaré tomar mi mano al caminar por la aldea. —Notó un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Hyakkimaru, era una buena señal, pero aún no respondía. Debía terminar por desarmarlo por completo—. No solo eso, Aniki… También dejaré que esta noche te quedes a dormir en mi casa.

— … … … ¿Cuándo quieres comenzar con la práctica? —Respondió Hyakkimaru finalmente con tono bajo y nervioso, aún incapaz de verla de frente—.

Dororo no quería perder ni un día más, por lo cual en cuanto terminó con sus labores diarias se dirigieron a campo abierto para practicar. La única condición de Hyakkimaru fue que practicaran con espadas de madera ya que no quería lastimarla por error. Dororo aceptó, después de todo, lo que a ella más le interesaba era medir sus habilidades con Hyakkimaru. Por desgracia no estaba obteniendo los resultados que había esperado. Dos, cuatro, seis veces, conforme pasaban los minutos perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que Hyakkimaru la desarmó. Era testaruda e insistía en que le diera la revancha, sin embargo, tenía que aceptar la dura realidad, sus habilidades no eran tan buenas como ella pensaba. Fue muy ingenuo de su parte pensar que podría pelear al mismo nivel que Hyakkimaru.

— "Pero ¿qué creías, Dororo? —Se regañó a sí misma, mientras golpeaba el suelo con frustración al ser desarmada por doceava vez—. El peleó contra demonios feroces y enormes… ¿cómo llegaste a pensar que si quiera ibas a poder alcanzarlo con la espada?"

— Dororo…

La mencionada levantó la mirada. Hyakkimaru le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Dororo correspondió su gesto, pero se vio obligada a desviar la vista a causa de la vergüenza que sentía.

— Bueno, veo que aún me falta mucho para alcanzar tu nivel…

— Dororo, si es tan importante para ti… Entonces, puedo darte lecciones para que mejores. Si es que así lo quieres lo haré.

— ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?

— Si, solo con la condición de que sea con espadas de madera.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Aniki!

En un impulso por lo feliz que se sentía, Dororo se lanzó a abrazarlo. Este acto sorprendió mucho a Hyakkimaru en un principio, pero tras unos segundos no pudo más que corresponderle el abrazo y aferrar a su pequeña con cariño contra su pecho.

Comenzó a anochecer, por lo cual eso significaba que ya era la hora de volver a casa. Tal como se lo prometió, Dororo sujetó la mano de Hyakkimaru durante todo el trayecto camino a casa de esta. Algunos aldeanos los miraban con extrañeza, incluso algunos cuchicheaban entre ellos, pero Dororo se dio cuenta que ya en verdad no le importaba.

— "Y qué más da, que piensen lo que quieran. —Pensó Dororo con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Aniki estará mucho más seguido en la aldea ahora, así que es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando—".

No pudo evitar burlarse internamente y ver con gesto presumido a algunas mujeres de la aldea que veían con envidia como ambos caminaban sujetos fuertemente de la mano. Pasados unos minutos decidió ignorar a todos los demás y concentrarse en Hyakkimaru. Sintió una enorme ola de calidez al ver el rostro del muchacho, este lucía infinitamente feliz, era rodeado por una enorme aura de paz y tranquilidad. Esa dualidad de Hyakkimaru era increíble, le resultaba hasta imposible creer que fuera ese mismo muchacho que horas antes había mostrado tanta madurez y entereza con Jiheita. Al sujetar su mano, Hyakkimaru era ahora como un niño feliz que recibe un dulce que había deseado por mucho tiempo. Dororo no pudo más que sonreír con ternura, adoraba con todo su corazón a su Aniki, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

— "¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Pensó Hyakkimaru con nerviosismo mientras esperaba afuera de la casa de Dororo a que esta terminara de ponerse su yukata para dormir. Ahora era un adulto y podía darse cuenta de las cosas con mucha más facilidad que antes, lo sabía, durante todo ese día Dororo le había estado coqueteando. Seguía sin entender el cambio en su comportamiento, pero no le importó. Toda la tarde se dejó atrapar en su hilo, disfrutó cada segundo, decidió jugar a su voluntad, jugar al cortejo para ver quien resistía más, y era más que obvio que Dororo iba ganando.

Sin embargo, dormir con Dororo era llegar a sus límites, no estaba seguro de poder resistirlo. Tras reflexionarlo se dio cuenta que no podría, la deseaba, quería tocarla y besarla hasta cansarse, era altamente riesgoso seguir con ese juego, por lo cual tomó la decisión de volver a la posada.

— Listo Aniki, ya puedes entrar. Hazlo rápido y con cuidado para que no te vean.

Sin embargo, su resolución se fue al demonio cuando vio a la jovencita con su yukata para dormir. Dororo había sujetado su hermoso cabello en una trenza, haciendo que de esa manera su cuello fuera más visible. Su yukata era más corta que los kimonos que usaba, le llegaba debajo de la rodilla mostrando más de esas hermosas piernas que eran su delirio. Como si le hubiera puesto un hechizo, Hyakkimaru entró a la casa de Dororo, tal cual como una polilla que se hipnotiza por el fuego y va hacia ella, aunque se termine quemando.

— Tú vas a dormir en esa orilla, y yo en esta ¿de acuerdo?

— Está bien.

Respondió Hyakkimaru con desgano, acostándose en la orilla que le indicó Dororo. La muchacha simplemente le dijo con tono autoritario mientras se acostaba en su lado:

— Ni se te ocurra intentar dormir abrazado a mí como cuando era una niña ¿entiendes? Si lo haces, voy a golpearte.

— No lo haré.

Había vuelto a la actitud de antes, pero no podía esperar menos. Dormir juntos no era cualquier cosa, por lo cual Dororo hacía lo correcto al marcar sus límites, cosa que Hyakkimaru agradeció internamente.

Estaban separados a solo centímetros, pero aun así Hyakkimaru se sentía feliz de por lo menos una noche poder dormir cerca de ella como hace cinco años. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos eran como imanes, parecían necesitarse constantemente el uno al otro. Pasados unos minutos y cuando menos se habían dado cuenta ambos habían buscado tímidamente sus manos, y al encontrarse no pudieron más que sujetarse dulcemente una contra la otra.

— Aniki…

— Lo siento, soltaré tu mano.

— … Está bien. —Susurró Dororo con timidez—. Podemos dormir así, pero nada de abrazos ni cosas raras ¿de acuerdo?

— Entiendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más cuando Hyakkimaru volvió a hablar.

— Dororo…

— ¿Qué pasa, Aniki?

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Al escuchar esto Dororo se volteó rápidamente para verlo, acostándose sobre su costado. Hyakkimaru la imitó para que quedaran frente a frente, unos tímidos ojos color chocolate se encontraron con unos profundos ojos color caramelo.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Puedes dejar de decirme Aniki?

La respiración de Dororo se acortó al escuchar esto. No supo que responder por varios segundos a causa de la tristeza que la invadía, cuando por fin logró reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo:

— ¿Por qué? … ¿Te molesta que te diga así?

— No es como que me moleste, pero creo que ya es momento de que dejes de hacerlo.

— P-pero… Siempre has sido mi Aniki, por eso yo…

— Está bien. —La interrumpió Hyakkimaru con suavidad—. Dororo es ahora una mujer fuerte y valerosa, por eso ya no necesita un Aniki.

— ¿En serio piensas eso de mí?

Preguntó Dororo conmovida. Hyakkimaru asintió levemente con su cabeza antes de seguir hablando:

— Hace cinco años eras una pequeña niña que necesitaba seguridad y protección, pero ya no lo eres más. Las cosas han cambiado, y por eso… creo que es momento de que dejes de decirme de esa manera.

Dororo agradeció que estuvieran a oscuras y que Hyakkimaru no pudiera ver como unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Darse cuenta que en realidad Hyakkimaru ya no la seguía viendo como esa niña débil y necesitada la había hecho infinitamente feliz. Una parte de ella se sentía triste de despedirse de esa forma cariñosa de referirse a él, pero sabía que, al hacerlo, estaría un paso más cerca de ser su mujer, ella lo añoraba. Ambos necesitaban quitarse esa barrera, y dejando de referirse a él como su hermano mayor podría lograrlo. Dándose cuenta de esto, Dororo volvió a hablarle con seguridad:

— Entonces ¿Cómo debo decirte a partir de ahora?

— Solo Hyakkimaru está bien.

— Hyakkimaru…

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por la voz de Dororo era un deleite para sus oídos. No pudo más que buscar la otra mano de su pequeña y sujetarla con fuerza. Dororo río un poco y continuó:

— Es muy difícil, lo siento, pero yo… Prometo que me esforzaré por perder esa costumbre, Ani… Es decir… Hyakkimaru.

— Está bien, toma todo el tiempo que necesites.

Fue lo último que pudo decir con una baja risa antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos a causa del cansancio de todo ese día. Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando Hyakkimaru se despertó al sentir algo cálido contra su cuerpo. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la increíble sorpresa de que Dororo lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Estaba por hablarle cuando se dio cuenta que la jovencita estaba profundamente dormida, al parecer lo había abrazado en sueños sin darse cuenta.

— "Dororo, eres tan hermosa…"

Pensó Hyakkimaru con ternura, mirando embelesado el rostro durmiente de su pequeña. Se arriesgó y tocó suavemente su rostro con el dorso de su mano, esperando que no despertara. Viendo que seguía dormida se aventuró a rozar sus labios con apenas las puntas de sus dedos, imaginando que se sentiría probar esos dulces y suaves labios. Movió lentamente su rostro acercándolo hacia el de Dororo, detuvo sus labios a solo centímetros de los de ella, sintiendo extasiado el cálido aliento de la jovencita sobre su rostro.

— "No, detente. —Se recriminó a sí mismo, alejándose de inmediato—. No lo hagas, no te aproveches así, no seas como ellos…"

Hyakkimaru recordó como en sus viajes había salvado en más de una ocasión a jovencitas incluso de menos edad que Dororo de ser violadas por bandidos o samuráis. Recordaba los rostros de horror de esas jovencitas al ser ultrajadas, pues por desgracia, a muchas no había logrado salvarlas a tiempo. Se había prometido a si mismo nunca ser así, nunca dejarse ganar por sus instintos masculinos ocasionándole dolor a Dororo.

Le avergonzaba recordarlo, pero desde que se había reencontrado con Dororo y había visto lo hermosa que se había puesto, cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo había madurado y comenzó a desearla, su mente ya se había encargado de torturarlo haciéndole soñar en más de una ocasión que le hacía el amor hasta saciarse.

Lo supuso, dormir juntos era demasiado peligroso, si las cosas continuaban de esa manera, Hyakkimaru terminaría por confundir sus sueños con la realidad y haría algo por lo cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. No perdió tiempo y se levantó para regresar a la posada, para su desgracia Dororo captó este movimiento y se despertó, hablándole con voz adormilada:

— Aniki… ¿qué pasa? ¿estás bien?

— Dororo lo siento, pero voy a volver a la posada.

Escuchar esto la hizo despertar completamente, Hyakkimaru ya estaba en la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Por qué?

Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar la confundida jovencita. Hyakkimaru le contestó con un tono bajo y desesperado.

— Es lo mejor, nos vemos mañana.

Sin agregar nada más y ante la mirada preocupada de Dororo, Hyakkimaru salió de la casa casi corriendo. Al parecer tendría que darse un buen baño con agua fría al llegar a la posada si quería dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

Continuará


	9. Todo lo que soy Parte 1

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic

Capítulo 9

Todo lo que soy. Parte 1

Hacía un buen rato que había amanecido, pero Dororo era incapaz de levantarse. Repasaba en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado con Hyakkimaru el día anterior ¿Por qué había huido de su casa así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo que le molestara? Si bien era cierto que lo había sobornado con su cercanía para que accediera a tener un duelo de práctica con ella, Dororo también lo había hecho por él, porque sabía lo mucho que Hyakkimaru disfrutaba de estar con ella, pero tal vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

— "Soy una tonta. —Pensó Dororo con pesar mientras por fin era capaz de levantarse y prepararse para comenzar el día—. Tal vez ahora Hyakkimaru me odie, apuesto a que hasta se decepcionó de mí por jugar con sus deseos de esa forma…"

Eso reflexionó en un principio, pero también llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su conversación de anoche, como Hyakkimaru le había pedido que dejara de llamarlo Aniki. Con eso Dororo se había dado cuenta que a diferencia de lo que pensó en un principio Hyakkimaru ya no la veía como a su pequeña acompañante de hace cinco años, en verdad la veía ya como una mujer independiente y capaz.

Aun así, las cosas eran muy confusas, su relación no era tan sencilla de definir con palabras. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. En un principio Hyakkimaru era tan fascinante para Dororo, fue su medio de supervivencia y hasta una especie de juguete novedoso para su mentalidad de niña de once años. Era tan diferente y singular que simplemente no se pudo separar de él por mucho miedo que Dororo llegó a sentir a su lado dado todos los males que perseguían a ese pobre joven. Fue la soledad la que los terminó uniendo, y Dororo se convirtió en sus sentidos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que, aunque Hyakkimaru era como un cascarón vacío en realidad tenía un buen corazón y la protegió en más de una ocasión, ella supuso que podrían vivir ayudándose uno al otro.

Después comenzó a apreciarlo como su hermano mayor, ella aceptó sin pensarlo convertirse en esa familia que tanto se le había negado al joven, o más bien, pasaron a convertirse en la familia que les habían negado a ambos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no podía recordar cuando fue el momento exacto en que se enamoró de él, pero pudo sentir que los sentimientos en su interior comenzaron a cambiar después de que Hyakkimaru la ayudara cuando enfermó de gripa. Si no hubiera sido por su ayuda ni siquiera estaría viva, pensando todo esto ¿cómo no se iba a enamorar de él?

Los sentimientos del ser humano son diversos y variados, pero era por eso que el amor era tan especial, porque este cambiaba y evolucionaba con el tiempo. Al final de todo, Dororo ya solo podía pensar en la felicidad de Hyakkimaru, ella ansiaba la felicidad de su Aniki, y sabía que siempre iba a ser así, porque ella estaba segura que lo amaría para siempre.

No tenía caso seguir preguntándose porqué o si estaba bien, ella solo sabía que lo amaba y no le importaba lo demás. Reflexionando sobre todo esto tomó una decisión y salió de su casa para dirigirse a la posada y buscar a Hyakkimaru.

— "Si, las cosas son complicadas. Pero si no hablamos y expresamos lo que sentimos, sino aclaramos nuestros sentimientos nada cambiará… Voy a decírselo, le voy a decir a Hyakkimaru que estoy enamorada de él".

Dororo estaba a unos pasos de la posada cuando se sorprendió de ver como Hyakkimaru salía de esta.

— Dororo…

Susurró con sorpresa al ver como la hermosa muchacha se acercaba a él.

— Aniki, buenos días.

La saludó esta con cierta timidez. Hyakkimaru le regresó el saludo sin muchos ánimos, ocasionando que se sintiera preocupada de inmediato. Miró con cuidado el rostro de Hyakkimaru, lo notó cansado y con ojeras, al parecer no había tenido una buena noche.

— Aniki, lo siento mucho…—Se apresuró en disculparse—. No lograste dormir bien por irte de mi casa anoche ¿verdad?

Hyakkimaru fue incapaz de contestarle ¿cómo podría explicarle a Dororo que no había logrado dormir bien pues toda la noche se vio invadido por sueños en donde hacía lo que no se había atrevido a hacerle cuando durmió junto a ella? Dororo captó su silencio como molestia, estaba desesperada.

— Fui una tonta y te ruego me disculpes. —Continuó Dororo haciéndole una pequeña inclinación en forma de disculpa—. Fui muy egoísta contigo presionándote de esa forma, lo siento mucho, Aniki…

— Aniki…—Susurró Hyakkimaru con decepción—. Dororo… pensé que ya no ibas a decirme de esa forma.

— ¡Ah sí, es cierto! —Respondió entre risas nerviosas—No hago más que cometer errores ¿verdad? Es solo que es difícil deshacerse de estos viejos hábitos.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Nunca podrás dejar de decirme de esa forma? … ¿Nunca serás capaz de dejar de verme como tu hermano mayor?

Dororo no supo que responder, era la primera vez que veía a Hyakkimaru tan desesperado y deprimido.

— No, yo… lo siento… yo…

Solo pudo balbucear. Pensaba en que palabras serían las adecuadas para darle entender sus sentimientos cuando vio como Hyakkimaru se acercaba a ella y la tomaba delicadamente de los hombros.

— Dororo, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado. —Dijo Hyakkimaru, mirándola profundamente a los ojos—. Yo dejé de verte como esa pequeña Dororo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde hace mucho tiempo dejé de verte como mi hermana menor…

Dororo no pudo más que regresarle una tímida mirada conteniendo el aliento, mirando el semblante desesperado de Hyakkimaru al continuar hablando:

— Dororo, la verdad es que yo… Desde hace cinco años… Desde hace cinco años siempre te he…

— ¡Aniue!

La declaración de Hyakkimaru se vio interrumpida por un repentino grito de Tahomaru. Hyakkimaru se volteó hecho una furia preguntándose porque Tahomaru había llegado antes de la semana que habían acordado cuando ver su aspecto hizo que su enojo se desvaneciera al instante. Tahomaru llegó a ellos cabalgando, se veía desesperado y agotado, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre.

— Tahomaru ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Hyakkimaru con preocupación mientras su hermano bajaba del caballo, Dororo se acercó asustada, quedándose unos pasos detrás de ellos.

— ¡Tahomaru! ¿¡Estás herido!?

— Estoy bien, esta sangre no es mía. —Les respondió con cansancio—. Pero ha pasado algo malo, muy malo. Aniue, en verdad lamento venir a interrumpirte, pero te necesito en la aldea con urgencia… Esta madrugada un numeroso grupo de bandidos atacó la aldea.

— ¿Bandidos? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru comenzando a ponerse nervioso—.

— Si… Descuida, logramos defendernos lo mejor que pudimos, pero… Por desgracia se llevaron un gran botín y dejaron muchos heridos.

— ¡Eso es terrible! —Exclamó Dororo con tristeza e impotencia mezcladas—.

— Lo es. —Respondió Tahomaru bajando la vista con desolación—. No era un grupo cualquiera, estaba conformado por antiguos samurái de los Asakura, e incluso… también eran samuráis que servían a mi padre, pude reconocer a algunos. Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos por eso después. Aniue, necesito tu ayuda como médico, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sabía que era su obligación, pero a pesar de eso Hyakkimaru fue incapaz de moverse, no pudo más que bajar la vista y apretar sus puños con fuerza.

— Aniue… ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Tahomaru perplejo—.

— Tahomaru, lo siento…—Le respondió, aun incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. No puedo irme y abandonar a Dororo, no puedo hacerlo de nuevo…

Tahomaru abrió sus ojos con incredulidad sin saber que responder, hasta que finalmente pareció entender la situación.

— Lo que dijiste de estarte una semana aquí… Fue una mentira ¿verdad? En realidad, no pensabas volver, pensabas quedarte aquí con Dororo.

— … Lo lamento.

Fue lo único que pudo responder Hyakkimaru al volver la vista a su hermano, mirándolo con dolor. Tahomaru no supo que más decir, una parte de él se sentía traicionado por la mentira de su hermano mayor, pero por otro lado tampoco podía culparlo de desear quedarse al lado de la persona que amaba.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Escucharon de pronto los hermanos a sus espaldas y no pudieron más que voltear sorprendidos al darse cuenta de que había sido Dororo la que había gritado, pero sin duda lo más impresionante era que había llamado a Hyakkimaru por su nombre. La muchacha continuó gritando, colocando sus manos en la cintura:

— ¿¡Acaso eres idiota o qué!? ¿¡Qué demonios sigues haciendo aquí!? ¿¡Qué no oíste lo que Tahomaru te dijo!? ¡Vete ya, tus pacientes te necesitan!

— Dororo…

Fue lo único que pudo decir Hyakkimaru, volteándose a verla con tristeza. La muchacha se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el rostro del mayor. Le volvió a hablar en un tono mucho más calmado y cariñoso:

— Está bien. Sé que es tú deber, es algo que debes hacer. No te preocupes por mí, yo esperaré por ti, siempre voy a esperar por ti, Hyakkimaru.

Tras contar con su apoyo, y sintiéndose completamente dichoso al escuchar como Dororo lo había llamado por su nombre no pudo más que atraerla hacia él y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo. Al sentir como Dororo le correspondía el gesto, le susurró suavemente en su oído:

— Volveré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo… Y cuando lo haga, te diré algo sumamente especial. Así que espérame, por favor.

— Lo haré. Vamos, no pierdas más tiempo. —Lo apuró Dororo, separándose de él—.

Dororo le prestó a Hyakkimaru uno de los caballos de la aldea y así vio a lo lejos como los hermanos desaparecían a la distancia, cabalgando a gran velocidad.

— "Vuelve pronto, mi amado Hyakkimaru…"

* 1 semana después *

Hyakkimaru se secó rápidamente el sudor de su frente para no perder tiempo y continuar con su labor, tenía que terminar esa prótesis de pierna izquierda. Un niño la necesitaba, no quería que ese pequeño siguiera sufriendo. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Se volvió y se encontró con la alegre sonrisa de la amable Hanami.

— Buenas noches, joven Hyakkimaru.

— Hanami ¿qué hace aquí tan tarde? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con sorpresa, levantándose y acercándose a ella—. Recuerde que dado lo que pasó está prohibido salir tan noche.

— No se preocupe, vine lo más rápido que pude. Le preparé algo para cenar, apuesto a que está hambriento.

Hanami le mostró un pequeño paquete envuelto en tela que olía delicioso, al instante el estómago de Hyakkimaru comenzó a gruñir en señal de protesta por no haberle dado de comer en un buen rato. El joven no pudo más que desviar la vista tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, Hanami río disimuladamente.

— Muchas gracias. —Le dijo Hyakkimaru al tiempo que tomaba el paquete—¿No gusta quedarse aquí esta noche? Es peligroso que vuelva sola.

— ¿En serio puedo? —Preguntó la joven mujer con cierta timidez—. No quiero causarle molestias a usted ni al joven Tahomaru.

— No se preocupe, Tahomaru está en el puesto de vigilancia en la aldea. Él insiste en seguir vigilando de noche por unos cuantos días más por si los bandidos vuelven a aparecer.

— Bueno, entonces me quedaré aquí y me iré en cuanto amanezca para volver con Yumi.

— Muy bien. —Hyakkimaru volvió a su labor, al tiempo que probaba un bocado de vez en cuando—. Aunque aun no entiendo porque vino tan noche.

— Eso es porque lo conozco muy bien, joven Hyakkimaru. —Le respondió Hanami con una cariñosa sonrisa—. Estaba segura que como siempre, se iba a terminar malpasando por cumplir con sus obligaciones, usted siempre lo hace. Después de todo, fue así como lo conocimos.

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al oír las palabras de la amable mujer. Quería mucho a Hanami y a su pequeña niña, nunca se los había dicho por lo difícil que era para él expresar sus emociones, pero las apreciaba tanto como si fueran su familia, para él en verdad eran su familia junto con Tahomaru. Le insistió varias veces a Hanami que se fuera a dormir ya que él había decidido que se quedaría despierto toda la noche para terminar la prótesis, pero ella se negó, Hanami decidió quedarse despierta para hacerle compañía y ayudarlo en todo lo que se necesitara.

Esa semana de vuelta en su propia aldea le había hecho reflexionar. Si le confesaba sus sentimientos a Dororo ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Dónde terminaría él? Al ver como Hanami le pasaba una herramienta su corazón se partió en dos al darse cuenta de algo. No quería volver a dejar sola a Dororo, pero tampoco quería abandonar a Tahomaru, ni a Hanami, ni a Yumi, sin olvidar a todos los pacientes que tenía en la aldea ¿qué debía hacer?

— … … … Aniue…

Escuchaba la voz de Tahomaru a lo lejos. Quería abrir los ojos, pero los sentía muy pesados, simplemente no podía despertar.

— Siempre eres tan descuidado contigo mismo, ten más cuidado, Aniue.

Hyakkimaru abrió los ojos y se encontró acostado encima de sus herramientas, Tahomaru lo estaba cobijando con una ligera manta.

— ¿¡Qué pasó!? —Alzó su voz Hyakkimaru, levantándose de golpe—. Las prótesis, yo… debo seguir trabajando…

— Tranquilo, despacio. —Le dijo Tahomaru con calma, sentándose a su lado y quitando las herramientas de sus manos—.

— ¿Qué haces? Dámelas, las necesito para seguir trabajando.

— No las necesitas porque ya terminaste de hacer todas las prótesis, Aniue.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó aún algo adormilado rascando sus ojos, mirando confundido como incluso su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado—.

— Si, terminaste ayer. —Confirmó Tahomaru al tiempo que ponía algunos cuencos de comida enfrente de su hermano mayor mientras este recogía su cabello—. Terminaste de atender a todos tus pacientes e hiciste prótesis para todos los que lo necesitaban. Diez prótesis en total, las conté todas. Ayer tras entregar la última quedaste rendido y te dormiste durante todo un día. La Sra. Hanami y yo nos preocupamos por ti, pero decidimos que lo mejor era dejarte dormir.

— Ya veo. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad, tomando ansioso la comida—.

— No lo apruebo.

— Lo sé.

— Siempre te esfuerzas demasiado.

— Tú eres igual… ¿no saliste a patrullar todas las noches sin dormir, mientras yo hacía prótesis sin dormir?

— Me atrapaste.

Admitió Tahomaru con cierta vergüenza, mirando como Hyakkimaru le dedicaba una mirada de reproche. Los hermanos continuaron comiendo en silencio, mientras ambos observaban disimuladamente las enormes ojeras que tenían el uno al otro. Había tensión en el ambiente, sabían que tenían que discutir el asunto de que Hyakkimaru había pensado abandonar la aldea para quedarse con Dororo sin decirle nada a Tahomaru, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

— ¿Entonces…? —Preguntó finalmente Tahomaru con molestia—.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Le respondió Hyakkimaru en un tono cortante—.

— Ya terminaste todo lo que tenías que hacer aquí… ¿Cuándo vas a volver con Dororo?

— No lo sé. —Confesó Hyakkimaru tras una breve pausa en silencio—.

— Mentiroso. —Le reclamó Tahomaru, atreviéndose finalmente a mirarlo a los ojos con gesto resentido—. Estoy seguro que si no fuera porque ahora estás hambriento y agotado ya estarías corriendo regresando a su aldea.

Hyakkimaru no podía más que seguir escuchando los reclamos de su hermano menor en silencio, mirándolo con molestia y masticando con fuerza más de la necesaria.

— … Siempre es lo mismo contigo, haces lo que quieres y no te molestas en pensar en que nos preocupamos por ti…

— ¿¡Voy a quedarme aquí, de acuerdo!? —Lo interrumpió Hyakkimaru alzando su voz, dejando su tazón con un fuerte golpe en el suelo—¡Me quedaré aquí en la aldea! ¿¡Era eso lo que querías oír!?

— ¡No tiene sentido! —Gritó Tahomaru con desesperación—¿¡Por qué lo harías!?

— … No quiero abandonarte a Hanami, ni a Yumi ni a ti… Todos me necesitan aún…

Al oír la confesión de Hyakkimaru y ver como este bajaba la vista con tristeza, la furia de Tahomaru se disipó al instante.

— Aniue…—Habló Tahomaru en un tono dulce y sereno—. Lo único que quiero es que seas más sincero de vez en cuando, no temas decir lo que sientes, nada malo va a pasar. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Hyakkimaru no respondió, pero pasados unos segundos se atrevió a asentir levemente con su cabeza. Al notarlo más tranquilo Tahomaru continuó:

— Estás enamorado de Dororo ¿verdad?

— … Si…

Al escuchar la tímida voz de su hermano mayor Tahomaru sonrió con ternura y prosiguió:

— Entonces debes volver con ella.

— Pero… ¿qué va a pasar con ustedes? El ataque de los bandidos me hizo pensar… Ustedes me necesitan aquí también.

— Tal vez así sea, pero… No podemos ser egoístas y retenerte aquí solo porque te necesitemos. Tú también tienes derecho a vivir tu vida y seguir lo que te hace feliz, Aniue. No te preocupes por nosotros, veremos la forma de salir adelante. Además, siempre podrás visitarnos cuando quieras.

— ¿No te molestarás si me voy?

— Me molestaría más si decides quedarte, tu destino es estar al lado de Dororo.

— ¿En serio crees eso?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Al ver como Hyakkimaru por fin se atrevía a mirarlo, Tahomaru le mostró una enorme sonrisa—. Aniue, esa jovencita fue tus sentidos todo el tiempo que te acompañó, te estuvo esperando ansiosamente por cinco años, si eso no es amor, entonces no sé cómo demonios quieras llamarle. Era obvio que te enamoraras de ella después de todo lo que hizo por ti. Vuelve a su aldea y se feliz con ella, aniue.

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Tahomaru vio sorprendido como Hyakkimaru se acercaba a él y lo atrapaba en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

— Gracias… Muchas gracias, Tahomaru.

Tahomaru fue incapaz de reaccionar de inmediato debido a la sorpresa de que su hermano mayor lo abrazara, no pudo más que corresponder el gesto mecánicamente, aun resultándole difícil de creer que en verdad eso estaba pasando.

— Eres mi hermano, Hyakkimaru. —Le dijo Tahomaru con cariño—. Y nada deseo más que el que puedas tener toda la felicidad que se te negó… no, que te negamos por tanto tiempo, y sólo podrás ser complemente feliz si estás al lado de Dororo, eso lo sé muy bien.

— Los visitaré a menudo, te lo prometo.

— Sé que lo harás.

— ¡Joven Hyakkimaru!

Escucharon de pronto unos gritos fuera de su casa. Los hermanos no perdieron tiempo y salieron rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Tahomaru con extrañeza al ver a uno de los hombres de la aldea—.

— Disculpe—respondió este con semblante nervioso—, unos hombres jóvenes de otra aldea insisten en ver al joven Hyakkimaru, dicen que es urgente.

—¿Necesitan atención médica? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru en tono bajo—.

— Esos hombres tienen su ropa manchada de sangre, pero no se ven heridos… Lo esperan en la entrada de la aldea, dicen que es urgente.

— De acuerdo, ahora voy.

Hyakkimaru no perdió tiempo y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea, siendo seguido por un consternado Tahomaru. Hyakkimaru sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al llegar a la entrada de la aldea y ver a Jiheita, Yahiko y algunos otros hombres que vivían en la aldea de Dororo.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Gritó Jiheita en cuanto lo vio, bajando rápidamente del caballo y dirigiéndose a él.

— Jiheita… ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru tratando de mantener la calma, aun cuando un mal presentimiento se agolpaba en su pecho—.

— ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! —Exclamó con desesperación—. Un numeroso grupo de bandidos atacó nuestra aldea.

— ¿¡Bandidos!? —Preguntó Tahomaru con preocupación—.

— Si, no era cualquier grupo de bandidos. —Habló esta vez Yahiko acercándose a ellos—. Eran samurái retirados y desterrados, muchos hombres al antiguo servicio de Asakura y de Daigo. Ellos mismos se presentaron así para asustar a todos. Y por la forma en que pelearon… en verdad les creo. Eran guerreros con muy buenas habilidades.

— Son los mismos bastardos que atacaron nuestra aldea. —Dijo Tahomaru con rabia en su voz—.

— Nos defendimos lo mejor que pudimos, pero la verdad es que no tenemos hombres muy experimentados—. Confesó Yahiko con pesar—. Además, todos ellos, sobre todo su líder… El bandido Ashori tienen un gran resentimiento con las tierras de Daigo, dijo que cuando el imperio de Daigo se vino abajo toda su vida se arruinó.

Hyakkimaru no podía más que escuchar en silencio, apretando sus puños y dientes en frustración y desesperación de ver como su pasado lo perseguía de nuevo.

— ¿Dónde está Dororo?

Hizo Hyakkimaru finalmente la pregunta que nadie quería escuchar. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Jiheita le respondió con voz débil:

— … Los bandidos insistían en seguir atacando y asesinando a más personas, pero cuando amenazaron con quemar el arrozal, Dororo se presentó como la líder de la aldea y dijo que ella respondería en su nombre. Les ofreció todo el dinero, cosecha y lo que quisieran llevarse a cambio de detener el ataque, y aunque aceptaron todo eso… también decidieron llevársela a ella.

— Lo que menos queremos es molestar a otras personas con nuestros problemas, pero en verdad necesitamos ayuda ahora. —Continuó Yahiko tratando de no perder la compostura—. Jiheita dijo que tú eres un gran espadachín, por eso vinimos a buscarte, Hyakkimaru.

— Lo haré, los ayudaré. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con una entereza impresionante—. Detendremos a esos bandidos de una vez por todas, y no permitiremos que le toquen ni un solo cabello a Dororo.

— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru.

Dijo Jiheita con sinceridad y admiración.

— Muchas gracias. —Habló esta vez Yahiko cerrando sus ojos y dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas—. Algunos de nuestros hombres siguieron a los bandidos, por lo cual si les seguimos el rastro por nuestra cuenta terminaremos encontrándonos con ellos, y nos guiarán así a su escondite.

— Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. —Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Tahomaru y cuando Hyakkimaru volteó hacia atrás vio cómo su hermano menor ya se dirigía a ellos sujetando a dos caballos de sus riendas—. Yo iré contigo, Aniue.

— Gracias.

Susurró con sinceridad, tomando la rienda del caballo y montándolo.

— ¡Es por aquí, síganos!

Gritó Jiheita y dio la orden a su caballo para que este comenzara a trotar, los demás no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a cabalgar detrás de él.

— "Dororo resiste por favor, yo te salvaré. —Pensó Hyakkimaru con determinación—. Nunca permitiré que nadie te haga daño—."

Continuará


	10. Todo lo que soy Parte 2

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 10

Todo lo que soy. Parte 2

Dororo intentaba desatar las cuerdas con las cuales habían atado sus manos, pero era imposible, las sogas sujetaban fuertemente sus muñecas como si se trataran de su misma piel. Volteó a su alrededor con disimulo buscando algún objeto filoso con el cual poder romper las sogas, pero por desgracia no se veía nada cerca.

A pesar de todo, ella sabía que no podía perder la compostura, debía mantenerse fuerte y lo más tranquila que pudiera, sabía mejor que nadie que en el momento en que se desesperara o se mostrara vulnerable iba a ser la perdición para ella.

Mientras seguía tratando de idear un plan para escapar de sus captores no pudo más que escuchar con furia y asco las conversaciones de los bandidos. Estos presumían entre ellos todas las cosas que se habían robado y a todas las personas que habían asesinado mientras se embriagaban bebiendo sake.

— Con el ataque a esta aldea el plan de nuestro líder Ashori podrá concretarse. —Dijo uno de los ladrones con una sonrisa ambiciosa—. Seguiremos atacando más aldeas de los antiguos territorios de Daigo hasta sumir a todos en la pobreza y la desesperación.

— Y cuando lo hagamos—continuó otro de los hombres de Ashori—, no les quedará más que rendirse y aceptar al gran Ashori como su nuevo gobernante.

Varios de los bandidos rieron con crueldad al escuchar esto. Una vez calmaron su risa otro bandido siguió hablando:

— Todo empezará gracias al gran botín que obtuvimos hoy. Oro, bienes comerciales, mucha comida, quien pensaría que esa aldea que hace cinco años no era más que escombros ahora ocultaba todo esto.

— Así es, pero sin duda el mejor botín es ese que está atado en la roca. —Respondió un bandido mirando con interés a Dororo—.

— Ashori tuvo una gran idea al traerla también. Con ella podremos amenazar a la aldea principal de los antiguos territorios de Daigo cuantas veces queramos.

— Además es muy hermosa. —Opinó un bandido, mirándola con lujuria. Se volvió para hablarle a Dororo con tono impertinente—¿Qué dices pequeña ratita? ¿No quieres divertirte un rato con nosotros?

Sin embargo, Dororo no le respondió, permaneció mirándolos con coraje y determinación.

— Tch, esa pequeña mocosa impertinente. —Respondió el mismo bandido—. No ha dejado de mirarnos de esa manera desde que la atamos.

— No pueden tomar a esta jovencita a la ligera. Si ella es la líder de esa aldea es por algo.

Se escuchó una tranquila voz al fondo, seguida de unos pasos. Dororo palideció al ver como Ashori, el líder de los bandidos aparecía de repente. En cuanto lo miraron sus hombres callaron su parloteo y se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Dororo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener su semblante inmutable a pesar del miedo que ese hombre le provocaba.

— Determinada, valiente, buena con las armas y capaz de sacrificar todo por su gente… Ella tiene cualidades que son muy apreciadas por cualquier líder que quiera ser respetado por sus subordinados. —Ashori se agachó para quedar a su altura, se acercó a ella y le dio un jalón a su cabello para acercarla más a su rostro. Dororo no pudo más que gemir en voz baja, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con desafío—. Además, también es muy inteligente… ¿En serio creías que no me iba a dar cuenta de tu pequeño truco?

Dororo aún se negaba a contestar, no pudo más que apretar sus labios para seguir manteniéndose fuerte. Al ver como se empeñaba en mantenerse en silencio, este prosiguió:

— Fue muy astuto de tu parte el morder el dorso de tu mano para dejar un pequeño rastro de sangre ¿pero sabes algo? A pesar de que te descubrí decidí dejarlo, y eso es porque no me importa si alguien viene a rescatarte, yo soy capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario que se me ponga enfrente.

Ashori le sonrío engreídamente, Dororo se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos aun mirándolo desafiante.

— En verdad es increíble…—Respondió Ashori extasiado, olvidándose de seguir jalando el cabello de la jovencita para apretar su rostro con su mano—. Cualquier otra mujer estaría ahora muerta de miedo, pero tú no dejas de mirarme con determinación, ni siquiera tiemblas. Eres fascinante y además… muy hermosa. —Ashori cambió a un tono bajo y lujurioso—¿Qué dices, pequeña líder? ¿No quieres ser mi amante? Si aceptas, podrás convertirte en la amante del futuro líder de las antiguas tierras de Daigo.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras Dororo se movió para atrás y le escupió en la cara.

— ¡Prefiero estar muerta a estar con una escoria como tú!

Gritó la valiente jovencita con furia, mirándolo con repugnancia. Al ver esa fuerte ofensa los bandidos que se encontraban más cerca de ella comenzaron a levantarse desenfundando sus katanas, sin embargo, Ashori los ordenó detenerse con un movimiento de su mano. Se limpió lentamente su rostro, mientras le decía a Dororo con tono sombrío:

— Ahora has hecho que te desee, pequeña zorra.

Acto seguido le propinó a Dororo un fuerte golpe en su rostro, la jovencita no pudo más que soltar un gemido, intentando aguantar el dolor que ahora invadía su rostro. Volvió a jalar su cabello para acercarla a su rostro, hablándole nuevamente con crueldad:

— Ya no es una pregunta, serás mi amante lo quieras o no. Ese golpe fue para que empezaras a educarte, a partir de ahora vas a hacer todo lo que te ordene ¿entendiste?

— No… —Respondió Dororo escupiendo unas cuantas gotas de sangre que habían salido de su boca a causa del golpe que acababa de recibir—. Yo no obedezco a escorias como tú.

Ashori había estado con muchas mujeres, pero nunca con ninguna como esa hermosa y valiente jovencita que tanto lo desafiaba. Comenzaba a sentirse excitado al pensar en domarla y hacerla que suplicara por su vida, quería hacerla perder ese orgullo humillándola por completo. Se acercó nuevamente a ella y le habló con voz agitada a causa de los deseos lujuriosos que Dororo ocasionaba aumentaran en él por su rebeldía.

— Te guste o no eres mía ahora, por lo que tengo que enseñarte una lección para que aprendas a respetarme. Voy a romper ese gran orgullo tuyo tomándote enfrente de mis hombres. No puedo esperar por ver como luces debajo de todas esas telas.

Ashori vio extasiado como Dororo por fin reaccionaba, abrió sus enormes ojos y sus labios temblaron levemente. El líder de los bandidos se acercó a ella y comenzó a desatar los nudos de su kimono, al tiempo que besaba su cuello. Dororo intentaba moverse, pero era imposible, estando sus manos fuertemente atadas era imposible el defenderse.

— "No… no…—Pensó Dororo mordiendo sus labios en un intento por evitar que unas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos—. Por favor, ven… ayúdame, Hyakkimaru…"

Como si el cielo hubiera escuchado sus plegarias, Ashori se detuvo en cuanto escuchó como muchos de sus hombres que estaban a lo lejos empezaban a proferir unos fuertes alaridos. Gritaban con furia y dolor, al tiempo que también se podía escuchar el sonido metálico del choque de las katanas.

— ¿Pero qué mierda pasa aquí?

Susurró Ashori al tiempo que se levantaba y colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de su espada. Se acercó lentamente y miró sorprendido como a lo lejos se podía ver una mancha negra moviéndose velozmente entre sus hombres. Conforme la mancha negra iba avanzando sus hombres caían al suelo derrotados, algunos a causa de haber perdido el conocimiento, otros a causa de las heridas en sus cuerpos que los hacían sangrar, sin embargo, solo estaban heridos, ninguno estaba muerto.

Al terminar con todos los hombres en su camino la veloz mancha negra se dirigió hacia Ashori, sin embargo, este reaccionó justo a tiempo y desenfundó su espada para detener el corte que se había dirigido a su pecho.

— Te recuerdo, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado te recuerdo a la perfección. —Gritó Ashori con rencor—. No podía ser de otra forma si tú fuiste el responsable en arruinar mi vida… ¡Maldito niño demonio!

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que fruncir sus labios con desagrado al escuchar de nuevo esa forma tan despectiva en la que más de una ocasión se refirieron a él cuando su padre aún vivía. No respondió nada, se limitó a ejercer más fuerza en su espada para intentar desarmar a Ashori.

— ¡Hyakkimaru!

Gritó esta vez Dororo con alivio, mirándolo con felicidad a lo lejos.

— Dororo, tranquila, estoy aquí…—Le respondió Hyakkimaru alzando la voz—. Todo estará bien, solo resiste un poco más.

Dororo solo pudo asentir levemente con su cabeza, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad.

Mientras Hyakkimaru continuaba su lucha con Ashori pudo darse cuenta porqué para él y sus hombres les fue tan sencillo destruir las dos aldeas, sus habilidades como espadachín eran en verdad formidables. No quería admitirlo, pero le estaba tomando más tiempo el derrotarlo de lo que pensó en un principio. Sus habilidades eran comparables a las de Tahomaru, lo más probable era que cuando fue samurái de Daigo el tuviera uno de los rangos más altos. A pesar de todas las atrocidades que Ashori y sus hombres habían ocasionado Hyakkimaru había hecho la promesa de no volver a matar a nadie, por lo cual tenía que buscar la manera de derrotarlo sin acabar con su vida.

Comenzaba a notar más aberturas entre sus movimientos con su katana y a idear un plan cuando al volver la vista hacia Dororo por unos cuantos segundos se percató de algo que le hizo hervir su sangre. Dororo tenía un golpe en su rostro, alguien se había atrevido a golpear a su pequeña, y lo peor de todo fue ver como los nudos de su kimono estaban algo desatados, eso significaba que incluso planearon hacer algo peor con ella.

— ¿Quién fue…?

Susurró Hyakkimaru con frialdad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tanto susurras ahora, niño demonio? —Le respondió Ashori con voz burlona, aún en el calor de la batalla—.

— Ella tiene un golpe en su rostro… ¿¡Quien le hizo eso!?

Ashori no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor al escuchar el grito furioso de Hyakkimaru, sin embargo, no dejó que eso lo distrajera. Su mayor deseo era matarlo y vengarse por todo lo que había perdido cuando condenó las tierras de Daigo, y si en ese proceso podía lastimarlo más, entonces se sentiría encantado de hacerlo.

— Fui yo. —Respondió cruelmente—. Yo golpeé a esa zorra para que aprendiera a respetar a su nuevo amo.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras Ashori miró asombrado como en cuestión de segundos, aumentando su velocidad de una manera impresionante, Hyakkimaru burlaba su defensa y atravesaba su brazo derecho con su katana. El líder de los bandidos no pudo más que tirarse al suelo y gritar de dolor mientras Hyakkimaru sacaba la katana de su brazo. La sangre de su brazo salía a borbotones, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Ashori, lo que no podía entender era porque no podía mover su brazo.

— Mal…maldito…—Susurró, mirando con temor su brazo—¿Qué me hiciste, por qué no puedo mover mi brazo?

— Corté tus tendones. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con indiferencia, sacudiendo la sangre de su katana—. Descuida, con ese corte no perderás la vida, sin embargo, ya no podrás volver a mover tu brazo nunca más, el uso de la espada terminó para ti.

Al escuchar esa sentencia Ashori no pudo más que gritar con furia miles de maldiciones a Hyakkimaru y a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Una vez no se le ocurrió nada más que gritar lo miró con rencor solo para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Hyakkimaru, el cual simplemente le respondió con una voz tan fría que le causó escalofríos:

— Agradece que a pesar de lo que hiciste te haya dejado con vida. Esto es lo mínimo que te mereces por haber tocado a mi Dororo.

Tahomaru aprovechó la distracción y el haber despejado el camino de todos los bandidos que le fue posible para acercarse a Dororo.

— Tahomaru…

Dijo esta con alivio al ver como llegaba a su lado.

— Tranquila Dororo, voy a desatarte.

Tahomaru liberó las muñecas de la jovencita con su fiel katana y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras miraba con impotencia el golpe en su cara, también su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

— Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Debemos huir cuanto antes. —Tomó a Dororo de sus hombros, obligándola a comenzar a correr junto con él. Tahomaru no perdió tiempo y comenzó a gritarle a Hyakkimaru y a los demás: —¡Ya la tengo, vamos, debemos irnos cuanto antes!

En cuanto escucharon la voz de Tahomaru, Hyakkimaru y los demás acataron su orden y corrieron tras ellos, dirigiéndose a los caballos. Sabían que ahora que su líder estaba derrotado los demás bandidos no sabrían que hacer sin él, sin embargo, prefirieron no arriesgarse y huir en cuanto hubieran asegurado a Dororo, lo único que deseaban era alejar a la muchacha de esa horrible pesadilla.

Al llegar con los caballos, Dororo vio con alegría como su fiel caballo blanco ya lo estaba esperando junto con los demás.

— ¡Chibi!

Gritó esta conmovida, y en cuanto el caballo la escuchó corrió hacia ella. Sin perder ni un segundo más todos montaron sus caballos y huyeron a gran velocidad poniendo rumbo a la aldea de Dororo.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea y descansaron un rato para recuperarse de esos terribles acontecimientos, Tahomaru propuso hablar con Yahiko y Jiheita acerca de todo lo que había pasado entre las dos aldeas y ultimar los detalles de su alianza de una vez por todas. Hyakkimaru por su parte acompañó a Dororo a su casa para que siguiera descansando y revisar sus heridas.

Tras revisar el golpe de su rostro y asegurarse de que afortunadamente no había roto ningún hueso de la cara, Hyakkimaru hizo un nuevo ungüento con hierbas medicinales para aplicarlo en el golpe.

— Esto dolerá un poco—le advirtió Hyakkimaru con calma—, pero es necesario ponerlo para que el golpe se desinflame.

— Si…

A Hyakkimaru se le partía el alma al ver a Dororo en ese estado tan deplorable. Tras llegar a la aldea y bajar de su querido caballo la muchacha respondió a todos los comentarios de sus compañeros y de Tahomaru con monosílabos. Los miraba con un gesto vacío, era como si estuviera perdida en otro mundo. Sentía una impotencia terrible al ver su rostro siempre tan alegre y lleno de vida con esa expresión derrotada y desolada.

Dororo cerró sus ojos con dolor al sentir como Hyakkimaru untaba la mezcla de hierbas medicinales en su golpe, su expresión era de un inmenso dolor, sin embargo, la muchacha no soltó ni una sola exclamación de queja. Al terminar, Hyakkimaru guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos en la espera de que Dororo dijera algo más pero no lo hizo, permaneció callada y con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Necesitas que te revise algo más? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con cierta inseguridad—¿Solo fue el golpe en tu rostro? Ellos…—Se sintió incapaz de hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero por el bien de Dororo se llenó de valor y continuó—¿ellos te hicieron algo más?

— No… solo fue el golpe en mi rostro.

Hyakkimaru soltó un bajo suspiro de alivio al escuchar esto. Sin embargo, Dororo seguía en un muy mal estado emocional, su pequeña ni siquiera lo había visto a la cara desde que huyeron de los bandidos. Sabía que acababa de pasar por una experiencia terrible, pero no podía evitar sentirse sumamente triste y preocupado al verla así. Quería preguntarle cómo se sentía, que hablara con él y expresara todo su dolor y sufrimiento, pero tampoco podía obligarla, Hyakkimaru prefería que lo hiciera cuando Dororo se sintiera lista.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que vaya por algo de comer? —Dororo se limitó a negar con su cabeza—Entiendo… Entonces te sugiero que descanses un rato, te hará bien.

— Está bien…

Fue lo único que respondió y se dirigió a su futón para acostarse, Hyakkimaru la siguió en silencio. Al ver como Dororo se acostaba y cerraba sus ojos Hyakkimaru se alejó unos pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir como Dororo evitaba que siguiera caminando, sujetándolo fuertemente de la parte baja de su yukata.

— ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡No me dejes sola!

Hyakkimaru no pudo más que volverse sorprendido al escuchar el grito desesperado de su pequeña. Finalmente, sus miradas se encontraron. Viendo terror y dolor en ella, Hyakkimaru rápidamente se agachó y tomó su mano con dulzura.

— Descuida, no pienso dejarte sola. Solo iba a irme a una de las orillas de la habitación para dejarte dormir tranquilamente.

— No…—Le suplicó cerrando sus ojos—. Quédate aquí a mi lado, no te vayas… por favor.

— Está bien. —Respondió con tranquilidad, sentándose a su lado—. No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré aquí contigo ¿de acuerdo? Solo por favor, intenta dormir un rato.

Ver la cariñosa mirada de Hyakkimaru ayudó a Dororo a tranquilizarse un poco, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir pues en verdad se sentía agotada tanto mental como físicamente. No pudo más que agradecer que Hyakkimaru estuviera a su lado, la calma poco a poco llegaba a su corazón al sentir como este acariciaba suavemente su cabeza. También apreciaba su compañía en silencio. De haberse tratado de Jiheita y Yahiko sabía que estos dos le estarían insistiendo para que comiera o hablara con ellos sobre lo que había pasado, sin embargo, sabía que Hyakkimaru siempre respetaría sus deseos y buscaría su bienestar. La prueba más clara era que se limitaba a estar en silencio con ella y sin presionarla, demostrándole con sus siempre dulces caricias que él estaba a su lado, sin importar lo demás.

Al ver como Dororo por fin lograba dormir, Hyakkimaru también dormitó un poco aun manteniéndose sentado al lado de esta. Los dos terminaron dormidos sujetos fuertemente de sus manos, pero tras unas horas finalmente fue la ausencia de este tacto el que lo despertó.

Abrió sus ojos y sintió a su corazón helarse al no ver a Dororo acostada en el futón. No perdió tiempo y salió rápidamente de la casa para buscarla. Trató de mantener la calma tras no encontrarla en los lugares de la aldea que él sabía más concurría, cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Se dirigió al campo de arrozal y sintió un enorme alivio al verla sentada en la orilla del puente.

Llegó y se sentó en silencio a su lado. Dororo le dirigió una rápida mirada para después colocar su vista de nuevo al frente, mirando fijamente los arrozales. Pasaron un buen rato en silencio hasta que Dororo habló, para alivio de Hyakkimaru en un tono mucho más tranquilo y normal:

— Hyakkimaru… ¿crees que tomé la decisión correcta? No dejo de pensar que pude haber tomado una mejor decisión, que de haber hecho algo más todo hubiera sido diferente.

— No hay manera de saberlo. —Respondió con seriedad—. Pudiste tomar muchas otras decisiones y haber obtenido resultados diferentes. Dororo, tú solo hiciste lo que creíste mejor para todos, y gracias a eso lograste que no siguieran atacando la aldea.

Hyakkimaru volteó a verla, Dororo lo miraba fijamente apretando sus puños y labios con fuerza en un intento desesperado por no llorar. Se acercó más a ella y tomó con cariño sus manos para después decirle con un tono tranquilo y dulce:

— Dororo, está bien. Sé que eres una persona muy fuerte y valiente, pero si tienes deseos de llorar nadie te creerá débil por eso. Debes llorar y dejar salir todo lo que sientes.

Tras decir esas palabras Dororo se lanzó a él y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho. Hyakkimaru permaneció en silencio cobijándola en un abrazo protector, dejando que dejara salir todo el miedo y dolor por medio de sus lágrimas, no podía más que acariciar su cabello con cariño intentando mostrarse sereno y fuerte para ella, cuando en realidad sentía a su corazón quebrarse de dolor al verla sufrir de esa manera.

— ¡Tuve mucho miedo! —Gritó entre sollozos—Creí que era el fin de la aldea, y cuando me llevaron con ellos pensaba que iban a matarme… Fueron tan crueles y despiadados con todos, fue como volver a pasar por esos terribles momentos de hace cinco años… El líder estaba a punto de violarme… De no haber sido por ti Hyakkimaru, yo… yo…

Fue incapaz de continuar, siguió sollozando lastimeramente, rompiendo el corazón de Hyakkimaru en mil pedazos. La frustración y furia se agolpaban en su interior al pensar que de haber regresado antes con ella probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Sin embargo, él sabía mejor que nadie que no podía quedarse atrapado en los errores del pasado, debía continuar con la frente en alto por ella, debía mantenerse fuerte por Dororo. Ya nunca volvería a dejarla sola y arriesgarla de ese modo, debía hacérselo entender.

Lentamente el llanto de Dororo se fue calmando hasta que cesó definitivamente. Hyakkimaru estaba a punto de hablar cuando Dororo se lo impidió al hacerlo ella:

— A veces creo que no estoy calificada para liderar esta aldea, no puedo dejar de preguntarme como serían las cosas si no te hubieras ido hace cinco años. Tú eres el legítimo dueño de estas tierras, si tú las hubieras liderado tal vez las cosas ahora serían diferentes.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru consternado—.

— Porque siempre has sido tan fuerte, perseverante e inteligente… Eres simplemente asombroso, Hyakkimaru. Estoy segura que hubieras sido un mucho mejor líder que yo.

— Tú eres una gran líder… Además, a mí nunca me interesó ser dueño de nada. —Confesó en tono bajo—.

— Lo sé, preferiste irte y abandonar todo a su suerte.

Dororo se cubrió la boca con sus manos al darse cuenta que había confesado lo que su corazón había callado por tanto tiempo. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que mirarla con dolor.

— L-lo siento, yo no quise decir eso. —Se disculpó Dororo de inmediato, bajando sus ojos apenada—.

— Está bien. —Dijo Hyakkimaru mirándola con seriedad—. Si tienes algún rencor por lo que pasó hace cinco años entonces prefiero oírlo. Dime todo lo que debas decirme, no quiero que te calles nada.

— No te culpo por irte, por alejarte de estas tierras y de todas las personas que tanto daño te hicieron. —Dororo le sostuvo una ruda mirada—. Entiendo que nuestros caminos eran diferentes, y ya que fuiste capaz de calmar tu alma y reencontrarte con tu hermano entonces puedo decir sinceramente que me alegro de que hayas hecho ese viaje. Pero…—Dororo bajó la vista con frustración—¿¡Por qué tuvo que ser así!? ¿¡Por qué tuviste que irte por cinco años!? Te fuiste así de repente sin decirme nada, ni siquiera volviste ni una sola vez a verme. —De nueva cuenta unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus bellos ojos—¿Por qué fue de esa forma? Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos ¿ni siquiera me merecía unas palabras de despedida? ¿ni siquiera merecía que vinieras a visitarme de vez en cuando? Muchas veces temí lo peor, temí que hubieras muerto, temí que tus promesas solo fueran palabras al aire, temí que todo lo que vivimos juntos no significara nada para ti, temí que no te importara, temí que me odiaras…

Dororo fue incapaz de seguir hablando a causa del dolor y resentimiento que había guardado en su corazón por esos cinco años, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y continuar derramando sus lágrimas en silencio. Sintió como Hyakkimaru tomaba con cariño una de sus manos, mientras que con otra se dedicaba a limpiar sus lágrimas. La hermosa muchacha no pudo más que voltear a verlo con un gesto mezcla de vergüenza y reproche. A pesar de ver eso Hyakkimaru le habló con dulzura, mostrándole una enternecida sonrisa:

— Dororo ¿cómo piensas que podría odiarte? ¿No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres en mi vida? ¿De lo mucho que te debo? Todo lo que soy, la persona que soy ahora es todo gracias a ti. Tú me enseñaste a descubrir mis sentidos, me enseñaste a hablar, a entender las palabras, a entender mis sentimientos, me enseñaste a vivir, Dororo. —Viendo como por fin dejaba de llorar decidió tomar su hermoso rostro entre sus manos—. Ese viaje que hice para encontrarme a mí mismo y poder remediar mis errores también lo hice por ti. Sabía que si me quedaba a tu lado en esas condiciones no podría hacerte feliz, yo quería ser una mejor persona para ti, quería ser la persona honesta y limpia que mereciera estar al lado de tu bondadoso y dulce corazón. Todo este tiempo, todos estos años siempre se ha tratado de ti. Dororo… Desde que nos encontramos ese día en el río, desde que salvé tu vida y tú me seguiste me proclamaste tuyo, soy tuyo desde entonces, todo yo te pertenezco, Dororo. —Cerrando sus ojos, Hyakkimaru acercó su rostro al de su pequeña para frotar sus frentes suavemente—. Si nunca fui capaz de despedirme o regresar a tu lado, era porque sabía que, si volvía a verte, si te veía de nuevo mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo nunca sería capaz de alejarme de tu lado. Verte de nuevo significaba ser incapaz de continuar con mi meta y fallar en mejorar para ti.

— Hyakkimaru…—Susurró Dororo conmovida—.

— Te amo… Desde hace cinco años, hoy y por el resto de mi vida… Te amo, Dororo.

Hyakkimaru abrió lentamente sus ojos con temor para ver el semblante de Dororo. Su corazón latió velozmente a causa de la emoción de ver como Dororo lo miraba cariñosamente, mostrando una enorme y radiante sonrisa. Movió sus manos y las colocó también sobre su rostro para responderle con una voz cálida y emocionada:

— Yo también te amo… Siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, Hyakkimaru.

— Dororo…

Susurró ese nombre que tanto adoraba, y con vacilación acercó su rostro al de su pequeña. Su pecho se llenó de dicha y calidez al ver como Dororo cerraba sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tiempo que abría un poco sus labios, dándole a entender que tenía su permiso. No perdió más tiempo y posó sus labios tímidamente sobre los de ella, pudiendo saborear por fin esos suaves labios que deseó durante tanto tiempo. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, el sufrimiento estaba muy lejos ahora, ambos podían entenderlo, sabían que todo ese dolor ya no importaba si eso les había ayudado a estar juntos. En su dolor y soledad su amor había nacido, por eso se sentían dichosos de haber superado esas pruebas juntos para poder ser felices de ahora en adelante.

Ambos eran inexpertos, no sabían que debían hacer, pero su primer beso era algo que sin duda estaban disfrutando. Era lento e inseguro, pero sentir sus labios les daba una dicha enorme, una carga magnética recorría sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían a toda prisa y simplemente no podían dejar de suspirar a causa de la felicidad que ambos sentían.

Con timidez Hyakkimaru empujó más sus labios sobre los de Dororo, ella no pudo más que soltar un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Finalmente, la falta de aire hizo que se separaran, pero aun así permanecieron con sus frentes unidas, sujetando sus manos fuertemente, mirándose dulcemente y con un infinito cariño el uno al otro.

El atardecer llegó en los campos de arrozal, siendo testigo de la promesa de amor eterno de esas dos almas que se ataron una a la otra hace cinco años, comenzando todo a la orilla de un río.

Continuará


	11. ¿Lo recuerdas? Parte 1

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 11

¿Lo recuerdas? Parte 1

— Muy bien, con esto queda listo. —Dijo Tahomaru mientras terminaba de escribir en un pergamino—. Estos pergaminos contienen los principales puntos de las obligaciones de cada aldea, así como los beneficios de nuestra alianza. Solo debemos esperar a que Dororo se sienta mejor para que las vea y nos dé su opinión.

— Mejor será verlos de una vez.

Escucharon una voz muy familiar de pronto. Al voltear en dirección dónde provenía esa voz, pudieron ver a Dororo y a Hyakkimaru acercándose a ellos.

— ¡Dororo!

— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Preguntaron los tres muchachos uno detrás de otro. Sintieron un gran alivio al ver como Dororo les respondía con su habitual voz fuerte y animosa, al tiempo que les mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

— Estoy mucho mejor ahora. Jiheita, Yahiko, Tahomaru… Muchas gracias por ayudarme, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón ¡Pero está ya en el pasado! —Alzó su voz con determinación— Debemos seguir trabajando arduamente para recuperar todo lo perdido y aprender de los errores, nunca nos vamos a dar por vencidos.

— ¡Muy bien dicho! —Gritó Jiheita con entusiasmo—.

— ¡Así lo haremos, líder! —Añadió Yahiko con orgullo—.

La pequeña habitación donde se encontraban se llenó de risas alegres y de palabras de esperanza para el futuro. Cuando finalmente se calmaron los ánimos, Dororo le pidió a Tahomaru los pergaminos para revisarlos. Este no perdió tiempo y se los dio, al hacer esto, el muchacho se percató de que Dororo y Hyakkimaru se sujetaban fuertemente de la mano.

— Vaya. —Dijo Tahomaru con voz divertida—. Veo que alguien ya tuvo tiempo de ser sincero con sus sentimientos.

Hyakkimaru no respondió, estaba muy distraído desde que dejaron los campos de arrozal. Dororo por su parte sintió sus mejillas sonrojar mientras le reclamaba a Tahomaru con vergüenza:

— ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando, Tahomaru?

— Tampoco es como que sea algo difícil de notar—continuó Tahomaru con una pícara sonrisa—. Es más que obvio ya que mi hermano tiene cara de idiota enamorado justo ahora. Tú eres la única persona que puede ponerlo en ese estado.

Dororo no perdió tiempo y se volvió para ver a Hyakkimaru, dándose cuenta que su hermano menor tenía razón. Hyakkimaru tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miraba hacia la nada con un semblante de completa ensoñación. Dororo comprendió en ese momento que la razón de que Hyakkimaru hubiera estado tan callado era simplemente por estar distraído, estaba soñando despierto.

— Hyakkimaru, di algo por favor…—Suplicó Dororo en voz baja—¿Piensas dejar que Tahomaru te moleste así?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —Hyakkimaru por fin regresó a la realidad, volteando a su alrededor confundido—Dororo ¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

Dororo no pudo más que soltar un bajo suspiro de resignación, en serio Hyakkimaru había abandonado el mundo por unos cuantos minutos. Dororo no podía imaginarlo, pero el beso y saberse correspondido había sido demasiado para él, no había podido dejar de soñar despierto y perderse en su alegría después de su declaración. Dororo no pudo más que mostrarle una mirada de reproche a Tahomaru mientras este se reía en voz baja. Su vergüenza solo empeoró cuando Yahiko se dirigió a ellos felicitándolos con una inmensa alegría:

— ¡Nuestra pequeña Dororo creció tan rápido! Y pensar que hace unos años todavía jugaba a arrojar piedras al río, pero ahora incluso tiene un novio.

— ¡No digas eso, Yahiko! —Le reclamó Dororo furiosa—.

— No pudiste escoger un mejor novio, Dororo. —Continuó Yahiko con una sonrisa traviesa—. Hyakkimaru, por favor cuida bien de nuestra pequeña Dororo, tienes mi bendición.

— Gracias, Yahiko. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con seriedad—.

— No, en realidad no debes responder a eso, Hyakkimaru. —Interrumpió Dororo con voz baja y apenada—.

— No es necesario que le pidas eso, Yahiko. —Habló esta vez Jiheita con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa—. Es obvio que Hyakkimaru cuidará muy bien de Dororo… ¿Verdad que lo harás, Hyakkimaru?

— Si, pueden estar seguros que lo haré. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru con semblante serio y comprometido—.

— ¡Ya basta, dejen de decir esas cosas, idiotas!

Gritó Dororo apenas pudiendo hablar a causa de la vergüenza que sentía. Hyakkimaru volteó a verla confundido, Yahiko y Jiheita por el contrario la veían con alegría, pero con gesto burlón. Una vez Dororo se aseguró que no la seguirían molestando, esta continuó intentando hablar con más seguridad, pero aún se captaba cierta timidez en sus palabras:

— Bueno, ya que mencionaron esto… Hyakkimaru y yo estuvimos hablando, y hemos decidido que él se quedará en la aldea para ayudarme a liderarla.

Los tres muchachos no pudieron más que mirarlos con sorpresa. Tras unos segundos Jiheita respondió:

— Entonces ¿Hyakkimaru va a reclamar las tierras que por derecho son suyas?

— No. —Se apresuró en responderle Hyakkimaru—. Como te dije antes, estas tierras son suyas, y eso nunca cambiará. Pero después de lo que pasó creo que a Dororo le vendría bien toda la ayuda posible. Yo me quedaré aquí para ayudarla en todo lo que me sea posible para que la aldea se recupere y vuelva a ser tan prospera como antes. Por supuesto, eso incluye el defenderla de cualquier amenaza que pueda surgir a futuro. También estoy dispuesto a brindarles mi servicio como médico.

Al decir estas palabras, Hyakkimaru sintió con dicha como Dororo aferraba más su mano contra la suya. Yahiko y Jiheita no pudieron más que apoyar la idea con entusiasmo, mientras que Hyakkimaru volteaba a ver a su hermano con cierta inseguridad. Pudo sentirse tranquilo al ver como este le mostraba una enorme sonrisa al hablarle:

— Eso está muy bien, aniue. Es la mejor decisión que pudiste haber tomado.

— Gracias, Tahomaru…

Le agradeció Dororo con timidez, pero mostrándole una amable sonrisa. Tahomaru no pudo más que regresársela, sintiéndose feliz al saber que los sentimientos de su hermano habían sido correspondidos. Tahomaru respondió con simpleza:

— Después de todo, cuando los dos se casen Hyakkimaru también iba a terminar por convertirse en el líder de la aldea junto contigo, Dororo. Así que lo mejor es que vaya practicando de una vez.

— ¡Deja ya de decir esas cosas, Tahomaru! —Reclamó Dororo alzando su puño, mientras escuchaba como Tahomaru soltaba una fuerte y sonora carcajada—.

— Casarnos…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con ternura, sintiendo como su pecho se llenaba de calidez al imaginarse poder presentar a Dororo como "su esposa".

Un mes había pasado desde que los dos habían comenzado su relación. La alianza entre ambas aldeas se había concretado y eso les estaba ayudando a las dos aldeas a recuperarse poco a poco del ataque de los bandidos. Tal como había dicho, Hyakkimaru se quedó a vivir en la aldea de Dororo. La muchacha le había dado una pequeña casa que se encontraba cerca de los arrozales para que se instalara en ella, pero Hyakkimaru insistió en ampliarla para poner ahí también su clínica y poder atender a sus pacientes en la comodidad de su hogar. Hyakkimaru se ofreció a hacerlo él mismo, a pesar de esto Dororo habló con algunos hombres de la aldea para que lo ayudaran, de esa manera la obra terminaría más rápido y Hyakkimaru podría comenzar a ser conocido por algunos aldeanos.

— "Me preguntó si exageré…—Pensó Dororo mientras terminaba de hacer una bola de arroz. La colocó con cuidado en los cuencos de comida, y miró el almuerzo que había preparado para Hyakkimaru—. No, seguro así está bien. Después de todo, debe de sentirse hambriento al haber estado trabajando en la construcción toda la mañana."

Con este último pensamiento Dororo tomó los cuencos de comida y los envolvió con cuidado en una tela para llevárselas a Hyakkimaru. Su corazón latía velozmente de entusiasmo al pensar en que estaba a punto de verlo otra vez, no importaba que lo viera a diario, siempre verlo cada día la llenaba de alegría y dicha.

Si recordaba su pasado, como antes apenas y podía completar las tres comidas diarias, sin duda en esa época era difícil pensar que en unos años más estaría preparando comida para alguien que no fuera ella, y lo más impensable, para un hombre que ahora era su novio. Esto le apenaba mucho, pero sin duda se alegraba de estar viviendo esos dulces momentos al lado de Hyakkimaru.

— Uf, estoy agotado. —Dijo uno de los hombres que ayudaba a Hyakkimaru con la construcción—.

— Yo también. —Le respondió otro aldeano—. Creo que lo mejor será que descansemos un momento para almorzar.

Ambos se voltearon para ver al callado pero amable Hyakkimaru, quien en ese momento se encontraba cortando unos pedazos de madera.

— Joven Hyakkimaru ¿por qué no descansa un momento?

— Nosotros vamos a parar un momento para almorzar ¿no quiere acompañarnos?

— No, muchas gracias. —Les respondió Hyakkimaru con tono amable, volteando a verlos mientras se secaba el sudor con una tela—. Pueden irse a almorzar, pero yo me quedaré terminando de cortar esto.

— Usted sí que es un joven muy trabajador.

— No se esfuerce demasiado ¿de acuerdo? Recuerde como la señorita Dororo lo regañó la otra vez por saltarse la hora de la comida.

Los aldeanos rieron un poco, Hyakkimaru no pudo más que mostrar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su pequeña y su fuerte temperamento.

— Hyakkimaru ¿ahora te ibas a saltar el almuerzo?

Escuchó un reclamo a su espalda, y cuando volvió la vista sintió a su corazón estremecer al ver como Dororo se dirigía hacia él. La muchacha lo veía con molestia, pero esto no le importó, Hyakkimaru se sentía emocionado y dichoso al verla. Lo empezó a regañar, sin embargo, no la escuchó, tenía tantos deseos de abrazarla y besarla que pasó eso por alto. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, y la tomó ágilmente de sus brazos para acercarla a él y atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

— Dororo…

Susurró su nombre con cariño varias veces mientras la seguía abrazando al tiempo que restregaba su mejilla contra la de ella, tal cual un gato se frota contra la pierna de su dueño.

— No trates de distraerme y ponme atención. —Continuó Dororo inflando sus mejillas en una actitud de reproche—. Hyakkimaru, si estás trabajando tanto está mal que te saltes las comidas, de otra mane…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase pues Hyakkimaru la besó con impaciencia. La apenada jovencita no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos mientras todo su rostro se ponía rojo, y se las arreglaba a duras penas para corresponder las demandantes muestras de afecto de su novio. Hyakkimaru saboreó sus labios tanto como quiso hasta que finalmente los dejó libres, Dororo no pudo más que dar una larga aspiración para recuperar el aliento, sintiendo todo su rostro caliente y su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

— Dororo, te amo…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con dulzura mientras la abrazaba de nuevo. Los aldeanos no podían más que reír con ternura, ya se estaban acostumbrando a esas dulces escenas entre ellos dos. Caminando cerca de ellos también se encontraban dos mujeres mayores, Dororo no pudo más que bajar su vista y sonrojarse más al escuchar su conversación, mientras veían a la feliz pareja con ternura:

— Se ven tan lindos juntos ¿no crees?

— Claro que sí, están hechos el uno para el otro. El semblante y la actitud del joven Hyakkimaru cambian en cuanto ve a la señorita Dororo, en verdad la ama con locura.

Dororo no podía más con su vergüenza. Se apresuró para poder escapar de esas miradas indiscretas, susurrándole a Hyakkimaru aún algo contrariada a causa del ataque de amor que acababa de recibir:

— Está bien, por hoy te dejaré ganar…—Tras recuperar la compostura se separó de él y continuó—: Vamos, toma ya un descanso que hoy te preparé el almuerzo. Vas a almorzar conmigo ¿verdad?

Obviamente Hyakkimaru dijo que si de inmediato. Minutos después ya estaban sentados debajo de un árbol para almorzar.

— Un almuerzo hecho por Dororo.

La mencionada no pudo más que reír con ternura al escuchar la voz entusiasmada de Hyakkimaru, y ver como este apreciaba la comida en sus manos como si fuera un tesoro de incalculable valor. Pasaron los minutos mientras ambos charlaban amenamente mientras almorzaban, en el caso de Dororo, dándose algo de prisa pues tenía cosas pendientes que hacer de la aldea.

— ¿Qué tal… sabe? —Preguntó Dororo con cierta inseguridad—.

— Muy bien. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con la boca llena—. La comida de Dororo es deliciosa.

— "Menos mal, que bueno que le gustó". —Pensó Dororo, soltando un suspiro de alivio—.

— Dororo… ¿lo recuerdas?

Al escuchar esa frase Dororo volteó a ver a Hyakkimaru con entusiasmo. "Lo recuerdas" era un juego que habían inventado entre los dos días después de comenzar su relación. Consistía en que alguno de los dos daba algunas pistas o palabras claves de algún acontecimiento o vivencia que recordaran de hace cinco años cuando viajaron juntos, el otro tenía que adivinar a que recuerdo se refería por medio de las pistas dadas.

— Recuerdo arroz, palillos y mi boca. —Continuó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—.

— Ummm… veamos…—Reflexionó Dororo tratando de hacer memoria por unos cuantos segundos— ¿Te refieres a todas las veces en que te di de comer en la boca?

— Si, exacto. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru con ternura al recordarlo—.

Dororo río un poco antes de responder:

— Ahora que lo pienso, desde entonces siempre fuiste remilgoso con la comida. A veces tenía que obligarte a comer pues te empeñabas en seguir cazando monstros y demonios, aunque tuvieras hambre. Supongo que algunos malos hábitos nunca cambian.

— Dororo—volvió a hablar Hyakkimaru mientras le acercaba un cuenco de comida—, dame de comer en la boca de nuevo.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-por qué quieres eso? —Preguntó apenada, sintiendo sus orejas ponerse calientes—.

— Me sentía muy feliz cuando lo hacías. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con una dulce sonrisa—. Era lindo cuando lo hacías hace cinco años.

— Pero yo era una niña—bajó su voz aumentando su vergüenza—, si lo hago ahora sería raro…

— ¿Por qué raro?

— Bueno pues p-porque—balbuceó cerrando sus ojos—, es algo que solo lo he visto hacer a los esposos. Solo lo hacen las personas que están casadas…

— Entonces vamos a casarnos.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Dororo abrió mucho sus ojos y se levantó de golpe. Volteó a ver con incredulidad a Hyakkimaru, este solo lo miraba con inocencia.

— ¿Pero que pasa contigo, Hyakkimaru idiota? —Le reprochó desviando la vista y cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué afición tienes por pedir matrimonio tan tranquilamente como si estuvieras ordenando algo para comer?

— ¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de casarte?

Al escuchar eso Dororo se volvió para verlo, Hyakkimaru le sostuvo una mirada seria. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Dororo le respondió apenada:

— No es eso, es solo que… Aún no, aún es muy pronto para eso.

— Entiendo. —Respondió Hyakkimaru bajando la vista, sintiéndose en parte aliviado pero decepcionado a la vez—.

— Además para todo hay un lugar y un momento. —Continuó Dororo con una sonrisa burlona—. Si pretendes casarte conmigo algún día entonces deberás hacer una proposición mucho mejor que la que acabas de hacer ahora. —Se agachó para sacar un pedazo de tela y limpiar con ella el rostro de Hyakkimaru—. No puedes pedir que me case contigo mientras tienes tu cara cubierta de migajas de arroz.

Hyakkimaru no respondió nada, solo pudo bajar la vista apenado. Dororo se apresuró en darle un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios para levantar sus ánimos. Tras separarse de él le dijo, mostrándole una amable sonrisa:

— Todo está bien, ya no sigas pensando más en eso. Debo irme que tengo bastantes cosas que hacer, nos vemos en un rato más.

Hyakkimaru miró como Dororo se iba con paso rápido. Sabía que su comentario había sido muy imprudente, lo había dicho sin pensar, las palabras salieron por si solas de su boca. Él también sabía que era muy pronto aún para pensar en matrimonio, pero conforme los días pasaban Hyakkimaru más confirmaba que quería pasar toda su vida al lado de Dororo. Se imaginaba a los dos viviendo juntos ya como marido y mujer despertando abrazados cada mañana y una ola de calidez invadía su corazón, sintiéndose entusiasmado. No había podido decirle nada a Dororo pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo hacía, pero una de las razones para ampliar la casa que esta le había dado era porque esperaba vivir junto con ella en esa casa algún día, por eso se estaba esforzando tanto en ampliarla y que quedara hermosa para ella.

— "Mi proposición debe ser muy especial para que Dororo acepte. —Pensó Hyakkimaru mirando la casa a lo lejos, a la cual le faltaba muy poco para quedar lista—. Me esforzaré para que sea una propuesta sumamente especial, la propuesta que Dororo se merece".

Finalmente, la casa de Hyakkimaru había quedado lista. Al ver lo hermosa que había quedado Dororo no pudo más que felicitar a Hyakkimaru y a todos los aldeanos por su excelente trabajo. Veía asombrada lo grande que era por dentro y las diversas habitaciones que tenía, incluso le habían construido un segundo piso. Dororo se sintió algo confundida al preguntarle a Hyakkimaru por qué necesitaba tantas habitaciones si iba a vivir solo, y escuchar como el joven le contestaba con una voz misteriosa que la había hecho así pensando a futuro. No comprendía a que se refería, pero confiaba en él, si Hyakkimaru había insistido tanto en ampliarla debía ser por una buena razón.

Hyakkimaru abrió también su clínica y de a poco comenzaban a llegar más pacientes y hacerse más conocido en la aldea. Pasó de ser "el novio de la señorita Dororo" a "el respetable joven Hyakkimaru". Como de costumbre, las personas en un principio se sentían un tanto incomodas al ver su semblante indiferente y darse cuenta que no hablaba mucho, pero conforme más lo trataban descubrían su noble corazón y que era una persona sabia y un gran médico.

Como Hyakkimaru lo prometió, él ayudaba a Dororo en todo lo que podía. Los días que no recibía muchos pacientes iba a los campos a ayudarla con las cosechas, también le daba lecciones con la espada tanto a ella como a los hombres jóvenes de la aldea para que mejoraran cada día sus habilidades y de esa manera pudieran defender mejor la aldea si llegaba a requerirse. Era una vida tranquila, la que cualquier persona pudiera desear. Pero sin duda lo que más hacía sentir feliz a Hyakkimaru era el poder compartir todos esos momentos con Dororo, solo le bastaba su compañía para hacerlo sentir la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Cierto día recibieron la visita de Tahomaru. Llegó a la clínica en el momento justo en que Dororo vendaba el brazo de Hyakkimaru, y este como siempre aprovechaba la cercanía para repartir besos por toda la cara de su pequeña. La avergonzada muchacha no podía más que reír en voz baja con dulzura.

— Buenos días, tortolos.

Los saludó Tahomaru con voz divertida al tiempo que daba unos golpecitos en la puerta.

— ¡Tahomaru!

Gritó Dororo con entusiasmo. Con gran velocidad se dirigió hacia él y lo saludó dándole un fuerte abrazo, Tahomaru le correspondió el gesto de inmediato. Después de lo que había pasado con los bandidos Dororo le había tomado mucho más aprecio y ambos se llevaban muy bien desde entonces.

— Hola, Tahomaru.

Lo saludó Hyakkimaru tranquilamente mirándolo a lo lejos, sin levantarse del escritorio.

— ¿Pero que es ese saludo tan seco, Aniue? —Preguntó Tahomaru observándolo con desaprobación—¿Por qué no puedes ser como Dororo y saludarme con un abrazo también? ¿Ni siquiera lo haces, aunque sea tu hermano menor?

— A mí solo me interesa abrazar a Dororo. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con indiferencia, desviando la vista—.

— Sí, claro ¿por qué no lo imaginé? —Se quejó Tahomaru con resignación, mientras escuchaba a Dororo reír en voz baja. Viendo como este tenía el brazo vendado, le preguntó—¿Por qué Dororo vendaba tu brazo? ¿Estás herido?

— No te preocupes, está bien. —Respondió Dororo con su radiante sonrisa de siempre—. Le pedí a Hyakkimaru que me enseñara algo de primeros auxilios. Pensé que sería bueno en caso de una emergencia.

— Esa es una excelente idea, Dororo. Siempre es bueno aprender cosas nuevas.

— Tahomaru ¿recibiste mi carta? Le pedí a Yahiko que te la entregara cuando fuera a tu aldea. —Interrumpió Hyakkimaru levantándose por fin y dirigiéndose a ellos—.

— Si, es por eso que estoy aquí. Quería venir a ver tu casa yo mismo. —Respondió Tahomaru con alegría, examinando con interés la casa—. Finalmente la terminaron, en verdad quedó muy bien… ¿Pero por qué tiene tantos cuartos?

— Estoy seguro que será útil a futuro.

Dororo lo notó, ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud misteriosa de Hyakkimaru, esa era siempre su respuesta cada vez que alguien le hacía la misma pregunta. Era una respuesta muy ambigua, ni siquiera podía estar segura que siquiera se le podría llamar a eso una respuesta. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como Hyakkimaru seguía hablando:

— De esa carta ya hace quince días… ¿por qué tardaste tanto en venir?

— Lo lamento. —Le respondió Tahomaru con condescendencia, captando el berrinche oculto de su hermano mayor—. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer en la aldea, y apenas ahora me pude dar el tiempo para venir a verlos. Pero a ti te puedo decir lo mismo, solo fuiste una vez a visitarnos desde que estás viviendo aquí, la Sra. Hanami y Yumi te extrañan mucho.

— Pensaba ir a verlos en unos días más. Primero quería terminar con la casa. —Respondió Hyakkimaru bajando su mirada para ocultar que sentía culpa al no haberlos ido a ver en tanto tiempo—.

— Eso imaginé. —Dijo Tahomaru en tono tranquilo mientras se quitaba una canasta de paja que traía colgada en su espalda—. Ya no tiene caso seguir con los reclamos, dejémoslo de una vez. Mira, la Sra. Hanami y Yumi te mandaron unos regalos. La Sra. Hanami te mandó el dulce de durazno que tanto te gusta, y Yumi hizo un dibujo para ti.

Hyakkimaru tomó el dulce envuelto en una tela que olía delicioso y con la otra mano tomó el dibujo. Dororo se acercó con algo de timidez a verlo, al notarlo Hyakkimaru se lo mostró. Eran obviamente unos garabatos de niña pequeña hechos de bolitas y palitos, pero era fácil identificar que estaban la pequeña Yumi, su madre, Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru con una enorme sonrisa tomados de la mano.

— ¡Es muy lindo! —Exclamó Dororo con ternura, apreciando con mucho interés el dibujo—¿Ellas son las personas de las que me hablaste? ¿La joven mujer con su hija que salvaste de los bandidos?

— Si. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru mirando con ternura el dibujo en sus manos—. Ellas me recuerdan mucho a ti y a tu madre.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Dororo mirándolo en parte con añoranza al recordar a su amada mamá y por otra parte con sorpresa ante lo inesperado de su comentario—.

— Desde que las conocí lo pensé. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru entrelazando con cariño sus dedos con los de su pequeña—. Hanami es una mujer muy amable y servicial, y siempre se esfuerza mucho por su niña. Yumi por otro lado, es una niña traviesa y risueña que nunca se puede estar quieta ni un momento. Justo como cierta niña inquieta que conocí hace cinco años.

Concluyó Hyakkimaru mostrando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa y juntando su frente con la de Dororo. Ella le regresó la sonrisa al contestarte con sarcasmo:

— Me pregunto a quién te referirás. —Ambos rieron un poco en voz baja antes de que Dororo continuara—: Pero en verdad suenan como personas maravillosas, me encantaría conocerlas.

— Entonces vamos. —Sugirió Hyakkimaru separándose de su rostro para mirarla con dulzura—.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió con sorpresa—¿Es decir, ir a la aldea de Tahomaru?

— Así es. Quiero que conozcas la aldea donde viví por tres años.

— ¡Si! —Respondió alzando la voz, mostrando esa enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo que Hyakkimaru tanto amaba—¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir a donde vivías antes con Tahomaru!

— Podemos aprovechar que Tahomaru está aquí para ir los tres juntos. —Sugirió Hyakkimaru, volteando a ver a su hermano con interés—¿Verdad que Dororo puede ir a tu aldea?

— Por supuesto, ella es más que bienvenida. —Respondió Tahomaru con sinceridad—.

Dororo dio un gran salto de felicidad al escuchar a Tahomaru ,cuando recordar algo la hizo dejar su emoción a un lado de pronto.

— Pero… no puedo abandonar la aldea… Soy la líder y me necesitan aquí.

— No te preocupes por eso, Dororo. —La animó Tahomaru—. Teniendo a Jiheita y Yahiko aquí no debes preocuparte por dejar la aldea unos cuantos días. Velo como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

— Dororo trabaja siempre muy duro. —Continuó Hyakkimaru, mostrándole una cariñosa sonrisa para convencerla—. También merece descansar de vez en cuando.

— Bueno, en eso tienen razón. —Se cruzó de brazos para meditarlo por unos cuantos segundos. Una vez tomó su decisión siguió hablando, rascando su nariz con una sonrisa traviesa—Por unos cuantos días no pasará nada… Ya lo decidí, iré a la aldea de Tahomaru.

Dororo se volvió para mostrarle una radiante sonrisa a Hyakkimaru, este no pudo más que regresarle el gesto con una enternecida mirada al saber que la había convencido.

— Entonces está decidido. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con voz baja y tranquila—. Tahomaru, quédate aquí esta noche para partir rumbo a la aldea mañana los tres juntos.

— Claro, es una excelente idea, aniue. —Agregó Tahomaru entusiasmado de poder pasar todo el día junto a su hermano mayor—.

El día transcurrió mientras Hyakkimaru reflexionaba. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero él quería que Dororo conociera su antiguo hogar y la forma en que vivió antes de reencontrase con ella. Deseaba que Dororo supiera todo de él, eso incluía claro su pasado de cuando estuvieron separados. No era bueno expresando con palabras lo que sentía, pero el saber que Dororo podría conocer a personas tan importantes para él como lo eran Hanami y Yumi lo hacía sentirse extremadamente dichoso, su pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido y todo era maravilloso. Pero siempre era así, siempre que algo involucrara a Dororo eso lo haría feliz. Todo era por una sencilla razón y esa era que Dororo era su felicidad.

Continuará


	12. ¿Lo recuerdas? Parte 2

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 12

¿Lo recuerdas? Parte 2

— ¡Hyakkimaru! ¡Tahomaru!

Un fuerte gritó interrumpió la quietud de su sueño. Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos con pesadez, apreciando por la ventana de la habitación que el sol apenas estaba saliendo.

— ¡Hyakkimaru! ¡Tahomaru! —Continuaron los gritos en la planta baja al mismo tiempo que tocaban salvajemente la puerta principal—¡Levántense ya! ¡No sean perezosos!

— ¿Quién está gritando? —Preguntó Tahomaru con voz somnolienta—¿Es Dororo?

— Si…—Respondió Hyakkimaru con cansancio aún incapaz de levantarse—Lo está haciendo de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo que de nuevo? —Tahomaru se volteó aún acostado en el futón, cubriéndose con enfado con la manta—.

— Dororo a veces viene a despertarme muy temprano en las mañanas para que la ayude con cosas de la aldea.

— ¿Pero por qué tiene que venir tan temprano? Ni si quiera yo me levanto a estas horas de la mañana.

— Dororo es muy activa y siempre tiene mucha energía. Estoy seguro que ahora va a abrir la puerta a patadas.

Tal como lo dijo, minutos después se escuchó como la puerta se abría de un fuerte golpe, seguido de unos veloces pasos por las escaleras. Dororo llegó a la habitación, mirando con desaprobación como los hermanos seguían acostados. Sin perder tiempo se dirigió donde Hyakkimaru quien estaba acostado boca abajo y le empezó a dar unas palmaditas en la espalda para obligarlo a levantarse.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Levántense ya!

Para Hyakkimaru esa escena se repetía más veces de las que le gustaría recordar. Sin embargo, por muy molesta que fuera esa actitud hiperactiva de Dororo a veces, nunca podía molestarse con ella, al contrario, sus caprichos le parecían demasiado lindos, amaba todo de su pequeña.

Con la agilidad digna de un hábil espadachín como él, Hyakkimaru se volteó al tiempo que tomaba sutilmente las muñecas de Dororo y la jalaba para obligarla a acostarse en el futón junto con él atrapándola en un abrazo, aferrándola a su pecho.

— Dororo, es muy temprano aún. —Susurró Hyakkimaru mientras repartía besos por la cabeza y rostro de la hermosa jovencita—. Vamos a dormir un poco más.

— Pero yo quiero irme ya. —Reclamó entre risas—. Basta Hyakkimaru, no hagas eso, me haces cosquillas.

— Si van a empezar con sus cosas mejor váyanse a la posada. —Se quejó Tahomaru dándoles la espalda aún acostado mientras tapaba sus oídos con sus manos—. Quiero dormir un poco más.

Dororo se las arregló para zafarse del abrazo de Hyakkimaru, lo tomó de su espalda y lo enderezó para sacarlo del futón. Acto seguido buscó una pequeña peineta de madera que siempre guardaba entre sus ropas y comenzó a cepillar delicadamente el largo cabello azabache del apuesto joven, el cual estaba suelto y desordenado.

— Podrán dormir todo lo que quieran mañana, es hora de irnos.

Insistió Dororo con voz autoritaria. Hyakkimaru simplemente se dejó consentir, permitiendo que esta siguiera cepillando su cabello en silencio con gesto complacido.

— Solo unos minutos más…—Suplicó Tahomaru aun sin poder levantarse del futón—.

— Si Dororo quiere salir temprano, eso es lo que haremos.

Lo apuró su hermano mayor. Tahomaru ya no insistió más, se levantó a regañadientes comenzando a estirarse. Sabía muy bien que su hermano mayor nunca podría decirle que no a su amada Dororo.

Unas horas después los tres jóvenes ya se encontraban cabalgando rumbo a la aldea de Tahomaru, les faltaba tan sola media hora más a caballo para llegar. El camino no había resultado para nada fastidioso, Dororo se divertía mucho hablando con ambos, claro, aunque resultaba más sencillo entablar conversaciones más largas con Tahomaru pues era mucho más elocuente que su novio. En ese momento, Dororo se divertía escuchando los relatos de Tahomaru.

— Tahomaru, en verdad eres un tonto. —Le dijo Dororo entre risas—.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó este asombrado—.

— Es más que obvio que esa chica de tu aldea te estaba coqueteando.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? —Exclamó incrédulo al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente—.

— Si, nadie te dice esas cosas solo porque sí. —Dororo le mostró una sonrisa burlona—.

— No me di cuenta de eso. —Continuó el joven con un poco de vergüenza—.

— En verdad eres muy inocente.

Ambos se rieron del chiste de Dororo. Las risas se vieron interrumpidas de pronto cuando se escuchó un bajo gruñido de fastidio. Ambos se voltearon y apreciaron a Hyakkimaru detrás de ellos mirándolos con enfado.

— Hyakkimaru ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Dororo con preocupación—Ya tienes un buen rato sin decir nada, es extraño incluso para ti.

Hyakkimaru guardó silencio por varios segundos hasta que finalmente respondió, mirando con recelo a Tahomaru:

— Yo soy el único que puede hacer reír a Dororo.

— Hyakkimaru, no digas eso. —Le reclamó Dororo con enfado—.

— ¿Qué pasa, aniue? ¿Estás celoso?

Habló Tahomaru con tono burlón. Hyakkimaru no respondió, simplemente torció su boca aún enfadado. Dororo pensaba con preocupación que decir para calmarlo cuando Tahomaru se acercó a ella y continuó:

— Si no puedo hacerla reír, entonces supongo que tampoco puedo hacer esto.

Tras decir esto acarició suavemente la cabeza de la jovencita. Dororo se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Tahomaru aumentando su nerviosismo. Regresó su mirada a Hyakkimaru solo para ver como este ya estaba desenfundando su katana.

— ¿Quieres un duelo, aniue?

Hyakkimaru seguía sin hablar, se bajó de su caballo colocándose en posición de ataque, mirando desafiante a su hermano menor.

— Muy bien. —Continuó Tahomaru, imitando sus movimientos—. Nunca huyo a un desafío, y menos si es contigo.

— "¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?" —Pensó Dororo confundida mirando como los hermanos estaban teniendo un duelo frente a ella—. "Estos idiotas siempre terminan peleando, son en verdad unos idiotas".

Ya completamente fastidiada ante su actitud infantil Dororo se acercó a ellos con paso decidido y les gritó enojada:

— ¡Detengan esta pelea ridícula de una buena vez!

En cuanto escucharon este potente grito los hermanos se detuvieron y voltearon a verla con impaciencia.

— Guarden sus espadas ahora mismo. —Continuó Dororo mirándolos con desaprobación—¿y ahora por qué están peleando?

— Tahomaru no puede tocar a mi Dororo. —Se quejó Hyakkimaru mirando aún molesto a su hermano menor—.

— Esa solo fue mi venganza. —Le respondió Tahomaru en el mismo estado—. Hyakkimaru siempre me molesta por diversión, no hice más que regresarle una de tantas que me debe.

Los hermanos volvieron a mirarse con desafío al tiempo que empuñaban sus katanas nuevamente. Al ver esto Dororo se apresuró y tomó los oídos de ambos comenzando a jalarlos.

— ¡Basta ya, idiotas! ¿No les da vergüenza comportarse como niños? Pídanse disculpas y dejen de pelear ahora mismo.

Pero a pesar del dolor en sus oídos ninguno de los dos cedía, solo podían verse con orgullo. Dándose cuenta de esto, Dororo no pudo más que recurrir al chantaje:

— Hyakkimaru deja ya esos celos sin fundamentos, si no le pides perdón no dejaré que te me acerques en todo el día de hoy. Tahomaru, creí que un joven educado y formal como tú sería alguien más maduro y que no perdería tan fácilmente la compostura.

Los hermanos se miraron con enfado por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que Hyakkimaru fue el primero que cedió. Relajó su cuerpo y le tendió la mano a su hermano menor, hablándole con mucha más calma:

— Lo lamento mucho, Tahomaru.

— Yo también lo lamento, aniue.

Se dieron la mano pudiendo sonreírse con sinceridad dejando ese tonto enojo atrás. Dororo se colocó en medio de ellos y entrelazó cada uno de sus brazos a uno de Tahomaru y Hyakkimaru para hacerlos caminar junto con ella.

— ¿Ven? Todo es mucho mejor así.

Les dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Tahomaru se sentía feliz de que una mujer tan lista y bondadosa como Dororo fuera la pareja de su hermano mayor, Hyakkimaru por otro lado solo confirmaba con ese acto lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de esa hermosa y astuta jovencita.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea Tahomaru se despidió de ellos pues tenía bastantes cosas que hacer, sin embargo, les prometió que esa noche cenaría con ellos. Una vez se despidieron, Hyakkimaru tomó la mano de Dororo y comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse a la casa de Hanami. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de llegar cuando vieron como una pequeña se dirigía a ellos con paso presuroso.

— ¡Hyakki, Hyakki! ¡En verdad eres tú!

La pequeña Yumi llegó hasta ellos y se lanzó a abrazar a Hyakkimaru con cariño.

— Yumi, me da gusto verte. —La saludó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza con cariño—.

— Hyakki, eres malo. —Le reprochó la niña haciendo un puchero—. Tardaste mucho en venir a visitarnos.

— Lo siento, pero estaba muy ocupado. Sin embargo, estoy aquí ahora, y me quedaré con ustedes unos cuantos días.

— ¡Si! ¡Qué bien!

La niña dio unos saltitos de alegría. Al ver esto Dororo río en voz baja, dándose cuenta que Hyakkimaru tenía razón, Yumi era muy parecida a ella cuando niña. De pronto, Yumi se dio cuenta de su presencia y le preguntó mirándola atentamente:

— Hola, ¿Quién eres tú? Es la primera vez que te veo.

— Hola Yumi. —Le respondió Dororo mostrándole una enorme sonrisa—. Hyakkimaru me contó mucho de ustedes y por eso vine a visitarlas. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dororo.

Dororo le tendió la mano, Yumi le correspondió el gesto al instante mirándola con admiración.

— Que señorita tan hermosa…—Dijo la niña con alegría—Hyakki ¿es tu novia?

— Si, lo es.

Respondió el mencionado de inmediato, volteando a ver a Dororo con dulzura. Al escuchar eso Dororo no pudo más que reír nerviosamente y rascar su cabeza apenada. Yumi río divertida y continuó:

— Dororo ven, debes conocer a mamá. Hyakki, mamá tiene muchas ganas de verte ¡vamos!

— ¿Esa casa de allí es tu casa, Yumi? —Le preguntó Dororo apuntándola con su dedo índice—.

— ¡Si, lo es!

— Bien ¿qué te parece una carrera hasta allí?

Sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa. La niña correspondió el gesto con otra enorme sonrisa, apoyando su idea con entusiasmo. Dororo contó hasta tres y comenzaron la carrera mientras ambas reían. Hyakkimaru por su parte se acercó a paso lento, apreciando cada segundo de esa tierna escena. Él lo había notado desde que había llegado a la aldea de Dororo, la jovencita tenía un carisma increíble con los niños, todos los niños de su aldea adoraban su espíritu libre y juguetón y siempre que podía pasaba tiempo jugando con algunos de ellos.

Miraba extasiado como Dororo perdía a propósito mientras Yumi la felicitaba por su esfuerzo y Dororo le seguía sonriendo amablemente. Era tan hermosa y tenía un corazón tan puro y bondadoso, su pequeña simplemente era una persona maravillosa, cada día a su lado lo agradecía infinitamente, era su razón de ser. Se perdió unos segundos imaginando esa misma escena, pero ya con un hijo propio y su corazón se estremeció de alegría ante esa imagen, Dororo sería una madre maravillosa, podía estar seguro de eso.

Dororo nuevamente se sonrojaba y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa al ser presentada con la Sra. Hanami como la novia de Hyakkimaru. En cuanto lo supo el semblante de la mujer cambió a uno lleno de dulzura y la saludó efusivamente, elogiando también su belleza y mirada sincera y amable.

Tras charlar unos minutos la mujer como de costumbre se ofreció a prepárales algo delicioso para comer, Hyakkimaru aceptó de inmediato, amaba la comida casera de Hanami. Se retiró a la cocina para empezar a preparar la mencionada comida, dejando a Dororo y a Hyakkimaru a solas en la habitación principal mientras Yumi jugaba con diversos juguetes de madera.

— Dororo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con cierta preocupación en su voz—.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices? —Se apresuró a preguntarle, su voz sonó demasiado nerviosa para su gusto—.

— Tu cuerpo está tenso, y tu voz es más baja de lo normal. —Aclaró Hyakkimaru, mirando como Dororo sujetaba sus ropas con un fuerte agarre—.

— ¡Yo no estoy nerviosa! ¡No sé de donde sacas esas ideas tontas!

— Está bien…

Fue lo único que pudo responder Hyakkimaru no muy convencido, simplemente decidió no insistir pues sabía que el orgullo de Dororo nunca la dejaría admitirlo. Sin embargo, así era, estaba mortalmente nerviosa ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Era porque temía no causarle una buena impresión a la señora Hanami y quería hacerlo, necesitaba que fuera así pues sabía lo importante que ella era para Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru nunca expresaba abiertamente lo que sentía (salvo sus sentimientos por ella). Dororo lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía que Hyakkimaru nunca le diría cosas como: "estoy feliz", "me siento triste", "esto me preocupa", "esto me hace sentir mal". Sin embargo, lo conocía a la perfección como para adivinar sus sentimientos por medio de sus expresiones faciales, sus movimientos corporales o algunas palabras que pudiera mencionar, no podía ser de otra manera si era su alma gemela, sus almas estaban atadas.

Por ejemplo, sabía bien que Hyakkimaru a pesar de siempre molestarlo por diversión adoraba a su hermano menor, y sería el primero en ayudarlo si Tahomaru lo necesitaba, y en el caso de la Sra. Hanami era igual. Gracias a todas las veces que le habló de ella, Dororo pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quería, incluso llegó a identificarlo como los sentimientos que se tenían por una madre, y no era para menos, Hanami siempre cuidó de Hyakkimaru desde que este salvó la vida de ella y su hija, no podía ser de otra manera. Tras perder a su madre y su padre adoptivo, esa amable mujer se había convertido en otra figura materna para Hyakkimaru. Ser presentada ante ella era lo más cercano a ser presentada ante una madre, por eso Dororo se sentía tan nerviosa y preocupada.

Dororo solo pudo relajarse un poco minutos después de comenzar a comer y hablar más con la amable mujer. Mientras escuchaba uno de sus relatos volteó a ver a Hyakkimaru y se percató de algo:

— Hyakkimaru tontito. —Dijo Dororo tomando rápidamente una tela y comenzando a limpiar el rostro del descuidado muchacho—. Siempre es lo mismo contigo, cuando comes algo que te gusta mucho te ensucias toda la cara.

Hyakkimaru no respondió nada, simplemente cerró sus ojos con tranquilidad, disfrutando en silencio de los cuidados de Dororo. Al ver esta hermosa escena, Hanami río dulcemente y les dijo:

— En verdad son una pareja encantadora.

— ¿U-usted lo cree? —Preguntó Dororo entre avergonzada y emocionada—.

— Sí, me recuerdan tanto a mí y a mi Eiji. —Respondió la joven mujer con ensoñación—.

— Eiji era su esposo, ¿no es así? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con voz baja y cuidadosa—.

— Así es. Eiji siempre me cuidaba, y yo hacía lo mismo por él, nos complementábamos, éramos un equipo.

— Lamento mucho su perdida, Sra. Hanami.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Dororo. —Respondió la mencionada con una sonrisa un tanto triste—. Mi querido esposo solo fue una más de las víctimas de estas espantosas guerras, pero, así como fue él, fueron muchos otros. Por eso los que seguimos aquí debemos mantenernos fuertes, viviendo lo mejor posible por ellos.

Dororo se encariñaba cada vez más con la mujer, era admirable y fuerte, era igual a como recordaba a su amada mamá.

— Pero ahora que los veo, sé que ustedes estarán bien. —Continuó Hanami cambiando a un semblante cariñoso—. Se cuidan tanto y se protegen el uno al otro, eso demuestra lo mucho que se aman. Estoy segura que les espera un brillante futuro juntos.

Dororo sonrío complacida al escucharla, había obtenido la bendición de la "tercera" madre de Hyakkimaru. Antes de despedirse de Hanami y dar un recorrido por la aldea, Yumi insistió en mostrarles su jardín, este se encontraba a unos metros de la parte trasera de la casa. Al llegar se maravillaron de lo que vieron. Era un extenso campo de hermosas flores de diversos colores y especies.

— Yumi ¿tu plantaste todas estas flores sola? —Preguntó Dororo asombrada—.

— Fue un trabajo conjunto con otros niños de la aldea. —Respondió la niña con orgullo—. Mamá también me ayudó mucho.

— Yumi es una niña muy trabajadora. —La felicitó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa—. Eso es muy bueno.

Al escuchar esas palabras Yumi río dulcemente y se dirigió al campo de flores.

— En verdad es un campo muy hermoso. —Habló Dororo con ensoñación, mirando emocionada cada rincón del campo—.

— Dororo ¿te gustan los campos de flores? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con interés—.

— ¡Si! Me gustan mucho.

Contestó la jovencita con brillo en sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa. Hyakkimaru regresó su mirada al campo observándolo con atención, comenzando a idear un plan en su cabeza.

Desde ese momento Hyakkimaru y Dororo iban a visitar la aldea de Tahomaru cada que tuvieran la oportunidad. Incluso Tahomaru llevó también a Hanami y Yumi a visitar la aldea de Dororo varias veces. Dororo cada vez se encariñaba más con ellas, comenzando a apreciar a Hanami como su segunda madre y a Yumi como su hermana menor.

Por desgracia no todo era miel sobre hojuelas para ella, pues después de esa primera visita de Dororo a la aldea de Tahomaru, Hyakkimaru había comenzado a actuar de una manera un tanto extraña. De vez en cuando se iba en viajes de dos o tres días, y cuando Dororo le preguntaba el motivo de ellos este solo le decía que iba a ver unos pacientes. No era como que Dororo dudara de él, pero le parecía extraño que siendo que antes no deseaba separarse ni un segundo de ella, de repente comenzara a hacer esos viajes cuando sus pacientes bien podían ir a visitarlo a la aldea.

Algo le decía en su interior que Hyakkimaru no era del todo sincero con ella, y cuando pensaba esto no podía más que recriminarse a sí misma por dudar de él, sabía muy bien que Hyakkimaru nunca haría nada que la lastimara, pero ¿entonces porque actuaba tan sospechoso cuando Dororo mencionaba algo de sus viajes?

Esta incertidumbre continuó por unos cuantos meses más hasta que Dororo finalmente decidió dejar de lado esas preocupaciones tontas y enfocarse en lo que debía: disfrutar de su relación con su amado Hyakkimaru. Ya había pasado un año desde su reencuentro, y fuera de esos extraños viajes Hyakkimaru seguía siendo sumamente atento y cariñosa con ella, cada día a su lado era como un sueño hecho realidad. A pesar de lo ocupados que pudieran estar con sus labores cotidianas siempre se daban un tiempo para estar juntos antes de que anocheciera. En ese momento se encontraban acostados en el campo de arrozal sujetos fuertemente de la mano, mirando atentamente las nubes en el cielo.

— ¡Mira, mira! —Dijo Dororo con voz divertida—Esa nube de ahí parece un conejo.

Hyakkimaru asintió levemente para después apuntar otra nube y decir:

— Esa de ahí parece un cangrejo… Se parece a la cabeza de Tahomaru.

— ¡Es verdad! —Afirmó Dororo entre sonoras carcajadas— ¡Oh, mira esa otra! Esa es como un delicioso pan al vapor.

— Dororo siempre piensa en comida.

— ¡No es cierto!

Le reclamó la jovencita avergonzada mientras Hyakkimaru le mostraba una enternecida sonrisa. Esto le trajo un recuerdo a la mente que no podía dejar pasar para regresarle esa pequeña broma:

— Hyakkimaru… ¿lo recuerdas?

El mencionado volteó a mirarla con interés al escuchar las palabras que marcaban el inicio del juego inventado por ellos.

— Recuerdo tu nombre, tu confusión y un manju.

Hyakkimaru hizo memoria por un momento para después responder con una voz baja e insegura:

— La primera vez que me enseñaste a pronunciar mi nombre no pude decirlo bien, y terminé diciendo "Hyakkimanju".

— ¡Exacto! Me refería a ese recuerdo. —Afirmó Dororo entre risitas—.

— Ese recuerdo no está bien...

— ¿Por qué? —Al escuchar esto Dororo se volteó enseguida a mirarlo. Hyakkimaru se mantuvo en silencio y desvío su mirada con semblante incómodo. Al notar esto Dororo continuó—: ¿Acaso te avergüenzas de eso?

Aún no había respuesta de Hyakkimaru, al escuchar la pregunta de Dororo bajó su vista al tiempo que un apenas perceptible sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Era muy raro que Hyakkimaru se avergonzara por algo, por eso las pocas veces que llegaba a pasar Dororo admiraba embelesada su rostro, se veía sumamente apuesto cuando estaba así, más de lo normal.

— Hyakkimaru, no debes avergonzarte por eso. —Se apresuró en animarlo acercándose a él y acariciando su cabeza con ternura—. Tú apenas estabas aprendiendo a hablar, por lo cual era normal que no pudieras pronunciar bien algunas palabras. Eso forma parte de la persona que eres y de tus enormes esfuerzos. Ahora eres un hombre muy listo y que habla de una manera formal y educada. Por eso, nunca debes avergonzarte de esos momentos ¿de acuerdo?

Hyakkimaru mostró un semblante mucho más relajado al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña, dejando la vergüenza a un lado le contestó con seguridad:

— Si, ahora lo entiendo. No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo.

— Eso quería oír. —Dororo sujetó con más fuerza su mano para voltear a verlo con una sonrisa burlona y decirle—: Te ves muy lindo cuanto te avergüenzas… "Hyakkimanju".

Los dos rieron al escuchar esa broma. La risa de Dororo solo aumentó al sentir como Hyakkimaru comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas en su estómago.

— Hyakkimaru, no me hagas cosquillas, no lo resisto…

— Es el castigo de Dororo por burlarse de mí.

Mientras la lucha de cosquillas seguía el campo de arrozal se llenó de sonoras carcajadas. Todo este ajetreo se vio terminado cuando Hyakkimaru se encontró encima de Dororo, la risa de ambos se calmó en cuanto se percataron de esa singular posición. Permanecieron mirándose por unos cuantos segundos en silencio, cuando Hyakkimaru susurró con cariño:

— Dororo, eres hermosa…

Acto seguido bajó su rostro y la besó. Dororo cerró sus ojos aceptando gustosa, sintiendo el salvaje golpeteo de su corazón en cuanto recibió esos labios que ya eran como una droga para ella el saborearlos a diario. Después de todo ese tiempo juntos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a sus muestras de cariño, la vergüenza y la incertidumbre habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo. En esos momentos los labios y todo el rostro de Dororo siempre parecían reclamarles a gritos que se dejara acariciar y amar por las manos y los labios del mayor, eran ya una necesidad para ella.

La intensidad del beso aumentaba con cada segundo, ya como todo un experto Hyakkimaru se abrió paso por esos labios de miel invadiendo con su lengua. Dororo recordó como la primera vez que lo sintió no pudo más que abrir mucho sus ojos y suspirar nerviosa, pero después de unas veces más ya se había acostumbrado, dejándose embargar extasiada por esa sensación húmeda y demandante, rozando también ella ansiosa su lengua con la del mayor.

No era muy a menudo que se dejaran llevar de esa forma, pero cuando lo habían hecho disfrutaban en silencio de la calidez del cuerpo del otro, de sentir ese agradable cosquilleo apoderarse de su vientre, de esa carga magnética recorrer su piel.

Cada vez se dejaban llevar más por esa necesidad de caricias y cariño mutuo, cada vez más era difícil el separarse y dejarlo inconcluso, ambos disfrutaban de sentir que se podían quemar en cualquier momento. Pero esa ocasión era especial, Dororo sin darse cuenta había empujado más su cuerpo contra el de Hyakkimaru, entrelazando sus brazos en el varonil cuello de este. El mayor comenzó a bajar sus manos que sujetaban sus hombros, trazando su espalda por medio de sus caricias. Ese beso húmedo y el roce de lenguas seguía mientras la respiración de ambos comenzaba a sentirse más pesada y agitada.

Siguiendo sus impulsos Hyakkimaru bajó su mano hasta el trasero de Dororo comenzando a acariciarlo. Al sentir este tacto desconocido pero agradable la confundida muchacha solo pudo separarse finalmente de ese adictivo beso para soltar un gemido de excitación. Ese extraño sonido rompió todo el momento y los hizo separarse de inmediato. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, sus rostros estaban completamente sonrojados. Dororo traía su cabello desordenado, mientras que de la boca de Hyakkimaru resbalaba un hilillo de saliva.

— E-e-es tarde…—Dijo finalmente Dororo poniéndose de pie rápidamente, hablando sumamente nerviosa—. Lo mejor será que me vaya ya a casa… ¡no es necesario que me acompañes! Es decir… Así está bien, nos vemos mañana.

La confundida muchacha se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del arrozal corriendo. Cuando desapareció de su vista Hyakkimaru se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo para cubrir su rostro con sus manos, pensando en lo idiota que había sido al no poder controlar sus impulsos con Dororo. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil hacerlo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistir pues su propio cuerpo con cada día que pasaba le pedía más de esa mujer a quien tanto amaba y deseaba.

— "No podré postergarlo más tiempo, debo darme prisa".

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su casa. Dororo por su parte había llegado a su casa y se había tirado en su futón. Colocó sus manos sobre su boca, pensando en el extraño sonido que había salido de ella. Era la primera vez que había hecho un sonido tan indecente, y lo peor de todo había sido hacerlo enfrente de Hyakkimaru, no sabía si sería capaz de verlo a los ojos al día siguiente. Lentamente bajó sus manos y las colocó sobre su vientre, dándose cuenta con vergüenza al moverse de que su ropa interior estaba húmeda.

— "Todo es tu culpa, Hyakkimaru idiota. —Pensó mientras se levantaba y preparaba sus cosas para ir a darse un baño—. Es tu culpa por besarme y acariciarme de esa manera… ¿Es normal el no haber deseado que te detuvieras? ¿Qué no pararas? Yo quería saber hasta dónde podías continuar…"

Después de eso, Hyakkimaru desapareció por tres días enteros. Dororo en parte se sintió aliviada al no tener que volver a verlo después de lo que había pasado, pero otra parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse triste y enojada de que continuara con esos extraños viajes. Cuando Hyakkimaru regresó a la aldea solo lo hizo para volver a irse, pero esta vez llevándose a Dororo con ella. La muchacha en un principio se negó pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero Hyakkimaru le insistió tanto que no pudo más que aceptar a regañadientes.

— ¿Y a dónde demonios vamos? —Le preguntó sin poder ocultar su molestia mientras cabalgaban alejándose cada vez más de la aldea—.

— Es una sorpresa. No nos tomará mucho tiempo, descuida.

Hyakkimaru le respondió con tranquilidad, sin embargo, al ver su rostro Dororo se sorprendió al notarlo muy nervioso, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. Continuaron el camino casi en completo silencio, solo diciendo unas cortas frases de vez en cuando. Hora y media después de cabalgata, finalmente se detuvieron.

— Es aquí…

Dijo Hyakkimaru bajando de su caballo con un tono visiblemente ansioso.

— Que bueno, Chibi ya estaba comenzando a cansarse.

Dororo también bajó del caballo y miró sin mucho interés el lugar en donde se habían detenido. Sin embargo, tras examinarlo detalladamente comenzó a recordar.

— Hyakkimaru, este lugar…

Susurró con voz débil, sintiendo a su corazón detenerse en su pecho. Se encontraban a la orilla de un río, pero no se trataba de cualquier río. Al mirar a su alrededor con atención Dororo lo reconoció, era el río donde ella y Hyakkimaru se habían conocido. Era como si ese lugar se hubiera congelado por seis años. Claro que si se veía sin interés podía parecer un río cualquiera, sin embargo, aún quedaban algunos restos del puente que Hyakkimaru había destruido al derrotar al monstruo que tenía su piel. La madera del puente estaba más podrida y musgo había comenzado a crecer en él, la aldea que se encontraba cerca de la cual Dororo había huido de los hombres que había estafado seguía siendo tan bulliciosa como siempre. Todo a simple vista parecía igual, aun así, ellos habían cambiado tanto, sus cuerpos, su madurez, su mente, sus sentimientos, ellos no eran para nada iguales. Y, a pesar de todo, se encontraban ahí de nuevo, juntos después de esos seis años.

— Hyakkimaru… Estamos aquí de nuevo, donde nos conocimos.

Le dijo Dororo con una mezcla de emociones en su pecho. Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella al responderle:

— Pude dar con el lugar correcto, eso es bueno… Hay muchos ríos y no lo recordaba bien, además en ese entonces yo aún no podía ver, solo contaba con mi visión especial, por eso fue difícil…—Confesó con voz baja y apagada. Calló por unos cuantos segundos como intentando hacer esos malos recuerdos a un lado y trató de hablar con más ánimo—: Pero finalmente encontré este río a un lado de la aldea y con los rastros de un puente, supe de inmediato que era este.

— Hyakkimaru, esto es sin duda un gesto muy lindo, pero… ¿por qué estamos aquí?

— Dororo, ven, acompáñame por favor.

Tras decir esto Hyakkimaru tomó su mano con cariño, Dororo no pudo más que seguirlo en silencio. Caminaron por varios minutos siguiendo la corriente del río hasta que llegaron a su desembocadura, el cual resultó ser un enorme y cristalino lago. Dororo se llevó las manos a su boca al mirar como al lado del lago se encontraba un enorme y vistoso campo con diversas flores. Era un paisaje hermoso, como de ensueño. Los pétalos iban y venían a voluntad del viento, dando la sensación de una falsa nevada, también caían elegantemente en el lago. Dororo estaba tan sorprendida que no se le ocurría nada que decir. Regresó a la realidad al escuchar a Hyakkimaru detrás de ella:

— Lo lamento, te mentí. No iba a ver pacientes, en realidad venía aquí.

— Tú… ¿hiciste esto? ¿Plantaste todas estas flores tu solo?

Hyakkimaru asintió levemente y respondió:

— Si, lo hice para ti. Era una sorpresa.

Dororo apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos a causa de lo conmovida que se sentía. Incluso llegó a dudar de él, pero Hyakkimaru había estado trabajado arduamente en esta espectacular sorpresa para ella.

— Gracias, muchas gracias. Es hermoso… Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

Hyakkimaru se acercó a su pequeña y la tomó con cariño de sus manos.

— Dororo… ¿lo recuerdas? Recuerdo un pequeño ramo de flores, tus gritos ensordecedores y un gran árbol.

Dororo bajó su vista por unos segundos y contuvo el aliento al recordar. Respondió tímidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojar:

— ¿Te refieres a… esa vez que te expliqué lo que era una boda y… me propusiste matrimonio?

— Si.

Respondió Hyakkimaru con una tierna sonrisa. Dororo continuó aún con la vista baja mientras su rostro se sonrojaba más:

— Eso fue muy vergonzoso, me metiste en un gran aprieto.

— Lo sé. —Hyakkimaru le habló dulcemente, colocando sus manos en su rostro para levantarlo y que esta lo mirara a los ojos—. Después de un tiempo pude entender el motivo de tu reacción en ese entonces, fue inapropiado pues tú eras muy pequeña aún para eso. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, Dororo.

Dororo no pudo responder, permaneció mirándolo con vergüenza y nerviosismo. Hyakkimaru continuó sin dejar de mirarla con un infinito cariño:

— A pesar de eso, yo seguí pensando que quería pasar el resto de mis días contigo. Aún recuerdo perfectamente tus palabras de ese momento: "Matrimonio es un vínculo que establecen una mujer y un hombre que se quieren y se aprecian mucho. Para establecer ese vínculo ellos se casan, casarse es una celebración donde hacen una promesa de amarse, respetarse y estar juntos para toda la vida".

— ¿Cómo es que aún recuerdas todo eso?

— Nunca olvido nada que esté relacionado con Dororo. Esa vez, recuerdo que también me dijiste que tenía que darte un regalo, este es mi regalo para ti, todo este campo de flores es todo para ti. También dijiste que debía esforzarme en hacerlo especial, por eso planté este campo en donde desemboca el río en donde nos conocimos.

— C-como es que tu… todo este tiempo… Hyakkimaru…

Era imposible, Dororo no sabía que más decir previniendo lo que venía ¿era un sueño? No podía estar pasando, todo parecía tan irreal. Sin embargo, escuchar esa maravillosa pregunta de Hyakkimaru fue lo que finalmente terminó por hacerla llorar:

— Quiero casarme con Dororo. —Repitió al igual que hace seis años, aferrando más sus manos a su rostro—. Quiero pasar todos mis días con ella, quiero amarla, respetarla y estar juntos para toda la vida… Dororo ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

— Hyakkimaru, idiota. —Sollozó mientras las lágrimas de felicidad salían de su rostro—Como si pudiera rechazarte después de todo lo que hiciste… Ahora si es el momento adecuado… ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No podría ser de otra forma si te amo!

Se lanzó extasiada a sus brazos y le dio un cálido beso que lo tomó desprevenido. Sin embargo, segundos después cerró sus ojos para corresponderle, sintiendo que podía morir de felicidad en ese momento. El pacto de su promesa de amor eterno, de su vínculo inquebrantable ya ante los ojos de todos, se cerró ese día por medio de ese cariñoso y tierno beso.

Continuará


	13. Preparativos

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa. Yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 13

Preparativos

— ¡Aniue!

Al escuchar ese grito a Hyakkimaru no le quedó otra opción más que detenerse. Escuchó los apresurados pasos de Tahomaru cada vez más cerca de él y suspiró con fastidio preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba: más regaños de su hermano menor.

— ¿¡A donde crees que vas!? —Gritó Tahomaru, colocándose rápidamente frente a él y cruzándose de brazos—.

— Me voy de viaje por unos días. —Respondió Hyakkimaru tranquilamente, asiendo a su hombro una bolsa de tela que traía colgada a su espalda cargando algunas cosas—.

— ¿¡Pero como que de viaje!? —Siguió su sermón Tahomaru, alzando su voz entre nervioso y molesto—¿¡Acaso estás loco!? ¿¡Cómo puedes irte en un momento como este!?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Aniue, te casas en una semana! ¡No puedes irte y dejar a Dororo sola a una semana de su boda!

— ¿Hay algún convenio social o algo así que lo impida? —Preguntó el mayor con inocencia, parpadeando algunas veces con confusión—.

— Eh… bueno… no exactamente…—Confesó Tahomaru relajándose un poco—. No es como que no puedas, más bien no debes hacerlo. Aún hay muchos preparativos que hacer y Dororo tal vez pueda necesitar tu ayuda ¿Ya le dijiste que te vas?

— Si.

— ¿Y ella estuvo de acuerdo?

— Si.

— ¿¡En serio!?

— Si.

— No puedo creer que haya accedido a eso.

— No hay problema, regresaré antes de la boda. Dororo sabe que es mi dueña, todo yo le pertenezco, por eso sabe que volveré a tiempo. También me dijo que si no volvía a tiempo me buscaría hasta el fin del mundo y me golpearía hasta dejarme inconsciente, bajo esas condiciones accedió.

— ¿Por qué es que ustedes dos son tan raros?

Se quejó Tahomaru, llevándose una mano a la frente en una clara muestra de frustración. Hyakkimaru no supo que responder, solo pudo mirar a su hermano menor confundido. Tahomaru dio un suspiro hondo antes de continuar hablando:

— Aniue, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer. Tenemos que hablar con el sacerdote, preparar el templo, la Sra. Hanami le está haciendo los últimos ajustes a tu _montsuki_ ¿qué tal si necesita tomarte algunas medidas para continuar?

— Confío plenamente en ella. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con serenidad—. Sé que lo hará lo mejor posible por su cuenta.

— ¿Y acerca de la cresta familiar…? —Preguntó el menor con inseguridad—.

— No usaré ninguna.

— ¿En serio? ¿No piensas usar la cresta de los Kagemitsu?

— No. —Respondió con frialdad, desviando la vista—. Esa cresta nunca me representó.

Tahomaru mostró un semblante triste, guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de continuar:

— Entiendo que no quieras usarla por lo que pasó con padre, pero a pesar de todo lo que hizo, él no deja de ser nuestro origen. Gracias a él estamos con vida, gracias a él somos hermanos…—Esperó unos segundos, pero no hubo respuesta de su hermano mayor. Dándose cuenta de esto prosiguió—: Si no lo haces por nosotros, cuando menos hazlo por madre. Ella sin duda lo vale ¿no lo crees?

Al escuchar esto el semblante de Hyakkimaru se suavizó. Volteó a ver a su hermano y este le regresó una mirada de súplica.

— De acuerdo. Dile a Hanami que agregue la cresta de los Kagemitsu. —Aceptó finalmente, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano menor—.

— ¡Excelente, aniue! —Exclamó Tahomaru sonriendo con emoción—.

— Me voy. —Insistió dándose la media vuelta—. Nos vemos antes de la boda.

— ¿A pesar de todo lo que te dije vas a irte? — Reclamó nuevamente—¿Qué es tan importante que no puedes quedarte?

— Voy a visitar unas tumbas. —Confesó Hyakkimaru con un tono bajo—. Además, voy a buscar a alguien muy importante para Dororo y para mí, queremos que esté presente en nuestra boda, esa persona no puede faltar.

Tras escuchar esto Tahomaru ya no pudo protestar, solo atinó mirar a su hermano mayor con algo de preocupación. Hyakkimaru se acercó a él y apoyo con cariño su mano en su hombro.

— Dejo todo en tus manos Tahomaru, sé qué harás un excelente trabajo con los preparativos para la boda. Confío plenamente en ti… Nos vemos en unos días.

— De acuerdo, aniue. Ve con mucho cuidado, por favor.

— Estaba pensando en que podríamos adornar el templo con algunas lámparas de papel. Hay una mujer en nuestra aldea que fabrica unas y es muy buena en su oficio ¿qué opinas Dororo? ¿Te gustaría verlas?

— ¿Eh? Ah, si… Claro, Tahomaru. —Respondió Dororo distraída mientras miraba unos informes de la aldea—. Ya te lo dije, mientras tengamos un banquete delicioso durante la cena lo demás puede ser como sea. —Concluyó con una sonrisa burlona—.

— Sencillamente no puedo entenderlo. —Dijo Tahomaru con frustración—. Aniue se va sin ninguna preocupación una semana antes de la boda y a ti te da igual cualquier cosa relacionada con esta… ¿Acaso no están emocionados por su boda?

— Yo deseo más que nada que el día de nuestra boda llegue—confesó Dororo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas—, y Hyakkimaru… Ya lo conoces, él siempre hace lo que quiere. A veces necesita de esos viajes, le hacen bien.

— Pero ¿qué hay de los preparativos? La preparación del templo, los últimos detalles del shiromuku y el montsuki. Hay tantas cosas aún pendientes y a ustedes simplemente parece no importarles…

— Es porque no nos importa. —Confesó Dororo con desinterés—.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó Tahomaru con sorpresa—.

— Hyakkimaru y yo solo queremos convertirnos en marido y mujer ante los ojos de nuestras personas más importantes, solo eso es suficiente para nosotros. —Confesó la muchacha, mirando alegremente a su futuro cuñado—.

— Pero, Dororo… Después de todas las cosas por las que pasaron, ustedes merecen una boda hermosa e inolvidable. Déjenme hacer esto por ustedes, por favor…

Tahomaru finalmente se había atrevido a confesar lo que traía rondando en su cabeza desde que le anunciaron su compromiso. Dororo lo miró conmovida al entender por fin la forma de actuar de Tahomaru. Después de que se comprometieron y lo anunciaron, Tahomaru fue el primero en protestar cuando escuchó mencionar a la feliz pareja que solo querían una ceremonia sencilla en el templo de la aldea. En un principio ni siquiera habían considerado los kimonos de boda, pero tras la insistencia de Tahomaru decidieron darle por su lado y hacer una ceremonia más formal y vistosa. Ahora al hablar con él, Dororo se daba cuenta que desde un principio Tahomaru deseó todo eso no por cumplir las reglas como ellos habían pensado, él solo quería que ese día fuera maravilloso, él quería hacerlo por ellos. Tomando en cuenta esto Dororo le respondió mostrándole una cariñosa sonrisa:

— De acuerdo Tahomaru, está bien. Vamos en un rato más a ver a la mujer que hace las lámparas. Ojalá haya algunas con flores rojas que pueda escoger.

— Dororo…—Susurró Tahomaru sorprendido—¡Si, estoy seguro que encontraremos un diseño que sea de tu agrado!

— ¡Dororo, por fin te encuentro!

Escucharon de pronto y segundos después Natsumi apareció, llegando a ellos presurosa.

— Hola Natsumi ¿qué pasa?

— Dororo, lo siento, pero olvidé tomarte unas medidas para los últimos detalles de tu shiromuku ¿puedes venir a mi casa para hacerlo?

— Sí, claro… ¡es verdad! Natsumi ¿es la primera vez que se ven, verdad? Este joven de aquí es Tahomaru, es el hermano menor de Hyakkimaru. Tahomaru, ella es Natsumi, es una muy buena amiga mía desde hace ya algunos años.

— Es cierto, me habías contado mucho de él. —Al quedar frente a frente Natsumi le mostró una bondadosa sonrisa y le hizo una reverencia—. Joven Tahomaru, mucho gusto. Es un honor conocerlo por fin.

Tahomaru fue incapaz de contestar de inmediato pues quedó sorprendido ante la belleza de la jovencita frente a ella. Su corazón se estremeció en su pecho al ver su dulce sonrisa, se perdió en esos profundos ojos tan negros como el hermoso cielo nocturno, en esa voz que era tan melodiosa como el canto de un ave. Habían pasado ya muchos años desde que una mujer lo había hecho sentirse de esa manera. Siguió perdido en esos pensamientos hasta que un ligero codazo por parte de Dororo lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho! —Se apresuró el joven en contestar al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia más profunda—. El honor es mío Srita. Natsumi, mucho gusto. Disculpe mi descortesía, por favor.

— No se preocupe por eso.

Respondió Natsumi educadamente, mirando con mucho interés a Tahomaru. Tal vez había sido demasiado interés pues a la jovencita se le resbalaron de las manos algunos instrumentos de costura que traía con ella. Tahomaru no perdió tiempo y se agachó rápidamente para tomarlos y regresárselos.

— Aquí tiene.

— Muchas gracias, y lamento mucho haberle causado molestias.

— No tiene nada que lamentar, es un placer para mí poder ayudarla.

Contestó Tahomaru amablemente, mostrándole una dulce sonrisa, Natsumi no pudo más que regresarla al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Los dos jóvenes se miraron unos cuantos segundos en silencio hasta que Dororo se colocó a un lado de Natsumi y le preguntó con cierta confusión:

— Entonces… ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa ahora?

— ¡Ah sí! Acompáñame, por favor.

— Bien… Tahomaru ¿quieres acompañarnos? —Preguntó Dororo—.

— Me encantaría, pero creo que lo mejor es no invadir su privacidad. De todas maneras, debo ir a hablar con el sacerdote, te buscaré en un rato más para revisar lo de las lámparas. Srita. Natsumi, imagino que usted estará en la boda ¿verdad?

— Si, por supuesto.

— Muy bien, entonces nos veremos de nuevo ahí. —Confirmó Tahomaru con una cariñosa sonrisa—. Le encargo mucho el shiromuku de Dororo, estoy seguro que quedará hermoso.

— Por supuesto, le aseguro que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en él.

Y con una última sonrisa ambos se despidieron, sintiendo a su pecho llenarse de un sentimiento cálido y agradable.

A pesar de que pudo haber hecho el viaje a caballo Hyakkimaru decidió hacerlo a pie. Tenía deseos de caminar un buen rato y disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad y soledad antes del gran cambio que estaba por dar su vida. Un día después de salir de la aldea finalmente llegó a su primera parada, el templo abandonado en donde años atrás habían vivido Mio y los niños huérfanos. Cuando Hyakkimaru abandonó las tierras de Daigo hace seis años en su viaje personal se había encargado de restaurar el templo él mismo lo mejor que había podido, claro, lo había hecho con mucho cuidado para no dañar las tumbas improvisadas que Dororo y él habían hecho para todos ellos hace seis años atrás. Siempre que había podido se había pasado por ese lugar para rezar por ellos y llevarles ofrendas, comidas o juguetes que se encontraba en el camino era lo que siempre les dejaba en sus tumbas.

En esta ocasión había hecho lo mismo. Se quitó con cuidado la bolsa de tela que llevaba en la espalda y comenzó a dejar diversos juguetes en las tumbas de los niños ofreciéndoles oraciones a todos. Cuando llegó a la tumba de Mio rezó unos cuantos segundos para después dejar en su tumba algunas espigas del dorado arrozal que crecían en los campos de su pequeña, esos campos que ella tanto amaba.

— "Mio, Dororo cumplió tu sueño. —Pensó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando con solemnidad su tumba—. Espero que desde donde sea que estés puedas verlo, estoy seguro que así es. Es un campo dorado y enorme, como los que tú siempre les describiste a los niños. Gracias a tus semillas, Dororo pudo alimentar a muchos niños huérfanos, como tú siempre quisiste. Muy a menudo no puedo dejar de preguntarme porque pasaron ciertas cosas, no puedo dejar de pensar cómo serían las cosas si muchas personas no se hubieran ido, sin embargo, seguimos viviendo nuestros días arduamente, siempre luchando por todos ustedes, en su nombre siempre nos esforzamos.

Yo por mi parte… Mio, voy a casarme con la pequeña Dororo. A veces me resulta difícil creerlo, pero ya no me imagino viviendo un solo día sin ella, la amo y la necesito demasiado. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme si en verdad merezco toda esta felicidad, si en verdad soy digno de los hermosos sentimientos que Dororo tiene por mí, ya que lo sé, el que no estés aquí ahora también es en parte mi culpa. Mio ¿tendré tu perdón? Después de algunos años pude entenderlo, entendí que tú fuiste mi primer amor, a pesar de eso… ¿podré tener tu bendición para ser feliz al lado de Dororo a partir de este momento?"

Hyakkimaru calló sus pensamientos al sentir un ligero viento soplando de repente, el cual comenzó a cepillar su cabello suavemente. Para su sorpresa una de las espigas de arroz se elevó delicadamente llevada por el viento y cayó a sus pies. Sabía que no era una coincidencia, sabía que Mio estaba con él en esos momentos, sabía que era la forma de Mio de decirle que estaba bien, que obtenía su bendición y que ella solo deseaba su felicidad.

— "Gracias Mio… Siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón".

Y con este último pensamiento, volviendo a colocar la espiga de arrozal en la tumba de Mio, Hyakkimaru se dio la media vuelta para retomar su camino.

Dos días pasaron desde que Hyakkimaru había salido de la aldea y aún no había rastro de él. Hyakkimaru había comenzado a temer lo peor, después de todo era un hombre de edad avanzada ¿y si había muerto? No, ese anciano era especial, no podía morir tan fácilmente. Su largo caminar lo hizo llegar cerca de la Sala Infernal, la verdad era que él prefería no volver a pisar ese lugar, le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Esto sin olvidar que Dororo le había contado que días después de que Hyakkimaru abandonó las tierras de Daigo hace seis años habían encontrado el cadáver de su padre en ese lugar, por eso él prefería mantenerse alejado.

Seguía debatiendo que debía hacer cuando escuchó unos pasos lentos acercándose, Hyakkimaru se volvió y se sintió sumamente feliz al ver al viejo monje acercándose a él con su inseparable bastón de siempre.

— Vaya, vaya… Esta alma siempre ha sido inconfundible para mí. —Dijo el monje con una voz más baja y cansada consecuencia de todos los años que ya cargaba encima—Hyakkimaru ¿no es así?

— Así es. —Respondió el mencionado con tranquilidad, sintiendo un enorme alivio al volver a verlo después de todos esos años—. Monje, es bueno verlo de nuevo, lo estaba buscando.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el anciano sentándose lentamente arriba de un tronco reposando en el suelo—¿A qué debo el honor?

— ¿Tiene hambre? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru, acercándose a él—Tengo algunas frutas, puede comer si gusta.

El monje tomó una manzana que este le estaba tendiendo, río un poco y continuó:

— Nunca imaginé que tras volver a verte serías ahora tan hablador. Y tu alma… No sé qué hiciste jovencito, pero lo hiciste bien, es completamente blanca ahora. No hay ni un rastro de color rojo a comparación de la última vez que nos vimos.

— Gracias por decirlo, yo… Perdí mi visión especial cuando recuperé mi cuerpo, y era algo que me preocupaba desde entonces. Saber eso está bien —Confesó Hyakkimaru sentándose a su lado—.

— Querrás decir "saber eso me hace sentir bien". —Río el monje—. No temas decir lo que sientes, muchacho. En fin, esa pequeña señorita me contó que te habías ido en un viaje ¿finalmente volviste después de todo este tiempo?

Hyakkimaru le contó resumidamente lo que había hecho al dejar las tierras de Daigo, Biwamaru lo escuchó atentamente mientras seguía comiendo su manzana.

— Entiendo—dijo Biwamaru cuando el joven terminó sus relatos—, en verdad hiciste un gran esfuerzo por cambiar, ahora entiendo porque tu alma está tan limpia.

— Dororo también me dijo que usted iba a visitarla a menudo a la aldea, hasta que finalmente dejó de aparecer ¿por qué?

— Ahora que ya puedes ver, supongo que ya lo habrás notado. Ya los años comienzan a pesar en mí, el seguir viajando cada vez se hacía más complicado. Por eso decidí asentarme en una pequeña choza cerca de aquí. Este lugar pasó a ser algo así como un lugar maldito después de todo lo que pasó contigo, por eso muy pocas personas se pasan por aquí y eso lo hace seguro, así que gracias por eso, muchacho.

Biwamaru río, pero Hyakkimaru no supo que responder a eso, siempre le resultó difícil comprender esas bromas sarcásticas y extrañas del monje. Dejando eso de lado, Hyakkimaru decidió pasar al tema que le importaba.

— Monje, quiero que me acompañe a la aldea de Dororo.

— ¿Y esa petición tan inusual?

— Dororo y yo vamos a casarnos. —Informó Hyakkimaru sin poder disimular la emoción en su voz—. Queremos que nos acompañe en la ceremonia.

— La rueda del destino sí que es maravillosa ¿verdad? —Opinó Biwamaru con tono amable—. Sabía que ese era su destino, unas pequeñas flamas rosas siempre aparecían en ustedes cuando estaban juntos, era más que obvio que estaban enamorados.

Hyakkimaru sonrió con dulzura tras escuchar eso, respondiéndole al monje:

— Tanto Dororo como yo le debemos la vida. Usted hizo tanto por nosotros en más de una ocasión que en verdad nos sentiríamos honrados de que nos acompañe.

Hyakkimaru le hizo una ligera inclinación en señal de respeto. El monje le sonrió amablemente, admirando el cambio en el joven. Ahora era un hombre joven muy educado, maduro y honorable.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación, estaré encantado de ir.

* Día de la boda *

Reiko se encontraba intentando terminar de maquillar a Dororo pero era imposible, la rebelde muchacha no dejaba de mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro en su asiento.

— Dororo ¿quieres estarte quieta? —La regañó Reiko, sujetando su barbilla para detener su rostro—. Te mueves más que un pez Koi recién atrapado. Si no dejas de moverte nunca podré terminar de maquillarte.

— No estoy nada cómoda con toda esta pintura en mi rostro. —Se quejó la futura novia arrugando su nariz—. Además, Natsumi está apretando demasiado los nudos de mi shiromuku.

— Lo lamento Dororo, pero es necesario hacerlo, así es como se usan.

Aclaró su querida amiga mirándola dulcemente. Dororo infló sus mejillas y respondió visiblemente fastidiada:

— No es necesario todas estas cosas, yo solo quería una ceremonia sencilla y discreta.

— ¡Eso sí que no! —Alzó su voz Reiko, apuntadora amenazadoramente con el broche de madera con el que aplicaba la sombra de los ojos—. Esta será una experiencia inolvidable para tu futuro esposo y para ti. Por esa razón debes lucir un deslumbrante shiromuku, el cual ya tienes, así como un hermoso maquillaje.

— Dororo, tú y el joven Hyakkimaru se merecen todo esto y mucho más. Por favor, déjanos hacer esto por ti en este día tan especial para ambos. —Natsumi se puso de pie, tomando las manos de su preciada amiga con cariño—. No es cualquier día, ustedes están por unir sus vidas para siempre, por eso todo debe ser especial y maravilloso.

— Eso lo entiendo, pero…

Insistió Dororo bajando su vista aún no muy convencida. Viendo esto, Reiko se acercó a ella con aire confidencial y le susurró:

— ¿No quieres que el joven Hyakkimaru te vea con maquillaje? Estoy segura que lucirás hermosa, apuesto a que se volverá loco en cuanto te vea así.

Reiko sonrío complacida al ver como Dororo abría mucho sus ojos y se sonrojaba. Pasados unos segundos respondió desviando la vista tratando de parecer indiferente:

— Está bien, solo no exageres con el maquillaje ¿de acuerdo?

— Déjamelo a mí.

Respondió Reiko confiada, retomando su labor. Pasados unos minutos, Hanami tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar a la habitación de Dororo. Esta no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas al ver a la futura novia.

— Señorita Dororo, luce usted tan hermosa…

— Muchas gracias, Sra. Hanami. —Le respondió Dororo con una dulce sonrisa—. No llore por favor, este debe ser un día feliz.

— Lo lamento mucho—continuó esta, secando rápidamente sus lágrimas—, es solo que en verdad me siento muy feliz por ambos.

Dororo no perdió tiempo y se levantó para abrazar a la joven mujer con cariño.

— Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.

— Es un gusto para mí ayudarlos. Pero Srita. Dororo ¿está completamente segura de lo que me pidió?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Respondió la mencionada, separándose del abrazo y mirándola con ternura—Quiero que sea usted quien entre conmigo al templo y me entregue en el altar.

— Será un honor para mí. —Accedió volviendo a abrazarla con emoción—.

Mientras tanto, Tahomaru esperaba junto con Hyakkimaru en su casa a que Dororo estuviera lista para dirigirse al templo. Hyakkimaru estaba más que listo, traía ya puesto su elegante montsuki el cual Hanami había hecho para él, y había optado por sujetar su cabello en una coleta baja en esa ocasión.

Tahomaru veía con atención como su hermano mayor caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, mostraba un semblante nervioso y ansioso a la vez.

— Aniue ¿quieres dejar de caminar de un lado a otro? —Preguntó Tahomaru con extrañeza—. Siéntate un momento, será lo mejor.

Hyakkimaru lo miró por unos cuantos segundos, pero lo ignoró, continuó caminando sin detenerse. Tahomaru entrecerró su ojo con molestia al ver su desobediencia y como minutos después la cinta en el cabello de Hyakkimaru se deshacía dejando su cabello suelto.

— Estás hecho un manojo de nervios, ni siquiera pudiste atar bien tu cabello, ven acá.

Tahomaru tomó a su hermano mayor de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse, acto seguido comenzó a cepillar su cabello para rehacer su peinado. Hyakkimaru se mantuvo en silencio, bajó su vista para que Tahomaru no se diera cuenta de que estaba avergonzado pues este tenía razón, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿No deberías estar feliz? Hoy por fin vas casarte con tu amada Dororo.

Para Hyakkimaru no era nada sencillo explicarse, pero decidió intentarlo, se dio cuenta de que si no decía como se sentía iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué tal si hago algo indebido en la boda? ¿Qué tal si avergüenzo a Dororo? No soy bueno para este tipo de cosas… ¿Qué tal si Dororo se arrepiente a último momento y se va? Ella es una mujer tan maravillosa, fuerte e independiente ¿Qué tal si decide que el casarse no es para ella?

Tahomaru no pudo evitar reír un poco antes de responderle a su hermano mayor:

— Tranquilo Aniue, todo va a salir bien. Te expliqué varias veces la ceremonia ¿recuerdas? De todas maneras, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, yo te indicaré si llegas a hacer algo incorrecto, pero no será necesario pues estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien. En cuanto a lo de Dororo… ¿acaso estás loco? Esa valiente y dulce mujer te ama con todo su corazón, ella misma me ha dicho lo ansiosa que se siente por convertirse en tu esposa. Créeme, dejarte plantado en el templo sería lo último que haría. Deja ya esos nervios tontos a un lado, ambos están por iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, y lo mejor es que a pesar de todas las cosas malas del pasado, lo harán juntos. Aniue, estarán juntos por el resto de su vida como siempre quisieron, por eso debes sentirte feliz ¿de acuerdo?

Tahomaru terminó de atar su cabello y le dio una amistosa palmada en la espalda para indicarle que estaba listo. Hyakkimaru se levantó y se volvió para mirar a su hermano menor, este le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— Tienes razón. —Respondió finalmente Hyakkimaru regresándole una pequeña y dulce sonrisa—. Muchas gracias, Tahomaru.

Los hermanos se dieron un cálido abrazo, segundos después escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta. Hyakkimaru abrió y se encontró con Yahiko.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —Les preguntó el alegre muchacho—Hyakkimaru ¿ya estás listo?

— Si, lo estoy.

Respondió Hyakkimaru, pudiendo dejar por fin los molestos nervios a un lado.

— ¡Perfecto! —Continuó Yahiko con gesto impaciente—. Dororo ya está lista, vamos, es hora de dirigirnos al templo.

No quisieron escuchar más. Hyakkimaru salió rápidamente de su casa siendo seguido por Tahomaru y Yahiko para dirigirse al templo. Las inseguridades habían quedado atrás, ahora solo había emoción y una dicha enorme en el corazón de Hyakkimaru al pensar en que estaba a punto de convertirse en el esposo de su pequeña y hermosa Dororo.

Continuará


	14. Nací para estar contigo

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic

* Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon. El inicio y final de esta escena será marcada con una separación horizontal para que se lo puedan saltar si no gustan de este tipo de contenido.

Capítulo 14

Nací para estar contigo

Como era la tradición Dororo fue transportada al templo por medio de un palanquín cargado por algunos hombres de la aldea. Los voluntarios habían aceptado gustosos y no podían más que mirar con un gesto alegre a su apreciada jefa de la aldea, deseaban su felicidad y bienestar más que nada, y sabían lo mucho que se amaban esos jóvenes que estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio.

Dororo mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se sentía inmersa en una enorme felicidad al saber que estaba a punto de unir su vida para siempre con la de su amado Hyakkimaru, apenas y podía controlar lo deseosa que se sentía por ya poderse llamar su esposa.

— "Mamá, papá, muchas gracias por las bendiciones de hoy. —Pensó Dororo mientras se colocaba las manos en el pecho, sumida en los sentimientos cálidos que experimentaba en su corazón—. Tanto Hyakkimaru como yo pasamos por cosas muy difíciles, sin embargo, a pesar de las dificultades nos mantuvimos juntos y hoy esa unión está por concretarse. Estoy aquí ahora a base de mis esfuerzos y a todo lo que ustedes me enseñaron y legaron, pero yo lo sé, ustedes pusieron a Hyakkimaru en mi camino para tener a alguien que me acompañara siempre. Pueden estar tranquilos pues él siempre estará a mi lado y cuidará de mí, él me protegerá siempre".

Con el recuerdo de sus amados padres aún muy presente en su mente finalmente llegaron al templo. Dororo se sintió sumamente emocionada de ver a toda la aldea reunida afuera del templo para la celebración, también todos sus seres queridos estaban ahí. Bajó con cuidado del palanquín y al entrar al templo vio a su querida amiga Natsumi, esa bondadosa chica que siempre la había ayudado sin pensarlo dos veces, el hermoso shiromuku que ahora llevaba se lo había hecho ella. Reiko también estaba ahí, las discusiones habían quedado atrás y cada día que pasaban se tomaban más aprecio y estima.

Sus apreciados amigos y compañeros que la habían ayudado a levantar la aldea también estaban ya adentro del templo. Jiheita la veía con una sincera sonrisa, cada día que pasaba el joven se hacía más a la idea de superar sus sentimientos no correspondidos, él sabía darse por vencido, y no podía más que desear la felicidad para su amada amiga. Yahiko como siempre mostraba un semblante alegre y animoso, sabía que Dororo, esa alegre y valiente jovencita a quien él veía como su hermana menor estaría en buenas manos con Hyakkimaru.

Dororo mostró una enorme sonrisa al ver al viejo Biwamaru muy cerca del altar, el hombre le sonrió con amabilidad al verla, ya se había encargado horas antes de ir a felicitarla y hablar un rato con ella. Dororo lo apreciaba y le debía tanto, de no haber sido por él y sus consejos hubiera sido sumamente difícil el soportar los cinco años de ausencia de Hyakkimaru, se sentía inmensamente feliz de que también estuviera en la ceremonia.

Como se lo había prometido, Dororo fue conducida al altar junto con Hanami y su pequeña hija Yumi, tanto madre como hija se mostraban sumamente emocionadas de estar a su lado. Era cierto, no tenía mucho de conocerlas, pero Dororo ya las quería tanto como si fueran de su propia familia, para ella ya lo eran.

Tahomaru había sido quien había entrado con Hyakkimaru al templo y ahora estaba junto a él en el altar esperándola. El joven mostró una enorme sonrisa de orgullo al verla, Dororo apreció todos los adornos del templo que a final de cuentas había coordinado Tahomaru junto con Natsumi, este se veía hermoso. Los malos recuerdos de hace seis años no iban a desaparecer tan fácilmente, pero Dororo podía asegurar de forma sincera que ya no tenía ningún resentimiento para con Tahomaru. Él mismo se había encargado de reparar el daño hecho, y se sentía agradecida de que se hubiera esforzado en reparar su relación de hermano con Hyakkimaru, agradecía a la vida por haberle dado una segunda oportunidad.

Sus ojos finalmente se posaron en quien más deseaba ver. Hyakkimaru la esperaba ansiosamente en el altar, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron este mostró una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad. Dororo simplemente no podía despegarle la vista de encima, se veía realmente apuesto y elegante con el hermoso montsuki que la Sra. Hanami había hecho para él. Su cabello en esa ocasión decidió sujetarlo en una coleta baja, realzando aún más sus varoniles facciones, haciéndolo lucir sencillamente irresistible. Estaba ahí esperándola, su amado Hyakkimaru, su querido Aniki, el amor de su vida.

Llegó a su lado y Hyakkimaru tomó rápidamente sus manos para depositarle un dulce y corto beso en estas.

— Dororo, hoy te ves más hermosa que nunca. —Le susurró Hyakkimaru con dulzura—.

— Y tú te ves muy apuesto.

Respondió Dororo con voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa tímida asomando en sus labios. Hyakkimaru recibió gustoso su cumplido apreciando embelesado a su pequeña. La prefería al natural, pero no iba a negar que le gustaba como se veía con ese discreto maquillaje que llevaba puesto, acentuaba aún más su hermoso rostro. Con ese color rojo sus labios se veían aún más deliciosos, deseaba tanto saborearlos, pero no era el momento adecuado, debía esperar, más adelante podría besarlos tanto como quisiera. Su hermoso y largo cabello lo agarró en una coleta colocándosela de lado, lo había adornado con el broche con forma de flor roja que Hyakkimaru le había regalado meses atrás. No había duda, su pequeña era una mujer hermosa de pies a cabeza.

La ceremonia dio comienzo con unas palabras y oraciones del sacerdote de la aldea. Hicieron el intercambio de rosarios y posteriormente dieron los tres sorbos de sake para sellar su unión. Llegó el momento de decir los votos matrimoniales, Hyakkimaru tenía que ser el primero. Se colocó frente a Dororo, tomó sus manos con cariño, y le dijo con una voz cargada de emoción y cariño:

— Dororo, desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos, tú siempre cuidaste de mí. Durante mucho tiempo fuiste mis ojos, mis oídos, mis sentidos y mi humanidad. La persona que soy ahora es todo gracias a ti, tú me hiciste ser la mejor versión de mí mismo. Te debo tanto que siento que toda una vida no bastará para poder devolverte todo lo que hiciste por mí. Sin embargo, puedo prometerte que pasaré toda mi vida tratando de devolverte todo lo que te debo. Todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón son tuyos, y por el resto de mi vida prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte siempre, lo haré hasta el final.

— Hyakkimaru idiota. —Reprochó Dororo bajando la vista mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos debido a lo mucho que sus palabras la habían conmovido—. No tenías por qué hacerme llorar enfrente de todos.

Al escuchar esto los presentes no pudieron evitar reír, algunos otros más sensibles también derramaban algunas lágrimas como Dororo. La apenada muchacha secó rápidamente sus lágrimas ante la mirada enternecida de Hyakkimaru, intentando recuperar la compostura para decir sus votos matrimoniales. Recobró la seriedad y levantó su vista, mirándolo con cariño.

— Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y en ese entonces simplemente pensé que el mundo me había dado la espalda y se había olvidado de mí. Nunca imaginé que tras todo ese sufrimiento iba a conocer a alguien sumamente valiente y noble que me protegería y me ayudaría a descubrir mi propia fortaleza, me haría querer ser fuerte y determinada como él. Hyakkimaru, también la persona que soy ahora es todo gracias a ti y a lo que me enseñaste desde que nos conocimos. Aun lo sigo pensando, nosotros estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y estar juntos, todo nos condujo a este momento. Es por eso que hoy más que nunca acepto gustosa mi destino, jurándote que voy a estar contigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas, amándote y respetándote durante toda mi vida, lo haré hasta el último de mis días.

Al terminar de escuchar los votos y una vez que el sacerdote por fin los declaró marido y mujer, los ahora esposos se besaron con cariño siendo felicitados por los aplausos de los presentes. La celebración de la boda se llevó a cabo a las afueras del templo, como Dororo quiso sirvieron un delicioso y cuantioso banquete cortesía de la dueña de la posada de la aldea. Los esposos se divirtieron durante un buen rato comiendo, charlando y siendo felicitados a cada momento, recibiendo buenos deseos y algunos regalos para su nuevo hogar.

La celebración terminó hasta muy entrada la noche cuando despidiéndose de todos fueron acompañados a su nuevo hogar. Lo hablaron tras comprometerse y Dororo había accedido a vivir en la casa que Hyakkimaru tanto se había esforzado en construir junto con algunos hombres de la aldea.

Entraron en la casa dejando en el consultorio de Hyakkimaru todos los regalos que habían recibido, Dororo no pudo más que bajar la vista y quedarse parada en la puerta.

— Dororo… ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru consternado—¿Por qué te quedas ahí? Está ya es tu casa, puedes entrar sin ningún problema.

— S-sí, tienes razón. —Balbuceó esta, caminando con cierta inseguridad—. Ya no necesito de tu permiso ¿verdad?

Hyakkimaru asintió antes de responderle:

— Todo este espacio es tuyo ahora. Fue por eso que la amplié, esperaba poder vivir junto a ti en esta casa algún día.

Dororo volteó a verlo sintiéndose sumamente conmovida, se encontró con la dulce y cariñosa mirada de Hyakkimaru. En toda su vida jamás pensó que el destino le pondría a una persona como Hyakkimaru a su lado, ese hombre simplemente la amaba demasiado, todo lo que hacía siempre lo hacía por ella. No pudo evitar preguntarse en ese momento que podría hacer para corresponderle todos sus gestos, debía hacer algo, quería hacer algo por él.

— Te prometo que me esforzaré para poder ser una excelente esposa. —Fue lo único que atinó a responder, mirándolo con seriedad—. Haré que esta casa sea un excelente hogar para los dos, y que sea un lugar al que tú te sientas feliz de volver todos los días.

— Esta casa ya es un excelente hogar para mí a partir de este día porque ahora viviré aquí junto a Dororo. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru con ternura tomando la capucha de su elegante kimono blanco para bajarlo y dejar descubierto su hermoso rostro—. Estar al lado de Dororo todos los días es suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Dororo le sonrío ampliamente, sintiendo a sus mejillas sonrojarse y su corazón latiendo velozmente en su pecho. Cerró sus ojos previniendo lo que venía, segundos después recibió gustosa los labios de su ahora esposo. Fue un beso corto y dulce, Dororo apenas había comenzado a abrir más labios cuando sintió como Hyakkimaru la cargaba sobre sus brazos. Se separó de él al sentir como la alzaba y lo miró un tanto confundida.

— ¿Hyakkimaru…?

— Es tarde ya, vamos a nuestra habitación.

Susurró dulcemente mientras caminaba con ella cargándola en sus brazos, subiendo con cuidado al segundo piso. Dororo examinaba con su mirada cada rincón del segundo piso, era la primera vez que estaba ahí. En eso estaba cuando su respiración se acortó, sintiéndose sumamente nerviosa al darse cuenta de algo. "Su habitación", esas palabras resonaron nuevamente en su mente, era verdad, ahora que eran esposos dormiría siempre al lado de Hyakkimaru, compartirían la misma habitación, dormirían en el mismo futón. Claro, cuando era niña siempre habían dormido uno al lado del otro, pero eran un matrimonio ahora, eso le daba un significado completamente diferente a la palabra "dormir juntos".

Entraron a su habitación y Dororo se sorprendió al ver como a los alrededores había unas pequeñas velas para generar un ambiente más cálido y reconfortante. Hyakkimaru la bajó con cuidado y la colocó en el futón, Dororo simplemente permaneció con la vista baja, sintiendo a su cuerpo tensarse, unos enormes nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella. Se había sentido tan feliz por su boda con Hyakkimaru que no había reparado en algo: su primera noche como esposos. Ella sabía lo que eso significaba, para su desgracia cuando era niña había descubierto lo que tener sexo significaba, en la crueldad de la guerra y el hambre el sexo era sinónimo de obtener comida o dinero. Recordó como su madre se negó a venderse a pesar del hambre y recordó también el sacrificio de la bondadosa Mio para poder darle de comer a los niños huérfanos.

A pesar de esto, cuando habló con la Sra. Hanami al anunciarle su compromiso con Hyakkimaru ella al quererla como una hija le explicó todo. Le explicó que tener sexo, lo que ella entendía por eso era muy diferente a hacer el amor con la persona que amabas. Le agradecía infinitamente que hubiera hablado con ella sobre eso, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa ¿Cómo iba a ser? ¿Y si Hyakkimaru se decepcionaba de ella? ¿Si no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si hacía las cosas mal?

Estaba perdida en estos pensamientos cuando reaccionó al sentir una tela sobre su rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró como Hyakkimaru le limpiaba el rostro con sumo cuidado para quitarle el maquillaje.

— Dororo maquillada es muy hermosa. —Aclaró Hyakkimaru con tono apacible—. Pero prefiero a la verdadera Dororo.

— Gracias. —Respondió Dororo con cariño—. No me sentía como yo misma, es mucho mejor estar sin maquillaje.

Le mostró una enorme sonrisa, a lo que Hyakkimaru le respondió acariciando dulcemente su cabeza con un tono mucho más serio y formal:

— Dororo, a pesar de ser mayor que tú, me enamoré de ti cuando aún eras una niña.

Al escuchar sus palabras la sonrisa en el rostro de la jovencita desapareció, permaneció en silencio mirándolo con atención, los nervios se apoderaron de nuevo de ella mientras Hyakkimaru continuaba hablando.

— En ese entonces no podía entenderlo, solo sabía que te adoraba, que eras lo más importante y valioso en mi vida. Quería estar siempre contigo, sentirte cerca de mí porque te amaba. Años después cuando comencé mi viaje fui consciente de más cosas por las diferentes experiencias que viví, y entendí que el amor tiene muchas formas y se vive de diferentes maneras. A veces me preguntaba si al ser mayor y amarte tanto a pesar de que eras una niña estaba mal, sin embargo, no fui capaz de frenar mis sentimientos por ti, a pesar de los años seguías atada a mi alma, estabas enterrada en mi corazón.

Terminé por aceptar mis sentimientos, y continué mi camino deseando mejorar para ti. Al volver a vernos, cuando pasaron esos cinco años y te vi tan cambiada, vi como habías madurado y te habías convertido en una hermosa mujer, debo confesarte que mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron. Te seguía amando tan profundamente como antes pero no pude evitarlo, después de todo, soy un hombre…—Hyakkimaru bajó su vista para ocultar su vergüenza—. Comencé a desearte, más bien, yo te deseo Dororo.

El rostro de Dororo se sonrojó de golpe al escucharlo, apenas se las pudo arreglar para no desviar su nerviosa mirada cuando Hyakkimaru levantó su vista a ella, sus hermosos ojos caramelo se mostraban inseguros, pero también eran ansiosos, era la primera vez que la miraba de esa forma. Dororo sintió su piel erizarse mientras Hyakkimaru aferraba sus manos con fuerza contra las suyas al hacerle su petición:

— De ninguna manera iba a faltarte al respeto, yo te valoro y atesoro más que a mi propia vida, por eso no iba a lastimarte de esa manera. Sabía que debía esperar a este momento, eso es lo correcto, por eso no pienso hacer nada que tú no quieras… ¿Me entregarías todo de ti? ¿Me dejarías hacerte mía para siempre? Mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Hyakkimaru terminó su petición y besó con sumo cuidado y dulzura el dorso de sus manos. Dororo parpadeó varias veces, perdiéndose en la profunda mirada de su esposo, este esperaba igual de nervioso su respuesta (aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente). Analizando las cosas, fue cuando Dororo se dio cuenta que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para regresarle a Hyakkimaru las muestras de afecto que él tanto le daba. No podía ser de otra forma, ella ya era suya desde hace seis años, toda ella le pertenecía. Hyakkimaru podía tener todo de ella si lo deseaba, ya era dueño de su alma y corazón, su cuerpo también lo sería a partir de esa noche.

— Si…—Su voz salió baja y rasposa a causa de los nervios. Calló por algunos segundos para juntar valor e intentar hablar con más seguridad, mirándolo con tranquilidad—. Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, Hyakkimaru. Te amo y esta noche me entregaré por completo a ti.

* * *

— Dororo…

Le susurró con esa voz profunda y cariñosa que tanto adoraba al tiempo que la miraba con devoción. Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella lentamente y comenzó a besarla con delicadeza. Bajó su mano y comenzó a desatar los nudos de su kimono, Dororo solo atinó bajar su vista dando un respingo de sorpresa.

— Voy a quitarte el kimono… ¿está bien? —Susurró Hyakkimaru con cuidado, apreciando como Dororo simplemente asentía levemente con la cabeza, mostrando esas mejillas sonrojadas que el tanto adoraba—. Si quieres tú también puedes quitarme el mío.

Ya no fue capaz de responder a eso, se sonrojó aún más mientras negaba lentamente.

— No creo poder hacerlo…

Susurró con timidez, sintiéndose decepcionada de sí misma. Hyakkimaru le respondió con tranquilidad y paciencia mientras retomaba su labor.

— Está bien, no hagas nada que no quieras, Dororo.

El latir del corazón de ambos aumentaba su ritmo conforme las telas iban cayendo una tras otra en el futón. Hyakkimaru se iba quitando también sus ropas en un intento por hacer que Dororo no se sintiera tan vulnerable. Finalmente quedaron solo con las ligeras telas más bajas de los kimonos, era lo único que los separaba de su desnudez. Dándose cuenta de esto Hyakkimaru le preguntó con nerviosismo:

— Dororo… ¿puedo quitarla...?

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del joven Dororo cerró sus ojos y se quitó la tela, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. Hyakkimaru no pudo más que mirarla de pies a cabeza, examinando y apreciando cada parte del casi desnudo cuerpo frente a él, solo su ropa interior estaba tapando sus partes íntimas. Había soñado tantas veces con eso, sin embargo, verla realmente era mucho mejor a lo que soñó, mucho mejor a lo que imaginó. El cuerpo de Dororo era delgado, pero estaba bien formado. Se sintió hipnotizado por su estrecha cintura y sus bien curveadas caderas, la piel parecía tan suave y se veía exquisita, era un deleite visual.

No era justo que solo Dororo estuviera expuesta de esa manera, por lo que no perdió tiempo y él también se deshizo de la última tela en su cuerpo dejándolo caer en el futón quedando únicamente en su fundoshi.

Al sentir este movimiento Dororo abrió sus ojos y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Hyakkimaru semidesnudo frente a ella. Era tonto, lo sabía, cuantas veces no se había bañado junto a él cuando era una niña, pero en ese entonces su inocencia predominaba en ella, no era consciente de los deseos que se podían experimentar por un cuerpo del sexo opuesto como en ese momento. El cuerpo de Hyakkimaru era simplemente maravilloso, era como una escultura de algún Dios tallado con sumo cuidado. Sin duda era más musculoso a como lo recordaba en su adolescencia, se perdió en el abdomen bien trabajado y formado, y no pudo evitar tragar saliva nerviosamente al pensar cómo se sentiría ser abrazada por esos fuertes brazos, como se sentiría fundirse en el calor de ese cuerpo. La vergüenza de Dororo solo aumentó al darse cuenta que Hyakkimaru no despegaba la vista de sus pechos. Permaneció en silencio sin tener idea de que decir cuando Hyakkimaru le habló con un tono de voz algo agitado, pero no dejaba de ser tierno e inocente:

— Dororo siempre se ve hermosa… Dororo, tu cuerpo es hermoso.

— ¿E-en serio lo crees? —Preguntó con nerviosismo, tensando su cuerpo—.

— Si, lo es. —Se acercó más a ella con algo de inseguridad y le preguntó—: Dororo ¿puedo tocarlos?

En un principio Dororo no pudo entender a qué se refería, pero al darse cuenta que su vista seguía en el mismo lugar supuso que se refería a su pecho. Asintió lentamente y su piel se erizó al sentir como Hyakkimaru colocaba una mano en cada seno.

— Son redondos y muy suaves. —Exclamó Hyakkimaru, perdiéndose en esas nuevas sensaciones en sus manos—.

— I-idiota—reclamó la jovencita, sus mejillas se incendiaron en un profundo color rojo—, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzo… Ah…

Le fue imposible terminar de hablar al sentir como Hyakkimaru había comenzado a masajear sus senos de arriba abajo. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus labios ante esas sensaciones desconocidas provocadas por el mayor. Hyakkimaru por su parte estaba perdido ante lo que veía. Podía moverlos a su voluntad, eran tan suaves, era sencillamente placentero sentir esos pequeños bultos en sus manos. Dejó de moverlos para empezar a explorar con sus dedos las aureolas y los rosados pezones. Dejándose guiar por sus impulsos y sus deseos Hyakkimaru tomó un pezón y comenzó a jugar con él, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que al otro se dedicó a apretarlo con sus dedos. El aire comenzó a sentirse más caliente para él, sentía el cuerpo de Dororo tensarse y moverse ante cada nueva caricia, la respiración de la muchacha también comenzaba a escucharse más agitada y arrítmica.

Le era imposible despegar la vista de ellos, lo habían hipnotizado. Los pechos de Dororo eran pequeños, pero aun así le parecían sumamente lindos, mientras más veía sus rosados pezones no pudo evitar compararlos con unos deliciosos duraznos… ¿serían igual de deliciosos si los probaba?

Con la respiración agitada y algo de timidez Hyakkimaru se agachó para acercar su rostro y lentamente comenzó a lamer alrededor de la aureola. Esto fue el quiebre para Dororo, no pudo controlarse más, abrió su boca y comenzó a gemir de placer. Fue la primera vez que Hyakkimaru escuchó el sonido con el cual se obsesionaría y buscaría siempre poder provocar al estar en la intimidad con ella. Le pareció tan excitante y sensual escuchar esa voz de Dororo, esos gemidos que demostraban que sentía placer por lo que le hacía. Se concentró aún más y comenzó a lamer su pezón dejándose llevar, haciendo que Dororo siguiera gimiendo y contrayéndose de placer. El calor aumentó en su entrepierna, se detuvo por un momento y bajó la vista al sentir su fundoshi más apretado. Al auto examinarse no pudo evitar sonrojarse apenado al ver el bulto en su fundoshi. Dororo abrió los ojos con timidez al sentirlo parar y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Hyakkimaru se había esforzado por hacerla sentir segura en el acto, le tocaba a Dororo hacer lo mismo. Apoyó su mano contra su mejilla y le dijo con dulzura:

— Está bien, es natural que pase eso… Puedes quitártelo si quieres.

Hyakkimaru le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y decidió obedecerla pues comenzaba a apretarlo mucho, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Se lo bajó de un tirón dejando al descubierto su erección, al ver esto Dororo solo pudo desviar la vista, sintiéndose avergonzada al saber que ella había causado esa reacción en él. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a regresar la vista al frente al sentir como Hyakkimaru apoyaba sus dedos delicadamente en su barbilla.

— Déjame escuchar más de esos lindos gemidos tuyos, Dororo…

Al escuchar esto y ver la mirada en Hyakkimaru un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Hyakkimaru la veía ahora con pasión y deseo, era la primera vez que la miraba de esa manera. Sin esperar su respuesta Hyakkimaru comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza, mientras que con sus manos libres había comenzado a repartir caricias por todo su cuerpo. Conforme los minutos pasaban la timidez se iba perdiendo cada vez más, entre más caricias y besos Hyakkimaru repartía olvidaba su pudor y se entregaba más a esos deseos pasionales que el hermoso cuerpo de su esposa le provocaban. Dororo por su parte se dejaba consentir expresando todo el placer que Hyakkimaru le ocasionaba por medio de sus gemidos y exclamaciones, lo hacía a propósito pues sabía que eso lo excitaba más.

Tras repartir besos, lamidas y mordidas por todo su cuerpo se levantó para besarla con pasión, Dororo abrió su boca gustosa dejando entrar de inmediato la demandante lengua del mayor. Volvió a masajear uno de sus senos mientras que con la otra mano bajaba lentamente por su cintura y cadera, hasta llegar a su ropa interior. Comenzó a palparla y se dio cuenta que ya estaba humedecida.

— Dororo…—Susurró separando sus labios con una voz agitada y ansiosa—¿puedo…?

Dororo supo de inmediato que se refería a su ropa interior, la excitada muchacha no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Hyakkimaru volvió a aprisionar sus labios al tiempo que se deshacía rápidamente de su ropa interior y comenzaba a explorar el interior de su humedecida vagina. Esta nueva sensación ocasionó que Dororo mordiera la lengua de Hyakkimaru sin querer, lo miró sumamente apenada, sin embargo, se sorprendió al escuchar como Hyakkimaru soltaba un bajo y ronco gruñido de placer, al parecer le había gustado.

El joven había comenzado a estimular el interior de sus partes íntimas con sus dedos, ya no podía más, todo el placer la estaba mareando, ya no podía respirar. Se alejó rápidamente del beso y comenzó a aspirar todo el aire que podía, escuchando la respiración agitada y excitada de su esposo cerca de su oído.

— Dororo… ya no puedo más…

Confesó Hyakkimaru con una voz baja y desesperada. Dororo bajó la vista y se encontró con el pene completamente recto y enrojecido del mayor, su tamaño había aumentado.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo ya…?

Le suplicó cerrando sus ojos y abrazándola con fuerza, ella tampoco podía esperar más.

— Si—respondió con dulzura pero deseo a la vez—, yo también quiero hacerlo ya, Hyakkimaru.

Al escuchar esto Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos y la miró con deseo. Acto seguido la tomó suavemente de sus hombros y la empujó con cuidado para acostarla en el futón. Al verse acostada Dororo desvió su vista y abrió sus piernas, dejando completamente expuesta su entrada. Hyakkimaru se colocó con cuidado frente a ella, tomó su miembro sintiéndose inseguro pero ansioso a la vez y comenzó a introducirlo en la vagina de su amada Dororo. En cuanto sintió a ese intruso abriéndose paso por las paredes de su interior la muchacha solo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar sus labios, sujetando con fuerza las sabanas del futón con sus manos. Hyakkimaru se introducía lentamente, sintiendo a su corazón latir con fuerza ante el placer que su miembro comenzaba a sentir al ser apretado por la estrecha entrada de la jovencita. Se vio obligado a detenerse al escuchar como Dororo profería un bajo grito de dolor.

— Dororo ¿estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación, intentando ocultar la excitación en su voz—¿quieres que me detenga?

Dororo tardó unos segundos en responder, volteándolo a ver con cariño y timidez.

— No, está bien, yo… estaré bien, puedo soportarlo.

Tras escucharla Hyakkimaru siguió empujándose más contra ella, finalmente sintió rasgar algo, al ver cómo un poco de sangre resbalaba por su entrada se dio cuenta de que era su himen. No quiso pensarlo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y dichoso de haber podido ser su primera vez, ahora si podía decir que Dororo era completamente suya.

— ¿Todavía duele? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru, acariciando con cariño su rostro—.

— No…—Le respondió con una voz baja y agitada—El dolor se ha ido.

En un impulso Dororo empujó más sus caderas, haciendo que Hyakkimaru sintiera una intensa ola de placer ante ese repentino movimiento. Ante su inexperiencia él había pensado que bastaba con introducir su miembro, pero debido a lo que acababa de suceder se dio cuenta que con ese movimiento podía hacer que ambos experimentaran más placer. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas iniciando el movimiento de entrada y salida, buscando también introducirse aún más en ella. Al sentir esto una carga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Dororo, sintió a sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras el calor se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Hyakkimaru también se entregaba a esas maravillosas sensaciones que ese movimiento de caderas le ocasionaban, con cada estocada y sin darse cuenta Dororo también se empujaba más contra él, haciéndolo sentirse perdido en un éxtasis de pasión, lujuria y placer.

Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a hacerse más pesadas y a sentirse más agitadas, conforme más se introducía en ella a Dororo le resultaba más complicado callar sus gemidos de placer, esos gemidos que ya eran como la gloria para Hyakkimaru. En cierto momento Hyakkimaru logró alcanzar un punto dentro de Dororo que ocasionó que esta soltara una fuerte exclamación de satisfacción, revolviéndose un poco bajo de él. Decidió concentrarse en ese punto, haciendo más rápido el movimiento de entrada y salida.

— Ah… ah…—Gemía sin poder controlarse la hermosa muchacha, sintiéndose en el paraíso—Hya… Hyakkimaru…

El mencionado tan solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y soltar un gemido de excitación al escuchar la hermosa voz de Dororo proferir su nombre con lujuria y pasión, había sido demasiado para él. Los movimientos de cadera se intensificaron, eran cada vez más profundos y rápidos. Dororo llegó al clímax, su espalda se curveó tras soltar un fuerte grito alcanzando el orgasmo, rasguñó la espalda de su esposo mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante esas nuevas y placenteras sensaciones. Todo explotó en su interior, se volvió blanco, se sintió morir, pero regresó al instante.

Hyakkimaru mordió sus labios al sentir los rasguños en su espalda, eso en lugar de dolerle solo aumentó su placer. Miró con adoración el hermoso rostro de su pequeña debajo de él, sus ojos entrecerrados cargados de satisfacción, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la frente perlada de sudor. Solo pudo excitarse más al verla de esa manera, siguió dando unas fuertes estocadas sintiendo como algo estaba a punto de salir de él. Tomó sus manos fuertemente contra las suyas y le dijo con una voz cargada de placer y amor:

— Dororo, te amo…Te amo tanto…

Tras decirle esas dulces palabras él también llegó al clímax eyaculando en su interior. Dororo cerró los ojos al sentir el caliente liquido de Hyakkimaru invadir su interior, este comenzó a resbalar por su entrepierna.

* * *

Completamente extasiado, aun sintiéndose temblar a causa de haber experimentado su primer orgasmo Hyakkimaru se dejó caer en el futón a un lado de Dororo. Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, solo podían escucharse sus respiraciones agitadas y descontroladas. Dororo se volteó a verlo, sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada y completa del mundo. Su maravilloso y apuesto esposo estaba a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y un rostro sereno, era la expresión de alguien que se sentía más que satisfecho. Su cabello, el cual se había soltado durante el acto estaba desordenado y caía sobre su rostro, haciéndolo lucir mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era.

Dororo acercó su mano y comenzó a acariciar dulcemente su cabeza. Al sentir el tacto Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos lentamente, mostrándole una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

— Hyakkimaru, ahora puedo entenderlo. —Le dijo Dororo con cariño—. Más que destino, ahora estoy segura que yo nací para estar contigo. Muchas gracias Hyakkimaru, gracias por todo lo que hiciste y lo que sigues haciendo por mí, gracias por siempre cuidarme tanto, gracias por amarme. Te amo, Hyakkimaru.

Dororo se acercó a él y le depositó un dulce beso en su frente. Hyakkimaru simplemente se dejó consentir, buscando ansiosamente su mano y aferrándola con fuerza contra la suya. Permanecieron un buen rato en silencio escuchando su lento respirar, sintiéndose relajados por este sonido. Hyakkimaru fue el que finalmente rompió el silencio, volteó a ver a Dororo y le dijo con un tono bajo y seductor, un tono hasta entonces desconocido por ella:

— Dororo… quiero hacerlo de nuevo…

No hace falta decir que su primera noche como esposos no durmieron nada durante toda la noche.

Continuará


	15. Abstinencia

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic

* Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene lemon. El inicio y final de esta escena será marcada con una separación horizontal para que se lo puedan saltar si no gustan de este tipo de contenido.

Capítulo 15

Abstinencia

Había pasado un mes desde que Hyakkimaru y Dororo se habían casado. Para ellos todo era perfecto, cada día era como vivir flotando en nubes rosas. Se sentían sumamente felices al poder despertar cada mañana abrazados fuertemente el uno del otro. Disfrutaban de cada actividad diaria cotidiana juntos, aunque incluso estuvieran en silencio, su simple cercanía les bastaba para sentirse completos.

Los primeros días como un matrimonio Dororo había optado por alejarse un poco de las obligaciones de la aldea y concentrarse en su nuevo hogar. Se esforzaba en preparar deliciosos platillos para su esposo, ayudarlo con sus consultas médicas, mantener su casa limpia y ordenada, e incluso por decorarla con algunas flores o pinturas para que se sintiera como un lugar reconfortante. Ella y Hyakkimaru habían construido juntos un pequeño altar que colocaron en uno de los rincones de la casa para orar y darles ofrendas a sus seres queridos que ya no estaban. Siempre tenían muy presentes a los padres de Dororo, a la madre y padre adoptivo de Hyakkimaru, así como a Mio y a los pequeños que habían vivido con ella.

A pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba en un principio, fue más rápido de lo que se podría pensar cuando Dororo se dio cuenta que ese estilo de vida no era para ella. Extrañaba levantarse muy temprano e irse a trabajar en los campos de cosecha y revisar las necesidades de la aldea. Extrañaba practicar con la katana y jugar con los niños de la aldea, hasta salir a dar una vuelta montada en Chibi comenzó a parecerle necesario. No quería fallarle a Hyakkimaru como esposa, pero sentía que el papel de la esposa abnegada no iba con ella.

Un día que Hyakkimaru llegó a casa de comprar materiales para la elaboración de las prótesis la encontró sentada cerca de una ventana mirando fijamente al exterior. Intuyó de inmediato que algo estaba mal con su pequeña, por lo cual habló con ella y aunque en un principio trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien terminó por confesarle a su esposo su pesar. Se sintió dichosa cuando Hyakkimaru le dijo que él solo deseaba que fueran felices juntos. Hyakkimaru le hizo entender que él no esperaba que fuera una esposa perfecta y detallista como algunas mujeres en la aldea, él por sobre todo amaba a la Dororo inquieta y libre que siempre trabajaba arduamente por esa aldea que tan importante era para ella.

A partir de ese momento Dororo volvió a sus actividades diarias para con la aldea. En un principio fue algo difícil para ella adaptarse entre sus obligaciones con la aldea, así como para con su hogar, pero era realmente afortunada de contar siempre con el apoyo de Hyakkimaru. Siempre que alguno tenía tiempo libre ayudaba al otro con sus labores diarias, Dororo se esforzaba por aprender algo de medicina básica para ayudar a Hyakkimaru con sus pacientes, este por su parte se esforzaba por aprender a lavar la ropa y cocinar (aunque no fuera muy bueno en esto último).

Lo más complicado para ellos era cuando Hyakkimaru debía hacer algunos viajes para ver pacientes o entregar prótesis. Dororo adoraba su nobleza pues Hyakkimaru siempre atendía a cualquier persona que necesitara de su ayuda, sin importar que estuvieran en aldeas cercanas o muy lejanas a la suya. Por supuesto su ausencia le calaba hondo cuando se iba en esos viajes de unos cuantos días; sin embargo, ella siempre se esforzaba por recibirlo de la mejor manera posible.

Hyakkimaru llegaba de sus viajes y era recibido por una entusiasmada Dororo que se lanzaba corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo, Hyakkimaru la recibía gustoso en sus brazos y llenaba su cara de besos. Al entrar en su casa Hyakkimaru siempre encontraba servidos diversos platillos que Dororo se esforzaba en cocinar para él. No importaba que tan ocupada estuviera, siempre se daba un tiempo para recibirlo lo mejor que pudiera. Ya después de cenar se desvelaban haciendo el amor hasta cansarse.

La dulzura que mostraban en su vida cotidiana y ante los ojos de todos contrastaba por completo con la pasión que desencadenaban en la intimidad de su habitación. La vida sexual que llevaban ya como matrimonio era sin duda una de las cosas que más disfrutaba Hyakkimaru (Dororo también, aunque no lo admitiera tan abiertamente). Con cada vez ambos se volvían más experimentados, dejando cada vez más atrás esa timidez y pudor que sentían al principio, incluso para Dororo era todo cada vez más sencillo de aceptar y hacer.

Todo en un principio era maravilloso, sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que se amaran y fueran felices juntos eso no quería decir que no fueran a pasar por diferentes pruebas y problemas como cualquier matrimonio. El día en que justo cumplieron su primer mes y medio como casados se enfrentaron a su primera dificultad.

Dororo abrió sus ojos esa mañana sintiendo algo de frialdad, la razón de esto era porque a diferencia de otras mañanas Hyakkimaru no estaba acostado a su lado, abrazándola con cariño. Dororo se levantó con algo de pereza, miró a la ventana y se dio cuenta por la posición del sol que aún era muy temprano. Le pareció muy extraño que Hyakkimaru ya se hubiera levantado, motivo por el cual al escuchar algunos ruidos en la planta baja decidió bajar a investigar. Al bajar pudo ver que Hyakkimaru ya estaba trabajando en la elaboración de una prótesis.

— Muy buenos días. —Lo saludó alegremente mientras se acercaba a él—.

— Buenos días, mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo.

Le regresó Hyakkimaru el saludo dedicándole una fugaz mirada para no perder la concentración en lo que hacía. Dororo se colocó al lado de él y le dio un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.

— Me hubieras despertado para ayudarte. —Opinó mirando con atención el trabajo de su esposo—.

— No te preocupes por eso. Dormías tan plácidamente que me fue imposible hacerlo.

— ¿Es la prótesis para la esposa de ese hombre que vino ayer?

— Sí, quiero acabarla cuanto antes pues su aldea está lejos de aquí. La mujer la necesita para continuar con su trabajo en el campo y no quiero hacerla esperar.

Dororo sonrió con dulzura apreciando el apuesto rostro concentrado de Hyakkimaru mientras continuaba su labor, admiraba que siempre fuera tan comprometido y responsable en su trabajo. Sin embargo, dejó de soñar despierta al ser consiente de algo:

— Entonces, eso quiere decir que te irás de viaje de nuevo.

— Si, será un viaje de unos tres días a caballo.

Aunque no lo quería, Dororo no pudo evitar sentirse triste al saber que volvería a separarse de él. Al no escuchar su respuesta, Hyakkimaru dirigió su mirada a ella para encontrarse con que esta permanecía con la vista baja y un semblante muy triste.

— Dororo…

La llamó con tristeza al darse cuenta que saber de su ausencia la hacía sentirse mal. Dororo reaccionó al escuchar su voz y se apresuró en mostrarse mucho más animada y tranquila.

— ¡Está bien! ¡No hay problema! Sé que es tu trabajo y es algo que tienes que hacer, así que no te preocupes por mí Hyakkimaru, yo esperaré pacientemente tu regreso.

— Gracias. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con una triste sonrisa—. Te prometo que regresaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Dororo le mostró una amplia sonrisa para después levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

— Debes tener hambre ¿verdad? Te prepararé un rico desayuno para que tengas muchas energías para tu trabajo. Hoy tengo la mañana libre, así que puedo tomarme más tiempo para cocinarte algo delicioso. Voy a probar algunas de las recetas que la Sra. Hanami me enseñó a hacer.

Hyakkimaru intentó seguir concentrado en la elaboración de la prótesis, por desgracia solo logró hacerlo pos unos cuantos minutos más. La idea de alejarse de su amada Dororo le rompía el alma. Sabía que era su obligación hacerlo, además el en verdad disfrutaba de ayudar a todas las personas que podía, a pesar de esto estar lejos de Dororo era como si le arrancaran una parte de su corazón.

Dirigió su mirada a la cocina y se perdió mirándola, la muchacha se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación cortando y preparando ingredientes. Era tan hermosa, su largo cabello lo traía suelto y caía despreocupadamente como una cascada negra por su espalda. Aun traía puesta su yukata para dormir, Hyakkimaru adoraba verla con esa prenda pues era ligera y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. También era corta, gracias eso podía apreciar sus torneadas piernas y se ceñía a su cuerpo, mostrando muy bien sus curveadas caderas.

Como si le hubiera puesto un hechizo Hyakkimaru se levantó y se dirigió a ella, dándose cuenta que más que hambre tenía apetito de Dororo. No le importó que fuera tan temprano, tenía que aprovechar que ambos tenían un poco de tiempo libre. Lo habían hecho apenas hace dos días, pero deseaba estar con ella, después de todo no iba a verla por unos cuantos días.

Dororo apenas había comenzado a hervir el arroz cuando sintió como Hyakkimaru la abrazaba por la espalda, entrelazó sus brazos sujetándola de la cintura.

— Descuida, el desayuno no tardará mucho.

— No quiero desayunar. —Susurró Hyakkimaru en su oído con ese tono lascivo que paralizaba su corazón—. Ahora solo tengo hambre de Dororo.

Hyakkimaru comenzó a besar su cuello, Dororo se sujetó con fuerza a la barra que la separaba del fuego que usaba para cocinar, cerró sus ojos y le respondió con vergüenza:

— P-pero… Es muy temprano aún, y lo hicimos apenas hace dos días.

— No importa, debo llevarme un lindo recuerdo de Dororo antes de irme. —Hyakkimaru se olvidó de su cuello y comenzó a lamer su oído—. Dororo, por favor, déjame hacerte el amor…

Escuchar esas dulces palabras y sentir su lengua en su oído hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, perdió su voluntad en tan solo segundos.

— E-está bien, pero solo un poco ¿de acuerdo? —Ordenó tratando de sonar ruda—. Ambos aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, si comienzas a excederte voy a golpearte.

— De acuerdo, puedo aceptarlo.

* * *

Respondió Hyakkimaru con satisfacción. Apenas había obtenido su permiso sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente a su pecho y abrió de un tirón la parte delantera de su yukata liberando sus pechos, estos se agitaron ante este repentino movimiento. Los miró encantado y tomó uno con cada mano, comenzando a masajearlos. Ante esa sensación tan placentera las piernas de Dororo temblaron levemente.

La respiración de Dororo comenzó a descontrolarse, levantó su mirada apreciando como Hyakkimaru miraba con deseo sus senos mientras comenzaba a apretar ambos pezones.

— ¿Por qué te gustan tanto? —Le preguntó Dororo con voz agitada—.

— Son muy lindos. —Le respondió Hyakkimaru con dulzura—. Son como unos pequeños duraznos.

— Idiota, mis pechos no son duraznos… Ummm…

Le fue imposible seguirle reclamando cuando Hyakkimaru aprovechó que su rostro estaba volteado y aprisionó sus labios con los suyos mientras seguía explorando a voluntad sus senos. Pegó más su cuerpo contra el Dororo conforme la intensidad del beso aumentaba, empezando con el roce entre sus lenguas. El calor invadía el pecho de la muchacha mientras las caricias de su esposo seguían, al mismo tiempo que la humedad de ese profundo beso la intoxicaba. A esas alturas sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba a Hyakkimaru, por lo cual le dio un pequeño mordisco a la punta de su lengua, y le dedicó una mirada traviesa al escuchar como este soltaba un suspiro de excitación. Comenzó a jugar a los besos y a las mordidas con su lengua y labios, minutos después Dororo se sorprendió al sentir un bulto cerca de su trasero.

Ante la confusión de Hyakkimaru Dororo se separó de él y se volteó, acto seguido abrió la parte baja de su yukata dejando al descubierto su fundoshi, este ya se veía apretado y abultado.

— Que pervertido…—Le dijo Dororo mirándolo lascivamente mientras bajaba su fundoshi, el pene de Hyakkimaru ya había comenzado a levantarse—. Te pones así por morderte.

— Eso es porque las mordidas de Dororo son deliciosas.

Tras decir esto Hyakkimaru la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza y comenzar a besar su cuello y hombros. Ambos ya eran más expertos en el acto, se divertían en el juego previo y habían experimentado mucho en el proceso. A Dororo en un principio le había costado mucho trabajo dejar su timidez a un lado, y aunque Hyakkimaru nunca la presionó ella decidió esforzarse y comenzar a experimentar también. Eso había hecho que le mostrara a Hyakkimaru un lado hasta entonces desconocido para él y hasta por la misma Dororo, podía ser muy atrevida si esta quería y se lo proponía. Pero así debían ser las cosas, Dororo había entendido que ella también debía poner de su parte, Hyakkimaru se lo merecía.

Las caricias de Hyakkimaru continuaron cuando este sintió con sorpresa como Dororo había comenzado a masturbarlo, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— ¿Dororo…?

Exclamó Hyakkimaru con sorpresa bajando la vista, sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo.

— ¿Esto está bien? —Preguntó Dororo con timidez e inseguridad—¿T-te molesta si lo hago?

Hyakkimaru negó lentamente con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos al sentir como Dororo acariciaba sus testículos.

— Dororo puede hacer… lo que quiera conmigo… siempre…

Respondió con una voz entrecortada a causa del placer que su miembro comenzaba a experimentar por las tímidas caricias de su esposa. Dororo permaneció con la vista baja, su corazón latía apresuradamente tanto de los nervios como de emoción ante esa nueva experiencia. Había comenzado a usar sus dos manos, con una masajeaba los testículos y con la otra estimulaba su glande. El calor en ella aumentaba al escuchar los gemidos bajos y excitados de Hyakkimaru, este solo podía estremecerse ante las caricias recibidas.

Cuando Dororo comenzó a mover de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo del pene fue demasiado para él, las piernas de Hyakkimaru temblaron levemente y le fue imposible seguirse manteniendo en pie a causa del placer que lo invadía, fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, Dororo simplemente siguió ese movimiento.

El pene estaba ya completamente rígido gracias a sus caricias, del glande había comenzado a salir un ligero líquido transparente. Dororo solo se había concentrado en este, manteniendo la vista baja mirando el miembro con atención, se sentía demasiado avergonzada para mirar el rostro de su esposo.

— Do… Dororo…

Cuando escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con esa voz tan lujuriosa la mencionada no pudo evitar voltear. Su rostro se tiñó por completo de rojo al ver la expresión de Hyakkimaru. Este la miraba con ojos entrecerrados pero llenos de placer, era la primera vez que lo veía tan sonrojado, su respiración estaba descontrolada. Dororo nunca creyó poder ponerlo en ese estado, al verlo de esa manera sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía aún más de lo que ya estaba. No pudo despegar la vista de su rostro, ver esa expresión en su esposo era demasiado excitante para ella.

Dororo continuó masturbándolo esperando poder llevarlo al orgasmo cuando comenzaron a escucharse unos toques en la puerta.

— ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? —Preguntó Dororo entre confundida y agitada—.

— N-no importa, no te detengas, por favor…

Le suplicó Hyakkimaru, apenas pudiendo hablar a causa del placer que su parte baja sentía.

— Bueno, supongo que pueden venir después…

Respondió Dororo con nerviosismo aumentando la velocidad en su movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Sin embargo, los toques en la puerta seguían.

— No se va…—Susurró Dororo comenzando a preocuparse—.

— N-no…—Gimió Hyakkimaru—Ya… ya casi…

Dororo entendió que se refería a que estaba a punto de terminar. Hizo más rápido el movimiento de su mano hasta que finalmente Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos, dio un fuerte gemido, su cuerpo tembló y su semen se esparció por la mano y una parte de la yukata de Dororo. La jovencita solo pudo cerrar los ojos también y soltar un fuerte suspiro, sintiéndose satisfecha de haber complacido a su esposo.

— Lo siento, te ensucié…

Se disculpó Hyakkimaru con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Dororo lo miró con dulzura al responderle:

— Hyakkimaru tontito, eso no importa. Son cosas que no pueden controlarse.

* * *

Los toques en la puerta se escucharon una vez más seguida de una voz que hizo que su sangre se helara.

— Hyakkimaru, Dororo ¿todavía están dormidos?

Era Tahomaru. Al escucharlo se pusieron de pie rápidamente, dándose cuenta que no podían recibirlo en ese estado.

— Acabamos de despertar, espera un momento.

Le respondió Dororo en voz alta, esforzándose porque esta saliera lo más natural posible. No perdieron tiempo y se dirigieron a su habitación para lavarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Unos minutos después Tahomaru fue recibido por un Hyakkimaru con semblante cansado y una Dororo visiblemente nerviosa.

— Disculpen por venir tan temprano, pero lo hice para poder aprovechar mejor el día.

— No te preocupes por eso, adelante, pasa. —Dijo Dororo haciéndose a un lado para que entrara—. Estábamos a punto de desayunar ¿quieres acompañarnos?

—¡Si! Eso me gustaría bastante.

Hyakkimaru y Tahomaru se sentaron en la habitación principal mientras Dororo terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

— No viniste a vernos desde que nos casamos. —Reclamó Hyakkimaru con extrañeza—.

— Eso es porque quería darles algo de privacidad, aniue. —Respondió Tahomaru con una sonrisa amable— ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo los trata la vida matrimonial?

— Todo está bien. Esta mañana en especial fue maravillosa.

Tahomaru miró confundido la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más Dororo se acercó a ellos cargando los platos del desayuno.

— Hyakkimaru, si te atreves a decir algo más juro que te voy a…—Dororo habló en un principio furiosa y amenazadoramente, sin embargo, al ver la mirada sospechosa de Tahomaru esta continuó con una voz más calmada, entre risas nerviosas—: El desayuno ya está listo, espero les guste.

Comenzaron a desayunar mientras seguían conversando alegremente cuando Dororo se percató de unos rollos de tela que estaban en el suelo al lado de Tahomaru.

— ¿Por qué trajiste esas telas, Tahomaru?

— ¿Estas? Ah…—Tahomaru guardó silencio por varios segundos, hasta que respondió con una voz baja al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban—Bueno… son un regalo para la Srita. Natsumi. Recordé que ella me contó que trabajaba haciendo kimonos, por eso pensé que sería buena idea traerle algunas telas de mi aldea.

— Así que para Natsumi ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dororo con una sonrisa traviesa. Tahomaru solo pudo asentir levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más—. Ahora que lo recuerdo, durante los preparativos de la boda y durante la celebración ustedes estuvieron hablando y conviviendo mucho…

— Eh… si…

Confirmó Tahomaru aumentando su vergüenza. Los tres permanecieron en silencio, Tahomaru aún con la vista baja, Dororo mirándolo con picardía y Hyakkimaru simplemente continuaba comiendo con su semblante indiferente de siempre. Este último fue el que rompió el silencio con su falta de tacto tan característico:

— Tahomaru ¿estás enamorado de Natsumi?

— ¿¡Q-qué!? Ah… bueno… yo…—Balbuceó torpemente, casi derramando su tazón de verduras—Creo que la Srita. Natsumi es una mujer en verdad encantadora. Es muy educada, amable, dulce y servicial. Es refinada, muy femenina, su voz es como un canto de un gorrión por las mañanas, sus ojos son brillantes y puros, es muy hermosa y… Si… Creo que estoy enamorado de ella.

Confesó Tahomaru tímidamente, desviando su mirada. Dororo dio un fuerte grito de emoción y le habló a Tahomaru con voz animosa:

— ¡Tú eres el hombre perfecto para Natsumi! ¡Ustedes pueden ser una pareja maravillosa! ¡Estoy segura de eso!

Tahomaru le mostró una pequeña y entusiasmada sonrisa al escucharla. Por su parte Hyakkimaru río para sus adentros, se sentía feliz de ver a su hermano menor tan entusiasmado, él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que el amor podía cambiarte y hacerte sentir completo. La charla del desayuno se enfocó en los planes de Dororo para actuar como casamentera de Tahomaru y Natsumi. Una vez terminaron de desayunar Dororo y Hyakkimaru decidieron acompañar a Tahomaru a visitar a Natsumi para que pudiera darle su regalo.

— ¿En verdad son para mí? —Preguntó Natsumi sumamente sorprendida, mirando incrédula los rollos de tela que Tahomaru le estaba ofreciendo—.

— Así es. —Le respondió Tahomaru con una dulce sonrisa—. Pensé que sería una buena idea aprovechar que vine a visitar a mi hermano y a mi cuñada para traerle este obsequio. Por favor, acéptelos.

— Joven Tahomaru, no sé qué decir…—Respondió Natsumi conmovida y con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Son unas telas muy finas, no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por mí.

— Acéptelas, por favor. —Insistió Tahomaru sin poder despegar la vista de la apenada y hermosa muchacha—.

— Muchas gracias, no sé cómo devolverle el favor…

— Si quiere devolverme el favor, por favor utilice estas telas para hacer unos kimonos para usted. Estoy seguro que lucirán hermosos en usted.

— Joven Tahomaru, me halaga demasiado. —Continuó Natsumi entre risitas nerviosas—.

Dororo y Hyakkimaru observaban todo a unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos. Dororo se acercó a Hyakkimaru y le susurró asombrada:

— Tahomaru es todo un conquistador, nunca lo imaginé de él.

— Tahomaru es muy inocente, pero cuando comencé a vivir con él me di cuenta que para él es muy natural hablar con las mujeres y hacerles cumplidos. Tal parece que lo hace sin darse cuenta. —Respondió Hyakkimaru en voz baja—.

— Si me lo permite, me gustaría devolverle el favor invitándolo a comer esta tarde en mi casa junto con Dororo y el joven Hyakkimaru. —Los invitó Natsu mirándolo con emoción—.

— Yo estaré encantado—respondió Tahomaru con una radiante sonrisa. Después se volteó a ver a los otros invitados—¿Podemos venir con la Srita. Natsumi?

— Claro que sí.

Aceptó Dororo con una sonrisa traviesa, Hyakkimaru asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa por parte de los tres, Natsumi aferró los rollos de tela a su pecho con cariño y continuó:

— Excelente, prometo que le prepararé… es decir… que les prepararé unos ricos platillos.

— "Todo va por buen camino".

Pensó Dororo con entusiasmo al ver las cariñosas miradas que Tahomaru y Natsumi se dedicaban el uno al otro.

La noche en que Hyakkimaru había regresado de su viaje para entregar la prótesis en la cual había estado trabajando, Dororo decidió hablar seriamente con él de un asunto que la preocupaba.

— Hyakkimaru ¿tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar de algo serio contigo.

— Si, ¿qué pasa?

El joven estaba leyendo unos pergaminos que contenían unos estudios médicos que había conseguido en la aldea donde entregó la prótesis. Al escuchar el extraño tono de voz de su esposa los dejó a un lado y centró toda su atención en esta.

— Bueno… es acerca de lo que pasó hace unos días con Tahomaru. —Dororo se sentó cerca de Hyakkimaru y bajó su vista, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo—. No puedo dejar de pensar que hicimos las cosas mal, que nos estamos excediendo… Tuvimos que habernos detenido en cuanto escuchamos que este tocaba la puerta ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado y nos hubiera visto?

— Hubiera tenido que golpearlo. Nadie más que yo puede ver a mi Dororo de esa forma. —Respondió Hyakkimaru frunciendo el ceño—.

— ¿Por qué a veces haces esas bromas tan extrañas? —Preguntó la muchacha confundida—.

— No es una broma…

— Sí, claro…—Suspiró resignada—. Lo digo en serio… Hyakkimaru, creo que nos estamos excediendo en este asunto de… tú sabes… hacerlo tantas veces…—Le apenaba mucho decirlo, pero intentó hacer su vergüenza a un lado, hablando con el tono más serio que podía—. Ese día era muy temprano para eso, incluso hubo veces en que lo llegamos a hacer más de una vez en un día. —Guardó silencio por unos segundos mirando el rostro de su esposo, se puso más roja que una manzana—¿¡Lo estás recordando, verdad!? ¡Quita esa sonrisa de pervertido y ponme atención!

— Lo siento…—Respondió bajando la vista, tratando de quitar esas imágenes de su mente—.

— Hyakkimaru, debemos ponerle un alto a esto. Lo que casi pasa con tu hermano nos demuestra que nos estamos excediendo…

— Pero…—Respondió Hyakkimaru con una voz baja e insegura, un leve sonrojo asomó en sus mejillas—Dororo, se siente muy bien.

— Eso lo sé…—Confesó nerviosa y avergonzada—Pero, no podemos basar nuestro matrimonio solo en eso.

— ¿He sido un mal esposo? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con tristeza, volteándola a ver con un semblante preocupado—¿Estás decepcionada de mí?

— ¡No quise decir eso, eres un excelente esposo! —Respondió Dororo alzando su voz con preocupación al escuchar el tono triste de su querido Hyakkimaru—. Es solo que… aunque sabemos lo que por palabra significa un matrimonio, creo que aún no logro entender muy bien que significa en verdad. Creo que significa más que lo que hemos estado haciendo, pero aún no logro comprenderlo bien…

— Si nos enfocamos en otras cosas, tal vez podamos descubrirlo…

— ¡Si! Eso es justo a lo que me refiero. —Dororo le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa, pudiendo sentirse más relajada al escuchar como Hyakkimaru comprendía lo que quería decir—. Es por eso que lo mejor será que estemos en abstinencia por todo un mes. Dejaremos eso de lado para enfocarnos en otras cosas ¿qué te parece?

Dororo cambió a una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el rostro de Hyakkimaru, era esa misma expresión de descontento que ponía cuando era un adolescente y algo no le parecía bien. Por un momento le llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de cuando recuperó sus oídos y se molestaba por todo lo que fuera demasiado ruidoso. Continuó en silencio impacientemente, esperando la respuesta de Hyakkimaru. Finalmente, tras unos segundos este cambió a un semblante mucho más relajado, pero aun así le pareció que no se sentía muy contento con su propuesta.

— Está bien, si crees que es lo mejor para nosotros lo haré. Siempre haré lo que Dororo crea que es mejor para nosotros.

— Muchas gracias, Hyakkimaru.

Dororo se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño, Hyakkimaru le correspondió el gesto al instante, pero al estar tan cerca de ella cayó en cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser esa situación para él. Pasada una semana de que llegaron a ese acuerdo la palabra "abstinencia" se volvió en la palabra más odiada por Hyakkimaru. A pesar de lo difícil que estaba resultando ese asunto, ese solo fue el primero de los problemas que el feliz matrimonio estaba por enfrentar.

Continuará


	16. Conflictos

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 16

Conflictos

Al contrario de lo que llegó a pensar en un principio, para Dororo estaba resultando igual de difícil el tema de la abstinencia como para Hyakkimaru. Era una tortura despertar abrazados cada mañana y no poder tocarse más allá de los besos, abrazos o caricias simples. El calor de sus brazos la sofocaban, la dulzura de sus besos intoxicaba sus labios al punto de sentir como una necesidad el reclamar más de él.

A pesar de eso ella no pensaba renunciar, estaba más que segura que esa había sido la decisión correcta, creía que de esa manera fortalecerían aún más su relación y podrían entender lo que en verdad significaba un matrimonio.

Dororo notó que para Hyakkimaru también le estaba resultando muy complicado este asunto, había tomado algo de distancia con ella. Procuraba ya no hacerle tantos cariños o muestras de afecto, probablemente supuso Dororo para no sucumbir a la tentación. Se sentía triste de que actuara de esta manera, pero por otro lado también lo agradecía pues de esa manera estaba resultando mucho más sencillo pasar todo ese mes sin que el acuerdo fallara.

Fuera de eso seguían con sus labores cotidianas ayudándose el uno al otro, a pesar de que el deseo que sentían mutuamente no desaparecía pudieron enfocarse en otras cosas como Dororo lo planteó en un principio. Disfrutaban de dar largos paseos en su tiempo libre charlando de cualquier banalidad que les viniera a la cabeza, incluso algunos días optaban por visitar aldeanas cercanas si se enteraban que habría algún festival o algún acontecimiento especial o fuera de lo común.

Ya que Dororo había mejorado mucho sus habilidades con la katana gracias a las lecciones de Hyakkimaru de vez en cuando exploraban los alrededores de la aldea para derrotar a cuanto monstruo o demonio se les pusiera enfrente. Por desgracia en los últimos meses hubo muchas guerras en territorios cercanos a su aldea, lo cual ocasionaba que estos seres malignos se acercaran a la aldea con cada vez más frecuencia, sin embargo, el derrotarlos no significaba ningún problema para ellos trabajando como un equipo. Les gustaba salir en caza de demonios pues ayudaban a muchas personas y les traía recuerdos de sus aventuras de hace seis años.

Ambos comenzaron a darse cuenta que podían pasar el tiempo juntos de otra manera, por desgracia, no dejaban de extrañar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. A causa de esto Hyakkimaru intentaba salir más seguido en viajes, todo esto con tal de no decepcionar a Dororo y sucumbir a la tentación de tocarla más de la cuenta. Dororo por otro lado dedicaba más tiempo a la aldea y al asunto de juntar a Tahomaru y Natsumi.

Las cosas entre ellos dos iban muy bien, sin embargo, a Dororo le pareció muy extraño que a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba Tahomaru visitando a su preciada amiga este no le hubiera hablado de sus sentimientos. Natsumi le había confesado a Dororo que esperaba ansiosa su declaración, pero por alguna extraña razón aún no llegaba. Fue por esto que Dororo le pidió de favor a Hyakkimaru que hablara con su hermano menor para llegar al fondo del asunto. Con esta excusa Dororo invitó tanto a Tahomaru como a Natsumi a cenar en su casa.

En cierto momento durante la cena Hyakkimaru salió de la casa para estar un rato a solas pues el bullicio dentro de su casa había comenzado a incomodarlo. Escuchaba dentro de la habitación principal las sonoras carcajadas de su amada esposa, así como los comentarios tímidos de Natsumi, en verdad que las dos eran completamente diferentes. Se entretuvo mirando al cielo estrellado al tiempo que bebía un poco del sake que Dororo había comprado para la ocasión cuando escuchó a Tahomaru llegar al lado de él.

— La cena que prepararon Dororo y la Srita. Natsumi estuvo deliciosa ¿verdad, aniue?

Hyakkimaru asintió levemente, ofreciéndole del sake a su hermano menor. Al verlo este dudó por un momento, pero tras pensarlo decidió tomar un poco. Ambos bebieron en silencio hasta que Hyakkimaru decidió ir directo al grano.

— Tahomaru ¿Cuándo piensas hablarle de tus sentimientos a Natsumi?

Al escuchar esto su hermano menor se ahogó con el sorbo de sake que acababa de beber, tosió un poco antes de responder.

— Aniue, esas cosas no se preguntan así de la nada.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, volteándolo a ver sin interés—.

— Olvídalo. —Respondió con resignación—. Es algo complicado hablarle de mis sentimientos…

— Natsumi también parece quererte mucho—continuó Hyakkimaru con severidad, sacando a relucir su faceta de hermano mayor—, si esperas un momento adecuado no hay mejor momento que este.

Tahomaru volteó a mirar a su hermano mostrándole una triste sonrisa. Le respondió con desanimo:

— Sé que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hablar de las cosas que pasaron hace seis años, pero debo hacerlo para que puedas entenderme… ¿Recuerdas a Mutsu y a Hyogo?

— ¿Esos dos sirvientes tuyos que siempre te acompañaban?

— Si… Más que mis sirvientes fueron unos preciados amigos para mí, los consideraba como parte de mi familia. Crecimos juntos y por eso los apreciaba como si fueran mis hermanos, pero respecto a Mutsu… Ella me hizo sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. A pesar de que se hacía pasar por hombre por su propia seguridad yo siempre la vi como una valiente, fuerte y hermosa mujer. Mutsu siempre me ayudó, siempre estuvo ahí para mí, hasta su último aliento siempre luchó por mí…

— La amabas…—Susurró Hyakkimaru tratando de aparentar calma, sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano menor hacían que su pecho le doliera—.

— Si. —Respondió Tahomaru aumentando la tristeza en su semblante—. Lo irónico de todo esto es que no fui consciente de mis sentimientos hasta su muerte, fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de cuanto la amaba y lo importante que era para mí. Creí que después de su muerte ya jamás podría volver a amar a otra mujer de esa manera, o más bien, mi corazón se negaba a hacerlo. Las cosas fueron así hasta que conocí a la dulce Natsumi, puedo decir que me enamoré de ella a primera vista, y a pesar de que siento que ella me corresponde, no me atrevo a confesarle mi amor pues siento que no merezco ser feliz a su lado. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que no haya cometido tantos errores en su pasado.

Tras decir estas palabras Tahomaru sintió confundido como su hermano le daba un golpe en la cabeza. No había sido muy fuerte, pero aun así le había dolido.

— ¡Aniue! —Reclamó al tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza—¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?

— Eso es porque a veces puedes ser muy tonto, Tahomaru.

Tahomaru simplemente abrió la boca mostrando una mirada de enfado, sin embargo, no supo que contestar. Viendo esto Hyakkimaru alzó la vista al cielo de nuevo y le continuó hablando con su serenidad de siempre:

— Aún sigues siendo muy duro contigo mismo. No importa que pase, a lo largo de nuestra vida siempre vamos a cometer errores. Yo puedo decir que a pesar de todo lo que he vivido los sigo cometiendo, y sé que lo seguiré haciendo, pero lo importante es aceptarlos, remediarlos y aprender de ellos. Tahomaru, tanto tú como yo todos los días remediamos nuestros errores del pasado. Nunca se borrarán, seguirán ahí, pero seguimos luchando por remediarlos, tú ayudando a todas las personas de la aldea y yo ayudando a mis pacientes… ¿No crees que si Natsumi apareció en tu vida fue por algo?

— ¿Merezco ser feliz con ella? ¿Está bien si lo hago? —Le preguntó Tahomaru con una voz entrecortada, bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños con fuerza—.

— Si, te lo mereces y está bien. —Contestó Hyakkimaru, esta vez acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hermano menor—. Creo que es un mensaje de mamá, de Hyogo y de Mutsu. Estoy seguro de que ellos quieren que seas feliz, por eso pusieron a Natsumi en tu camino.

Tahomaru no fue capaz de responder nada ante las sabias palabras de su hermano mayor, continuó con la vista baja derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas. Hyakkimaru siguió acariciando su cabeza con cariño al continuar hablando con un tono más serio:

— Lo siento, Tahomaru… Yo también te causé mucho sufrimiento hace seis años. Mutsu y Hyogo sufrieron también a causa de mi ira y egoísmo. No los maté, pero ocasioné su muerte. Discúlpame, Tahomaru.

— No lo digas, aniue. —Sollozó Tahomaru—. Nada de eso fue tu culpa, yo no debo disculparte nada.

Hyakkimaru sonrío un poco, pero era una sonrisa triste. Permanecieron así por unos minutos más hasta que Tahomaru levantó la vista mostrándose mucho más animado que antes, secó rápidamente sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono.

— Esta misma noche, cuando vaya con Natsumi a acompañarla a su casa le confesaré mis sentimientos. —Exclamó Tahomaru decidido con una enorme sonrisa—.

— Haces lo correcto, no está bien hacer esperar a una señorita. —Opinó Hyakkimaru volviendo a su semblante tranquilo—.

— Lo dice quien hizo esperar a su esposa por su regreso durante cinco largos años. —Dijo Tahomaru dedicándole una sonrisa burlona—.

— ¿Quieres otro golpe en la cabeza? —Hyakkimaru le regresó una mirada maliciosa—.

Tahomaru río al escucharlo, Hyakkimaru mostró una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su hermano menor ya había recuperado el ánimo, se sintió aliviado de haber tenido esa charla con él, al parecer era lo que Tahomaru necesitaba. El alegre momento entre hermanos se vio interrumpido cuando se empezaron a escuchar los fuertes gritos de Dororo adentro de la casa.

— Esto no es bueno…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con algo de preocupación y entró en la casa. Tahomaru escuchó divertido todo aun desde afuera.

— Dororo ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru confundido—.

— N-no pasa nada. —Respondió Dororo arrastrando las palabras, hablando entre hipidos—. Aquí no pasa nada, Aniki.

— Dororo, otra vez te excediste con el sake. —La regañó Hyakkimaru mirándola con decepción—. Estás ebria.

— ¡Aniki es un mentiroso! ¡Yo no estoy ebria!

— Si lo estás, cuando estás ebria siempre vuelves a decirme aniki…

— ¡Lo lamento mucho, joven Hyakkimaru—Se disculpó Natsumi muy apenada—¡En verdad intenté detenerla, pero no me escuchó!

— ¡No importa que sea tan apuesto, Aniki es un idiota! ¡Nunca deja que me divierta!

Tahomaru observó desde la puerta como Dororo hacía un puchero mientras Hyakkimaru le quitaba la botella de sake de sus manos mirándola con desaprobación. Sus labios se curvearon en una dulce sonrisa al ver esa graciosa, pero tierna escena. Se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor tenía razón, después de las cosas tan terribles que pasaron hace seis años los tres merecían ser felices. Hyakkimaru y Dororo habían encontrado la felicidad juntos, ahora era su turno, sería feliz al lado de Natsumi.

** Dos semanas después **

Dororo estaba sentada en el puente de su amado arrozal. Veía los tallos dorados mecerse de un lado a otro siendo empujados por el viento. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y al voltearse se encontró con el viejo Biwamaru.

— ¡Monje! ¡Que gusto verlo! —Lo saludó Dororo poniéndose de pie rápidamente y acercándose a él—.

— Lo mismo digo, me di un tiempo para venir a visitarlos. —Respondió el anciano con una amable sonrisa—. Tu aldea sigue siendo tan bulliciosa y pacífica como siempre Dororo, eso es bueno.

— Si, todos los días trabajamos muy duro para eso. —La muchacha sonrío con orgullo—.

— Por cierto ¿no deberías estar con Hyakkimaru? Me parece muy raro que estés aquí sola. —Preguntó el monje volteando de un lado a otro en busca del mencionado—.

— Ah… si… supongo…—La sonrisa de Dororo desapareció, sus ojos se entrecerraron con dolor—Las cosas están un tanto raras entre nosotros. Creo que… nuestro matrimonio está pasando por una crisis.

— ¿Crisis?

Dororo y Biwamaru se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol para conversar. Cuando Dororo terminó de contarle todo lo que le preocupaba el anciano soltó una fuerte carcajada.

— Tampoco tiene porque reírse de mis desgracias. —Reclamó Dororo con molestia, inflando sus mejillas—.

— Lo lamento, no quise burlarme. —Aclaró el anciano con jovialidad—. Es solo que, a mi forma de ver las cosas, ustedes dos no tienen ningún problema.

— Pero ¿qué hay de lo que le dije? —Continuó Dororo asombrada y preocupada a la vez—A veces siento la necesidad de estar sola, justo como en este momento. Estoy segura que Hyakkimaru también se siente así pues sale de viaje más a menudo.

— Eso es normal. A pesar de que los dos disfruten tanto de su compañía también necesitan estar un rato a solas, no pueden querer estar juntos todo el tiempo. Eso es más una necesidad en ustedes si consideran todo el tiempo que cada uno estuvo por su cuenta antes de conocerse. No le temen a la soledad pues la conocieron por un buen tiempo, es agradable para ustedes.

— De acuerdo, pero… ¿qué hay de nuestras discusiones? Últimamente hemos discutido por cosas sin sentido, cosas tan tontas como las labores domésticas o la administración del dinero en nuestro hogar… Aunque no estoy segura que a eso se le pueda llamar discutir. —Reflexionó Dororo en tono irónico—. Yo soy la única que grita, Hyakkimaru solo me ve en silencio con semblante incomodo, pero nunca me reclama ni me dice nada.

— Y cuando discuten ¿están molestos por varios días?

— No… Siempre me disculpo con él en cuanto se me pasa el enojo, o Hyakkimaru habla conmigo cuando me nota más tranquila. Nunca pasa un día sin que aclaremos las cosas.

Biwamaru sonrió sintiéndose enternecido ante las palabras de la jovencita, ni ella misma parecía darse cuenta del hermoso matrimonio que estaba formando con ese joven que tanto la amaba. Pero era lógico que fuera así, eran inexpertos, y la propia juventud de ella no la favorecía.

— Eso quiere decir que todo está bien, no debes preocuparte por nada, Dororo. —Se apresuró en responderle con sinceridad—. Son cosas normales por las que pasan todos los matrimonios, ustedes solo continúen tomando las cosas con calma como hasta ahora y verás lo bien que les irá. Aun así, por sobre todas las cosas nunca olvides hablar bien con él cuando haya algún problema, eso siempre será lo más importante.

— M-muy bien, entiendo. —Respondió Dororo un tanto avergonzada, pero muy conmovida por las sabias palabras de su apreciado amigo el monje—. Muchas gracias, como siempre sus consejos me son muy útiles. Por favor, venga a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación, la verdad es que una buena cena no me caería mal.

Dororo le mostró una radiante sonrisa pudiendo sentirse más tranquila. Desde que era una niña siempre fue así, el sabio anciano Biwamaru siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor, sus palabras siempre le levantaban el ánimo.

— ¿Vas a irte de viaje de nuevo?

— Sí, me iré mañana temprano.

Dororo miró en silencio como Hyakkimaru continuaba con su cena, esperaba ansiosa a que este dijera algo más, pero al ver que no lo hacía continuó:

— Pero me prometiste que mañana iríamos a revisar el cabo.

— Lo sé—le respondió su esposo con una voz arrepentida—, pero la mujer que vino ayer al consultorio lucía desesperada, no puedo retrasar esa consulta. Lo lamento, Dororo.

Dororo no pudo evitar fruncir sus cejas con molestia. Sabía que era su trabajo, sabía que esa mujer necesitaba de la ayuda de Hyakkimaru, pero por desgracia, por más que lo intentaba esos malos sentimientos de molestia no se alejaban de su corazón.

El cabo, Dororo se refería al cabo donde su padre había ocultado todo el tesoro que le quitó a los samuráis años atrás. A pesar de que Dororo había tomado una cuantiosa cantidad de ese tesoro para levantar la aldea en la que ahora tan pacíficamente vivían, ella decidió en su momento dejar oculto en el mismo cabo una parte del tesoro como un resguardo a futuro. No solo eso, ella también viajaba a ese cabo de vez en cuando para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, así como también para guardar un poco más de dinero que esta vez era de su propiedad, dinero y algunos bienes de importante valor que provenían de la aldea.

En un principio iba con sus compañeros, pero desde que Hyakkimaru había comenzado a vivir en la aldea, aun antes de que se casaran este siempre la acompañaba pues sabía lo importante que era para ella.

Aun sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, esta continuó:

— También me dijiste que iríamos a buscar al monstruo que Jiheita había visto en los alrededores de la aldea.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa actitud de Hyakkimaru que a Dororo no le gustaba. Hyakkimaru fruncía sus labios, pero no respondía nada. Dororo podía sentir que sus palabras a veces lo molestaban, pero si esto era así ¿Por qué no lo decía? ¿Por qué no expresaba que algo no le gustaba o le molestaba abiertamente?

— Será un viaje corto de un solo día. Cuando vuelva iremos de inmediato a buscar al demonio y te acompañaré al cabo ¿de acuerdo?

Hyakkimaru le dio un cariñoso apretón a su mejilla como cuando era una niña, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y continuó cenando. Esto en lugar de contentar a Dororo solo la hizo enojar más.

— ¡Lo que pasa es que tu prefieres a tus pacientes antes que a mí!

En cuanto dijo esas palabras se llevó instantáneamente las manos a su boca, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de lo que había dicho. Hyakkimaru volteó a verla con un semblante que la destrozó, su mirada demostraba un enorme dolor.

— L-lo lamento mucho—se disculpó sumamente arrepentida—, yo no quise decir eso… Yo sé que no es así, lo lamento Hyakkimaru.

— Está bien. Tienes derecho a sentirte así, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. —Le confesó Hyakkimaru con la vista baja—. La mujer que vino ayer a verme, me dijo que su pequeño estaba muy enfermo, tenía fiebre ya desde hace dos días. Dororo… Debo ir a verlo cuanto antes, no puedo permitir que esa madre y su niño sufran.

— Si, tienes razón. Ellos te necesitan, así que ve de inmediato a verlos mañana.

Dororo le mostró una enorme sonrisa, pero Hyakkimaru captó en su mirada aun molestia y dolor. Odiaba que Dororo sufriera, y peor aún, odiaba ser el motivo de su dolor, pero no podía abandonar a sus pacientes, no podía abandonar a los que lo necesitaban. Aun con ese conflicto en su corazón Hyakkimaru se acercó a su pequeña y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza.

— Dororo… Te amo, y siempre serás lo más importante para mí. Por favor, no importa que pase, nunca olvides que te amo.

Dororo se aferró a él con fuerza y le respondió con cariño, pudiendo hacer por fin esos malos sentimientos a un lado:

— También te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, Hyakkimaru. Perdóname por ser tan tonta a veces.

— Dororo no es tonta, no tengo nada que perdonarle.

—"Todo está bien".

Pensó Dororo mientras seguía cobijada en el cálido abrazo de Hyakkimaru. Mientras siguieran siendo sinceros el uno con el otro todo estaba bien. A pesar de esto, Dororo sentía que Hyakkimaru aún no podía ser completamente sincero con sus sentimientos, y eso la lastimaba.

Dororo metió en la canasta de paja que traía colgando Hyakkimaru en su espalda la comida que acababa de preparar para él esa mañana. Le dio una palmadita en su hombro y le dijo con una radiante sonrisa:

— ¡Todo está empacado y listo, ya puedes irte!

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior Dororo se había propuesto despedir a Hyakkimaru lo más animadamente posible. El joven se volteó para quedar frente a ella, le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa y le dijo:

— Dororo es una excelente esposa, siempre me consiente mucho.

— Bueno, es que no quiero que mi esposo pase hambre durante su viaje. —Le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos—. Será mejor que te vayas ya para que no te alcance la noche. Ve con cuidado, te esperaré ansiosamente, Hyakkimaru.

Hyakkimaru cambió a un semblante cauteloso, se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo con seriedad:

— Dororo, espera a mi regreso para ir a buscar a ese monstruo ¿de acuerdo? No hagas nada imprudente.

— ¿Pues con quien crees que hablas? Me conoces bien, y sabes que yo…

— Es porque te conozco bien que te digo esto.

La interrumpió Hyakkimaru con preocupación en su mirada. Dororo se sonrojó al escucharlo y desvió la vista en una actitud de reproche.

— Claro que voy a esperarte, no seas tonto.

Hyakkimaru se sintió mucho más tranquilo al escucharla, se dieron un largo beso de despedida y Hyakkimaru finalmente se fue montado en su caballo. Habían pasado solo unos minutos separados y ya la extrañaba, Dororo sí que era una necesidad para él.

Dororo se encontraba remendando una de las yukatas de Hyakkimaru cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. No perdió tiempo y atendió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como Jiheita estaba frente a ella, cargaba a un hombre que traía una herida en su hombro la cual sangraba.

— ¡Jiheita! ¡Señor Takumi! ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Dororo, el Señor Takumi fue atacado por un monstruo. Necesitamos de la ayuda de Hyakkimaru. —Respondió Jiheita sujetando con fuerza al herido—.

— Hyakkimaru salió de viaje a ver a un paciente, pero no te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarlo. —Los animó Dororo dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho con orgullo—. Me estuvo enseñando algo de medicina básica y puedo cuando menos detener el sangrado.

— ¡Eso es excelente, vamos, entremos en la casa!

— Muchas gracias, señorita Dororo.

Agradeció el hombre entre quejidos. No perdieron tiempo y entraron al consultorio. Minutos después Dororo ya había limpiado y desinfectado la herida, vendándola con cuidado en un intento para que esta dejara de sangrar.

— Lo lamento, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por usted. —Confesó Dororo limpiando sus manos con unas telas—. Por desgracia Hyakkimaru es el único que puede suturar su herida, pero él volverá mañana, en cuanto esté aquí le diré que pase a verlo. Por el momento con ese vendaje debe resistir hasta mañana, no mueva mucho la herida hasta entonces.

— Lo entiendo. Muchas gracias Señorita Dororo, es usted un ángel. Siempre hace tanto por nosotros, en verdad se lo agradezco.

Dororo no pudo más que mostrarle una enorme sonrisa al hombre que le agradecía miles de veces mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto. Siempre lo iba a hacer, ella siempre ayudaría y haría lo necesario por proteger esa aldea y a sus habitantes. Jiheita y Dororo acompañaron al hombre hasta su casa, una vez se despidieron de él se dirigieron a los campos de cosecha. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, Dororo le preguntó con cautela:

— Ese monstruo que atacó al Sr. Takumi… ¿es el que me contaste que viste hace unos días por los alrededores?

— Si, concuerda con la descripción que me dio cuando lo encontré herido en las afueras de la aldea. Dororo, la verdad es que esto me preocupa. El Sr. Takumi solo iba a vender algunas verduras en la aldea más cercana a la nuestra, eso quiere decir que el monstruo está ya mucho más cerca de nuestros territorios.

— ¡No lo voy a permitir! —Exclamó con determinación, levantando un puño con valor—. Vamos Jiheita, debemos acabar con ese monstruo detestable.

— Pero Dororo… ¿Qué no es Hyakkimaru el que se encarga de eso? —Preguntó el joven con confusión—Él es el experto en cazar demonios y monstruos ¿oh no?

— Si, pero como ya lo dije él regresará hasta mañana. Si esperamos a mañana tal vez sea demasiado tarde. Ya lastimó a una persona de la aldea y no pienso dejar que se siga saliendo con la suya, así que vamos por él.

— No Dororo, en serio pienso que lo mejor es esperar a que tu esposo regrese. —Reflexionó Jiheita con una sonrisa insegura, Dororo lo miró con enfado—. Si el monstruo llega a la aldea podremos defendernos entre todos, pero ir a enfrentarlo solos es muy peligroso. Es mucho más sensato esperar.

— Eres un cobarde. —Se quejó Dororo, sacándole la lengua—.

— Prefiero ser un cobarde y seguir con vida, gracias. —Respondió Jiheita con una mueca burlona. Tomó a Dororo de los hombros y la hizo avanzar rumbo a los campos de cosecha—. Tú también serás una cobarde y esperarás a tu esposo ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, hay que trabajar.

Dororo ya no respondió, frunció sus cejas con molestia y continuó avanzando ¿así iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante? ¿ya no podría hacer nada sin la ayuda de Hyakkimaru? ¿en verdad se había hecho tan inútil y dependiente de él?

— "Claro que no. Yo sobreviví por mi cuenta al ser una niña antes de encontrarme con Hyakkimaru. Era independiente antes y puedo seguirlo siendo si la situación lo requiere. Soy la líder de esta aldea y voy a defenderla, no permitiré que nadie más salga herido".

Con ese pensamiento, Dororo tomó su katana y salió de la aldea al caer la noche.

Hyakkimaru entró a la aldea, dejó a su caballo en los establos y apuró el paso para llegar lo antes posible a su casa. Miró con entusiasmo el hermoso kimono azul con flores rosas que había comprado para su pequeña en la aldea donde había ido a ver a su paciente.

— "Dororo se verá hermosa con este kimono. —Pensó Hyakkimaru con una enternecida sonrisa—. Ya quiero vérselo puesto".

Se sentía muy feliz. La consulta con el pequeño con fiebre fue más rápida de lo que había pensado en un principio. Fue por esa razón que apenas se había desocupado había vuelto a poner camino rumbo a su aldea para volver lo antes posible con su amada Dororo.

Por desgracia la felicidad se esfumó en cuanto Hyakkimaru estaba ya a unos escasos metros de la puerta y no vio a Dororo salir. Era muy extraño, para ese momento Dororo ya tenía que haber salido de la casa lanzándose a su encuentro, siempre había hecho lo mismo desde que se casaron y Hyakkimaru regresaba de sus viajes ¿Por qué no salía?

Con el corazón latiéndole velozmente en su pecho a causa de la preocupación Hyakkimaru entró rápidamente a su casa, enfrentando la horrible realidad. Buscó en cada cuarto, en cada rincón, en el segundo piso, en la parte trasera, pero no la encontró, no había ni rastro de ella.

— "Dororo… ¿Dónde estás?"

Continuará


	17. Ahora sé lo que es matrimonio

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 17

Ahora sé lo que es matrimonio

Hyakkimaru salió corriendo de su casa para buscar a Dororo por toda la aldea. Aún era muy temprano, por lo cual todavía no había muchas personas afuera de sus casas, pero las pocas que caminaban por ahí veían sumamente consternadas pasar a Hyakkimaru corriendo a su lado. Era muy extraño ver al siempre apacible y serio doctor mostrar un semblante tan alterado.

Nada, Hyakkimaru buscó por toda la aldea, pero no vio a su pequeña por ningún lado. Cuando finalmente llegó a su amado campo de arrozal y no la vio ahí supo que en verdad las cosas estaban mal. Una fuerte opresión se apoderó de su pecho, su corazón se vio invadido por un mal presentimiento, sentía con cada minuto que pasaba como era el más difícil respirar.

— "No… No hay que desesperarse… Piensa ¿qué puedes hacer? ¿A quién puedes preguntarle sobre el paradero de Dororo?"

Pensó Hyakkimaru respirando lentamente en un intento por relajarse. Seguía reflexionando cuando el cielo pareció escuchar sus plegarias. Al voltear a su izquierda pudo ver a Jiheita a lo lejos, el cual estaba llegando al campo de arrozal para empezar a trabajar.

— Jiheita…

— Ah… ¡Hola Hyakkimaru! Buenos días, que bueno que ya regresaste.

— Jiheita ¿sabes dónde está Dororo? ¿La has visto?

— ¿Dororo? —Abrió sus ojos con cierta confusión—No la he visto por aquí ¿no se supone que a esta hora debe seguir en casa? Siempre me dice lo mucho que le gusta estar en casa para poder recibirte.

— No, ella no está ahí. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con frustración, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en su corazón, de nuevo el mal presentimiento se agolpaba en su pecho—.

— No será que…—Susurró Jiheita, palideciendo—No puede ser, no pudo haberlo hecho…

— ¿De qué hablas? — Lo apuró Hyakkimaru, mirándolo con nerviosismo—.

Jiheita comenzó a contarle a Hyakkimaru todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, conforme su relato avanzaba la desesperación aumentaba en su interior.

— La conozco a la perfección, puede ser muy terca e impulsiva. —Opinó Jiheita igual de preocupado—. Su sentido de justicia y nobleza también la han segado varias veces en el pasado.

— Si, se a lo que te refieres…—Respondió Hyakkimaru bajando la vista y apretando sus puños—.

— Hyakkimaru… Mucho me temo que Dororo haya salido a escondidas a derrotar ella sola al monstruo.

— ¡Voy a buscarla!

— Bien, te acompañaré.

— No, quédate aquí por favor. —Le sugirió cambiando a una mirada llena de valor—. Si el monstruo llega a la aldea lo mejor será que tanto tú como Yahiko estén listos para defenderla, los aldeanos no pueden quedarse desprotegidos.

— Si, tienes razón. —Respondió Jiheita entrecerrando sus ojos con frustración—. Mucha suerte… Por favor, tráela sana y salva.

Hyakkimaru asintió con determinación y corrió rumbo a los establos para tomar a su leal caballo negro y salir en busca de Dororo.

Dororo se ocultaba detrás de una enorme roca, se sujetó con fuerza la herida en su hombro que el monstruo le había hecho, esta no dejaba de sangrar.

— Maldito monstruo de mierda…

Susurró Dororo entrecerrando sus ojos con dolor. Lentamente levantó la vista al cielo, agudizando sus sentidos en caso de que el monstruo regresara y la encontrara. Había buscado al monstruo durante toda la noche, siendo capaz de encontrarlo apenas unas horas antes del amanecer. El monstruo resultó ser un monstruo ave muy parecido al que Hyakkimaru se enfrentó hace seis años cuando apenas acababa de recuperar sus oídos, la diferencia era que este era gigantesco en comparación. En cuanto lo vio Dororo pudo entender porque había estado causando tantos estragos en los alrededores.

Dororo supuso que al ser una bestia voladora sería sumamente difícil de derrotar, pero con el deseo fervoroso de proteger a su aldea y su orgullo de por medio tomó la mala decisión de hacerle frente. La pelea había marchado bien en un principio, se las arregló para cortarle una pata y causarle varias heridas, sin embargo, la cuestión de que este podía volar le complicó mucho las cosas.

El resultado de eso era que el ave le había hecho un profundo corte en su hombro, no le había quedado otro remedio que ocultarse para intentar detener el sangrado, pero era imposible, no lo había logrado. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada cuando escuchó un fuerte gruñido muy cerca de ella. Volteó a sus espaldas y su sangre se heló al ver como la gigantesca ave se dirigía hacia ella en picada para atacarla.

Casi llorando de dolor se las arregló a duras penas para esquivar a tiempo el ataque, tomó su katana y la desenfundó una vez más, colocándola al frente.

— Ni creas que dejaré que me mates, maldito pollo. —Gritó Dororo respirando con agitación—. Ven aquí, ya verás cómo te cortaré en dos.

El ave posó sus diabólicos ojos en la jovencita, volvió a dar un fuerte gruñido, batió sus alas y se dirigió volando hacia ella. Dororo sujetó con fuerza la katana, sintió sus piernas temblar, así como el insoportable ardor en su hombro, pero no importaba, nada de eso importaba. Ella estaba decidida a acabar con ese monstruo a pesar de estar en desventaja.

El monstruo estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de ella cuando observó sorprendida como de un gran salto una veloz mancha negra se dirigió al ave. Dio varias volteretas en el aire atacándolo con su veloz katana una y otra vez, el ave profirió varios gruñidos de dolor y minutos después su cuerpo despedazado cayó al suelo. Dororo se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sintiéndose completamente humillada.

— "No… ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que llegar?"

Pensó mordiendo su labio inferior con frustración, sus ojos se humedecieron, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

— ¡Dororo!

Le gritó Hyakkimaru lleno de preocupación y se dirigió corriendo hacia ella para auxiliarla.

— ¡No tenías porqué venir! ¡Lo arruinaste todo!

El miedo, la desesperación, la humillación, la vergüenza, el dolor… todos estos sentimientos nublaron sus pensamientos y le hicieron decir palabras que realmente ella no quería, sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitar actuar de esta manera. Hyakkimaru ignoró sus reproches y se agachó, ver la mirada llena de preocupación y dolor de su esposo solo empeoraron las cosas, la hicieron sentir mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

— Dororo, estás sangrando, déjame…

— ¡Hyakkimaru idiota, eres un idiota! —Siguió gritando con desesperación, aunque con una voz mucho más débil—Yo podía encargarme sola, no necesitaba… tu ayuda…

Tras decir esas palabras todo se volvió oscuro para ella, perdió el conocimiento.

Dororo abrió sus ojos lentamente. Se encontró acostada en el futón de su habitación, aun sintiéndose algo desorientada miró con detenimiento a su alrededor. Al fondo de la habitación pudo ver a Tahomaru y a Natsumi dormidos uno al lado del otro, la cabeza de Natsumi reposaba en el hombro de Tahomaru, mientras que la mejilla de este reposaba sobre la cabeza de su ahora novia. A su lado Hyakkimaru se encontraba sentado, pero con la cabeza baja, se dio cuenta que él también estaba profundamente dormido.

No pudo recordar lo que había pasado de inmediato, sin embargo, cuando se movió un poco y sintió un intenso dolor en su hombro pudo recordarlo, pudo recordar su fallido intento por derrotar al ave monstruo y al final, como siempre, Hyakkimaru había tenido que llegar a rescatarla.

Se incorporó lentamente ignorando el dolor. Al sentir este movimiento Hyakkimaru despertó al instante, su corazón se estremeció de felicidad al ver que su esposa ya había despertado.

— Dororo tranquila, no te muevas mucho, por favor.

Le suplicó Hyakkimaru con una enorme dicha en sus ojos, tomándola de sus manos para evitar que esta se siguiera moviendo. Dororo no sabía que decir, se sentía tan avergonzada y arrepentida que solo fue capaz de bajar su mirada, sintiendo como la culpa se acumulaba en su corazón. Al escuchar voces Tahomaru y Natsumi también despertaron al instante.

— ¡Dororo, has despertado, gracias a los cielos! —Exclamó Natsumi con una inmensa felicidad, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas—.

— ¡Dororo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Tahomaru entre aliviado y preocupado—.

— Estoy bien…—Habló finalmente Dororo con una voz baja—. Me duele mi hombro y me siento cansada, pero estoy bien.

— Logré detener el sangrado y suturé la herida. —Le explicó Hyakkimaru con una voz un tanto cansada—. Aun así, necesitarás de unos cuantos días de descanso para que la herida no vuelva a abrirse, es normal que te duela.

— S-sí, lo entiendo.

No podía, después de la tontería que había hecho y de que su vida hubiera corrido tanto peligro se sentía incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Hyakkimaru le hablaba con su voz tranquila de siempre ¿pero en verdad era así como se sentía? Siguió perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó como Tahomaru le volvió a hablar, pero esta vez con una voz más fuerte y aprensiva.

— ¿¡Pero en qué demonios pensabas, Dororo!? ¡Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte irte a enfrentar a un monstruo tu sola! Si Aniue no hubiera llegado a tiempo hubiera pasado algo irreparable.

Dororo siguió escuchando el regaño de su cuñado con la vista baja, apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que sus labios temblaban en un intento por no llorar. Los regaños de Tahomaru siguieron por unos segundos más hasta que Hyakkimaru alzó la voz para callarlo.

— ¡Basta ya, Tahomaru!

Era muy inusual que Hyakkimaru gritara, por esta razón los tres voltearon a verlo sumamente sorprendidos. Hyakkimaru continuó aun con voz fuerte:

— No es el momento indicado para hablar de esto, Dororo necesita descansar y no sirve de nada decirle todo eso ahora. Dororo está a salvo, y eso es lo único que importa.

El corazón de Dororo se rompió en pedazos al ver como las manos de Hyakkimaru temblaron al decir eso, aunque trataba de mostrarse tranquilo pudo captar miedo en su mirada. Lo había hecho, había lastimado a su persona más amada y preciada en el mundo. Eso la hizo sentir insignificante, por primera vez sentía que no se merecía el inmenso amor de Hyakkimaru.

— De acuerdo… Lo lamento Aniue, lo siento, Dororo…

— Está bien, Tahomaru. —Le respondió Dororo, acostándose sobre su hombro bueno, dándole la espalda a Hyakkimaru—. Tienes razón, todo lo que dices es cierto.

Ya nadie fue capaz de decir nada más después de escuchar las palabras de Dororo. Natsumi tomó la mano de Tahomaru en un intento por levantar su ánimo, Tahomaru le regresó una pequeña pero triste sonrisa. Hyakkimaru por su parte observó la espalda de Dororo lleno de dolor.

— "Soy una persona horrible". —Pensó Dororo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos—.

Dororo estuvo reposando en cama por toda una semana. Hyakkimaru veía a los menos pacientes posibles e incluso rechazó hacer varias prótesis, todo con tal de poder estar al pendiente de su esposa.

— "Alégrate ¿no era eso lo que querías? —Le dijo una parte de su conciencia, esa parte mala que la había convencido de ir a enfrentar al monstruo sola, esa parte que sacaba lo peor de si—¿No querías que Hyakkimaru te pusiera a ti antes que sus pacientes? Ya lo lograste, deberías sentirte feliz".

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos malos pensamientos. Si, tal vez en su momento llegó a pensar eso, pero ¿a qué precio lo había logrado? No se sentía nada contenta con el resultado, sin dudarlo hubiera dado todo el dinero y los objetos de valor que tenía con tal de poder regresar en el tiempo y evitar el haber ido a enfrentar sola al monstruo.

Con sus acciones impulsivas incluso había afectado también a Natsumi. La muchacha iba todos los días a su casa a estar con ella cuando Hyakkimaru estaba con sus pacientes o tenía que salir a hacer algunas compras, él se lo había pedido como un favor muy especial ya que se negaba a dejarla sola, Natsumi por su puesto había aceptado sin dudarlo. No solo eso, también se encargaba de prepararles comida todos los días pues Hyakkimaru no podía preparar nada comestible por más que este se esforzara, el cocinar simplemente no era su fuerte.

Había afectado el trabajo de su esposo y el de su mejor amiga, la culpa y el remordimiento no la dejaban dormir por las noches. Sin embargo, lo más terrible de todo eso era la actitud que había tomado Hyakkimaru para con ella.

Desde que la rescató no le había sonreído ni una sola vez, si cruzaba más de cinco palabras con ella en todo el día era decir demasiado. Hyakkimaru estaba con ella cada que podía, revisaba su herida y cambiaba sus vendajes, pero siempre en silencio, ni siquiera la veía a los ojos. Si este era un castigo de Hyakkimaru hacia ella entonces era uno terrible, era espantoso, pero lo tenía bien merecido, por eso no se atrevía a reclamarle ni a decirle nada sobre esto. Con el temor de lastimarla al dormir Hyakkimaru seguía durmiendo en su habitación, pero en un futón diferente al de ella, era una tortura no poder dormida abrazada a él como siempre lo hacía.

— "Lo arruiné todo… Ahora Hyakkimaru me odia".

Pensó Dororo llena de frustración cuando pasó su semana de reposo. Comenzó a retomar sus labores diarias poco a poco y su vida regresaba a la normalidad, sin embargo, la actitud de Hyakkimaru para con ella no había cambiado en lo absoluto. No la miraba, no había abrazos ni besos, no le dirigía la palabra, y cuando dormían lo hacían en futones diferentes, Hyakkimaru le daba la espalda.

"Lo siento", "si me odias, si ya no me amas, si ya no quieres estar conmigo tan solo dímelo". Estas palabras cruzaban miles de veces por la cabeza de Dororo, pero cuando estaba por decirlas morían en sus labios. Temía la respuesta y temía su reacción, temía que Hyakkimaru se alejara para siempre de ella, le atemorizaba que no aceptara sus disculpas.

Después de ya varios días de estar así, y cuando Dororo estaba al borde de la desesperación para su sorpresa Hyakkimaru le habló durante la cena.

— Dororo, vámonos de viaje mañana.

— ¿De viaje? —Su corazón se agitó de dolor cuando se percató que aún seguía sin mirarla—.

— Si. Mañana cerraré la clínica para poder irnos, sería un viaje de tan solo un día ¿estás ocupada con cosas de la aldea? ¿tienes tiempo para ir?

— ¡No! No te preocupes—respondió con nerviosismo—, podemos ir mañana, no estoy ocupada.

La verdad era que si tenía bastantes cosas por hacer pero no le importó, debido a lo complicadas que estaban las cosas en esos momentos haría todo lo que Hyakkimaru le dijera, ya no podía decepcionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Iría en un rato más a hablar con Jiheita y Yahiko para que la cubrieran en sus obligaciones del día de mañana. Miró decepcionada como Hyakkimaru continuó cenando en silencio, no sabía si era prudente hacerlo, pero aun así se animó a hacerle una pregunta:

— Ah… Y si se puede saber ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

— A unas montañas que están cerca de aquí. Iremos a una casa de aguas termales que se encuentra en la cima de esas montañas.

— Ya veo…

Eso la dejó mucho más confundida que antes ¿Por qué a Hyakkimaru le habían entrado de repente las ganas de ir a unas aguas termales? A pesar de los años que ya llevaba de conocerlo, por esa única vez no fue capaz de descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero al ver como seguía con su actitud distante desistió.

El viaje a caballo rumbo a las montañas también fue en completo silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa de aguas termales Hyakkimaru pagó por un espacio privado para solo poder estar ellos dos a solas. Dororo se cubrió con una toalla y entró con nerviosismo a las aguas termales. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante en cuanto su piel entró en contacto con el agua caliente, sintió que su cuerpo descansó al instante, por un momento había olvidado lo bien que se sentían las aguas termales.

Escuchó unos ruidos cerca de ella y su corazón latió velozmente en su pecho cuando vio como Hyakkimaru comenzó a entrar en las aguas termales. Su esposo se amarró una corta toalla a la cintura la cual solo cubría sus partes íntimas, todo lo demás de su cuerpo perfecto estaba frente a ella. Para colmo había soltado su hermoso y largo cabello azabache, lo cual lo hacía lucir mucho más atractivo.

— "Maldito Hyakkimaru idiota ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pensó Dororo frustrada, desviando la vista para no seguir apreciando su escultural cuerpo—Todavía no termina la abstinencia, no me tientes ahora de esta forma".

Cuando pensó en eso algo más cruzó por su cabeza ¿y si él también sucumbía a la tentación y terminaba tocándola? Después de todo ella también solo había cubierto su cuerpo con una toalla, imaginó que Hyakkimaru también debió sentirse tentado al verla.

— "No. —Pensó Dororo, bajando la vista con pesar—. Hyakkimaru está molesto conmigo ¿Cómo va a querer tocarme después de todo lo que lo lastimé?"

Volteó con disimulo a verlo. A causa del agua caliente sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas, Hyakkimaru estaba relajado, tenía los ojos cerrados. Pensaba en como comenzar a hablar con él de todo lo que había pasado cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo:

— Dororo…

— S-si ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, volteándolo a ver con nerviosismo—.

— ¿Puedo lavar tu espalda?

— Claro.

Respondió con voz baja, sintiendo a su corazón estremecer. No era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos ya como un matrimonio, lo habían hecho algunas veces antes y la verdad fue una actividad que Dororo había disfrutado mucho. La alegría de su corazón se desvaneció al recordar esos dulces momentos al lado de su esposo y compararlo a como estaban ahora. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como Hyakkimaru desataba la toalla dejando al descubierto solo su espalda, Dororo por su parte sujetó la toalla por enfrente. Comenzó a lavar delicadamente con otra toalla desde el cuello hasta su cintura baja, le pareció extraño notar como parecía concentrarse en su recién adquirida herida, la herida que el ave monstruo le había ocasionado.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que Dororo sintió a Hyakkimaru detenerse, seguido por el sonido del chapoteo del agua. Al voltear en dirección al sonido se dio cuenta que Hyakkimaru había regresado al lugar de antes, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. No hubo besos, no hubo caricias, no terminaron haciendo el amor como cada vez que se habían bañado juntos, solo estaba el silencio y la indiferencia de Hyakkimaru.

— "Si me odias, tan solo dímelo…"

Pensó Dororo desviando su rostro a un lado para que Hyakkimaru no pudiera ver las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

— Buenas noches.

Dijo Hyakkimaru con seriedad, acostándose en un futón separado a unos metros de distancia al de ella en la habitación de la posada que estaba al lado de la casa de aguas termales, lugar donde habían decidido pasar la noche.

— ¡Ya basta, es suficiente!

Gritó Dororo con furia e impotencia mezcladas. Al escuchar su fuerte grito Hyakkimaru se levantó y la miró con confusión.

— ¡Hyakkimaru idiota! —Continuó gritando acercándose a él. Lo sujetó con fuerza del cuello de la yukata para dormir, este simplemente cambió a una mirada de enfado— ¡Si tienes algo que decirme hazlo, si me odias, si ya no quieres estar conmigo tan solo dímelo!

— No te odio. Te amo más que a mi vida, prefiero morir a estar lejos de ti. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con sinceridad—.

— ¡Entonces dime todo lo que tengas que decirme! ¡Dime lo que sientes! ¡Dime que fui una tonta! ¡Dime que estás molesto conmigo!

Hyakkimaru bajó su vista apretando sus labios. Era obvio que estaba molesto, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Pasaron unos segundos para que pudiera responder:

— Yo prometí que no importaba que hicieras, nunca me molestaría contigo… No importa que suceda, no quiero molestarme ni discutir contigo.

— Esa es una promesa tonta. —Exclamó Dororo con rudeza, finalmente dejando libre el cuello de su yukata y cruzando sus brazos—. Todos cometemos errores, y yo sé que lo que hice hace unos días es inconcebible. —Guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de Hyakkimaru. Este seguía con la vista baja, se veía muy enfadado, pero aún no decía nada. Al ver esto, Dororo continuó hablando en un tono mucho más tranquilo—: Hyakkimaru… Tú también tienes derecho a sentirte triste, frustrado, asustado, nervioso o enojado. Nunca fuiste un cascarón vacío y mucho menos lo eres ahora, tienes sentimientos, y por ende debes expresarlos. No temas expresar lo que sientes, debes hacerlo, Hyakkimaru.

Tras escuchar esto Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos e hizo un profundo respiro. Acto seguido volvió a abrir sus ojos y miró a su esposa directamente a los ojos. Comenzó a gritar con fuerza todo lo que había callado en los últimos días:

— ¡Dororo, a veces puedes ser tan terca y caprichosa! ¡Lo que hiciste fue realmente estúpido e inconsciente! ¡Me prometiste que no irías a buscar al monstruo y sin embargo lo hiciste! ¡Me siento decepcionado de ti! ¿¡Que acaso tengo que dejarte atada a un árbol cada vez que me vaya para estar seguro de que no volverás a hacer ninguna tontería de nuevo!? ¡Hay cosas que tú no puedes hacer sola, debes entenderlo de una buena vez! Y otra cosa… ¡no me gusta nada tu tonta idea de la abstinencia! ¡Creo que en lugar de ayudarnos solo nos perjudicó más! ¡Nos hace estar más estresados e irritables, y esto ocasiona que tengamos malentendidos!

Hyakkimaru finalmente calló sus gritos, tras sacar todo lo que su corazón sentía no fue capaz de decir nada más, solo pudo respirar con algo de agitación. Dororo lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin saber aún si era prudente o no hacerlo, le preguntó con voz insegura:

— ¿Qué tal? Te sientes mucho mejor ahora ¿verdad?

— Si… Está bien… Es decir… Me siento mucho mejor ahora.

Dororo se sintió mucho más tranquila al ver como Hyakkimaru tras unos días que le parecieron eternos le volvía a sonreír con dulzura como antes. Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, hablándole sumamente arrepentida.

— Hyakkimaru… En serio lo lamento, fui una tonta. Los preocupé tanto a todos, fue muy egoísta de mi parte, nunca debí hacerlo. Es solo que… siempre termino siendo salvada por ti, y eso me hace sentir humillada y frustrada. Yo…—Dado su orgullo le fue imposible continuar por un momento, pero después recapacitó. Si Hyakkimaru fue capaz de ser sincero con lo que sentía ella debía hacer lo mismo—. Siempre admiré tu fortaleza y fuerza, desde niña siempre admiré tus grandes habilidades con la espada. Con cada paso que dabas siempre parecías avanzar más, y yo por otro lado sentía que solo retrocedía. Me dejé cegar tanto por mis deseos de ser independiente y fuerte como tú, que eso me hizo ser imprudente. Comparada contigo, siento que yo no he logrado nada.

Dororo bajó la vista con decepción. A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, por otro lado, también se sentía tranquila de haber sido sincera con su esposo y decirle como se sentía en realidad. Hyakkimaru no respondió, para confusión de Dororo se alejó de ella y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la habitación, una vez ahí se volvió para verla y le dijo:

— Dororo, ven aquí y mira esto.

Dororo así lo hizo, al mirar por la ventana pudo darse cuenta que a lo lejos podía verse toda la aldea en la cual vivían.

— La aldea puede verse desde aquí. —Exclamó con sorpresa—.

— Esa aldea que puedes ver, la aldea en la cual vivimos es lo que es ahora gracias a ti. Compartiste el tesoro de tu padre con todas esas personas, y los inspiraste para que lucharan todos juntos por un futuro mejor. Dororo, eso es algo que yo no hubiera podido hacer nunca. Tú eres la única con un corazón tan bondadoso y fuerte como para influir en las personas para ser mejores, yo soy el mejor ejemplo de eso…

Por esa razón no debes pensar en ti de esa forma, por ti misma lograste levantar toda una aldea y hacerla prosperar, no necesitas derrotar a monstruos o demonios para demostrar ser fuerte, tú ya lo eres por todo lo que has hecho. Dororo, creo que por fin lo he entendido, ahora sé lo que es matrimonio.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó Dororo mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos, sintiéndose conmovida por todo lo que le había dicho—.

— Si. —Continuó Hyakkimaru con una tierna sonrisa—. Hay cosas que solo yo puedo hacer, y cosas que solo tú puedes hacer. Pero como matrimonio debemos apoyarnos mutuamente y complementarnos. Por eso estamos juntos, para seguir creciendo, aprendiendo y madurando juntos, ayudándonos el uno al otro, creo que eso es de lo que se trata vivir como un matrimonio.

Dororo ya no quiso escuchar más, se lanzó a sus brazos extasiada, refugiando su cabeza en su pecho como siempre lo hacía.

— Sin duda tienes razón, ahora yo también puedo entenderlo y aprendí de lo que pasó. Biwamaru me dijo que siempre debemos hablar de nuestros problemas, de aquello que nos molesta, pero yo no hice nada para discutir esto contigo, eso fue un gran error de mi parte. A partir de ahora, te prometo que ya no seré impulsiva ni haré nada que me ponga en peligro, siempre tomaré en cuenta tu opinión antes de hacer cualquier cosa pues somos un matrimonio y eso es lo que debemos hacer.

— Y yo te prometo que a partir de ahora me esforzaré para expresar abiertamente lo que siento. Si algo me molesta, no me gusta o me hace sentir mal te lo diré para que podamos buscar una solución juntos… Ya que somos un matrimonio y eso es lo que debemos hacer.

Ambos se miraron con cariño y se sonrieron dulcemente, inundados por el pesar de los días que pasaron sin tocarse buscaron sus labios con desesperación y se dieron un profundo beso. El beso se fue intensificando hasta que comenzó el tan ansiado roce de lenguas, Hyakkimaru comenzó a bajar su mano y la apoyó sobre uno de los pechos de Dororo. Al sentir el tacto la muchacha se separó y bajó la vista, sonrojándose.

— Lo lamento, aún estamos en abstinencia… Faltan tres días para que termine. —Se disculpó Hyakkimaru bajando la vista con decepción—.

— Al diablo la abstinencia.

Al escuchar esto Hyakkimaru levantó la vista al instante para encontrarse con que Dororo había comenzado a quitarse su ropa, al tiempo que lo miraba juguetonamente.

— Tienes razón Hyakkimaru, esa fue una idea tonta. —Continuó Dororo—. El disfrutar tanto de nuestra compañía también forma parte de lo que somos, si nos gusta tanto estar juntos entonces no tenemos por qué negarlo.

Hyakkimaru ya no quiso escuchar más, se lanzó a ella como una bestia salvaje a punto de devorar un filete de carne que se le había negado por mucho tiempo. Dieron rienda suelta a su pasión durante toda la noche, hicieron todo lo que se les ocurría y probaron diferentes posiciones sin inhibiciones. Durante horas los únicos sonidos provenientes de esa habitación fueron exclamaciones y gemidos de placer.

Después de toda la acción, Dororo se relajó en silencio acostada al lado de Hyakkimaru, apoyando su cabeza en el varonil pecho de este. Adoraba sentir su cálido aliento sobre su nuca, el vaivén de su lenta respiración la adormecía. Hyakkimaru por su parte acariciaba suavemente su espalda, cepillando su largo y suave cabello. Dororo recordó algo de pronto, y sin poder contener su curiosidad por más tiempo le preguntó:

— Hyakkimaru ¿por qué quisiste venir a las aguas termales tan de repente?

Hyakkimaru la miró adormecido, estaba agotado después de todo lo que habían hecho. Parpadeó algo confundido antes de responder:

— Leí acerca de las propiedades curativas de las aguas termales. Pensé que estas ayudarían a sanar más rápidamente tu herida.

Dororo lo miró conmovida. No importaba que pasara, aun incluso cuando había estado enojado con ella, Hyakkimaru siempre había pensado en su bienestar. Con un cálido sentimiento en su corazón, aun pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba, Dororo sintió como Hyakkimaru acariciaba delicadamente la herida en su hombro, le habló con voz baja y triste:

— A pesar de ser médico, no puedo evitar que te quede una cicatriz, lo siento mucho.

— Está bien, eso no importa. —Le respondió tranquilamente abrazándolo por la cintura, aun recostados desnudos en el futón—. Hyakkimaru, tú también tienes algunas cicatrices en tu cuerpo, son consecuencia de tus peleas contra los demonios para recuperar tu cuerpo ¿te molestan esas cicatrices?

— No. Nunca me han molestado.

— A mí tampoco me molestan tus cicatrices, ya que son la prueba de tu lucha y todo lo que tuviste que esforzarte para recuperar lo que por derecho era tuyo. En mi caso es algo parecido, esta cicatriz será un recordatorio eterno de que no debo volver a ser tan terca o imprudente, ya que hay personas que me necesitan, hay personas que se pondrían tristes si no estoy.

Hyakkimaru la miró con un tanto de asombro tras escuchar sus sabias palabras. Después sonrío con orgullo y acarició su cabeza con ternura.

— Dororo es muy lista, estoy orgulloso de ser su esposo.

La jovencita río dulcemente antes de responderle:

— Son cosas que aprendí gracias a mi amado esposo. Hyakkimaru… te amo.

— Yo también te amo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza dejándose invadir por el calor de sus cuerpos. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Hyakkimaru volvió a hablar con simpleza.

— Dororo…

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

— También vinimos a las aguas termales porque quería verte desnuda.

— Pervertido…

Le reclamó sonrojándose al tiempo que le daba un golpe en su cabeza. Hyakkimaru río en voz baja para después decirle con tono coqueto, al tiempo que la abrazaba de nuevo con fuerza.

— Dororo, vamos a quedarnos un día más aquí. La próxima vez quiero hacerlo en las aguas termales.

— No tienes remedio.

Suspiró Dororo con resignación, y con una sonrisa de complicidad. Después de todo lo que había pasado, simplemente no podía decirle que no.

Hyakkimaru y Dororo aprendieron valiosas lecciones después de esos acontecimientos. Por supuesto siguieron teniendo discusiones y malentendidos de vez en cuando, pero Hyakkimaru con cada día que pasaba le resultaba más fácil expresar lo que sentía abiertamente. Dororo por su parte siempre lo escuchaba atentamente y no volvió a hacer nada imprudente desde entonces.

Las cosas continuaron con calma durante un buen rato. Así fue hasta que cumplieron un año de casados. Días después del anuncio del compromiso de Tahomaru y Natsumi, la vida matrimonial de Hyakkimaru y Dororo estaba a punto de d. Todo empezó cierto día en que Dororo comenzó a sentirse muy cansada.

Continuará


	18. Creo que

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 18

Creo que…

Dororo sintió a Hyakkimaru separarse de ella y levantarse del futón. No recordaba porqué, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse para prepararse y salir los dos juntos a algún lado. Lo intentó, pero fue imposible dejar las cobijas a un lado y levantarse, ya tenía días que se sentía muy cansada. Lo intentó por algunos minutos, pero no lo logró, se sentía adormilada y su cuerpo demasiado pesado para hacerlo.

— Mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo, es hora de levantarse.

Escuchó a Hyakkimaru acercándose a ella, le quitó las sabanas delicadamente y le dio un beso de buenos días en su frente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde debemos ir? —Preguntó con voz baja y cansada—.

— ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Debemos ir a la aldea de Tahomaru.

— ¿Con Tahomaru?

— Si, nos invitó hoy a comer a su casa para hacer una pequeña celebración por su compromiso con Natsumi.

— ¡Es verdad!

Escuchar eso la ayudó a despertar por completo y sentirse más animada. Se levantó finalmente y comenzó a prepararse, buscando entre sus cosas el hermoso kimono azul que su esposo le había regalado meses atrás, lo había dejado para usarlo solo en ocasiones especiales como esa.

Hyakkimaru terminó de alistarse y al ver que Dororo todavía no estaba lista volteó a mirarla con extrañeza. Su pequeña ya estaba vestida pero aún no terminaba de cepillar su cabello, lo hacía lentamente, pero lo más extraño fue ver su semblante tan agotado.

— Dororo ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Hyakkimaru con preocupación—.

— ¿Eh? Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Respondió hablando entre bostezos—.

— Tienes días que te ves muy cansada ¿no quieres que te revise?

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. —Le mostró una enorme sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—. La verdad es que si me siento algo cansada, pero no hay de que preocuparse. Tal vez me estoy excediendo con mis labores diarias.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro con cuidado y la miró a los ojos—. No me mientas, por favor.

El joven se concentró en su mirada, intentando deducir por medio de ella si su esposa le decía la verdad. Sin duda sus ojos no se veían como los de una persona enferma, pero lo cierto fue que notó algo muy especial en ellos, no supo definir bien que era, pero tenían un brillo especial. Dororo le respondió con dulzura, apoyando sus manos contra las suyas.

— Créeme por favor, no te estoy mintiendo, me siento bien. Vamos, déjame terminar de peinarme si no se nos hará tarde.

Dororo le dio un corto beso en sus labios para después voltearse y terminar de cepillarse.

— Está bien, de acuerdo. —Se rindió Hyakkimaru, aunque aún no muy convencido—. De todas formas, si te sientes algo cansada lo mejor será que viajemos los dos juntos en Chibi para que no tengas que cabalgar tu sola.

— ¡Pero…!

— Dororo…

Hyakkimaru la interrumpió alzando su voz y mirándola con severidad. Dororo ya sabía bien que eso significaba "no empieces a discutir y hazme caso". La jovencita se volteó con enfado, e inflando las mejillas le dijo que estaba bien, la verdad era que se sentía demasiado cansada como para incluso discutir con él.

— ¡Felicidades!

— ¡Muchas felicidades!

Ya en casa de Tahomaru todos comenzaron a felicitar a los ahora prometidos. Tahomaru y Natsumi recibían sus palabras de ánimos y buenos deseos con emoción y llenos de alegría. Dororo miró a la feliz pareja sintiendo una inmensa dicha en su corazón, los dos se veían entusiasmados por esa nueva etapa en su vida que iniciaría en unas semanas más, a simple vista se podía ver lo mucho que se amaban y deseaban estar juntos ya como un matrimonio.

— Muchas gracias a todos por darse un tiempo y venir. —Les agradeció Tahomaru con una cálida sonrisa—. La comida ya está servida, por favor pasen.

Tras felicitarlos una vez más Dororo se apresuró a la comida, la Sra. Hanami le había hecho el favor a Tahomaru de preparar diversos platillos para la celebración, por ese motivo sabía que sería una comida deliciosa. Dororo tomó los palillos, relamiéndose ante un plato de fideos frente a ella cuando en cuanto captó el olor de la comida algo terrible comenzó a pasar en su estómago. Se vio invadida por unas terribles náuseas, sintió a esa desagradable sensación pasearse por todo su estómago y subir hasta su garganta. Se levantó y salió lo más rápido que pudo a la parte trasera de la casa, se agachó y comenzó a vomitar lo poco que había desayunado antes de salir de casa.

— "¿Qué pasa?" —Pensó Dororo mientras seguía devolviendo el desayuno—.

— Dororo…

Escuchó a Hyakkimaru a sus espaldas. Su esposo se agachó detrás de ella y sintió como este recogía su cabello con una mano para evitar que se ensuciara, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba suavemente su espalda en un intento por reconfortarla.

Al terminar Dororo se volvió lentamente a verlo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una tela que guardaba entre sus ropas, Hyakkimaru la miró sumamente preocupado.

— Creo que comí algo que me hizo daño. —Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo—.

— Lo lamento, no debí insistir para que ayer probaras lo que preparé en la cena. —Se disculpó el joven bajando su mirada con culpa—. Aun no se me da bien cocinar, seguramente lo que preparé ayer te hice daño.

— Así que fue eso. —Respondió entre risas—. Pero no importa, si no pruebo tu comida entonces nunca mejorarás tus habilidades.

Dororo no estaba muy convencida de que la extraña cena de Hyakkimaru fuera la culpable pues eso no había sido lo que había vomitado, sin embargo, dijo esto para no preocuparlo más. Por desgracia no lo logró ya que Hyakkimaru no le respondió, su mirada de tristeza no desapareció.

— Me siento mucho mejor ahora. —Continuó con una enorme sonrisa y enderezándose—. Vamos, regresemos con todos.

Pero fue imposible, apenas el olor de la comida llegó a ella las náuseas regresaron. Simplemente Dororo y la comida no podían estar juntas en el mismo lugar. Viendo esto y por insistencia de Natsumi y Hanami, Hyakkimaru llevó a Dororo a casa de Hanami a que se recostara un rato y descansara.

— Hyakkimaru, es horrible. —Reprochó la jovencita con las mejillas infladas, dando unos golpecitos en el suelo con sus puños cerrados—. La comida de la Sra. Hanami olía tan deliciosa, pero no pude ni siquiera probar un bocado ¡Quiero comer esos deliciosos platillos!

— Tal vez este es un mensaje de que a veces comes demasiado. —Susurró Hyakkimaru—.

— ¿¡Qué demonios dijiste, Hyakkimaru idiota!?

— Nada, yo no dije nada. —Contestó su esposo con una sonrisa nerviosa—.

Dororo le dedicó una mirada molesta por unos cuantos segundos para después cambiar a un semblante angustiado al continuar hablando:

— Pero… Yo siempre he gozado de muy buena salud ¿qué tal si tengo una enfermedad extraña?

Dororo se volteó a verlo para encontrarse con que Hyakkimaru miraba hacia el suelo con un semblante pensativo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su esposa lo observaba suavizó su mirada y le mostró una cariñosa sonrisa.

— Dororo, no debes preocuparte por eso. Seguramente comiste algo que te cayó mal. Cuando volvamos a casa te preparé un té con hierbas medicinales para que te sientas mejor.

— Si, está bien.

Le respondió con cariño, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en cuanto sintió como Hyakkimaru comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza con dulzura. Se sentía asustada por esos extraños síntomas en su cuerpo, sin embargo, contar con el siempre apoyo incondicional de su esposo la ayudaba a olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y sentirse feliz de nuevo.

Se sintió molesta por algunos días ya que no pudo probar la deliciosa comida de la celebración del compromiso, solo fue capaz de regresar a celebrar con ellos hasta que toda la comida se acabó. Lo único que le había levantado el ánimo ese día fue que Hyakkimaru no se separó de ella, a pesar de que le había insistido que regresara a comer con todos Hyakkimaru se negó y se quedó a su lado.

La molestia se convirtió en preocupación al ver que conforme los días pasaban, y por muchos tés medicinales que tomara sus síntomas no desaparecían. No era como que tuviera mareos o nauseas todos los días, pero si eran frecuentes, sumado a eso, tampoco dejaba de sentirse cansada.

— Hyakkimaru… ¿y qué tal si muero? —Le preguntó sumamente preocupada mientras luchaba contra los mareos de nuevo—.

Hyakkimaru la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse.

— Me has revisado ya varias veces, he tomado infusiones de diferentes hierbas medicinales y no muestro mejoría…

— Dororo, tú… ¿has dejado de…?

Al escuchar esta extraña pregunta Dororo volteó a mirarlo con interés. Al notar su mirada curiosa le fue imposible continuar a causa de la vergüenza que le daba preguntar algo tan íntimo como eso. Solo pudo bajar la vista y sonrojarse.

— No, olvídalo…—Hyakkimaru calló un momento para después levantar el rostro y mirarla de nuevo con tranquilidad—. Dororo, no vas a morir ni tienes una enfermedad extraña.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

— Es muy pronto aún para llegar a un diagnóstico, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

— ¿El tiempo?

No pudo entender nada de sus palabras. Hyakkimaru apretó dulcemente una de sus redondas mejillas para después levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina.

— Te prepararé un poco más de té. Tal vez no te quiten las náuseas, pero si ayudan a disminuirlas ¿verdad?

— Ah sí, gracias…

No podía quejarse, le gustaba que Hyakkimaru la consintiera y cuidara de ella, sin embargo, las palabras de Hyakkimaru en lugar de tranquilizarla solo la dejaron más inquieta de lo que ya se sentía.

Al día siguiente recibió la visita de Hanami.

— ¡Sra. Hanami, que gusto verla!

Exclamó Dororo con entusiasmo y la abrazó en cuanto la vio en la puerta. La mujer le correspondió el gesto de inmediato.

— Dororo, me alegra verte. Hace unos días que Hyakkimaru fue a nuestra aldea a ver a uno de sus pacientes me dijo que todavía estabas con algunos malestares, por eso pensé en venir a traerte algo más de hierbas medicinales que crecen en nuestros territorios.

— Sí… Muchas gracias.

Hanami notó como la jovencita tomaba la pequeña bolsa de hierbas con desanimo, cosa que la preocupó al instante.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— Sra. Hanami, tengo mucho miedo… Temo tener una enfermedad incurable.

Dororo invitó a la joven mujer a entrar a su casa y le contó de todo lo que había pasado desde la celebración del compromiso. La mujer escuchó atentamente, cuando terminó su relato a Dororo le pareció muy extraño no verla preocupada, al contrario, esta le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ya veo, no sabía que también sentías tu cuerpo hinchado y que te sentías cansada.

— Si, los síntomas van y vienen, pero no desaparecen.

— Dime Dororo… ¿has tenido retrasos en tu período? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? —Le preguntó Hanami mirándola con ternura—.

Dororo palideció al escuchar la pregunta. Con lo ocupada que había estado con cosas de la aldea últimamente no había reparado en eso, pero ahora que hacía memoria ya tenía un mes desde que no le había llegado su período.

— Si. —Respondió con voz nerviosa—. Tengo un retraso de un mes.

— Eso lo explica todo. —Confirmó Hanami ampliando su dulce sonrisa—. Dororo, es muy probable que estés embarazada.

— ¿E-embarazada? —Repitió sintiendo como su respiración se acortaba—.

— Bueno, eso será algo que sabremos con el tiempo, pero es casi seguro que así sea. Tienes todos los síntomas que las mujeres presentamos durante nuestro embarazo.

— ¿Usted tuvo los mismos síntomas cuando se embarazó de Yumi?

— Si. No tuve tantas nauseas como tú, pero si, los tuve.

Hanami abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como Dororo entrecerraba los ojos y comenzaba a llorar.

— Querida ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Hanami no perdió tiempo y se acercó a Dororo para cobijarla en un abrazo. Dororo la abrazó de vuelta y le habló con la voz entrecortada.

— No sé cómo sentirme… Me siento muy feliz pero muy asustada a la vez… Estoy llorando de felicidad, pero también de preocupación al saber que esto cambiará todo para siempre ¿Qué tal si no soy una buena madre? ¿Qué tal si las cosas se complican durante el embarazo? ¿Duele dar a luz?

— Mi querida niña, tranquila. —Le susurró Hanami con cariño, acariciando su cabeza dulcemente—. Es normal sentirse así, es normal sentir miedo. No te mentiré, se sufre mucho durante el embarazo, y aún más durante el parto, pero todo ese dolor vale la pena cuando puedes tener a tu bebé, cuando tienes a tu hijo en tus brazos. No debes tener miedo, todo saldrá bien, siempre podrás contar conmigo, y por supuesto, estoy más que segura que ante todo tendrás el apoyo incondicional de tu esposo.

— Es cierto, Hyakkimaru… ¿Cómo va a reaccionar cuando lo sepa? ¿Qué tal si no quiere tener hijos aun? ¿Qué voy a hacer si no quiere ser padre?

— Eso no va a pasar. Lo conozco bien y sé que él nunca podría pensar de esa forma. Dororo, Hyakkimaru te ama con todo su corazón, y estoy segura que morirá de felicidad cuando le digas que esperas un hijo suyo. Solo sé sincera y habla bien con él desde el fondo de tu corazón, te aseguro que todo será mucho más fácil cuando cuentes con su apoyo.

Al escuchar las palabras de esa bondadosa mujer que ya era como una madre para ella Dororo pudo sonreír por fin. Continuó llorando en silencio en su hombro ya que su mente era un cumulo de emociones, a pesar de eso, las palabras y el apoyo de Hanami la habían tranquilizado mucho. Ella decidió confiar ciegamente en sus palabras, además, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que tenía razón.

— B-bienvenido de vuelta.

Hyakkimaru entró en la casa y miró confundido el semblante nervioso en el rostro de su esposa. Eso le pareció extraño, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios a modo de saludo.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con la cosecha? —Le preguntó Dororo tratando de hacer los nervios a un lado—.

— Bien, hoy dejamos listos muchos sacos, los demás dicen que si seguimos así habrá comida de sobra para este invierno.

— ¡Eso es una gran noticia!

Hyakkimaru estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo se sentía cuando su nariz lo detuvo. Captó un delicioso aroma cercano el cual lo distrajo enseguida.

— Eso huele… Como el dulce de durazno de Hanami.

— Ah… Sí, ella estuvo aquí en la mañana. Vino a traerme algo de hierbas medicinales y nos dejó dulce de durazno.

— Bien. En un rato más te prepararé más té para que lo tomes durante la cena.

— Gracias.

Dororo vio como Hyakkimaru se dirigió rápidamente al dulce de durazno y desató la tela que lo envolvía para probar un poco. Lo miró con ternura comer y disfrutar de la comida como si fuera un niño pequeño, en verdad adoraba la comida de Hanami.

— Estuve hablando un buen rato con ella sobre que mis síntomas no desaparecen. —Dijo Dororo tratando de sacar el tema a colación, sentándose frente a él—.

— ¿Em merio? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru pronunciando mal las palabras pues había hablado con la boca llena—.

— Sí, me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas.

Dororo guardó silencio mirando como Hyakkimaru seguía disfrutando de su dulce. Repasó la conversación tantas veces en su cabeza antes de que su esposo llegara, no había tiempo para dudar más, tenía que decírselo de una buena vez. Había decidido no soltarle la sorpresa de golpe, primero le iba a dar unas pequeñas pistas.

— Hyakkimaru… ¿recuerdas como siempre te molestas conmigo si me excedo al tomar sake?

— Si, no me gusta que hagas eso. —Frunció el ceño con molestia, pero sin dejar de comer—.

— Bueno, pues te sentirás feliz al saber que dejaré de beber sake por un buen tiempo. No beberé nada de sake durante unos… nueve meses.

— Eso está bien. Dororo, es bueno que por ti misma decidas moderarte.

Un comentario simple e inocente, al parecer no había entendido. Soltando un pequeño suspiro Dororo intentó darle otra pista.

— Por cierto… ¿recuerdas como a veces me has dicho que trabajo y me esfuerzo demasiado? —Como respuesta del joven solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza—. Pues lo mejor será que me relaje y deje de hacer actividades pesadas por un tiempo… Creo que unos nueve meses estaría bien.

— Me alegra. —Opinó Hyakkimaru con una sonrisa—. Es una buena decisión, si Dororo necesita mi ayuda lo haré con gusto.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Hyakkimaru parecía no captar lo que Dororo en realidad intentaba decirle, le respondía con simpleza mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente. Intentó juntar toda la paciencia que le era posible pero no lo logró, Dororo no era conocida por ser una persona paciente. Ya completamente frustrada, comenzó a gritarle:

— ¡Hyakkimaru idiota! ¿¡En realidad eres tan idiota o más bien te haces el idiota!? ¿¡En serio no pudiste entender lo que trataba de decirte!? ¡Mis mareos, mis náuseas, mi cansancio, todo tiene una explicación! ¡Tengo un mes de retraso! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Hace un mes que no tengo mi período!

Calló sus gritos por un instante, solo pudo mirar con nerviosismo a su esposo mientras respiraba un tanto agitada. Hyakkimaru finalmente detuvo su comer para volverse a verla, abriendo sus hermosos ojos caramelo con asombro.

— Hyakkimaru…—Susurró con inseguridad, bajando la vista—. Creo que estoy embarazada.

Tomó con fuerza las telas de su ropa con sus manos, esperando asustada la reacción de su esposo. Pasaron segundos que a Dororo le parecieron eternos cuando sintió como Hyakkimaru la tomaba con delicadeza de sus brazos jalándola hacia él para atraparla en un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

— Tenía la ligera sospecha, pero no estaba seguro. —Confesó Hyakkimaru con una voz cargada de emoción—. No quise decirte nada pues no quería asustarte, quería esperar un poco más hasta estar seguro. Dororo, me siento feliz, estoy muy feliz.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Preguntó Dororo igual de emocionada, recargándose en su pecho—¿Quieres ser padre?

— Por supuesto. —Afirmó, separándose de ella y mirándola con un profundo amor, la enorme dicha que sentía se reflejó en una dulce sonrisa en su rostro—. Me hace feliz tener un hijo contigo, formar una familia contigo es un sueño hecho realidad.

— Hyakkimaru tontito. —Le respondió con dicha, regresándole una mirada cariñosa—. Tú fuiste el culpable de esto, así que más te valía hacerte responsable.

Hyakkimaru río en voz baja para después acercar su rostro y frotar suavemente sus frentes, al tiempo que bajaba sus manos y las apoyaba sobre el vientre de su esposa.

— Dororo, te prometo que seré un excelente padre.

— Sé que lo serás, no me queda ninguna duda de eso.

Permanecieron en silencio disfrutando del cálido tacto de sus rostros, hasta que Dororo rompió el silencio con una voz baja y dulce:

— Hyakkimaru… Me siento feliz al saber que seré madre. Estoy ansiosa de que nuestro bebé nazca y ya tenerlo en nuestros brazos.

— Yo también. Vamos a cuidarlo lo mejor posible mientras esté aquí. —Hyakkimaru acarició suavemente el vientre de su esposa—.

— Si, vamos a hacerlo.

** Diez meses después **

— Es tan hermosa, no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Natsumi se acercó de nuevo a la pequeña canasta de paja que reposaba en el suelo, y acarició suavemente un pequeño bulto dentro de ella.

— Afortunadamente es muy tranquila, tiene ya un buen rato sin llorar.

Le dijo Dororo acercándose a ella y mirando a su hija con un infinito amor.

— Aniue, perdónanos por no venir antes, pero ahora que ya soy el líder de la aldea todo se complica un poco más. —Se disculpó Tahomaru, haciendo una profunda reverencia ante su hermano mayor, en verdad se sentía triste—.

— Ya que eres mi único hermano, no me queda más que perdonarte. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con serenidad—. Lo importante es que por fin pudieron venir. La bebé nació hace un mes, afortunadamente nació bien, la partera dijo que es una pequeña muy sana. Al parecer será igual de inquieta que su madre.

Tahomaru río un poco al escuchar esto, sintiendo a su corazón llenarse de calidez al pensar en lo afortunados que eran de vivir esos felices momentos, a pesar de lo mucho que habían sufrido en el pasado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Dororo lo llamó:

— Tahomaru, ven aquí y saluda a tu sobrina.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Lleno de emoción Tahomaru se agachó para ver a la pequeña que estaba acostada envuelta en mantas adentro de su cuna de paja.

— Hola pequeña, soy tu tío Tahomaru.

Al escucharlo la pequeña abrió sus ojos. Tahomaru miró a la hermosa bebé frente a él. La pequeña tenía un brillante y hermoso cabello azabache igual al de su padre, aunque este lucía un tanto alborotado, al parecer había heredado el cabello rebelde de su madre. Los ojos también eran como los de su madre, grandes y brillantes, estos eran de un café rojizo, eran casi como ver un hermoso atardecer, los bellos ojos de la pequeña eran una clara mezcla de los ojos color chocolate y color caramelo de sus padres. No había duda, miraras por donde la miraras esa hermosa bebé era la hija de Hyakkimaru y Dororo, tenía rasgos de ambos.

— Es muy linda ¿verdad, cariño? —Le preguntó Natsumi con dulzura a su esposo—.

— Por supuesto, es una bebé hermosa y vivaz. —Le respondió Tahomaru. Acarició un poco la cabeza de su sobrina para después volverse a ver a los orgullosos padres—. Me da mucho gusto que su hija haya nacido bien… ¿ya han pensado en un nombre?

— Si, ya escogimos un nombre. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru, mirando con cariño a su esposa—.

— Ya que nuestra pequeña nació justo en el día que inició el otoño, hemos decidido llamarla Kaede. —Reveló Dororo con una enorme sonrisa—.

— Kaede, ese es un hermoso nombre. —Apoyó Natsumi—. Sin duda le queda muy bien a la pequeña.

— ¿Qué dices, mi pequeña? —Preguntó Dororo, acercándose a su niña—¿Verdad que te gusta tu nombre?

— Kaede es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa bebé como tú.

Continuó Hyakkimaru, acercándose también a su hija, mirándola con un infinito cariño. La pequeña Kaede parpadeó varias veces, y en cuanto reconoció las figuras de sus padres mostró una enorme sonrisa idéntica a la de su madre.

Continuará


	19. El camino que hemos recorrido

* Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Ozamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.

Capítulo 19

El camino que hemos recorrido

No importaba a donde volteara, solo era rodeado por una inmensa oscuridad. Entornando los ojos y sin poder comprender bien lo que estaba pasando, Hyakkimaru se decidió a caminar hacia el frente, sin volver la vista atrás.

Todo estaba en penumbras, todo era completamente negro como una noche sin luna. Por alguna extraña razón una extraña pesadez comenzó a apoderarse de su pecho, y una profunda tristeza lo comenzó a invadir.

Sumido en estas malas sensaciones Hyakkimaru comenzó a vislumbrar un pequeño halo de luz delante de él. No perdió tiempo y se dirigió corriendo a ese singular brillo, conforme más se iba acercando la luz iba aumentando su tamaño, esta siguió creciendo hasta formar la figura de un hombre.

Hyakkimaru se detuvo a tan solo metros de este extraño ser, parpadeó varias veces consternado pues esa figura frente a él se veía idéntica a cómo veía todo hace años atrás, era exactamente igual a como percibía todo con su visión especial cuando aún no recuperaba sus ojos.

Con algo de temor Hyakkimaru llevó sus manos a su cara y tocó sus ojos, dio un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que sus ojos normales estaban ahí, todo en su cuerpo era normal, como siempre tuvo que haber sido desde que nació. Conservaba ese cuerpo que tantas vidas y sacrificios le habían costado.

— ¿Quién lo creería? —Escuchó de pronto hablar a esa figura blanca delante de él—Que un niño que en un principio estaba destinado a morir ahora tuviera una vida tan maravillosa.

Esa voz la conocía, podía estar seguro de ello. Sin embargo, por más que trataba de hacer memoria no podía recordar a quien le pertenecía.

— ¿Quién eres?

Susurró Hyakkimaru confundido, y al hacer esta pregunta, tuvo una sensación de _Déjà vu_, sentía que esa escena ya la había vivido antes en otra ocasión. Al escuchar la pregunta la figura se volteó para quedar frente a él. Cuando pudo verla cara a cara, la figura poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más nítida.

— Debías morir para que mi pueblo prosperara, para que mis sueños de grandeza y de ambición se hicieran reales. A pesar de esto, irónicamente, al vivir tú influiste para que todo a tu alrededor prosperara por sí solo, jamás creí que eso hubiera podido pasar de una manera pacífica.

La figura recuperó sus facciones y su color para finalmente revelar su identidad. Ahora se podía apreciar que era un hombre de facciones fuertes y determinadas, era el antiguo samurái que años atrás había perdido todo, un hombre que él conocía muy bien pero había decidido negarlo con todo su corazón, el hombre que lo había traído al mundo y lo había condenado apenas había nacido.

— Daigo Kagemitsu…

Susurró Hyakkimaru con frialdad, dedicándole una profunda mirada a su progenitor.

— A final de cuentas te convertiste en un gobernante—continuó Daigo con un semblante recto e indiferente—, terminaste gobernando una parte de mis tierras.

— Yo no las gobierno—aclaró Hyakkimaru con desaprobación—, yo solo me encargo de proteger esas tierras y a todos mis seres queridos que habitan en ellas. Esas tierras son de todos nosotros, yo no soy y nunca seré el dueño de nada.

— Si tan solo hubiera entendido mucho mejor las cosas antes. Si te hubieras convertido en mi sucesor, estoy seguro que todas estas tierras serían mucho más prosperas de lo que ya lo son. Si te convirtieras en un señor feudal…

— No soy, y nunca seré el dueño de nada. —Lo interrumpió Hyakkimaru, repitiendo esa sentencia con desagrado—.

Al verse interrumpido Daigo calló al instante y apretó sus labios con impotencia. Hyakkimaru lo miraba con indiferencia, su mirada no demostraba nada. No había odio, rencor, desagrado, solo un gran vacío hacia él. Tras unos segundos, Daigo mostró un semblante más relajado y prosiguió:

— Ahora… ¿eres feliz? ¿Estás satisfecho con la vida que tienes ahora?

— Por supuesto. —Respondió Hyakkimaru sin dudarlo—. Si todo lo que me pasó antes, si toda mi lucha y mi sufrimiento fue necesario para tener la vida que llevo ahora, entonces no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó antes. Incluso… hasta te puedo agradecer por eso.

Daigo miró con asombro a Hyakkimaru, río con una voz baja y ronca y le respondió:

— A final de cuentas, es apenas en este momento que me doy cuenta de lo que realmente siempre fue importante. Yo tenía todo para ser feliz y no me di cuenta de eso. Ahora tú, Hyakkimaru, tienes la vida que yo siempre tuve, la vida con la que debí sentirme feliz y satisfecho, pero no fue así.

Tienes una bondadosa esposa la cual siempre te apoya incondicionalmente y te ama con todo su corazón. Tienes a dos pequeños niños que te adoran y te admiran. Tienen tierras fértiles y sanas, tienen paz y prosperidad. Tienes la vida que en realidad siempre quise, y te envidio por ello.

— Eso es porque nosotros nos esforzamos en ganar todo lo que tenemos ahora. El camino que hemos recorrido estuvo lleno de sangre, lágrimas, dolor y sacrificios, pero nunca dejamos de luchar. Nosotros mismos forjamos nuestro propio camino solo dependiendo de nosotros mismos, y no de demonios ni divinidades. Porque somos humanos fuimos capaces de hacerlo, y eso es lo que tú debiste hacer desde un principio, Daigo…

— Sin importar el pasado, ahora puedo entenderlo todo claramente. —Respondió Daigo, cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad—. Ahora puedo decir sinceramente que me arrepiento de mis pecados, y que estoy orgulloso de que tú seas mi hijo.

— Aprendí mucho dado todo lo que viví, he madurado y ahora soy una persona muy diferente a ese ronin de dieciséis años que conociste. —Aclaró Hyakkimaru en un tono mucho más apacible, suavizando su mirada—. Yo también puedo decirte sinceramente que te perdono, perdono todo el daño que me hiciste, y no te guardo ya ningún rencor.

Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos de golpe con su respiración algo descontrolada. Volteó a su alrededor con confusión, dándose cuenta que se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol.

— "¿Qué fue eso? —Pensó aun algo adormilado, rascando su cabeza—¿Fue un sueño? No… Eso pareciera, pero no lo fue. Él me vino a hablar en sueños…—Alzó la vista al cielo, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios—. Parece ser que por fin tu alma podrá descansar en paz, Daigo Kagemitsu…"

Hyakkimaru se levantó del suelo y se sacudió el polvo de su ropa, comenzando a recordar poco a poco lo que había pasado. Había salido de viaje por unos cuantos días a una aldea lejana a entregar algunas prótesis. Extrañando a su familia como siempre lo hacía cuando se iba, se había apurado para regresar lo antes posible a su hogar. No había reparado en lo cansado que se sentía hasta que se detuvo un momento a descansar a la sombra de un árbol y al parecer había terminado quedándose dormido.

— "Cuando Dororo me vea tan cansado seguramente se molestará conmigo y me regañará, pero no importa, deseo más que nada ya estar con ella y mis pequeños. Además, siempre se ve tan hermosa cuando se enoja".

Pensó Hyakkimaru con ensoñación recordando el hermoso rostro de su esposa. Se dirigió a un arroyo cercano, lavó su cara para despertar por completo y se dispuso a continuar su camino para regresar con su familia.

Hyakkimaru divisó su casa a lo lejos, apresurando el paso para llegar con esas tres personas que tanto amaba. A pesar de lo feliz que se sentía, algo extraño pasó. Nadie salía corriendo de su casa para recibirlo. Se detuvo por un momento, mirando a su alrededor confundido. Todo dentro y alrededor de su casa se veía normal, había ropa tendida afuera, así como alguno de los juguetes de madera que había hecho para sus hijos esparcidos por la entrada de su casa. Si todo lucía normal ¿Dónde estaban su esposa y sus niños?

Entró en la casa y todo estaba tranquilo. Estaba demasiado callado para una casa con una esposa activa y animosa, y para dos niños traviesos que adoraban jugar.

— Estoy de vuelta…

Dijo Hyakkimaru con una voz baja e insegura. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para detenerse en el centro de la habitación principal. Permaneció en silencio mirando a su alrededor con atención cuando sintió a dos pequeños cuerpos correr hacia él y pegarse a sus piernas. Su espalda también fue atacada por una suave figura que desprendía un olor dulce y agradable.

— ¡Papi! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¡Api! ¡Api!

— ¡Hyakkimaru! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hyakkimaru se las arregló a duras penas para no caer al suelo tras verse sorprendido por ese triple ataque de amor. Sus dos pequeños abrazaban sus piernas con cariño, mientras que Dororo se había lanzado a él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— Dororo, Kaede, Yusuke ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru entre emocionado y sorprendido—.

— ¡Papi! ¡Es una sorpresa!

Gritó su pequeña Kaede con una radiante sonrisa, dando saltitos de alegría. Su pequeña princesa ya contaba con cuatro años de edad, era una niña inquieta y traviesa, tal cual había sido su madre en su niñez.

— Api… Sopesa…

Su segundo hijo, el cual había nacido dos años después de Kaede era un niño tranquilo que apenas estaba aprendido a hablar. El pequeño Yusuke se aferró con cariño a su pierna. Hyakkimaru bajó su vista y lo miró con ternura, su cabello color café oscuro apenas le estaba creciendo, pero ya se veía igual de alborotado que el de Dororo. Ese pequeño había tenido la fortuna de sacar unos hermosos ojos color caramelo idénticos a los de él. Ver al pequeño Yusuke era como ver un pequeño Hyakkimaru.

— ¿Será posible que tenga un esposo tan despistado? —Preguntó Dororo con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que se agachaba para cargar a Yusuke en sus brazos—Hyakkimaru… ¿en serio olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños?

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? ¿Es el día de hoy?

Hyakkimaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa, intentando recordar el día en el que estaban.

— Te dije que esto pasaría, Dororo. —Escuchó una voz conocida al fondo de la habitación y Tahomaru salió de la cocina cargando de caballito a un pequeño niño en sus hombros—. No tenía caso hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a aniue, el pobre apenas se acuerda de lo que desayunó ayer.

— ¡Papá! ¡Quiero comer ya! —Comenzó a gritar el pequeño de tres años en los hombros de Tahomaru, al tiempo que jalaba sus cabellos—.

— ¡Basta, Hyogo! No hagas eso, vas a caerte, además lastimas a tu padre.

Natsumi salió detrás de su esposo y comenzó a llamarle la atención a su hijo.

— No te preocupes querida, lo tengo bien sujeto, no va a caerse.

Le respondió Tahomaru con ternura, mirando con cariño a su hijo en sus hombros.

— ¿Esta era una fiesta sorpresa? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru, ladeando su cabeza con confusión—.

— Eso intentamos, pero creo que no funcionan las cosas si el festejado no recuerda su cumpleaños. —Respondió Dororo con una sonrisa irónica—.

— Lo lamento, estaba tan feliz por regresar con ustedes que lo olvidé. —Confesó Hyakkimaru mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le daba un corto pero dulce beso en sus labios—.

— Eres un tontito.

Fue lo único que pudo decir Dororo mientras veía con ternura como Hyakkimaru cargaba a su hijo y comenzaba a levantarlo hacia el cielo con sus brazos para después juntar su frente con la de él y frotarla suavemente. El pequeño reía, mirando con cariño a su padre.

— Bueno, vamos a olvidar ya este intento fallido de sorpresa. —Sugirió Natsumi con su inmutable dulce sonrisa de siempre—. Lo importante es que Hyakkimaru regresó sano y salvo de su viaje, y ahora estamos aquí juntos para celebrar su cumpleaños.

— Tienes razón, querida. —Le dijo Tahomaru, abrazándola por la cintura—. Aniue, nuestras esposas se esforzaron mucho en preparar unos deliciosos platillos para festejarte, así que lo mejor será que vayamos a comer ya, antes de que se enojen… No quieres ver a Dororo enojada ¿verdad?

— No, eso sería horrible. La última vez Kaede se asustó mucho. —Dijo Hyakkimaru con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa—. Mejor vamos de una vez.

— ¿Qué están insinuando? Par de hermanos revoltosos.

Se quejó Dororo inflando sus mejillas mientras los seguía a donde estaba la comida.

— ¡Mamá da miedo cuando se enoja!

Gritó Kaede con sinceridad y una enorme sonrisa inocente, todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario de la pequeña.

— ¿En serio piensas eso de mamá, Kaede-chan?

Le preguntó Dororo a su pequeña mientras acariciaba su cabeza. La niña movió su cabeza vigorosamente de arriba hacia abajo para responderle. Dororo río dulcemente, y con una sonrisa arrepentida le dijo:

—Lo lamento, te prometo que ya no me enojaré. Vamos, ahora ve por tu hermano para comer juntos con papá.

— ¡Si! ¡Hoy comeremos con papi!

Kaede no perdió tiempo y corrió donde su hermano menor para tomarlo de la mano y hacerlo caminar con ella hasta donde estaban ya servidos los platos. Tuvo que hacerlo muy despacio pues Yusuke apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar, dado esto perdía el equilibrio con mucha facilidad. Ya con todos sentados disfrutando de la comida, Hyakkimaru miró a su alrededor con felicidad.

Su hermano menor sentado junto a él, celebrando su cumpleaños. Hace unos años eso sin duda hubiera sido muy difícil de creer, si se lo dijera al Hyakkimaru de dieciséis años seguramente este no pudiera creerlo ¿cómo hacerlo si en ese entonces su única ambición era recuperar su cuerpo, y la de su hermano cumplir los egoístas sueños de su padre, incluso negando a su propia sangre?

Tuvieron que cometer muchos errores para aprender una valiosa lección que la vida les enseñó al reencontrarse, y es era que sin importar todo el dolor y lo que se hubieran lastimado en el pasado, siempre habría lugar para el perdón y podrían comenzar desde cero. Claro, de vez en cuando aún discutían, pero ambos sabían que siempre podrían contar con la ayuda del otro cuando lo necesitaran, pues por sobre todo eran hermanos, se querían y apreciaban.

Tahomaru también tras muchos años de ser incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por los errores del pasado, finalmente había decidido darse una segunda oportunidad, y ahora era un hombre feliz que lideraba una aldea al lado de una mujer hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro. Natsumi era una mujer bondadosa que poco a poco fue curando el corazón herido de su hermano menor con su dulzura y amor desinteresado, ella lo amaba sin importar las cicatrices de su pasado. Eran un matrimonio feliz que había procreado un niño sano y travieso, a quien habían decidido llamar Hyogo en honor a ese joven valiente y noble que tanto ayudó a Tahomaru en el pasado.

A su lado se encontraba el amor de su vida, su adorada pequeña y hermosa Dororo. Esa valiente y noble niña siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de todas las dificultades que enfrentó para poder recuperar su cuerpo. Le era increíble pensar cómo en un principio le había parecido molesta y difícil de descifrar, ahora simplemente ya no imaginaba la vida sin ella. Cada mañana que despertaba a su lado se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Afortunado de haber cruzado su camino con ella, afortunado de haber conquistado su bondadoso corazón, afortunado de su infinito amor al esperarlo cinco años, afortunado de ser el esposo de esa hermosa y valiente mujer que sin importar todos los años que ya llevaran juntos, cada día se enamoraba nuevamente de ella. Siempre sería así, siempre moriría de amor por ella.

Del fruto de su amor habían nacido sus dos hermosos hijos, las otras dos partes de su alma, sus otras dos razones de existir. Kaede jugaba con su primo Hyogo, mientras que Yusuke gateaba cerca de su hermana. Cuando sus pequeños se dieron cuenta que los observaba ambos voltearon a verlo y le mostraron una cariñosa y enorme sonrisa, haciendo que su corazón se agitara de amor y dulzura.

Si al empezar ese viaje por recuperar su cuerpo hubiera sabido que años después sería un hombre tan feliz ni él mismo hubiera podido creerlo. No solo recuperó su cuerpo, su destino comenzó a moverse desde ese momento para premiarlo a futuro con una vida feliz y pacífica, todo ese sufrimiento había valido la pena por la vida que tenía ahora. Estaba convencido de eso, y ya no le importaban esos malos recuerdos pues lo hicieron la persona que era ahora, le otorgaron todas las bendiciones que tenía a sus ya veintisiete años.

Reflexionando todo esto, apreciando las risas a su alrededor y observando a todos sus seres queridos, Hyakkimaru cerró los ojos mientras un pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza:

— "Soy feliz".

FIN

* * *

Y así es como esta historia llega a su fin. Agradezco de todo corazón a todas las personas que dejaron comentarios, marcaron este fic como favorito o simplemente lo leyeron. Fue muy grato para mí poder escribir estas dos historias de Dororo y haber contribuido algo a este pequeño pero hermoso fandom. Espero de corazón mis historias hayan sido de su agrado, con esta historia me despido, gracias por todo su apoyo :)


End file.
